Clumsy Little Heart
by LeFlemings
Summary: Shizuo and Izaya are in the same high school and Izaya loves to mess around with Shizuo. Then he starts to feel attracted to Shizuo, finds out he's in love and decides to follow his clumsy little heart. Shizaya/Smut/Lemon/OOC in later chapters/Fluff ( DISCONTINUED )
1. Danger Line

This is our very first fanfiction, so please be kind. Reviews and critiques are much appreciated!

To help you understand our signs throughout the story:

[ …. ] = These are used when the characters think.

- : _"hello"_ = This is for text messages.

" …. " = And this is, of course, for direct speech.

{...} = Used for notes or other things written on paper, letters, etc.

* * *

><p>Shizuo sighed as he walked down the busy street. Both hands in his pockets, he walked around the corner and could now see the school gates [I really don't want to go back to that idiot..] he sighed. As he walked past the school gates he noticed all the girls staring at him and then gossiping with their friends [just another normal day..] he sighed. Hands still in his pockets, he headed to the school building, changed his shoes to indoors shoes and put the others in a locker. After that he walked straight to the class room.<p>

He entered the class room and sat down at the window row. Chin placed on his hand, and glared out the window. He sighed heavily and focused on the girls running towards the school building. The teacher entered the class room and looked at all the students. Shizuo hadn't noticed the teacher and just kept glaring out the window.

"Shizuo Heiwajima!" The teacher half-yelled. He snapped out of his trance and looked at the teacher. "Eyes up here.." the teacher already scolded him for looking out the damn window. He sighed heavily again. He looked towards Shinra, a friend of his, who was taking notes whenever the teacher spoke or said something he thought was important. Shizuo looked back at the teacher and they had eye contact for a few seconds. "Heiwajima-san, are you taking notes? This is very important" the teacher suddenly asked. "Yes, yes" Shizuo sighed and acted like he was writing something down on a piece of paper. The teacher frowned lightly but continued to write notes on the blackboard.

"Okay, you can all take a break and in five minutes we will continue this class!" the teacher said, closing his book and went out of the room. Shizuo leaned back on the chair, balancing on its two back chair legs. "Shizuo-kun!" Shinra suddenly said, surprising Shizuo as he tried to keep his balance. He looked at Shinra and said:

"What?"

"You'll fall down if you sit like that!" Shinra replied.

"Shinra, seriously. I've done this a hundred times. Of course I won't fall down" he sighed as he finished the sentence. Shinra seemed a little uneasy about it though. He shrugged it off and let Shizuo figure it out himself.

Shinra's phone vibrated in his pocket, took out his phone and saw the text he received from Izaya.

- :_ "Hey~ ! Have a break right now, how about you~"_

- : _"Yeah, we have a break too"_ Shinra replied and put the phone on the table beside his books.

Shizuo got bored of balancing on the chair's back legs and sat down properly. He sighed and placed his chin in his hand, looking out the window. [What a damn boring day, already]

* * *

><p>Izaya was standing by a big window on the second floor at Raira Academy, where he was waiting for a certain someone to walk inside the school gates. He waited with a big smirk spreading across his face.<p>

Suddenly his prey became visible by the school gates and his smirk widened and turned into something between a smirk and an evil smile. [There you are, my little monster]. He looked at his phone, checking what time is was. He decided it was about time to go back to his class room [You always come just 5 minutes before first period. How boring, Shizu-chan]. He walked, or rather half danced down the hallway, towards his class room.

He entered his class room, seeing the same faces as always. [How boring.] There were no interesting humans in his class. Everyone was 100% normal boring humans. There was not even one special person with some sort of weird obsession. Boring. He sat down on his usually seat, only one seat from the back and by the window. He liked that seat, because sitting by the window, meant that he could see all his lovely humans walk past the school gates. He noticed those students skipping class too. Maybe they'd become interesting to him later.

It would be interesting if someone was stabbed or attacked just outside their school building, so he would be able to sit calmly and watch it from his seat while in class. Though it would be a shame he wouldn't be able to see the victims and the attackers' expressions.

The teacher came in quietly without saying a word, until he stood behind his desk and started reading out the names of the students, to check if everyone was there.

"Masamune"

"yes!"

"Namaki"

"Yes!"

"Orihara"

"Yup!".

As always, the teacher stopped to look at him because of the strange answer. Well, strange compared to the other polite students. After staring each other down for a few seconds, he would look down at his list of students, and resume reading out the names of the students.

As the teacher started class, Izaya looked out the window, looking for interesting humans walking by. Unfortunately, no one walked past the school gates, so he decided to look at the teacher and pretended he was listening. Then he at least wouldn't get in trouble for not paying attention in class.

A student in his class raised his hand. "Yes?" The teacher said. "What about the 5 minutes break?". The teacher frowned and stared him down which resulted in 29 people in the class getting scared and then there was Izaya, who just didn't give a shit about it. The teacher coughed in his hand and answered; "5 minutes break everyone", with that said, he left the room.

[I wonder if Shizu-chan and Shinra has a break now too...] He took out his phone and texted Shinra.

: - _"Hey~ ! Have a break right now, how about you~?"_

His phone vibrated and he read the reply from Shinra.

- : _"Yeah, we have a break too"_

Smirking, he rose from his chair and walked out of the class room, heading for Shinra and Shizuo's class. [This will be fun, this will be fun!]

* * *

><p>Christine as Shizuo.<p>

Signe as Izaya.

Christine & Signe as Shinra and other random people~


	2. Death Of Me

"Shinra-kun~ , Shizu-chan~! Good morning~ !" He said cheerfully as he entered their classroom, walking towards the two he just called out to.

Shizuo looked towards his nemesis, rose from his chair, fists clenched and eyes narrowed. His jaw tensed as he saw the smile on the flea's face. "Get the hell out, you stupid flea!"

Satisfied with Shizuo's reaction, a smirk formed on his lips but was soon replaced with something between a smirk and a smile of disappointment. "Aww, now don't be like that, Shizu-chan~. Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Not. At. All" every word made him angrier. He desperately tried to keep himself from throwing Izaya out the window. "Get the fuck out!"

"How come, Shizu-chan? I thought we were best friends~" He said happily, keeping a good distance from the angry blonde. He took a quick look around, to see the whole class staring at them, before moving his eyes back at Shizuo.

"Friends?" He mumbled. He hastily walked towards Izaya, grabbed his collar and lifted him up, staring into those mysterious eyes. "Get the fuck out, right now, or I'll kick you out the fucking window!" he hissed.

"Uwaaah! Shizu-chan is so scary!" He grinned right into his face.

"That's fucking it!" Shizuo got ready to punch him right in the face but stopped as the teacher stepped into the classroom. "Heiwajima-san! Let him go!" the teacher rushed to the two boys and separated them immediately.

Stumbling back a little, he looked at the teacher, innocently. "We we're just playing a bit~, is that so wrong~?" He sounded childish.

"Get out of my classroom now, I am sure you have classes to attend to, Orihara-san" the teacher said looking directly at Izaya. Shizuo still stared angrily at Izaya and threatened to place a fist in his face. "You fucking heard him, you damn flea!" he hissed. The teacher sighed and asked Shizuo to calm down a little.

"Aww, that's really too bad~" He said and turned his eyes to Shizuo. "I'll see you later then, Shizu-chan~!" He finished as he danced out of the classroom.

"Fuck off!" Shizuo yelled back. The teacher sighed as he gently pushed him back to his seat. "Sit down, Heiwajima-san. If you do not calm down you will get a detention" Shizuo immediately shut up and sat down on his seat. [Fucking flea, causing trouble all the time].

Izaya ran to his classroom and just as he sat back down on his seat, the teacher came back in, immediately shutting up all chit chat in the class. [So obedient] He rested his head on his right hand and looked out of the windows as before, trying to spot something interesting.

Shizuo was restless the entire class and couldn't concentrate on what the teacher was saying. [I swear to god.. some day, I'll kill him!] His mind only focused on killing that damn flea.

As the bell rang all Shizuo wanted was to leave the classroom, hoping that he wouldn't bump into Izaya. [Damn it!]

The bell finally rang and he rose from his chair the moment he heard it, heading to Shizuo's classroom. [Finally! Time to mess a little with the monster~]

As he walked down the hallway, he saw Shizuo's teacher walk out the door, and he went right in after he left. "Shi~zu~-cha~n~!" He said in the usual cheerful tone, while walking happily towards Shizuo's seat.

Hands almost tearing his own hair out, he looked down on the table, trying to ignore him.

[Trying to ignore me, huh? Ahaha, I won't let you do that!] "What's that, Shizu-chan? You seem so tense~" He said while standing behind him. "How about I give you a shoulder rub? For free of course~!" He offered, while grabbing Shizuo's shoulders and rubbing them, with a big grin on his face.

His head was about to explode at the touch of Izaya's hands on his shoulders. He jumped off the chair and pushed Izaya away. "Don't fucking touch me!"

He smirked at the reaction and turned his expression into a disappointed smile before answering, "And here I was trying to be nice to you, Shizu-chan.."

[That expression only makes me want to punch you even more, you louse!] He kept staring at Izaya, still angry.

[Hmmmm? Nothing to say, huh?] "So, how is your precious little brother doing? What was his name again.. Kasuka? No.. How is _Kasu-chan_doing?" He said, grinning even more as he told Shizuo his new nickname for Kasuka.

Shizuo clenched his fists. "Don't call him that"

"Why not? It sounds so cute~. Just like the nickname I've given you, ne, Shizu-chan?"

Rage was written all over his face. [Fuck detention!] He lifted a table and throwed it towards Izaya.

[As predicted] He dodged the table and looked at Shizuo, with a sad smile, "Now, now, Shizu-chan.. Look, you broke the poor table.."

Everyone had left the class except Izaya, Shizuo and Shinra. "Stop calling me that! I'll fucking kill you!" he grabbed another table and throwed it towards Izaya. Shizuo completely ignored Shinra who tried to calm him down.

Once again, he dodged the table that came flying his way, while saying "whoops~" He then smirked at Shizuo while saying "Shizu-chan... Could it be… that you're angry with me?"

"Isn't that fucking obvious!" he yelled, pushing Shinra aside. A student came into the classroom with a teacher behind him. Shizuo was about to toss another table at Izaya but was interrupted by the angry teacher. "Heiwajima-san! Put that table down!".

Izaya turned to look at the teacher as he and the student entered the classroom and frowned in disappointment. [And it was just starting to get fun] Pulling himself together, he smiled innocently again.

Shizuo did as he was told and felt defeated again by that damn flea. He sat down on the nearest table with his head lowered, just waiting for the teacher to scold him again. "Orihara-san, please leave" the teacher said as he neared Shizuo.

* * *

><p>Izaya knew he was defeated by the teacher and left the classroom. He smirked as he walked down the hallway, thinking that even though the teacher stopped just before the fun started, he knew that Shizuo would feel the bitter taste of defeat.<p>

Still, Izaya was not satisfied with the outcome of their little fight; so he decided to go for another round in the next break. [Shizu-chan will probably be at the roof. He'll be so happy so see me~!] He thought as he danced down the hallway and into his classroom, where he sat down on his usual seat.

A new class started this time history. This teacher always lets Izaya get away with everything, so he decided to just stare out of the window. Then the teacher spoke, "We have a test today." All the others in the class complained, before the teacher spoke again, "Quiet, everyone." He handed out prints of the test. When the tests were handed out, he told them to start and everyone flipped their paper. Izaya looked at the test, reading some of the questions. [This is just too easy...] He started answering the questions.

After 10 minutes he was done with the test, and raised his hand for the teacher to come. The teacher came, not surprised that Izaya had already finished. "Can I go now?" He asked the teacher bluntly. "Yes but be quiet" The teacher answered. With that said, Izaya rose from his seat, and left the classroom. He decided to go to the roof top, to get some fresh air.

He walked down the hallway, to meet the stairs leading to the second floor, and went up there, where he walked down another hallway and took the stairs leading to the roof top. It was empty.

"Hm?" He said as he heard the bell ring. "Break time~ I sure hope Shizu-chan will come up here today~"

He sat down on the hard tile, leaning against the fence as he looked up to see a clear blue sky.

* * *

><p>"I've told you once and I've told you twice, I've told you a million times! This has got to stop, Shizuo! You're getting a detention!" For the teacher to use his first name was weird. Shizuo felt like telling the teacher everything Izaya had done to him but realized that the teacher probably wouldn't believe him. Maybe the teacher saw Izaya as a top student and an innocent person. Shizuo clenched his fists at the thought.<p>

The other students entered the classroom and sat down on their seats, though some of the tables were missing. The teacher went back to his desk and kept and eye on Shizuo. The other students didn't seem pleased either, though Shizuo tried to ignore them as much as possible. "Shizuo, apologize to your classmates" damn, he used his first name again. He gulped and rose from the table. "Sorry for causing this much trouble". He said and sat down on his own seat, feeling extremely embarrassed.

Shizuo kept feeling dagger-like eyes on his back. He didn't feel comfortable sitting in the classroom. He stared out the window and sighed quietly. He could hear the teacher speaking in the background, though he didn't bother to listen to what he was saying.

He kept staring out the window. [This is only second period... it's taking forever] he sighed heavily. He looked at the teacher once in a while, just acting like he was paying attention.

Suddenly everybody was leaving the classroom and Shizuo was left confused. Shinra was still there though.

"O-oi, Shinra.. what's going on?"

"Second period is over.. guess the teacher went easy on us" Shinra faked a smile. Shizuo sighed.

"I'm sorry about earlier. That... flea, just pisses me off, y'know?". Shinra nodded and smiled.

"I understand, he is rather special, I guess". [Thanks Shinra..]

"Well, I'm heading to the roof, I need some fresh air. Wanna join?" Shizuo said as he rose from his seat. Shinra nodded and followed Shizuo out of the classroom.

As they walked up the stairs to the roof, Shizuo felt something weird. He frowned as he opened the door to the roof. Eyes narrowed as he saw the flea leaning against the fence. [Well, it'll be easier for me to push him off the building] he smirked at the thought.

"Shizuo-kun, maybe we should leave" Shinra felt uneasy about seeing them both there on the rooftop. Izaya was in his normally playful mood and Shizuo who was in the mood for killing.

Turning his gaze to the door, he saw Shizuo and Shinra at the door, Izaya grinned. He was happy that he got another chance to play with Shizuo that day. He waved happily at them.

"Well, hello, Shinra-kun and Shizu-chan!"

* * *

><p>So, this is the second chapter! Hope you like it! Peace out!<p>

- Review and tell us what you think! Thanks!


	3. Caught Like A Fly

Shizuo clenched his fists. "I thought I smelled something weird coming from out here" he said while staring at Izaya.

"Shizuo-kun, please. Let's just leave" Shinra tugged at Shizuo's sleeve. He just shrugged him off.

"I wonder how far down to the ground there is from here" he smirked.

With that, Izaya rose from the tiles, preparing himself for whatever the protozoan was about to do.

"Who knows, Shizu-chan? I guess you want me to find out, ne?" he replied Shizuo with a grin on his face.

With firm steps Shizuo neared Izaya and was about to grab his collar but Shinra held him back.

"Shizuo-kun! Please stop!" Shizuo kept his eyes on the flea but stopped his movements.

"Hmm? You really should know better than to get involved Shinra~" he said looking at Shinra, warning him of what might come next. His gaze turned back to Shizuo as he continued in a mocking tone; "Did Shizu-chan get in trouble with the teacher after I left?

Shizuo gently pushed Shinra aside and ran towards the flea, lashing out at him. "Damn flea!"

Izaya put his hands in his pockets as he dodged the punch, doing it in a smooth move, so that he was standing behind Shizuo instead. Shizuo took a few steps forward at the miss, because of how powerful the punch was. "Ah, you missed~" he said bluntly in a childish tone.

Shizuo quickly turned around and grabbed Izaya's collar, holding it tightly. "You're not getting away this time!" he clenched his free hand into a fist and threatened to punch Izaya.

He smirked before answering; "You sure are not thinking Shizu-chan.. Look to your left" at Shizuo's left side, Izaya already had his pocket knife at Shizuo's throat, ready to cut anytime.

Panting, Shizuo pulled Izaya closer and stared deeply into those reddish eyes. He let his other arm fall down to his side. He was defeated again, though he didn't release Izaya from his grip.

"Giving up, Shizu-chan?" he sighed deeply and over dramatically, and then continued "You're so boring~"

"Damn you! I'm not giving up!" he said and pushed Izaya away making him stumble backwards. He held his hand on his neck, as if Izaya actually had cut it. "I swear, someday I'll kill you. For sure!"

"I just really can't see that becoming reality. After all, I'm always winning" he said as his smirk widened.

"Just you wait and see" he sighed.

Shinra wasn't there anymore, Shizuo noticed. He was getting ready to charge at Izaya again at any moment.

"Hmm? You really think you can kill me that easily?" he held his flick blade out in front of him, challenging Shizuo.

"Maybe not at the moment but I'll give it a try" he charged at Izaya, fists clenched.

Izaya too, ran towards Shizuo, jumping into the air as the other came closer and stepped on Shizuo's shoulder as he flew over him and landed on his feet a few meters behind Shizuo.

Shizuo fell down onto the tiles, now standing on all four. [Damn it!] He quickly got up and charged at Izaya again.

Izaya only dodged the newly charged punch and cut Shizuo's right upper arm, only making a small cut that was not deep at all. He turned around in the process and looked at Shizuo.

"Had enough, Shizu-chan?" his nickname was said in a mocking tone.

He held his other hand over the ripped fabric. Small red spots were forming on the torn sleeve.

"Try playing fair for once, you damn flea!" he yelled.

"Fair, huh? You're not playing fair either with that monstrous strength, Shizu-chan, ne?" he said as he glared at Shizuo with a grin on his face.

[Damn it. What should I do?] He thought hard but couldn't find any solution to his problem.

"What do you want from me, huh?"

"What I want from you?" he repeated with a serious expression, before his lips turned into a big grinning smile. "I just want some fun!"

"It's not fucking funny!" he let go of his upper arm and stood still, just staring at the ground.

"I find it very amusing though!" Then he got an idea and his grin turned into smirk.

"Wanna try something else then?" Izaya started.

Shizuo frowned at the question and looked back up at Izaya. "What are you planning?"

"Planning? Now don't be like that, Shizu-chan. You make it sound like I'm about to do something horrible to you~" he said cheerfully.

"You always do something horrible. Like hell you'll be able to do anything good" he snapped. [Why the hell am I even talking to him?]

"Aww, why do you say such things, Shizu-chan? I can do good things for others too~. And besides, this is fun, ne? So I'm not doing anything horrible right now."

"It's not funny! Not at all! You're an annoying being that just has to disappear!" he yelled, fists clenched.

Panting he looked at Izaya, hoping he'd wiped that grin off his face. [Idiot, just finish him off already! He's not worth talking to!] His inner voice was shouting at him and he could hardly concentrate on what he was doing.

Izaya felt a little pain in his heart at the words. He didn't know why and continued their little chat normally.

"Ah, he snapped~" he mocked Shizuo.

His jaw was tensed. [Screw the cuts he might give me] He charged at Izaya again, his feet moving on their own. He grabbed the collar of Izaya's shirt and pulled him closer. He held Izaya's left hand, which was carrying the flick knife.

He didn't expect the sudden charge, but was not surprised either as Shizuo held him by his collar.

"Now, Now, Shizu-chan.. I thought we were gonna try something new, ne?"

"We're not trying anything new!" he tightened his grip on Izaya's wrist, forcefully making him drop the knife. When he dropped the knife, Shizuo quickly let go of the collar and twisted Izaya's arm around to his back. Shizuo grabbed his other arm and held it tightly.

[Now, how am I gonna get out of this one..] He thought as a new idea hit him and he smirked again.

"Oh, Shizu-chan, I didn't know you liked my behind that much~" he grinned.

He didn't say anything, just pulled Izaya closer to him. As he did so, he tightened his grip on Izaya's wrist.

It did hurt a little, but he didn't mention it, only smirked wider at the not responding Shizuo.

"No comments? Guess I was right then~ Are you gonna do me from behind? You know, that would be considered rape, ne?"

He wrapped his arm, which was holding Izaya's wrist around Izaya's head, trying to strangle him. [Shut up, shut up!]

"Getting harsh, huh?" he felt Shizuo's arm tightening around his neck as he spoke. Now this was a problem. He knew he couldn't stand up against Shizuo's insane strength, so he had to come up with something else. He leaned forward a little, forcing Shizuo's body to come closer to his own.

Shizuo stomped his foot in the tiles, when he could feel whatever Izaya was doing, and stood up straight again. "Oh no you don't" he said.

He changed his tactic and instead relaxed his body completely.

He frowned at Izaya who suddenly relaxed. [What's he up to?] Shizuo held him tighter to his body, hoping he wouldn't be able to escape from the tight grip.

Izaya kept relaxing and closed his eyes, while Shizuo practically held his body. [Plan B.] He got ready to hold his breath and suddenly stopped breathing.

Shizuo couldn't hear nor feel Izaya breathing anymore. He let go of Izaya's wrist and arm and turned him around to look at him.

"o-oi!" he shook him wildly.

Amused at the reaction he smirked inwardly, but kept still, wondering how Shizuo would react.

Shizuo didn't know what to do so he gave Izaya a slap in the face. [Wake up! I wanna kill you with my own damn hands!]

"Ouch! That hurt, Shizu-chan..." He faked a soft whine, opening his eyes to look at Shizuo with a slowly forming smirk on his lips.

"Fuck you!" he said and pushed him away, making Izaya fall on his back.

"Ah! Shizu-chan.. So mean~ that hurt~" he said looking up at Shizuo.

"Like I care!" he said and turned his back on Izaya, arms crossed.

"Hmm?" he started, sitting up, resting his weight on his arms "You don't feel like playing anymore? So boring~".

Shizuo sighed heavily. He didn't know what to do; anything he did just made it all worse.

"I'll play your game for a little longer" he said while turning around to face Izaya, arms still crossed.

"My little game?" he said grinning. "What do you have in mind?" he replied as he stood up from the tiles, patting his butt and pants to get some dirt off.

[As long he doesn't have his knife he'll be fun enough to play with] a smirk formed upon his lips. He stepped a bit closer, leaving his arms hanging on each side.

"Am I wrong? You like playing games, right?"

"You make it sound like it's a horrible thing, Shizu-chan." he said as he took a step back, knowing he would need his flick blade if this was turning into a close combat fight.

"Don't be stupid" was all he said as he reached for Izaya's wrist and pulled him closer.

"What's that, Shizu-chan?" he said as there bodies got closer. "Wanna punch me in the face this close?" he smirked.

"Or I could break your arm? What about that, huh? Something new for a change" he smirked.

"That definitely _would_ be something new. Although I must admit, that it doesn't sound very tempting."

"You said it earlier, right?" he grabbed Izaya by the neck, leaned in closer and whispered: "I hope it hurts, 'cuz you deserve some pain after all I've been put through".

"Shizu-chan is so mean~. I would rather try something else. How about I give you a relaxing kick in the stomach, step on your phone and then jump on you while you're lying down? That sounds a lot more fun!" he said cheerfully. [Now, now, Shizu-chan... How do I get out of this one?]

"Tch!" he snorted and slowly started to twist the wrist he was holding. "I'll make it even more painful, just for you"

He held back a pained moan and just kept grinning at Shizuo. Then it hit him. The only thing he could come up with at the moment that would leave Shizuo stunned and confused long enough for him to make his escape. [I'm gonna regret this... But seeing his expression will be worth it!] He placed a hand on Shizuo's neck and pulled him down while standing on his toes and kissed Shizuo on his lips.

As a reaction to Izaya's sudden kiss, Shizuo accidently twisted Izaya's arm, making it snap. He quickly let go and wiped his mouth, violently. Too fixed on his own problem he completely forgot about Izaya.

He hissed under his breath as their lips parted and his arm was twisted. He squeezed his eyes tightly together at the pain and held his left arm. He opened his eyes and looked at Shizuo. If he had to be in this much pain, he wanted to at least see Shizuo's reaction to the sudden kiss.

"What the fuck was that, you damn flea?" he yelled.

His expression changed into a smirk as to not show any signs of pain, as Shizuo looked at him.

"Geez, Shizu-chan. I knew you were stupid, but not _that_ stupid.. It's called a kiss, brute~" [I think I'll have to go to the school nurse for this. Well, there's no helping it, ne?]

"I know what it is, you idiot!" he cursed under his breath. [Stupid fucking flea!]

"Then why would you ask, Shizu-chan? See, you just proved my point, ne? You really are stupid!" he said cheerfully

Shizuo glared at Izaya in deep, deep silence. [I'll get my revenge, you count on it]

"What's that, Shizu-chan? Did the cat get your tongue?" even though he was in deep pain, he kept a creepy smile on his face, trying not to show Shizuo the fact that he was weak after the twist of his arm.

Shizuo narrowed his eyes. "You're a damn nuisance. I'll break all the bones in your body!" Shizuo stepped closer.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that." he smirked taking a run for his flick blade, dodging a punch as he grabbed his flick blade from the ground with his not hurt hand. He held it in front of him as he started, "You'll let me pass"

"hmm? You don't wanna play anymore, huh?" Shizuo seemed rather confused at the words coming from the flea.

"I think I've had my fun for now." This was bad. As time passed, the pain only got worse. He had to get out of Shizuo's sight before he would be able to let his emotions run free.

[This isn't like him..] Shizuo frowned. A little smirk slowly formed on his lips.

"Guess it didn't go as you planned, huh?" he stood up straight putting his hands in his pockets.

"Hmmmm? You really don't know anything, do you, Shizu-chan?" he smirked, "Nothing ever goes as planned when I'm playing with you. But as always, I'm the winner in this game"

"Not this time" Shizuo was determined that he had won. He'd never seen Izaya like this before, something must've happened.

This was not good. If he didn't get out of there any time soon, his pained emotions would get the best of him.

"Is that so, Shizu-chan? As far as I can see, we're both still standing, but I have my knife again and you're gonna let me leave this roof as if nothing ever happened, ne?" he said, while his smirk slowly grew into his usual creepy smile.

"Like hell!"

Shizuo kept an eye on the damned bastard. [I don't know what you're hiding but it's definitely something] He never did understand Izaya. He had always been a mystery to him.

"Let me pass, Shizu-chan" he said, taking a step towards the door.

Shizuo followed Izaya, moving closer to the door. Shizuo tried to relax but he was ready to run after Izaya if he tried anything suspicious.

[Shizu-chan you idiot, just let me pass!] He thought as he stood still, trying to find his way out.

"Not giving up today, huh?" Shizuo shook his head as an answer and Izaya sighed dramatically.

"What do you want to play then?"

"Hmm?" he raised his brow. "I thought you were in a hurry?"

"I am, but it seems you won't give up."

"Nope, I'm not in a hurry" He said bluntly.

"Stupid brute" he was getting rather frustrated, with the fact that he couldn't get away. The only way out was the door leading to the stairs, and Shizuo was currently closer to said door than he himself was. Another option was to jump down the building and somehow crawl and jump down by the windows, but he couldn't do that in his current state.

Shizuo shrugged. "So, what now? What's your next plan?"

Shizuo just had to ask about it, and he didn't even have an answer to that himself. Yet. He thought for a few seconds before smirking.

"Who knows?"

"Don't you dare try that move again" Shizuo hissed, still keeping an eye on his enemy.

"What move could you be talking about, Shizu-chan? The kiss? Ah, if that's the case, don't worry. You're awfully bad at kissing, so I would never even think of doing that again." he mocked.

Shizuo was starting to feel irritated again. "Good, 'cuz it won't ever happen again" he felt like punching the life out of Izaya but this was even more fun, seeing him trying to get away. [A new sort of torture, I guess] he smirked.

This was bad. Really bad. He figured he could only handle two more minutes hiding the pain, before his expression would turn into one of being hurt. Showing his weakness and pained expressions wasn't really his thing and especially not if the person he had to show them to was Shizuo. Still, he smirked at the answer he got from Shizuo. [Plan c] He started running towards the door leading to the stairs.

Shizuo set off too, running in front of the flea and blocked the way. He chuckled.

He stopped about two meters before reaching Shizuo. Although he expected that outcome, he still somehow had hoped that he for once would have been wrong.

"Getting all full of yourself I see" Izaya said smirking. [This is bad.]

"Of course" Shizuo replied.

He chuckled a little at the reply and held his knife up in front of him; "Move" he said in a serious tone.

Shizuo shook his head. "Nah, this is fun" he smiled.

[I can't let Shizu-chan see me in pain. But I can't hold out much longer either]

"Shizu-chan, out of my way or I will personally make you regret it."

"Oh no, that doesn't sound good at all" he smirked. "Your pretty little knife there won't do me any harm". [Well, actually it will but fuck that. I finally got him]

Calming down, Izaya replied; "It will if I stab you in the heart."

"Like hell you'll be able to do that"

"Who knows?" the pain got worse and he dropped his flick blade to hold onto his arm instead, though his expression didn't change. Shizuo stood up straight.

"Hmm? What's this?" he smirked. He moved a bit closer just enough to kick Izaya's flick blade away from him. Izaya took a few steps back as Shizuo neared him.

"Not so feisty now, huh?" Shizuo moved closer, amused at seeing his nemesis like this.

"I'm full of energy like usually, Shizu-chan."

"Sure you are" he was being ironic. "I guess you do have a weak point, huh?"

"A weak point? Give me a break. Everyone getting their arm twisted would react even worse than I do. Except for monsters like you, who wouldn't feel a thing"

Shizuo smiled at the outburst from Izaya.

"I'd like to take that as a compliment" He slowly cornered Izaya. "But really, you twisted your arm? I guess that's my fault" he smirked.

[Did I just say that?] Izaya thought.

"It sure is, now don't get all full of yourself. You haven't won, Shizu-chan." he smirked.

"You're wrong. This time, I won, and I can win again" he smirked. "You can't even run away, you're cornered" with that said, Izaya bumped into the fence.

Izaya hadn't even noticed that he had been moving and was taken back at the feeling of his back hitting the fence.

"This is a once in a lifetime experience, Shizu-chan. What are you gonna do to me?" he smirked, trying to seem confident.

"There are so many things I'd like to do.." he finally got serious. "Maybe I should just kill you"

"Go a head and try" his expression was beginning to seem hurtful.

He shrugged "Well, I might as well just end your misery"

"Misery you say? Watch out, I-" He was cut off by the sound of a door slamming open.

[Damn it..] Shizuo didn't want to take his eyes away from the suffering Izaya. [At least I got to see that face I've been longing to see]

"What are you two doing?" A teacher shouted at them.

Shizuo backed away from Izaya. "Nothing.. just talking" and with that said he rushed past the teacher, hoping he wouldn't stop him.

The teacher grabbed Shizuo's shoulder to keep him there and turned back, seeing a hurt Izaya by the fence.

"What on earth happened?" he asked the two boys in a serious tone. Izaya walked towards the two as he said;

"I fell and hurt my arm. Shizu-chan just tried to help" he lied.

Shizuo was stunned and confused. [Eh?] He shrugged the teacher's hand off his shoulder.

"R-right.." he glared at Izaya and frowned.

"Is that so?" he turned to look at Shizuo. "The bell rang 10 minutes ago, so take him to the school nurse and go back to your class."

"What?" Shizuo yelled. [Fuck, better not cause a scene..] He looked away and mumbled: "Fine.."

The teacher frowned at Shizuo's reaction, but decided to let it pass. This time.

"Good." he finished and left the two of them. Izaya followed after the teacher left, while he kept holding onto his hurt arm.

"What the..?" Shizuo was still confused.

"I just saved you're ass, Shizu-chan" he answered as he continued to walk down the stairs.

"Why?" [What is he doing?] "Don't go expecting me to be nice too! 'Cuz that won't happen!" he followed Izaya down the stairs.

"I won't" was the only answer Shizuo got. They both walked down the stairs and headed for the nurse's office. Izaya noticed that Shizuo was a few steps behind him.

Shizuo kept quiet. [Damn that flea. He's making me feel guilty..]

"What's that Shizu-chan? Aren't you taking me to the school nurse? It doesn't seem that way when you're walking so far behind me, ne?" Izaya finally said, breaking the silence between them.

"Fuck off, it's just that my class room is the same way..." he mumbled "It's not like I'm actually taking you to the nurse" he said, irritated.

"Of course it is" was his sarcastic answer, not really believing Shizuo one bit. He stopped in front of the nurse's office and looked at the door. Shizuo kept walking.

Izaya opened the door and stepped inside, closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p>So, we finished chapter 3! We probably have enough material for… 2 or 3 chapters more but it'll take some time to edit them ^^<p>

Christine: Shizuo and I were annoyed this whole chapter because Izaya was being an ass… :D  
>Izaya: You're both very welcome!<br>Christine: FUUUU~ *trollface*  
>Shizuo: FUCK OFF FLEA! :D<br>Signe: And we all lived happily ever after~ !

EDIT: 17-01-2012  
>Christine: Whoops~ we edited it :O<br>Signe: Yesh.. We had a few mistakes.. And one big mistake! Izaya wasn't an ass at the end of this chapter! So we had to change it a bit~


	4. What I've Done

Shizuo walked down the hallway with his hands in his pockets. [Serves him right.. damn flea] He stood outside of his classroom and stared at the door. Sighing, he entered the room. Everyone was looking at him and he immediately walked over to his seat, even Shinra watched him and Shizuo hated that.

"Shizuo, where have you been? You've almost missed the entire class" the teacher scolded. [Even though I'm only 20 minutes late…] Shizuo kept quiet and stared at the table he was sitting at.

"Shizuo!" he yelled.

"Nothing happened, alright?" Shizuo shouted back. The teacher glared at him for a while but then relaxed again.

"Another detention for you, then" the teacher sighed.

"Whatever" Shizuo mumbled.

Shizuo glared out of the window, he wasn't paying attention to what the teacher was saying. [That flea is damn weird] he sighed.

"Psst, Shizuo-kun!" someone whispered. He turned to look at whoever was talking to him. Shinra had left a note on Shizuo's table. He opened it and read it.

{Sorry I left.. I just didn't want to be there if you two got in a fight...} Shizuo frowned at the note and began to write something underneath what Shinra had written.

{Did you send a teacher to the roof?} He passed it to Shinra and hopefully the teacher wouldn't notice anything. Shinra made a weird grimace while reading what Shizuo wrote. He started to scribble something down on the paper.

{Teacher? No, I didn't do anything...} he passed it to Shizuo and he read it.

{'Kay} he folded the paper and passed it to Shinra. Shinra just stared at the note, like he didn't know what to write back. Suddenly he started to write again. When he finished he stared at the note, folded the paper and handed it to Shizuo.

{What happened? Are you alright? I can see that your uniform is torn in the sleeve... and there's blood on it too…} Shizuo sighed as he read the note.

{Izaya just sliced through the fabric, nothing else. It doesn't matter what happened} He gave the piece of paper to Shinra again.

Shinra read it and crumpled the paper. He quickly looked at Shizuo and then back at the teacher. [What's he thinking?] Shizuo thought as he placed his chin in his hand and stared at the blackboard. He could hear the teacher's faint voice in the background as he thought about what happened in the break. [.. wonder if it really was that bad] Shizuo shook his head violently. [What am I thinking?] "Damn it" he whispered.

The bell suddenly rang and Shizuo jumped when he heard the sound. "Alright, everyone. It's an easy day today, so you are all free to go, except for you, Shizuo" the teacher said.

Everyone began to pack their bags and leave the class room. Shizuo sighed and stayed where he was. Shinra stood beside him and seemed a bit sad.

"Hm?"

"Are you sure you're alright?" Shinra asked, sadly.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it" Shizuo replied.

"What about Izaya-san?" Shizuo frowned at the question.

"No idea, couldn't give a damn" Shizuo said and looked away. Shinra sighed and left without saying anything.

Shizuo and the teacher were the only ones left in class. The teacher cleaned the blackboard and opened some windows.

"Shizuo, do you want to talk about what happened today?" the teacher tried after a couple of minutes with silence. Shizuo shook his head as an answer. "Look, you're not a middle-schooler anymore, it's about time you learned to act as an adult" the teacher sighed.

[Shut up..] He sat down in front of Shizuo and looked at him. "I'm waiting for an answer from you, Shizuo".

"I don't have an answer, okay?" Shizuo said while looking out the window, like it'll save him from looking at the teacher's angry face.

"Shizuo!" and that caught his attention.

"What?" Shizuo said and looked at the teacher. The teacher sighed heavily.

"You've got to tell me what's going on!" Shizuo just stared at him. He crossed his arms and bit his inner cheek. [I'm not a snitch]

"There's nothing going on" he replied coldly. The look on the teacher's face was rather scary. Like he wanted to hit Shizuo for not telling the truth.

"You are really starting to get on my nerves, Shizuo" the teacher said and rose from where he was sitting and sat down beside Shizuo instead. "Look.. I'm not trying to look like the mean teacher, okay? I just want you to tell me if there's something bothering you" Shizuo still didn't answer. [God, why can't I just get out of here...]

"Can't I just leave?" he murmured.

The teacher sighed. "Fine, you can leave. But please think about it, okay?"

Shizuo rose from the chair without a word. He packed his bag and rushed out of the class room.

"Tch" he snorted. [Damn flea is to blame for this..] He thought as he walked down the hallway towards the lockers where his outdoor shoes were. He quickly changed into those shoes and left the school building in a rush. [Shit day...]

He took long hasty steps as he walked down the street, only looking down on the pavement as he hastily moved past the crowd of people. [Damn it, damn it, damn it] he just wanted to get home. He turned past a corner, and there weren't really any people.

Shizuo started running instead of walking, his backpack almost flying as he turned up the pace. [Almost home..] He needed to punch something really hard but had to hold his anger in while he was out here in public.

He turned another corner and could see his house. [Finally] he ran faster, almost as fast as a driving car. When he had crossed some streets he stopped up right in front of his house. He panted and unlocked the door. Nobody was home.

He closed the door behind him and left his shoes in the entrance. He put his backpack in the hallway and went to the kitchen. [Milk, milk, milk..] he sighed as he opened the fridge and took the milk.

There was an entire liter of milk in the fridge and Shizuo drank it all. [Guess mom's not gonna be happy about it] he shrugged and threw the empty milk carton out.

* * *

><p>Izaya really hated having to go see the school nurse. He stood there, inside the office and took a look around. Luckily, no one was there. [Hmmm? Well, since there's nobody here, I guess I can just go back to class~] he thought happily. To be honest, he didn't like the idea of even a nurse seeing him in pain. Unfortunately, Shizuo saw that today and he hated it.<p>

He went out of the nurse's office and walked straight to his classroom, focusing on his emotions returning to normal. He stood in front of his classroom and opened the door.

"Sorry I'm late~" he said cheerfully.

"Late? It's been 30 minutes since we started this class. Where have you been?" the teacher said angrily.

"Some things came in the way~" he replied and sat down on his seat. The teacher stared at him for a few seconds. "Now, turn over to page 115 in your textbooks, and we'll read the poem out loud." the teacher said as he turned to write something on the blackboard.

[Never scold me, huh? How strange.] [Ah, my arm hurts... Ignore it, ignore it..]

As time passed, it got harder and harder for him to deal with the pain that radiated from his left arm. His expression didn't change though, but he started to think, that going home might be a better option. He could always just tell the teacher that he felt sick, so it wouldn't be a problem.[Hold out.. Hold out.. Ah, stop being so pathetic...]

"Orihara-san?" the teacher suddenly asked.

"Yes?" he answered.

"Are you listening?"

"No" he said bluntly. The teacher was furious.

"Orihara-san, you have to pay attention when I'm teaching! This is important! You better take notes!".

"I don't feel very well. Can I go home?" Izaya continued bluntly.

"Yes, please go home!" the other students were a little scared at the teacher's reply. Well, the teacher probably thought Izaya was lying, which the other students thought as well.

Izaya rose from his chair, took his bag and left the room. [That was a close one] He thought and hissed at the pain in his left arm as he walked down the hallway. [Maybe I really should go see the school nurse.. God damn it.] He turned around and walked towards the nurse's office instead. When he was in front of the door, he opened it and took a look inside.

"Hello?" a nurse called from inside the room. With that, Izaya went in and saw the nurse standing by her desk.

"Hello, is there anything wrong?"

"I kinda twisted my arm or something" he shrugged.

"Okay, then let's take a look at it shall we!" She said cheerfully and sat down on her swivel chair. She motioned Izaya to sit down on the table, which he did.

"Let me see." she said with a smile on her face.

He showed her his hurt arm and she grabbed it carefully. [Ah, that hurts you idiot!]

"The bone might be fractured, so I suggest that you go to the hospital to get an X-ray picture."

"Seriously?" Izaya was a little surprised.

"Yes. I can not do that here, you will have to go to the hospital." there was a little pause before she continued; "I can give you a pain killer to take some of the pain though". [Does she ever stop smiling so brightly?]

The nurse found a pill in a drawer and gave it to Izaya, along with a glass of water.

"There you go"

Izaya took the pill in his mouth and swallowed it with help from the water. The nurse took the glass back and Izaya walked towards the door waving at her with his right arm.

"Thank you"

"You are very welcome!"

Izaya left the room and walked down the hallway, once again towards the exit, while thinking about what to do. [I guess I'll be better off with going to the hospital.] He didn't like it though. He really didn't like it. It was bad enough that he actually got hurt, but it made it all worse knowing it was Shizuo who managed to hurt him.

He left the building, walking towards the school gate, heading to the hospital. It wasn't that far from the school, so he decided to go there right away and just get it over with.

He passed the school gates and sighed. [I can't believe I'm going to the hospital... But there's no helping it.]

* * *

><p>Before he knew it, he was in front of the hospital and sighed as he walked in. There weren't many people in there. Izaya went to the desk and a woman smiled at him.<p>

"Hello, what can I do for you?"

"Hi.. I twisted my arm, and was told to get an X-ray picture by our school nurse." he said bluntly.

"Oh, wait a second please" the woman typed something on her computer before looking back at him.

"Name?"

"Izaya Orihara"

The woman typed some more on her computer before saying; "You will have to wait about ten minutes. You can wait over there" she said pointing at some chairs.

"Sure" he replied and went to sit down on one of the chairs.

There were a few more people there. Two guys who seemed to be in their forties and a woman around twenty years old. Of course, none of them seemed interesting at all. At least the pain in his arm had subsided a little, making it less painful thanks to the pill the nurse had given him.

Ten minutes had passed while he had been observing the other beings in the room and a nurse came to get him.

"Hello. Are you Izaya Orihara?"

"Yes, that would be me." he answered and rose from the chair.

"You twisted your arm, am I right?"

"Yes" She wrote something down on a paper and looked back up at him.

"Come with me then" she said, smiling gently at him. He followed her to another room, where she told him to lie down on a table. He did as told and the nurse began pulling a machine down, only resting a few centimeters over his body. She pushed some buttons on the machine and it started making a lot of noise and it lighted up. He gulped, but lied still until it stopped.

"You can sit up now." She went to some sort of printer and a few pictures of both of his arms came out. While she did that, Izaya sat up at the edge of the table. The woman took one of the pictures and placed it on a lighted glass wall.

"Yes, the bone is definitely fractured. I'll have to put it in plaster."

[No way. Shizu-chan really got me…]

* * *

><p>Izaya sighed as he walked down the street with his left arm in plaster. Spending an hour at the hospital wasn't really his thing. [Stupid Shizu-chan.. Wasting my time like that...]<p>

The nurse at the hospital had told him to come back a week later, to get the plaster off. For him, that meant avoiding Shizuo for a week. Letting Shizuo see him like this would be humiliating.

He sighed as he turned around a corner. His arm was plastered from his knuckles to a little before his elbow, which meant he could move his elbow and fingers, but not his wrist. His arm was in a sling, to make sure he didn't move his arm too much. He didn't feel that the sling was necessary but the nurse had told him to use it when he went out or was in class.

He turned around another corner and immediately spotted Shizuo crossing the other side of the street. He decided to take another way, and went back the way he came from, hoping he had not been seen.

Izaya continued to walk down the street, as he thought about which way to take home instead.

He soon found his way home and locked himself in. Unlike normal high school students, Izaya lived by himself, therefore the house was empty as usual. Right now that was lucky. Because that meant he didn't have to explain anything to his parents. Not that he would tell them the truth, but he would have to come up with a lie and that would be too troublesome.

As he entered his house, he took off his shoes in the entrance and sat down on his bed in the bedroom, putting his bag beside the bed. He took out his phone from his pocket to see what time it was. He noticed he had an unread text message from Shinra. He read it out loud in his head.

- : "_Hi, I heard from Shizuo-kun, that he and you had a fight. Are you alright?_"

He sighed as he typed his reply.

- : "_Yes, I'm fine, nothing happened~ : D_"

- : "_Are you sure?_" was the reply he got.

- : "_Yes~_" was his last answer and he lay down on his back on the bed. [You're so dead, Shizu-chan]

* * *

><p>WUHUUU! A new update so soon! Hope you like this chapter!<p>

- Review people~! To let us know what you think!

EDIT:  
>Dayum, we found a lot of errors in this chapter, so we had to edit it :O hope you like this version better! :D<p> 


	5. The Days I'm Gone

It had been 6 days since Izaya got his left arm plastered. At first his classmates had been curious as to why his arm was plastered. He had simply told them, that he fell. Izaya had successfully avoided Shizuo up till now and today after school he was gonna get the plastering off. Then he would be back to mess with Shizuo by tomorrow. The day wasn't over though and that meant he still had to watch out for Shizuo. Him seeing Izaya in his current state was something Izaya would regret for the rest of his life.

The school bell rang and first period was over. Izaya sighed upon hearing the bell. [Maybe I should just stay in here? Shizu-chan won't come in here, knowing this is my classroom. Or maybe he feels like kicking the shit out of me and decides to come by? No, why would he when he hates the mere sight of me. No, I should probably go somewhere else, just in case.] With that thought, he rose from his chair and opened the door to his class. He popped his head out; looking to both sides to make sure Shizuo was not there, before he walked out and headed to the school library. The only place he figured Shizuo would never go voluntarily.

Entering the library, he sat down on a chair somewhere in the back of the library. He sat by a window, leaned back in his chair and decided to watch the other students, just in case something interesting would happen.

He was bored. Nothing seemed to happen outside. He didn't have a choice though. He couldn't risk running into Shizuo if he left.

"I can't believe I have to sit here... It's so boring..." He complained.

Shizuo hadn't been saying much the last couple of days and the teachers began to worry about him. He hadn't seen Izaya for some time now and he couldn't understand why. Maybe he really did get hurt badly. Normally the damn flea would stop by his classroom and annoy the shit out of him. He kept coming up with reasons to why Izaya wasn't there anymore.

As always, Shizuo was in his own little world as the bell rang. He sighed as everyone began to chat with each other. Shinra on the other hand was sitting still on his seat, reading a book. "Shinra?" he asked carefully.

Shinra looked at Shizuo. "Yes?"

"Weren't you supposed to return that book yesterday?" Shizuo asked curiously and pointed at the book.

Shinra chuckled "Well, yeah.. I was planning on returning it in this break.. You want to come along?".

"Why not, when're you done?" Shizuo shrugged.

"Just give me a minute" he said and started reading again. After a couple of seconds Shinra closed his book and rose from his chair. "You coming?" he smiled. Shizuo got up too and followed Shinra out of the classroom. They were heading towards the library. Neither of them said anything.

Suddenly they were in front of the door to the library. Shinra opened it and stepped inside, it was completely quiet. "Hey, Shizuo-kun! Don't you want to loan a book for once?" Shinra asked quite seriously.

"What do you think?" Shizuo sighed. Shinra chuckled.

Izaya was still sitting in the back of the library and even though it wasn't a big room, he hadn't heard the door open, nor had he noticed that someone came in. He was too lost in his thoughts on how bored he was.

"It's so quiet in here.." Shinra said while looking around. He left the book on the desk and headed toward the bookshelves. Shizuo followed.

"Hmm.. guess you're right. Maybe because people don't wanna read books anymore.. " Shizuo chuckled.

Shinra shrugged and took out a couple of books from the bookshelf and looked inside of them. "Well.. I'll just, ehh.. look around" Shizuo said and walked past Shinra.

Izaya looked towards some of the shelves when he thought he heard some voices. [Well, who ever it is, I'm sure it's not Shizu-chan.] He told himself before resuming looking out the window, and once again, he got swept away in his thoughts while watching some students play football outside. [At least fall or something.. Or, how about a little fight over something pointless? I would love to see that!]

Shizuo didn't really bother to look at the books he just went straight past them. He finally got out of the maze of bookshelves and saw someone sitting by the window. At first he didn't care who it was but when he looked the second time he could've sworn it was Izaya sitting there.

Izaya was too lost in his thoughts to have noticed Shizuo, so he kept looking out the window, hoping something interesting might happen.

Shizuo moved a bit closer to the person. He frowned as he saw the plaster on the person's arm. He was definitely sure that it was a boy sitting there. He moved a bit closer. "Izaya!" He exclaimed.

Izaya jumped in his seat when he heard the too familiar call of his name. He turned his head and saw Shizuo coming closer. [Shit].

Shizuo grabbed the collar of Izaya's shirt. His eyes narrowed. "You're so stupid that you let your guard down!"

"Well, Shizu-chan, this is the library, did you mistake it for the toilet?" he smirked.

"You've got fucking guts to piss me off right now while you're wearing that!" he pointed at Izaya's arm.

"It's going off today, so it won't be a problem. Still, what are you doing in the library when we both know you can't read? It's pointless."

Shizuo clenched his fist and was about to punch Izaya right in the face but he was cut off by Shinra. "Shizuo-kun!" he sounded a bit scared.

"Hi, Shinra~" Izaya greeted Shinra happily.

Shinra tried to force a smile. "Shizuo-kun! Please let him go!" he begged.

"Shinra is worried, Shizu-chan, maybe you should just let go, ne?" he tried. He didn't really feel like fighting with Shizuo when his arm was still in plaster. He hadn't even wanted Shizuo to see him like that in the first place, so getting out of there as fast as possible sounded heavenly to him.

"Shut up, you louse" he threatened. He really didn't want to let the flea go after what he said. One punch wouldn't hurt, would it?

"Easy there, Shinra is worried, Shizu-chan~"

[I really don't care if he's worried] "tch!" he snorted. "Just one" he mumbled. With that said he punched Izaya in the stomach and let go of his collar.

"Shizuo-kun!" Shinra exclaimed. Shizuo backed away from the flea and went over to Shinra.

"C'mon.. Let's go"

Izaya fell down on his knees; bend forward with his arms around his stomach. [He didn't hold back one bit] He thought as he gasped for air.

Shizuo didn't look back; he just went out of the library. Shinra stood still there; he didn't know what to do or say but decided to go over to Izaya. "A-are you alright?" he said as he kneeled down beside Izaya.

"Yes, I'm alright." Izaya said and stood up. "Just go with him, ne?" he smiled at Shinra, with his half smirk like smile.

"I-I'm sorry.." Shinra said quietly.

"Don't be, ne?" he said in his usual cheerful tone.

"Don't you feel any pain after that hit?" Shinra asked surprised.

"Nope, not at all, I'm fine~" he said smiling. [Of course I do, but I'm not telling you~]

"A-alright.." he gulped. "I'll leave then.." he said as he backed away and went out of the door.

[Damn, Shizu-chan] He thought as he placed a hand on his stomach. [That really hurt. He really _must _enjoy hitting me.]

Shizuo's day was already ruined now that he'd seen Izaya again. [Damn flea] he mumbled all that way back to the class. Although it did feel good to see Izaya's arm in the plaster, it made Shizuo feel stronger than him at some point. [I know I can beat you] he smirked.

Shizuo entered the classroom and sat down on his seat. Short after, Shinra came running into the class. "Shizuo-kun!" he panted. "Wh- why did you do that?".

"Well, whatever you say, that damn louse fucking deserves it" Shizuo hissed. "Shinra, there's no need to try to stop us from getting into a fight.. That's just what we do" Shizuo sighed.

"B-but.. why can't you just be friends?" he exclaimed. Everyone in the class stared at them for a couple of seconds but started to chat with their friends again.

"Because that's not reality. Like hell we'd be able to be friends" Shizuo shrugged. Shinra sat down on his seat.

"What if it were to happen?" Shinra mumbled.

"What?" Shizuo said. Shinra looked at him and repeated the question, trying to keep his voice down. Shizuo sighed "No, it won't ever, ever happen!". With that said the bell rang and the students sat down on their seats, waiting for the teacher to come.

For once in a long time Shizuo felt like listening to what the teacher said. But that didn't mean he actually understood what he said, he just wanted to think about something else than the flea. The teacher wasn't really helping him. [Damn it.. I wanna beat the shit out of him!] He accidently broke his pencil while writing something down.

* * *

><p>Izaya left the library and headed to his classroom. Shizuo had already seen him anyway, so now it wouldn't matter whether he was seen or not. As Izaya walked down the hallway, he thought about why he had actually wanted Shizuo to stop. At first, he figured it was because he didn't like Shizuo seeing him with his arm plastered, but maybe that was just an excuse? Anyway, it's not like it mattered, he was probably just worried about Shinra for once.<p>

He was so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't even noticed he was already in his classroom. He sat down in his seat, leaned back in the chair and looked out of the window. [I can feel this is gonna be an awful day..].

Through the whole second period, Izaya felt a little weird. A little out of the ordinary. He didn't really know what it was, but something just felt different. [Maybe I should just go home?] He thought about it for a moment. [No, I guess I should stay. It's probably nothing.]

The second period finally ended and Izaya decided to go home after all. He packed his things and left the classroom. [I might as well just head to the hospital]

As the bell rang Shizuo was discussing with himself whether to find Izaya or not. Shinra persuaded him to stay in class though.

Izaya was putting on his outdoors shoes and with a little effort he accomplished the mission. It was rather hard to put those shoes on with only one hand. With that, he left the school building and walked towards the school gate.

Third period was such a bore. Shizuo practically fell asleep in class and he was scolded again for not listening.

Izaya sat in the hospital waiting room, and was getting more and more bored. "Orihara-san" a nurse suddenly called. He stood up from his chair and walked with the nurse to another room.

* * *

><p>So, here's chapter 5! We hope you like it!<p>

This chapter actually follows the story line xD Our last was more… Like a filler xD But it needed to be there! At least we think so.

Anyway, read, enjoy and review!


	6. Center Of Attention

Izaya sat in his classroom, waiting eagerly for the first period to end. It had been a week since last time he _really _messed with the blonde. [Come on, come on! He's gonna get back for hurting my arm. Just wait, Shizu-chan! I'm gonna make you so pissed off that you'll break down a wall] Just the thought made him even more eager to get out of the classroom and find Shizuo.

"I don't have anymore to say for today. You can start your break five minutes earlier but stay in class until the bell rings. Understood?" the teacher said seriously. "Yes!" the students answered the teacher as some of them rose from their chairs to go chat with who they usually talked to. Izaya just stayed on his chair and looked out the window, when one of his classmates approached him.

"Izaya-kun?" a girl said. Izaya turned his head and looked at the girl. Sakura if he remembered correctly. And well, he usually did. "Yes?" he said with a smirk on his lips.

"Eh, I was just wondering... You know... We're only first years... But you hardly talk to anyone in t-the class... A-and I was just wondering why?" the girl stuttered.

"Hmm? You wanna know why?"

"Y-yes" Sakura said determined. "If y-you don't mind..."

[There's no one interesting in this class and I don't wanna waste my time with regular boring people~] - was what he wanted to say but even though the girl was nervous, he could sense that she was serious about it. He was not evil enough to break a girl into tears. Not that _saying _it would make a girl cry but judging from the impression he had gotten of her while they talked, he figured she probably would. "I'm not a very social person, I guess, ne?"

"O-oh... Is that so... I-I still think you should try t-talking to some of o-our classmates o-once in a w-while.. O-okay?"

"Sure~. You never know, ne?"

The girl seemed somehow happy about the reply and said; "T-that's great" before she waved at him and went back to her friends. Izaya finally heard the bell ring and rose from his chair, walking out of the classroom and headed for Shizuo's classroom. [Finally! I can't wait to see his 'happy' expression when he sees me~]

He stopped in from of Shizuo's classroom, taking a deep breath before grabbing the handle and pushing the door aside. 

* * *

><p>This was probably one of Shizuo's favourite days because of PE. He looked out the window and saw other students from school play football. [Can't wait to play some football!] He was eager to get outside. But firstly he needed to get rid of 1st and 2nd period. He sighed heavily and placed his chin in his hand and glared at the teacher.<p>

Suddenly the bell rang and the teacher sighed. "Alright everyone. I want you to read from page 22 to 34 til next time!" he tried to drown out the noise in the class. Shizuo sighed as he put his book in his bag. [Just one more period!]. Shizuo leaned back in his chair and stared out the window. He held his hands behind his head and sighed. "Shizuo-kun!" he heard Shinra say.

"Yeah?"

"Since we're gonna play football in PE, I really hope we're gonna be on the same team. I wouldn't want to be up against you!" he chuckled.

"Pff, I'm just serious about the game!" he replied.

"Last time you sent one to the nurse's office!" Shinra gasped. Shizuo laughed softly at Shinra's expression.

"Good~ mor~ning~ Shi~zu~-cha~n~!" he yelled happily as he entered their classroom, sliding the door closed behind him. "And good morning to you too Shinra!" he waved excitedly at Shinra.

Shizuo's mood just turned from happy to furious in a split second. He rose from his seat and stared at Izaya. "Get out!" he shouted, frightening everyone in the classroom.

Izaya immediately took note of the scared students. "Ah, Shizu-chan~, you're scaring your classmates~"

"I'm trying to scare _you_ off!" he said as he stepped closer to Izaya.

"Now, now, Shizu-chan... You should know by now that, _that _is impossible." He said, hands in his pockets, holding onto his flick blade. He knew he wouldn't be able to draw his knife in the classroom. At least not while the other students were there. He curiously watched Shizuo come closer and jumped up on a table.

Shizuo was about to go berserk on Izaya again but was stopped by someone, probably Shinra. He turned around and saw a girl holding his arm. "Shizuo-kun.. Can't you just ignore him?" she carefully said as she stared into those furious eyes. The rest of the class was staring at Izaya and Shizuo.

"It's not... that easy" he said as calm as he could.

"What's that, Shizu-chan? It's not easy to ignore me? You missed me that much? I'm honoured!" he said, smiling happily.

Shizuo turned back at Izaya. "That's not what I fucking meant!" he felt the girl still holding his arm. [Damn it, let go!]

"Aww, Shizu-chan is such a meanie~, saying that right into my face~"

[Damn it.. I can't hit a girl] he was getting rather frustrated over the fact that the girl wouldn't let go of him. "Let go.." he turned to say to her.

She shook her head "I don't want you to keep fighting with Izaya"

"you can't decide that" was all he said as he pushed her hand away.

"Don't be all rude to the poor girl, Shizu-chan" he mocked as he looked at the girl "Sorry~ He's always like this! Don't take it to heart, ne?" he looked back at Shizuo. "Geez, Shizu-chan, I guess you really _are_ a lout!"

"Lout?" he repeated the word carefully.

"Yes! A lout! L-O-U-T, lout!" he spelled. He saw the confused expression on Shizuo's face and laughed out loud before continuing. "Shizu-chan doesn't know the meaning of the word? Aww, that's too bad!" he mocked.

"Fuck off!" he said as he grabbed a chair and held it above his head. "I fucking dare you to use that word again!" he exclaimed.

"A chair? I'm so~ scared!" he said ironically. "But you still don't know what it means, ne?" he mocked.

"I don't care about the god damn word! Just quit calling me stuff I don't get anyway!" he said and threw the chair towards Izaya.

Izaya dodged the chair and began laughing at the frustrated outbust from Shizuo. "And now you admitted it! Come on, Shizu-chan, you're making it way to easy! You're practically mocking yourself, ne?"

[Damn you!] He ran towards Izaya, hoping he'd get a hold of Izaya's shirt's collar.

Izaya simply stepped on Shizuo's shoulder, using him as a stepping stone to jump past him, landing on his feet on another table at the middle row. "Whoops!"

Shizuo slammed his hands onto the table he had just been pushed into, as Izaya jumped off his shoulders. He turned around and glared at Izaya. "Izaya-kun!" the girl from before said and grabbed Izaya's arm.

"Hm?" he said not taking his eyes off Shizuo.

"Why do you keep annoying Shizuo-kun?" she asked and tightened the grip on Izaya's arm. [Maybe I should use this as an advantage?] Shizuo thought and frowned but didn't do anything.

"Annoying him? What ever could you be talking about? I'm playing with him of course!"

"Can't you see that it's bothering him?" she tried to help Shizuo.

"He's not bothered; he's so incredibly pissed off! It's all a part of the game, ne?" he kept staring at Shizuo. "Besides, this time, it's pay back" he smirked.

"And that's because you're bothering him!" she exclaimed. "It's not funny.." she continued. Shizuo frowned [I don't get that girl.. why is she helping me?]

Izaya looked at the girl. "Let go of my arm, ne?"

The girl, Sakura, from before came into the classroom to meet her best friend Himiko, when she saw Izaya on a table and her said best friend holding onto Izaya's arm while Shizuo stood close by. She immediately somehow knew what was going on and ran to Shizuo holding his arm. "I'll help you Himiko!" [What the? That's the shy girl from my class? What's with these two?] Izaya thought.

"Eh?" Shizuo looked at Sakura. "What're you doing?"

"We're s-sick and t-tired of you t-two always f-fighting each other!" Sakura said while looking away. Himiko nodded in agreement and held onto Izaya's arm.

"Ehh?" Izaya looked at the other girl. "Why? Why bother?"

"We've been talking a lot about it and it's just plain stupid! Right, Sakura?" Himiko said and looked at Sakura who nodded in agreement.

[I'm confused..] Shizuo sighed. "Why do you even bother to stop us?". He tried to shrug the girl off but she kept holding on, refusing to let go.

"W-we'll stay like this 'til class starts again!" Sakura said, blushing.

[Are you serious? I'm not standing here like this for another 15 minutes] "Himiko-chan, right?" he said looking down at the girl holding his arm.

"Yes?" she answered.

"Let go of my arm, ne?"

"No!" she said holding his arm tighter.

"I really don't get it. Why do you even care?" he said smirking.

"Because we want you to be friends!" Himiko exclaimed. Shizuo didn't bother to do anything more to push the girl, Sakura, away. He sighed heavily. [I can't hurt a girl...] he kept repeating to himself. Sakura quickly looked at Shizuo but then looked away again, thinking: 'I hope he won't hate me after this..'.

Izaya noticed the 'I've pretty much given up' expression on Shizuo's face and decided he couldn't just push the girl away. He guessed they both had this one weakness. None of them would hurt a girl. Pathetic. He couldn't help it though and sat down on the edge of the table as the girl kept holding onto his arm. The grip tightened as he moved but loosened when she found out that he only sat down.

"What should we do about this, Shizu-chan?" he said looking at Shizuo.

"Well, we wouldn't be _in _this situation if you'd just leave me alone" he hissed.

"Aww, is Shizu-chan angry with me?"

"Stop it!" Himiko exclaimed "Why are you even fighting in the first place?"

"Well, well, well. That's becau-" he stopped midsentence. Wait, why _were _they fighting? Shizuo had definitely exclaimed that he didn't like Izaya on the day they met and since then Izaya had only been messing with Shizuo, making him angry. Exactly why were they fighting? He thought about it over and over again but couldn't come up with an answer.

Shizuo almost forgot about Sakura holding him back put he felt her nervous hands on his arm and decided to calm down again.

"Yeah, see if you can answer that, you louse!" he exclaimed. If they were gonna fight with words Shizuo would definitely lose. He could only depend on his strength.

"Hmm? So you're saying that you can't, Shizu-chan?"

"Well, I'm fighting because I fucking hate you! What's your reason?"

"It's the same of course!"

"W-why do you hate each o-other so much?" Sakura asked.

Shizuo calmed himself down. "Because he's a damn nuisance" he hissed. Sakura got a little scared, tightened her grip on Shizuo's arm and squeezed her eyes tightly together.

"Now, now, Shizu-chan, you're scaring Sakura. And, that's not a reason for hating me." Now he had a new problem. Exactly _why_ did he hate the guy? Because Shizuo unexplainably hated him by first sight? No, that's not a reason for _him _to hate Shizuo. "I hate him becaus-" he started, sounding confident but was cut off by the loud sound of the school bell ringing. "Ah, what a shame! Time to get back to class! You can let go now, ne?" he said, looking at the girl.

She gulped but finally let go. "No more fighting!" she said as Izaya walked away.

Shizuo didn't say anything but Sakura let go anyway. She looked back at him as she went over to Himiko to hug her. Shizuo just kept an eye on Izaya.

"Bye bye, Shizu-chan!" he said cheerfully, as he waved at him, walking out the slide door. [Why do I hate him? Why does he hate me?] He couldn't get if off his mind.

He snorted at Izaya and sat down on his seat. "S-sorry, Shizuo-kun" Sakura came over to him and lowered her head.

"Whatever" he mumbled as a reply. With that she left the classroom and the teacher came in to start the class.

* * *

><p>Through the whole second period, Izaya thought about the last question the girl Himiko had asked them but couldn't seem to come up with an answer. Just why did they hate each other so much? Well, he did enjoy messing with the blonde but that was not the same as hating him. The reason Shizuo came up with, about Izaya being a nuisance was probably the worst excuse in history, but never mind that.<p>

"Orihara-san?" The teacher asked. Izaya didn't hear a thing, being too focused on finding a solution to his little problem. Yes, it was turning into a problem for him. He had never thought about it before but now that he was asked, it irritated him not to know. "Orihara-san!" the teacher yelled.

"Eh?"

"Pay attention to my class! This is Japanese History! It's very important!" the teacher explained.

"Sure..." he replied, pretending to listen as the teacher started again. He just couldn't stop thinking about why Shizuo and he hated each other.

"I-Izaya-kun?" he snapped out of his trance as Sakura spoke to him.

"Eh?" he hadn't even noticed the bell ring, nor the teacher and some students leave the classroom.

"A-are you alright?" She asked nervously.

"Eh? Sure? Why do you even ask?" he smirked.

"B-because you spaced o-out in the middle of class... I-I mean more than usually.. The teacher even noticed..."

"Sometimes they do notice ne?" He still didn't get why she asked though.

"Are you going to see Shizuo-kun a-again?"

"Hm? Maybe~" he answered grinning.

"T-they have PE next, so h-he probably isn't i-in his c-classroom... I-I'm gonna meet up with H-Himiko in a minute... Oh, and did you know t-that we have next p-period off?"

Izaya was a little surprised she managed to say that much without dying from a nervous breakdown. "Nope~ Didn't know that~ Thank you for telling me! I guess I'll have to wait to tomorrow to play with Shizu-chan then, ne?" he said smirking. The girl nervously looked down and shook her head gently. "Hm? You don't want me to? Well, there's really no helping it, ne?" he said as he rose from his chair and started packing his bag.

The girl didn't answer; she just kept staring down with her hands helplessly tugging at the hem of her shirt. Maybe she had something she wanted to tell him? Or maybe another annoying question about his and Shizuo's relationship that he wouldn't have an answer for.

After packing his bag, he threw it over his shoulder and looked at Sakura. "Is there anything you'd like to tell me?" he started bluntly.

"Eh?" Sakura immediately looked up at him. "Eh, no, not r-really.." she paused and Izaya decided to wait a little longer for her to make up her mind. "A-actually.. Yes.. I think.. No.. _We_think, H-Himiko and I… T-think that you and Shizuo-kun s-should be friends instead o-of fighting a-all the time.." she continued while she looked back down at the floor.

"Be careful, ne? You don't wanna get involved with our fights" he said seriously. Not like he cared if the blonde threw a truck at him and accidently hit the girl instead but he couldn't help telling her to be watch out. It was his and Shizuo's fights after all and he didn't want anyone to interfere with their business. Izaya walked away from Sakura, who followed him to the hallway but here they separated, walking different ways. [Guess I'll go see Shizu-chan play some sports then~] He took out his phone and started typing;

- : "_Hey Shinra! What are you gonna do for PE, and where will you be?_" he sent the text to Shinra and put his phone back into his pocket.

- : "_Don't you have third period?_" Was the reply he got a few minutes later.

- : "_Nope! I have a period off~. Don't worry! I won't show up!_"

- : "_Oh, you're lucky.. we're just gonna play some football, outside_"

- : "_I sure am! Football? Sounds like something Shizu-chan would enjoy! See you later!_"

As he walked down the hallway, heading for the roof top, Izaya smirked at the thought of how much fun he was going to have with Shizuo later. 

* * *

><p>Luckily for Shizuo nobody from the class said anything to the teacher about what happened in the break. He looked over his shoulder and saw Himiko staring at him. He quickly turned around again. [Damn, she's scary!] He scribbled something down on a piece of paper and handed it to Shinra. Shinra read what was written.<p>

{That Himiko girl is freaking me out!}

Shizuo could've sworn he'd see a smile on Shinra's lips. He frowned as Shinra wrote something on the piece of paper and then gave it to Shizuo. {Well, she is a bit special, I guess} Shizuo didn't feel like replying and decided to listen to the teacher.

Second period was over before it even started. Well, it felt that way. Shizuo quickly packed his bag. "Shinra, you wanna go down to the gym?" he asked while he finished packing his bag.

"O-oh, s-sure" he said a bit surprised. "Umm, just let me finish up here then!" he said as he rose from his seat to pack his bag. "Okay! I'm ready!" Shinra said a few minutes later, as he headed towards the door. Shizuo followed.

"You're not gonna go fight Izaya-san, are you?" a voice from behind them asked. Shizuo turned around to see Himiko standing there.

"What? No.. We're going to the gym" Shizuo answered. [Damn it, I'm acting all weak in front of a girl...]

She raised her brow; "I sure hope not!"

"Why do you even care? It's got nothing to do with you!" Shizuo replied irritated.

"Shizuo-kun, don't start.." Shinra said carefully. Shizuo sighed and followed Shinra out of the classroom; he didn't bother to hear what Himiko would answer. She turned on her heels and went to talk with some of her friends.

As Shinra and Shizuo headed down the hallway Shinra got a text. He checked it and sighed softly. "What's wrong?" Shizuo asked curiously. "Oh, err.. nothing, nothing!" he said and smiled. Shizuo shrugged as he continued down the hallway.

Shinra sighed as he put the phone back in his pocket. "Shizuo-kun?" he tried. It had been a silent walk all the way down to the gym.

"Hmm?" he looked at Shinra.

"Ah, I don't know.. I just wanted to break the silence" he laughed and scratched his head. Shizuo chuckled.

"Well.. I don't know what to say either". They finally made it to the locker room and started to change into sports clothes. Shorts, outdoor shoes and a t-shirt. Shizuo stretched his back "Ah! I've been waiting for this all day!" he smiled. 

* * *

><p>Christine &amp; Signe: Btw! We've added a new 'how-to-understand-or-signs-in-the-story-thingie" in the first chapter!<br>Christine: Oh, and I just want you guys to know that…. I _hate _football.  
>Shizuo: Are you guys serious?<br>Signe: YESH! *victory pose*  
>Izaya: Eh? I wanna get out of here.. Carry me, Shizu-chan!<br>Shizuo: *smirks* well, only if I get something in return~  
>Izaya: So dirty~<br>Signe: Oka~y… See you, until next time on; Clumsy Little Heart! *tv-show style*


	7. Stop Looking, Start Seeing

Izaya stood on the empty roof top and had placed his bag by the fence, crawled over it and was now standing near the edge of the building, looking down on some students chatting in the yard. Down on the yard, he spotted a tall blonde slowly approaching the football field along with his friend Shinra. "Ah, you're ready now, Shizu-chan? You sure come early when it comes to sports~ .Well, I'm coming to play along!" With that said he crawled back over the fence, took his bag and headed to the football field.

Shizuo and Shinra stepped out of the locker room and out onto the football field. "I could imagine that we're gonna run a couple of laps before we begin" Shizuo said.

"Oh no! I'm really not good at running" Shinra whined.

"When is the break over?" Shizuo asked impatiently, ignoring what Shinra said.

"Shizuo-kun.. The break just started!" Shinra sighed.

A few minutes later some other students came out onto the football field and began to stretch out. Himiko kept staring at Shizuo, like she was keeping an eye on him. "Guess the break's almost over!" he said enthusiastically to Shinra.

"Oh no.." Shinra complained.

Izaya turned around a corner and saw Shizuo and Shinra talk. Shizuo had his back turned towards him and he smirked. Izaya looked at the back of Shizuo's head. Then his eyes slowly went down, looking at his neck. Then his shoulder blades. His lower back. His butt. [Wait, where am I looking?] He had been staring at Shizuo's butt for a little too long to his liking. Was he just... Checking Shizuo out? That couldn't be! Why would he even do that? He kept himself hidden by some bushes while he thought about why the hell he had stared at the blonde's ass. Well, he had never seen him in his sports clothes, but that didn't give him a reason to stare at his butt! He had originally planned to take a look at Shizuo in this outfit but... Wait, he _wanted_ to see him in the outfit? No, no, no! That didn't sound right either!

Izaya sat down behind the bushes for complete disguise. He looked through the branches and could somehow see the whole field depending on how he moved his body. His hiding place was only about 10 meters from the field, so he could clearly see the other students as they gathered but all he really cared about was watching Shizuo.

"Alright everyone! Gather around!" the teacher yelled. "As you all know we'll be playing football today. Some of you will be playing with shirts and others without" the teacher explained.

[Without shirts, huh? I wonder if Shizu-chan is gonna play without his shirt...] he thought and actually hoped that Shizuo had to take his shirt off. [Wait, what? I don't care about that! Why am I thinking this way? Shut up!] He slapped himself and held a hand over his now red cheek. "Sometimes you're really stupid.. You make it sound like you _wanna_ see Shizu-chan without a shirt on..." he whispered to himself. And maybe that was the case. Maybe he _did_ want to see Shizuo's bare chest, but why? Why would he even think that way? It was so annoying and confusing when he still hadn't come up with an answer as to why he hated the guy! But maybe that was why he thought this way now?

"Of course, the girls will have to play with different coloured shirts" the teacher continued. Shizuo looked up into the sky. [Hmm, hope it's not gonna rain] he frowned as he spotted some clouds.

Izaya threw the thoughts away and decided to just watch. [I see, the girls will be playing with shirts on. Of course~] He wondered why he hadn't just thought some like 'I can't wait to see some girls take their shirts off' in stead of thinking about Shizuo. [Anyway.. Why do I hate Shizu-chan?] He just couldn't help thinking about it.

"Okay, boys playing with shirts: Ayuzuna, Inuzuka, Kishitani, Kuchijou and Makizu. Without: Eruyuo, Heiwajima, Nuromane, Sareyuo and Uzumiji" Shizuo took off his shirt and left it on the ground. He wasn't ashamed of his body; it was well-built and very muscular. He caught some of the girls staring at his chest. He couldn't help but chuckled at them. "Okay, and girls with blue shirts, you'll be joining the boys who play without shirts. Karewa and Suzuno. Girls with yellow shirts, you'll join the boys with shirts. Nareji and Oronai"

Even though Izaya didn't want to admit it, he couldn't help but think that he wanted Shizuo to turn around so he could get a better view of him. Izaya felt ashamed to be thinking that but found it hard to resist the urge not to.

[So, I'm teaming up with Himiko, huh?] Shizuo stared at her.

"Shizuo-kun.. Too bad we didn't get on the same team. Go easy on me, okay?" Shinra said, patting Shizuo's shoulder, making him take his gaze off Himiko.

Shizuo shrugged "I'll try"

"Okay, everyone. We'll warm up by running a few laps around the field. Five laps and we will begin" the teacher yelled. Shizuo followed the group of people and began to run those five laps.

Izaya kept staring at Shizuo as they run around the field. [He's kinda hot] He shook his head violently. [What the? No he's not! What am I thinking?] With his cheeks slightly red, he continued to watch Shizuo.

Shizuo quickly outran everyone else and finished first without sweating too much. He waited for the others to finish up.

[He's pretty fast... Well, I can outrun you anytime, Shizu-chan]

"Shinra, hurry up!" the teacher yelled. "No walking!" he continued. Shinra started to run again and made it to the finishing point.

"I'm.. so... exhausted" he panted as Shizuo came over to him.

"Tch, you really aren't an active guy" Shizuo sighed.

"Okay, everyone! We'll start in two minutes" the teacher said.

"Oh, thank god for that" Shinra sighed as he finally caught his breath. Shizuo chuckled.

"Oi! Shizuo-kun!" he heard someone yell and turned to see Himiko run towards him.

"What?" he asked.

"Just wanted to say that we'll make a great team" she smiled.

Shizuo frowned "Right" was all he said.

Izaya had countless of times caught himself staring a little too lost at Shizuo and had had to slap himself on the cheek a few times. Not too hard though, because then he would have had to go see a dentist by now.

Everyone gathered up on the field and they were about to begin. Shizuo gathered with his team and they worked out a strategy. "Shizuo-kun, you'll play defence" Himiko decided.

"Oi, why can't I be an attacker?" he complained.

"Because that'll be unfair to the other team" she explained.

[No fair..] He pouted. "Tch, next round I'm an attacker, whether you like it or not" he said. She rolled her eyes and continued to give others from the group orders.

Both teams got ready and Shizuo looked around on the field, finding some kind of tactic. "Hmm.." he said to himself. The teacher held the ball and threw it up in the air. Blue team got it first and Shizuo really wanted to be up there where all the fun was going on. He sighed heavily but still kept his eyes on the football. An opponent came closer to him and he blocked his way, taking the ball from him and passing it to another one of his teammates.

[Arh, screw her and her strategy..] Shizuo thought as he ran towards the ball, snatching it from his opponent. He dribbled the ball past almost everyone and passed it to Himiko who seemed to be free. She was annoyed; Shizuo could see that on her face. He continued to run up to the goal. Himiko was having trouble. "Himiko, I'm free!" Shizuo yelled. Of course she wouldn't listen and tried to dribble past them but failed. "What're you doing?" he yelled. She ignored him and ran down to the defensive team. He sighed and ran after her.

Izaya's mind was racing. He had an inner fight with himself. One side kept telling him how beautiful and hot Shizuo was, while the other kept screaming at him, telling him that this was wrong. He couldn't help but sit back and keep watching Shizuo anyway, though it bothered him he thought that way.

After saving the team from defeat, Shizuo had the ball and was now ready to dribble all the way up to the other goal. Himiko had signalled him that she was free; he gave her another chance and passed the ball to her. She continued up the field and avoided all the defenders. Shizuo was running in towards the front of the goal and signalled her to pass the ball to him. She did so and he scored. Shizuo met up with Himiko after he scored "That's teamwork" he said and walked away.

In the end, Izaya gave up on trying to control his mind and let his thoughts run free. [Nice score, Shizu-chan!] He watched the way his naked chest slightly glittered in the sunlight, from what would probably be sweat. [So hot...] he thought while blushing.

"Nice teamwork, you two!" the teacher yelled as he looked at Himiko and Shizuo.

They got ready for another round and Shizuo got to stay as an attacker. The other team had the ball and Shizuo chased the person who had it. The person passed it onto another person. Shizuo slowed down. He didn't chase after the ball but decided that it was now on Himiko's territory. Apparently there was some kind of game going on between him and Himiko.

Shizuo watched as the other team members played with the ball. The teacher whistled. "Blue team has it!" The ball went out of the field and here was another chance for Shizuo to score.

He ran towards the person who was supposed to throw the ball to one of his teammates. "Here!" he yelled and the ball was thrown towards Shizuo. He stopped it with his foot and dribbled past the other players who were coming closer. Shinra was slowly approaching Shizuo. "Heh, just you try" he chuckled to himself as he saw Shinra. Shizuo ran faster towards him and flipped the ball over Shinra's head, making him bend down. Shizuo got the ball again and headed towards the goal. [This is too easy] he thought and scored again.

[Hmm? Looks like.. He's having fun...] Izaya got a weird feeling when he saw that happy expression on Shizuo's face. Could it be... guilt? For pissing him off and irritating him? No... That's not it... He just... _Liked_ that face. That happy expression on Shizuo's face. Somehow, it made him happy too. "What am I thinking?" he whispered to himself "It's almost like I'm-" he cut himself off midsentence. Stunned. "Ahaha, no, that's not it!"

Ten minutes later the game ended and everyone seemed rather exhausted. Shizuo was only panting a little and he was kinda sweaty. "Shizuo-kun! You really scared me at that time!" Shinra said as he approached Shizuo. Shizuo chuckled and took his t-shirt which was lying on the ground.

Izaya caught himself hoping Shizuo wouldn't take his shirt back on but couldn't care any less right now. All he wanted to do was to keep watching the sweaty blonde as everyone slowly left the field.

"God, it's so hot out here" Shizuo said as he wiped his face in his shirt.

"Well, you are sweating a lot..." Shinra said as he wrinkled his nose.

"Tch.. how come you aren't?" Shizuo backfired.

"Errr, never mind that!" Shinra said and ran towards the locker room. Shizuo didn't head back yet.

Izaya thought it was time to announce his presence when he saw Shinra leave. But coming out of the bushes seemed rather unfitting for him, so when Shizuo was facing the other way, he sneaked out of the bushes and stood up, with his bag swung over his shoulder and the other hand in his pocket. "Shizu-chan!" he yelled, hoping to scare the blonde by surprise.

Shizuo kept still. "damn flea" he hissed. He turned around to see a smiling idiot. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Awww, how rude~. I came to see you of course! And to have a little fun, ne? Aren't you happy to see me~?"

"Not at all" Shizuo said bluntly. "Fuck off"

"Come on, Shizu-chan~. Don't wanna play with me?" [Damn, that did _not_ come out right.. Wait, what? I always say that! How come it's suddenly all dirty?] His smirk was maintained, but his cheeks got a slight shade of pink across them.

Shizuo frowned. [Pink cheeks?] "No, I'm not gonna play with you. Go away!" he kept himself from running towards Izaya to punch him in case Himiko suddenly would come out and shout at him.

"You're so boring, Shizu-chan~. How come? Did you loose the game and got angry?"

Shizuo snorted and left Izaya before it would turn into a fight.

"Ah, Shizu-chan? Why leaving so early?" he said following, only a few meters behind him.

"Fuck off, okay?" he said as he entered the locker room. Apparently everyone had left. [Damn, they're fast..]

He followed Shizuo into the locker room. [I wonder if he'll get undressed while I'm in here...] "Ne, Shizu-chan, why in such a hurry? Gotten tired of me already? And here I thought we were doing great as best friends~"

"Get out!" he hissed at Izaya. "Like hell I'm taking a shower while you're here!"

"What's that? Is Shizu-chan shy?"

[I'm not shy, there's just no reason for you to see me naked] he thought to himself. "No.."

"That didn't sound very convincing" was his fast reply.

[Since there's no one here I guess I could beat him up a bit] Shizuo thought and moved closer to Izaya.

Izaya took a step back and decided to stay put, wondering what that glittering chest would look like up close.

Shizuo grabbed Izaya's collar and stared into his eyes. "You want me to kick you out?" he tensed his jaw.

Without thinking he stared at Shizuo's chest and placed a hand on it, feeling the wet skin and strong pectoral muscle.

"What the.." Shizuo let go of Izaya and pushed his hand aside.

Surprised at his own actions Izaya blushed slightly as he smirked at Shizuo, trying to hold his act up. "You're all sweaty. How gross~" he mocked.

[What was that..?] Shizuo frowned. He turned around and left Izaya. He sat down on the floor to untie his shoes.

"Ignoring me? How boring~" he grinned over his blushing cheeks as he saw how Shizuo sat down on the _floor _to untie his shoes. "Sitting on the floor to take your shoes off… Just like a little child... How cute~"

"Shut up.." Shizuo mumbled and took his shoes off. He removed his socks too.

He noticed Shizuo taking his socks off and decided to comment. "Ewww, Shizu-chan, I can smell your feet from all over here!"

"Maybe that'll make you leave" he said bluntly and stood up.

"Nothing can make me leave my toy, ne?"

"Toy?" Shizuo repeated and looked at Izaya.

"Well, yes, Shizu-chan~" he paused "I'm pretty much the same to you anyway." he said bluntly, like he wanted Shizuo to deny it. Why did he even care what Shizuo thought of him? They both hated each other. For some reason Izaya still hadn't found an answer to why.

"I'm not your toy.." he sighed as he went over to the showers and turned the water on.

"You're awfully calm today, Shizu-chan... Isn't there anything I can do to make you angry?"

"Why haven't you left yet?"

It was rather frustrating that he couldn't piss off the brute but then it hit him. "Such a lout~" he said turning on his heels as he started walking towards the door. Wondering if Shizuo would get naked while he was there had been an extremely stupid thought from the very start.

"Lout.. ?" he still didn't get what that meant. He decided to find his phone and text Shinra.

- : "_Hey... do you know what "lout" means?_" he sent it and waited for a reply.

"Since you're no fun today, I'll just take my leave for now! Bye bye, lout!" he waved at him as he walked out the door, heading home. He felt his cheeks heat up. [What the? What are you blushing for! Stop it already!]

- : "_Umm.. Shizuo-kun. It means 'a rude and violent person'_" Shinra sent the message to Shizuo and quickly put the phone away. 'Oh no, he's not gonna be happy about that..' Shinra thought.

Shizuo received a text and read it. "What?" he exclaimed and rushed to the door Izaya went out through. "IIIIIZAAAAAYAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

><p>Two updates in a day? Well, here you go! Review and let us know what you think!<p> 


	8. Lost

Shizuo kept imagining that touch from the other day. [Why did he do that?] He frowned. Both hands in his pockets he leaned against the wall. [Does he...] he shook his head violently. "yeah right" he snorted to himself.

The bell already rang and there was no teacher to be seen. "I wonder if he's sick or something" a girl said to her friend. [I hope so... don't feel like being in school]. They decided to wait for another 10 minutes. "He's never late.." someone whispered. There was a lot of whispering going on as they waited.

"Okay..." Shizuo sighed and left the crowd of people. [Guess he's not coming] he walked down the hallway and down the stairs. He wanted to go outside and play some football. As he stepped outside into the schoolyard he noticed some guys smoking outside the school. [Hmm.. I've always wondered how it felt to smoke a cigarette..]. He moved over to the entrance to the school and tried to catch their attention. The guys noticed him but didn't move any closer to him. "Can I have one?" Shizuo suddenly asked, making them look at each other in surprise.

"Eh? You want one of these?" a guy asked as he pointed at a cigarette. Shizuo nodded. "You got some money?" the guy asked as he approached Shizuo.

He shrugged. "Just one won't hurt" he stared at the cigarette. The guy took a drag from it and exhaled the smoke into Shizuo's face.

"No money, no cigarette" he said.

"Just one drag then?" Shizuo tried again.

"Tch" he snorted. "Tell you what.. I'll give you this entire pack of cigarettes.." he showed Shizuo all the cigarettes there were in the pack and continued ".. if we can have a little fun, hm?" he smirked. [Okay, that's too much..]

"What the hell do you think?" he replied and walked away from him. "Tch" he snorted. He went over to the nearest bench and sat down. He sighed. [Maybe I should try to buy some on the way home?] He leaned back and stared up into the sky. The schoolyard was quickly filled up with other students who laughed and enjoyed the weather. [So much for peace and quiet..] He sighed and was about to leave but was greeted by the flea. 

* * *

><p>Izaya was already in their classroom waiting for the bell to ring while the teacher was preparing for the class he was going to have in a few minutes. Since watching Shizuo playing football he couldn't think about anything else and it really bothered him. Why would he stare at him like that anyway? He hated the guy... Didn't he? Well, he thought he did but every time he remembered the moment he had mindlessly touched Shizuo's chest, he unwillingly blushed a little. [What is wrong with me?]<p>

He jumped in surprise as he heard the bell ring. The teacher started class but Izaya wasn't sure what he was talking about. Like it mattered when he didn't even know what subject they had. Not like he would pay attention anyway. His mind was too occupied with thoughts of Shizuo. [Why do I keep thinking about him? Stop it!] Even though he said that to himself, he couldn't stop.

"Orihara-san, will you please read out the next stanza?" the teacher said angrily to Izaya but he didn't hear him. He was long gone in his thoughts. "Orihara-san!" the teacher tried though without success. "Orihara-san!" he yelled. Still no response. [I have a weird feeling when I think about him... Stupid brute...] The teacher marched down to Izaya's seat and slammed a book on Izaya's table making a huge sound as it hit the table.

Izaya jumped from his seat and immediately stood on the table behind his own. "UWAH!" he yelled. The teacher and other students were a little surprised at Izaya's reaction, especially the student on which table Izaya had jumped onto.

"Orihara-san, pay attention! Read the next stanza!"

"Eh?" was all he managed to squeeze out.

The other students started laughing but were quickly cut off by the teacher turning around, giving them a deadly glare. What a scary teacher indeed. He was one you didn't mess with no matter what. Even if he told you Sweden was the capital of Africa, you would agree with this guy.

Izaya quietly sat down in his seat and found his book in his bag. "At least have your book ready!" the teacher scolded, as he turned and went back to his desk. "Page 96, 'The Red Bird' stanza 4." Izaya found the page and started reading out loud. [With a title like that no one would find it interesting!] He thought as he finished the last line.

"And that is the truth." he finished.

"Okutaru, next stanza" the teacher said somehow calm.

Izaya inwardly sighed as he stared out the window, leaning back in his chair. He just couldn't concentrate and kept thinking about Shizuo. [I really don't get it] Izaya suddenly spotted Shizuo outside. [Who are you with, Shizu-chan?] He noticed the smoke clouds and cigarettes [Hmm? Shizu-chan is with smokers? I'm pretty sure he doesn't smoke?]

[That's better, Shizu-chan!] He thought as Shizuo left them. He remembered who those students were. They were stupid bastards who happened to skip 96% of their classes and had a habit of beating up other students when no one was around. That would be all three of them against one. So weak. Not like they could beat Shizuo but Izaya still didn't want Shizuo to get into more trouble. Wait what? Of course he did! He wanted to see the blonde in knee high shit. Yes, that's how it was. Or was it? He wasn't even sure anymore. Izaya kept watching Shizuo, staring at him.

His weird feeling turned into another strange feeling. Was it.. Relief? Was he relieved that Shizuo turned his back against those guys? No, that cannot be. The bell rang and everyone started chatting. "That's all for today" the teacher said before he left. Izaya rose from his chair, deciding to go say hi to Shizuo. [Time to have some fun, ne?]

"Shi~zu-chan~! Good morning!" He waved happily at the blonde as he walked closer.

[Damn it..] "What?" Shizuo sighed.

"Ah, how cold, Shizu-chan, wouldn't you like to have some fun~?" He was curious. Curious about what that weird feeling stirring in his stomach was. He needed to know and there was only one way to find out. Meeting the cause head on. Meeting Shizuo.

"Tch" he snorted.

Izaya went closer to Shizuo, standing right beside him, not caring what Shizuo might do to him. He would be ready to dodge if he was to get punched anyway. "Don't ignore me, ne~?" he said happily.

"It's hard to ignore you when you have this fucking annoying aura around you all the time" Shizuo hissed.

"Ah, such a lout..." Izaya looked up and down at Shizuo, mentally scanning the form in front of him. That's when he noticed. Shizuo's hair had begun turning a little brown at the roots of his hair. "Ehhh? Shizu-chan, what's that? I can see something brown here! Seems like you'll need to dye your hair soon, ne?" he said tugging at a lock of Shizuo's hair.

Shizuo felt Izaya touching his hair and pushed his hand away. "I know.. alright? I don't need _you _to tell me!" he hissed as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Hmm? I didn't know Shizu-chan's real hair colour was brown.. I have so much to learn!" It was true. Izaya hadn't known the true colour of Shizuo's hair. But he felt a bit happy knowing the truth, though he didn't understand how something like that could make him happy.

"I'm not gonna sit here and chat with you. Idiot" he rose from the bench and grabbed his bag.

"Aww, don't you wanna have some fun, Shizu-chan?"

"If you think beating you up is fun?" he looked at Izaya.

"Ahaha, I'm not getting beat up, Shizu-chan! I thought we were playing tag this time, ne?"

"Tag? Tch!" he snorted. "I don't have time to 'play' with you"

"Why not, Shizu-chan? We always have lots of fun!"

"No we fucking don't!" he hissed.

"Ah? And here I thought we were making great process in our friendship..." he smirked.

"Friendship? Are you dreaming or something? Like hell that'll happen!" he said.

"What ever could you be talking about, Shizu-chan? We are great~ friends" he approached Shizuo and poked his cheek. "Ne?"

Shizuo pushed Izaya's hand aside. "Don't touch me!"

[Hmm? He's actually trying to hold back when we're out here where everyone can see us?] Izaya stepped in front of Shizuo and started; "Shizu-chan dislikes being touched by me? I'm so sad~"

Shizuo glared at Izaya. "I'd really like to just punch the living shit out of you right now" he hissed.

Izaya just realized what he had said and completely _misunderstood _it. [Eh? What am I saying?

Wait, that's normal for me to say! Then why am I misunderstanding it now?] He didn't know that a slight blush had started to appear on his face as he smirked. "Ah, there we go again. All angry with me, ne?"

Out of reflexes he automatically grabbed Izaya's collar and lifted him up to eye-height. "I don't know what your problem is but it's getting on my fucking nerves!"

"Shizu-chan~, people are staring" without him knowing his cheeks started to heat further up. Though, he did feel a little strange being this close to Shizuo.

"I'm pretty sure they won't mind seeing you begging for mercy, you piece of shit!" he clenched his hands into fists and threatened to punch Izaya.

"So mean... I _do_ have friends who care for me, Shizu-chan. Do you?" he smirked. That's not really what he wanted to say. But he did.

Shizuo kept quiet. He couldn't lie but he couldn't tell the truth either. [It doesn't matter anyway. I don't need friends!] He frowned at the thought. "Don't need them" he mumbled.

Izaya felt a small pain in his heart at the words but remained smirking. "Ah, that's your way of saying 'I don't have any', ne? Well, it's not strange. Everyone must be scared of you!" [No... That's not what I wanted to say...]

"That's just how it's supposed to be" he only focused on the last thing Izaya said. Shizuo doesn't want to hurt his closest friends.

[That's... Sad.. Not like I'm any better myself. I only have Shinra who I really consider a friend. But still] "Hmm? Is that so?"

"It is"

"Well, not like you can change it anyway. You're a protozoan after all, ne?"

Shizuo pinned Izaya down onto the bench he had been sitting on and now held his hand around Izaya's neck. He kneeled down beside him and whispered in his ear. "I swear.. someday, I'll kill you!"

The small pain in his heart felt more like a stab with a knife when Shizuo said that. "Not if I kill you first" he whispered back. [That's not it.. I didn't wanna say that...]

"It's not going to fucking happen!" he tightened his grip around Izaya's neck.

Izaya found it harder and harder to breathe and couldn't even mumble an answer. He tried holding his breath and maintained his smirk instead.

"You'll never give up, huh?" he paused. "How about I break your arm again?"

[Eh? He better not...] Izaya felt the knife in his heart twist. It hurt.

"Huh?" he grabbed Izaya's wrist. "No answer? I'll take that as a 'I don't mind' then"

"D-don't" he managed to mumble. [Not fair when I can hardly breathe, Shizu-chan...]

Shizuo heard something but didn't quite catch it. It sounded like a mouse. He loosened his grip around Izaya's neck. He watched as Izaya gasped for air. "You were lucky"

"You're a bastard" Izaya spat out before realizing it. He lost his cool for ten long seconds before his face grew back into a smirk as he still tried to catch his breath.

"I've heard that a million times"

The knife twisted again. 'Eh? I'm sorry, that was pretty mean…' Was what he wanted to say... But instead he only mumbled; "Probably"

Shizuo still held onto Izaya's wrist. "So, how should I make you beg for mercy?" he stared at Izaya. Shizuo always said that he would kill Izaya someday but he knew that he couldn't do that. Killing another person, even the flea, would make his life more miserable than it already was.

"You'll come up with something, ne?" he said bluntly.

[He's taking it too easy] he slowly twisted his wrist to one side, waiting for Izaya to yelp.

Izaya held the pain in and stared at Shizuo with a stone face. It really did hurt though. He noticed Shizuo's furrowing brows and poked him right in between them.

Izaya's arm literally couldn't go any further. [Hmm. One quick snap is all it needs] "What're you doing?"

"You're always furrowing you're brows" it came out as a soft whine and he poked again.

Shizuo grabbed Izaya's hand which was poking him. "Why do you notice such things?" he mumbled.

"E-eh?" he blushed a bit. "I see you a lot, ne?" he smirked. "Ah.." his hand hurt.

"Stop fucking blushing!"

[I'm blushing?] "I'm not blushing, Shizu-chan. Let go of my hand, ne?" he tried.

Shizuo let go of the hand he didn't intend to break. "There"

"Not that hand, Shizu-chan." he smirked

"Oh, you meant the other hand? I don't think so.."

"Why don't you just kill me already.." he whispered in a mumble. It wasn't even his hand that hurt the most.

It was something else. That knife in his heart which kept twisting.

[I would if I could] "Nop-" he was cut off by someone.

"Shizuo-kun, Izaya-kun!"

Izaya kept his focus on Shizuo. [I didn't even mean for him to hear that...]

Himiko and Sakura approached them. "Shizuo-kun! Let go of Izaya-kun!" Himiko demanded.

"Pff, make me." Shizuo replied.

In the short time Shizuo was slightly distracted, Izaya managed to somehow pull himself together, ignoring his hand. "Hey, Shizu-chan, focus on me, ne?" he said as his ran his fingers through Shizuo's hair in a fast movement.

Shizuo widened his eyes in shock. What was this damn flea doing, touching his hair like that? He glared at Izaya. "Didn't I just tell you to _not_ touch my hair?"

"Shizu-chan said that? I thought you _liked_ it, ne?" he blushed a bit at the thought of Shizuo actually _liking _his touch. Did Izaya like touching Shizuo? Well, it somehow did make him feel a little weird. It made his stomach twist and turn in a strange way.

"Stop it! Both of you!" Himiko said as she marched towards the two boys. She grabbed Shizuo's hand which was holding onto Izaya's wrist. "Let go, Shizuo-kun!" she tried as she tried to make Shizuo loosen his grip.

[Damn girl, stop interfering!] Shizuo thought as she touched his hand. "I _don't_ like it, idiot" he hissed at Izaya and let go of his wrist.

When his wrist was released, Izaya quickly turned his gaze to the girl next to Shizuo. "Himiko, you really should know better than to get involved in this, ne? It's dangerous" [ - And I don't like people interfering with my business.]

"I don't care. You two better start behaving properly or I'll kick both your asses!" she yelled filled with confident.

"Tch!" Shizuo snorted. He pushed her aside and stood up from the bench. "It's not my fucking fault! That flea is fucking weird!" he pointed at Izaya.

"Ah, blaming everything on me as always, hmm? No fair, Shizu-chan" he smirked. The weird feeling he'd felt for a while now got stronger, burning in his chest.

"It _is _your fault!" Shizuo yelled.

"Calm down, Shizuo-kun!" Himiko tried.

"Well, doesn't seem like this'll get anywhere, so I might as well just leave, ne?" he said as he rose from the bench. When he stood up, he noticed how close he was standing to Shizuo's body. It was only a few centimetres from his own. He stared up, into those caramel eyes. Cheeks heated up.

Shizuo clenched his fists as Izaya stood before him. He couldn't help but glare into those red evil eyes.

"Shizu-chan..." he whispered.

That fucking nickname. "Don't call me that.." he hissed.

Izaya was lost in the moment and didn't pay attention to what Shizuo said. [I wonder what this feeling is...]

Himiko glared at the two of them, waiting to see what would happen. Shizuo frowned. "What're you doing?"

[... Well, it has something to do with Shizu-chan.] He knew that. But still couldn't quite figure out what it was. As Shizuo said something, he snapped out of his thoughts. "Eh? What?" he looked confused.

[What was he doing just now?] Shizuo frowned. "You heard me"

"Nope~" he exclaimed cheerfully.

"You little!" He raised his arm; fist clenched and was about to hit him but Sakura grabbed his arm.

"S-stop!" She yelled.

"It's alright, Sakura. We can handle this ourselves."

"O-obviously, y-you can't!" she was still nervous but tried to be calm.

"Look, you can't turn a lion into a vegetarian, ne? Trying to stop our fights is pretty much the same thing. Impossible."

"J-just y-you wait a-and see!" she gulped.

Izaya turned on his heels, put a hand in his pocket, while waving the other in the air as he walked away. "Good luck with that then"

Shizuo let his arm fall down to his side. He turned to look at the girl. ".. And _why_ did you do that?"

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I..." Sakura started before Himoko stepped in front of her for support.

"We're helping you guys out."

"I don't _need_ your help" Shizuo turned to Himiko. "Don't fucking interfere" he poked her on the shoulder.

"But we want you to be friends!"

"Fuck off. We _can't_ be friends"

"That won't be a problem since our real intention is to make you _more_ than friends.." she mumbled in a whisper and giggled. Sakura heard her and giggled too.

Shizuo frowned. [Why are they giggling?] "Stupid fucking girls.." he mumbled to himself and walked past them.

The two girls kept giggling and chatted as Shizuo left. They had broken their fight, so it didn't really matter whether Shizuo left or not by now.

[What the hell is their problem?] Shizuo was even more annoyed as he went to class. He cursed all the way up the stairs making all the other students run away from him.

* * *

><p>Izaya was waiting in Shizuo's classroom. Apparently no one was there. He kept thinking about that weird feeling he had felt earlier and yesterday and it bothered him. He wanted to know what it was and since it apparently had something to do with Shizuo, he thought seeing the blonde again was probably a good plan.<p>

He slid the door to his class open violently, stepped inside and slid it closed again. He hadn't seen Izaya.

"Hm? Ah, Shizu-chan!"

* * *

><p>Alright, we've decided we won't update until we have at least 20 reviews all in all! (We have 16 now, so it'll only be 4 more xD) Knowing what you guys think is important to us! Thank you ^^<p>

Izaya: Review people! I still haven't kissed Shizuo properly yet! I need it, ne?  
>Shizuo: ARRRH! Stay away from me, damn flea!<br>Christine & Signe: Shizaya~  
>Izaya: You know you like it… Shizu-chan 33<br>Christine & Signe: Yes! So, read, review and… Something! Thank you!


	9. Know Your Enemy

Izaya was sitting leaned back in Shizuo's seat, with his arms crossed over his chest.

Shizuo noticed Izaya sitting in his seat. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Waiting for Shizu-chan of course! Isn't it obvious?"

"Don't fucking piss me more off!" he hissed.

[Ah, as I thought...] The weird feeling came back. Izaya sighed.

"What do you want from me?"

"Just... Have some fun, ne?" he couldn't tell him the truth. Izaya himself even thought it was a strange reason. But there was no helping it if he wanted to know the truth behind the new strange feeling stirring in his stomach.

"Fun, huh? And what's your definition of fun?" he said as he put his bag down on the nearest chair.

"Pissing you o-" he cut himself off. It didn't sound right. Why didn't it sound right? He always said things like that to Shizuo, so why was it suddenly a problem'?

"Pissing me off, huh?" he finished what Izaya had started to say. "Really? That 'game' must be getting boring by now"

"Boring? Ahaha, no way! Your reaction is always different and you always find new ways to try and kill me. You never fail to surprise me, Shizu-chan." he grinned. [I'm gonna figure out what this feeling means]

"And your existence never fails to piss me off" he backfired.

[Ouch.. How come small things like that suddenly hurt?] "Shizu-chan… That was pretty rude, ne?"

"And you're never fucking 'rude' to me?" he snapped.

"Of course not! I'm never rude, Shizu-chan. I just have a certain way of speaking which results in a pissed off brute, ne?"

"It's the same fucking thing, idiot" he hissed.

"It is not, Shizu-chan" he paused. "Are you just gonna stand there?" he rose from Shizuo's chair and sat on his table instead "Have a seat!" he said pointing to the chair he just moved from.

"Fuck no!" Shizuo exclaimed. "_You _should just get out of here!"

"Can't do that, Shizu-chan." he grinned.

"And.. why is that, dimshit?" he laid a hand on a table.

Since he couldn't tell him why, he decided to comment instead. "Ahaha, dimshit? I'm pretty sure you haven't used that one yet. Did Shizu-chan learn a new word?"

"Stop treating me like a child! I'll fucking show you who's the boss here!" he grabbed the table and lifted it above his head.

"Hmm? Playing King Kong?"

"King Kong, my fucking ass!" he threw the table towards Izaya.

Izaya easily dodged the flying object by making a backwards somersault across the table and landed all safe on the floor in a standing position and put his hands into his pockets. "Really, Shizu-chan… You still try throwing objects at me, _knowing_ you won't be able to hit me _nor _scare me. Pathetic, ne?"

"I'll hit you someday, count on it!" he said as he approached Izaya. "I've broken your arm once and I swear I can do it again!" he hissed, grabbing one more table.

"I won't ever let that happen again, Shizu-chan. Don't get your hopes up!"

"Oh yes it will!" he didn't throw the table this time but approached Izaya, holding the table above his head.

In a quick, fast movement Izaya easily slipped behind Shizuo and placed a cold hand against Shizuo's warm neck. "Too easy!"

"Stop moving around so much!" he swung the table around, as he turned around, almost hitting Izaya. "That hand was fucking cold!" he hissed. [Why did he...?]

"Whoops!" he exclaimed as he took a quick step back when the table nearly hit his face. "And you're neck was very warm!" he said happily as his stomach yet again twisted in that same weird way it had done for some time now. [I want to know what this means.. I _need _to know...]

Shizuo could still feel that cold touch from Izaya's hand on his neck. He shivered. For some reason the table was getting a bit heavy. [urgh, damn it!] He decided to use the table as a weapon and swung it at Izaya.

Izaya merely bend down as the table flew over him.

[heavy..] He swung the table again.

Izaya jumped back. "Shizu-chan, you swing that table unsteadily. _And _it seems as if I was to push you with almost no force, it'll slip out of your hands. What's that all about?" he asked in a mocking tone, though he was actually a little worried. Worried? No. Or was he?

"Shut up!" he put the table down and panted. [What's going on?]

"Hm? You don't look too good, Shizu-chan..." he found himself saying. [Screw it! I'm a little worried, so what! Wait... Maybe this has something to do with the weird feeling...]

"Shut the fuck up! I'm fine!" he grabbed the table again and swung it at Izaya. [Why can't I hit him! Arh, this table is so heavy!] Tables usually weren't heavy objects for Shizuo but this time it was the opposite.

Izaya only took a step back. "It's too easy, Shizu-chan. No fun, ne?" [I wonder what's wrong with him...] He was worried. Though not knowing why, he wanted to find out what was wrong with Shizuo. [Maybe... I actually _care _about him...?]

He gave up and put the table down. He thought about Izaya's touch. He had never felt Izaya's hands on his skin before. Maybe it was the touch? [That's ridiculous..] He told himself.

Without giving it any thought Izaya went right up to Shizuo and placed a hand on his forehead. "Hmmm..."

Shizuo froze. [Not again..] "Eh! What're you doing!" he pushed Izaya's hand aside.

"Nope! You don't seem warm!" he said happily. Inside though, he felt relieved but knew he had to keep his facade. Shizuo shouldn't know anything that was going on in Izaya's mind. It would be bad if he found out Izaya worried about him all of a sudden. After all, even Izaya thought it was strange.

Shizuo lashed out at Izaya. "Don't touch me!"

"Ah," he easily dodged the forceless fist and continued "that's not very nice, Shizu-chan! I only checked whether you have a fever or not, ne? I'm helping!" he exclaimed happily.

"You're not fucking helping! Just stop fucking touching me!" he stumbled back and sat down on a table.

"Hmmm?" [He can hardly stand...] It made him sad. What was wrong with Shizuo? And what was wrong with himself anyway? Such a weird feeling! And it just wouldn't go away! "Can't even stand?"

"I can stand!" he hissed. [Better stop him from touching me.. seriously, it's making me feel weird] he frowned at the thought. Wasn't it a bit ridiculous? Shizuo shouldn't have any weak points and if he had, he most certainly didn't want Izaya to know about them.

"Then prove it." he smirked. This was his way of hiding his concern and still be able to find out if there really was something wrong with Shizuo. A perfect solution.

"I don't take orders from you!" he snarled. Anyway, he rose from the table to prove he could stand.

"And still you do it, ne? You're going against yourself, Shizu-chan."

"I'm standing up, not because of you asking me to do so, but because I'm going to kick your ass!" he took heavy steps towards Izaya.

"Geez, you look like you're gonna fall over any time soon! Pathetic." he smirked.

He grabbed the flea's wrist. [Maybe I just have to get use to it somehow...] he thought about what he should do if he started to feel weird again.

Izaya _felt _his cheeks heat up at an extreme pace due to the touch. Now _this _was strange. His stomach stirred, turned and twisted in weird ways as his head exploded.

Obviously, something was wrong with the damn flea. Shizuo quickly let go as though he had touched something poisonous. He was still a bit shocked at Izaya's sudden blushing.

He had a hard time trying to control himself. It was just so damn hard when he knew his cheeks were bright red and he was sure he was shaking a bit too. He fought it in his head, trying to pull himself together and pull out a smirk and a mocking comment.

Shizuo wasn't concentrating about his own problem anymore. He was still rather curious about what Izaya was up to. "O-oi!"

"Eh?" he almost yelled as he snapped out of it and saw Shizuo standing before him.

"You're freaking me out!" he said and took a step back.

"W-why?" He couldn't control what he said and didn't know what he had said before he had already said it. [What is this? I... Wanna.. Hug him? No! No, no, no, no, no! That's not it! It can't be! I hate him!]

Why wasn't he kicking Izaya's ass now that he had the damn chance? "You're blushing!" he pointed at Izaya. [Because I touched him?]

"I'm not!" he exclaimed.

"Shut up! Yes you are!"

[Calm down... Calm down...] he completely lost his cool before Shizuo. And it was embarrassing. [Do I... Like him?] He blushed at the thought. [I'm blushing even harder thinking about it? Then... That must be it?]

"Stop fucking blushing!" he exclaimed. [It's not.. no..]

"I'm not!" he yelled and ran to the door. [No way... I like the guy I've always hated! It can't be!]

Shizuo was still shocked and sat down on the nearest chair, burying his head down into his folded arms across the table. [What the..?]

Izaya stopped before the door, leaving it closed and turned his head to see Shizuo. Could he turn back now and act like he usually did while they both pretended nothing happened? Well, he was concerned about the blonde. Shizuo still didn't seem too good after all.

[Pull yourself together!] He repeated over and over again. He could feel how frustrated he began to be.

[I wanna ask...] He admitted [I really, _really _wanna ask whether he's okay or not] "Shizu-chan?" he tried, turning around to face Shizuo. His voice was shaking slightly as he talked.

"NO!" he yelled into his arms, making the sound a bit faint but still loud.

He flinched at the sound. "I r-really don't wanna do this. But Shinra said you seemed a little weird today. S-so he asked me to ask if you were f-feeling better." he lied.

Shizuo lifted his head from the arms. "Fuck off, no he didn't. He wouldn't ask _you_" he hissed.

"H-how rude. He's my friend too... So h-he would, ne?"

"No, he fucking wouldn't. He knows I _hate _you" Shizuo continued, scowling at Izaya.

"L-look, I don't know how Shinra thinks but he asked me so there's no helping it. I personally d-don't care whether you answer or not" Yes he did. He did care. He wanted to know. [Do I really like him?]

[Why is he acting all shy?] Shizuo rolled his eyes. "Then don't ask" simple as that.

"I c-can't help it since Shinra asked me to, ne?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he exclaimed.

"Eh? Aha... Haha... I'm acting a-as usual!" he tried smirking.

"Shut the fuck up!" he said as he got up from the chair.

"T-then don't ask! You're w-weird, Shizu-chan..." he watched Shizuo get up but didn't move himself. Waiting to see what the protozoan would do.

"You're lying!" he hissed, now standing before Izaya.

"Am not!"

"Stop it!" he punched Izaya in the face, making him stumble back to the table behind him.

Izaya covered his left eye with his hand and locked his gaze at Shizuo. He knew he couldn't take his eyes – or rather his _eye _- of Shizuo for very long. Even though he could probably dodge whatever the blonde would do without seeing it coming. He hissed quietly through his teeth.

"That's your own fucking fault" he said as he approached Izaya. [What is he planning? Damn flea..]

Izaya didn't know what to say. He couldn't even come up with something smart that would piss the blonde off. He didn't _want _to do that either.

Shizuo pushed Izaya down onto the table, forcing him to lie down. He crawled up on the table, now resting on his knees on each side of Izaya and bending down over him. He removed Izaya's hand from his eye to look at his entire face.

"G-gonna kill me n-now?" he smirked. Or tried to smirk but didn't know whether he failed miserably or not.

He completely ignored what Izaya said. "You want me to beat the truth out of you?" he glared into those red mysterious eyes.

"Eh? W-why do you e-even care?"

"Because. I know it's got something to do with me" he tensed his jaw.

"W-well yeah. I hate you.." the words alone left a bad taste in his mouth.

"You never used to blush when I was around" he asked right after Izaya had answered.

"I-I just thought about s-something I would rather forget. Happy now?"

".. and stuttering?" he scowled at Izaya.

"I-it's that t-thing, ne?"

"_What _thing, god damn it!"

"It's personal. N-nothing to do with y-you, ne?"

"You expect me to believe that?" he snorted.

"Stupid protozoan..." [Lie... You can lie... Come on, something, something...]

He was ready to punch Izaya but was cut off by him saying: "My father died not long ago." Izaya tried.

[EH?] Shizuo frowned at him. "What?"

"You heard me. Let go."

"Oi.. not that fast" this didn't seem right.

"I-it's true. And i-it's not easy for me, ne?"

[Is that.. true?] He found it hard to believe. After all, the damn flea was a pretty good liar. Shizuo scowled at him.

"L-let go, Shizu-chan.. Y-you can call Shinra t-to confirm it." [It won't be a problem since my father is already dead.]

[Guess.. I'll let it pass.. this time..] Shizuo sighed and slowly got off the table. "Get the fuck out.." he mumbled.

Izaya sat up on the table. [I shouldn't have thought about him... I don't wanna think about it... I miss him...]

[I don't care..] he shrugged at the thought.

[It doesn't matter! Forget it, forget it!] He shook his head and rose from the table. "See, you later, Shizu-chan"

Shizuo didn't answer; he just waited for the flea to leave the damn room. Izaya left the room, sliding the door closed behind him. [I'm alright... Everything is alright... But... I think I've fallen in love... With a monster...]

* * *

><p>Signe: So, we got the reviews pretty fast.. Thank you guys!<br>Izaya: I didn't get to kiss my Shizu-chan in this chapter either… But now I'm at least aware that I love him!  
>Christine: Arigatou gozaimasu~ *bows*<br>Shizuo: Izaya, go away!


	10. A Little Piece of Heaven

It had been two months since their little incident where Izaya had absurdly lied about the death of his father happening not long ago and now, it was time for the school festival. Everyone was fired up and eager as people gathered all over the school, trying out the different types of things the classes had set up and wanted to show. Some classes had maid café's or cosplay cafe's while one class had made a haunted house and another had made a music concert in their classroom. Well, there were all kinds off things to try!

Izaya was walking down the hallway, not really paying attention to anything. [What should I do.. There's nothing fun anyway and there's nothing to help with in my class.] The girls did everything in their class. They were making a maid cafe and all the boys had to do, were to set everything up and make sure it worked out. After that, the girls took over, some doing the cooking and others handing the food for who ever were to come.

"Izaya-kun!" He heard someone from behind him call. Turning around he saw Himiko and Sakura come running towards him further down the hallway. "Izaya-kun, we have something you should try!" Himiko said excitedly.

"What is it?" he smirked. To be honest, he didn't wanna get bothered by the two girls. He still had to deal with the fact he liked Shizuo. That's pretty much what he had used these two passed months to think about but it still didn't feel like enough. He had already accepted that he liked him. _Loved _him. But it still bothered him knowing Shizuo probably wouldn't like him back. Still. He thought he would try to make Shizuo fall for him and that was his current problem. How would he do that?

"You see, we have this little game going on in room 216 on the second floor and we want you to be part of it!" Himiko exclaimed.

"Y-yes" Sakura agreed.

"A game? What game?"

"Listen!" Himiko said as both girls grabbed an arm and started dragging him to the stairs. They were only on the first floor and they needed Izaya on the second floor.. "We'll tell you when we get there!" the two girls looked at each other, still dragging Izaya, and giggled. [Such strange girls] Izaya thought.

When they finally stood in front of door number 216, Sakura let go of his arm and slid the door open. Himiko dragged him inside, with Sakura following behind, sliding the door closed. "So, this game..." Izaya said.

"Yes! Oh, wear this! You have to be blindfolded!" She put a cloth around Izaya's head and binding it, making sure it wouldn't fall off. "How many fingers can you see?" she said as she held up two fingers before Izaya's face.

"I can't see anything"

"How many!"

"Three" he sighed.

"Yes, you can't see!" she agreed.

"L-let's take him to t-the closet." Sakura said.

"Yeah!" Himiko exclaimed.

[Closet?] "Would someone mind telling _me _what's going on?" he tried.

"Oh! We're gonna leave you in the closet and soon someone will come in to you! It's the Seven Minutes In Heaven game!"

"The what?" he asked confused.

"It's a game where you leave two persons in a closet. None of them knows who the other person is and then you leave them there for seven minutes to do whatever they feel like doing. They can kiss, hug or something! It's fun!" Himiko explained while Sakura and she lead Izaya to the closet.

"Y-yes. We thought you m-might like i-it." Sakura continued.

"What? Bu-"

"Here we go!" Himiko cut him off, pushing him into the closet.

"Ah!" he exclaimed as his hands hit the back of the closet. "Wha?"

"We're gonna get the other player! Wait here, okay?" they closed the closet and locked it, making sure Izaya wouldn't leave.

"W-we'll be back soon, o-okay?" Sakura said.

"Let's go Sakura!" and with that, they left the room, leaving Izaya confused and locking in a closet.

"What just happened?"

* * *

><p>Shizuo only agreed to help out in his class. In no thinkable way was he gonna get some costume on and play stupid. He didn't even want to go outside his classroom.<p>

"Shizuo-kun!" Himiko yelled as Sakura and herself saw Shizuo further down the hall. Shizuo almost dropped the things he had in his hands when he heard someone calling his name. He turned around, noticing Sakura and Himiko running towards him.

"Eh?"

"Shizuo-kun, come with us!" Himiko exclaimed happily. Both girls panted slightly. At least Shizuo was on the second floor, so they didn't have to do a lot of running to find him.

"What? I don't have time for that!" he said, showing him the things he was holding on to.

"Yes you do!" both girls grabbed an arm making him drop all his things.

"o-oi!" he exclaimed. "Wha- what's going on?"

"We have a little game going on and you're gonna play!" they started dragging him further down the hallway. "Y-yes, please d-do." Sakura stuttered nervously.

"I don't have time for games! Oi! Let me go!" he wouldn't be mean to some girls, so he didn't put up a fight. How pathetic.

"It's fun! Really! You'll like it!" Himiko assured him. Sakura was a bit scared and didn't say anything. But Himiko wasn't, though she would be if he got angry. She was only afraid of him when that happened. "Here it is! Room 216! Listen, you're going in a closet where someone is waiting for you! It's the Seven Minutes In Heaven game!" Himiko said happily.

"I-it's a game where y-you won't know who t-the o-other person is..." Sakura explained before she took a pause for Himiko to take over; "And the other person doesn't know who _you _are either! You are both blindfolded and in a dark closet where you will be for seven minutes! In the closet you can do whatever you wanna do! Hug, kiss or something else! That's the game!" She finished. Sakura let go of Shizuo's arm and got ready to open the door.

"Eh? What..? What if I won't do it?" he frowned a bit. What a silly game? Why spend time on games like that?

"You will if we ask you to, right?" Himiko smiled happily. "Now shhh! Don't talk to loud when we enter the room! The other person might hear! Sakura, you can open the door now." Sakura nodded and slid the door open. Himiko dragged Shizuo inside and Sakura followed, closing the door behind them. "We'll put this on you" Himiko whispered and started binding a cloth around Shizuo's eyes.

Izaya was getting bored inside the closet when he suddenly thought he heard something but decided to keep quiet.

Shizuo sighed heavily. Ridiculous. Why did he have to spend time on this? [Seven minutes.. in a closet... with someone else?] He sighed at the thought.

"Come on! It's gonna be fun!" Himiko whispered. "How many fingers can you see?" she said as she held up four fingers in front of Shizuo's face.

"Eh? I can't see anything..." he mumbled.

"How many fingers"

"Two.." he sighed

"Yep, you can't see! And in the closet you go!" Sakura and Himiko giggled as they both grabbed an arm and lead Shizuo to the closet, unlocking it and pushing Shizuo inside. "Seven minutes people" They left the closet locked and left the classroom. "We got them! They'll be friends and hopefully _more _in no time!"

"Y-yes, I hope so t-too!" Sakura smiled. Both girls giggled as they went down the hallway.

* * *

><p>Izaya sat down in the other side of the closet, sitting on his butt while hugging his knees close to his body, as he felt the closet move a bit and heard someone enter.<p>

Shizuo stumbled against the back of the closet. "Eh?" he tore the blindfold off and it was completely dark in the closet. He decided to sit down and sighed heavily.

The sound of that 'eh' sounded a little too familiar to Izaya's liking. Changing his voice a bit, to make it sound more girly he let out a small sound. "Huh?"

Shizuo looked around but obviously that wouldn't help him to find the other person who was in the closet, so he searched for the other person with his hands. He touched the coats and cloths that were in the closet. "Where are you?"

"H-here..."

Shizuo frowned and crawled towards the sound and suddenly bumped into something. "S-sorry.."

[Shizu-chan...] "I-it's okay..."

Shizuo reached out a hand and gently stroke the other person's knee. He was frustrated because he couldn't see who the other person was.

"Hm.." he flinched at the touch from being so nervous. What should he do anyway? He liked Shizuo's touch.

[Okay.. that's a knee..] He thought to himself. He tried to sit down beside the unknown person.

Izaya moved to the wall for Shizuo to fit there as well. [So close...] Their sides were practically rubbing against each other and it made Izaya blush. Luckily, no one could witness it in the dark. [I might as well remove the blindfold.] He tried to take it off but found the knot to be a little too tight.

Shizuo felt the other move around a bit. "Huh, what're you doing?"

"C-can't get the b-blindfold off..."

"Ah.." Shizuo let his hand find the other's body and moved his hand upwards, gently caressing every inch of the other's body. He finally found the cloth around the other's head. Successfully he untied it and pulled it off. "There.."

"T-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-thanks!" the touch of the other freaked him out. But... He liked it.

"Wow.. You seem shy.." Shizuo was a bit freaked out at the outburst from the other person.

"I-I... N-no.. I... N-never mind..." he let a shaky hand wander towards the others body and found a knee.

"Eh?" Shizuo blinked.

He quickly removed his hand when he got even more nervous. "S-sorry!"

[Well.. I didn't tell you to stop] he sighed. "Isn't this part of the 'game'?"

"I-I guess so... I-I've never heard of it b-before…" he put the hand back on the others knee and moved his fingers, feeling every little curve of it.

Shizuo froze at the touch. He didn't know what to do. "Nervous?"

Izaya quickly took his hand back, in surprise when Shizuo spoke again; holding it with his other hand as if Shizuo had hit it.

"Huh? What's wrong? I'm not gonna hit you..." he frowned.

"I-I know..." He slowly leaned to the side. Slowly, ever so slowly, he was touching Shizuo's shoulder with his head more and more. [It's amazing I can be this nervous...]

Shizuo let a hand touch the other's head. [Eh, short hair...] He stroke the head.

Izaya tensed at the touch before relaxing into Shizuo. [He doesn't know it's me.. It'll be okay... He won't mind...] "mm" he found himself saying and felt a little embarrassed. The sound was said in his own voice after all. Maybe Shizuo would notice? It wouldn't matter if he knew he was a boy. All they would be doing was sitting like that or maybe hugging. And Shizuo probablywouldn't mind hugging him a bit even if he _was _a guy.

"Comfortable?" he found himself smiling at the sound of the other person.

"Y-yeah..."he paused, not bothering to change his voice. [Maybe he won't notice...] "I-is this o-okay?"

"Are you hoarse?" he asked, frowning. [Or is it a guy?]

"I'm n-not.."[Did he find out?]

"Ehh.. ?" he was starting to feel a bit awkward. Sitting there with a guy.

He removed his head again and sat as close to the other wall of the closet as possible "I-I'm sorry.. I-is t-this bad?"

"If you're a guy..." Shizuo didn't really know what to say. He wanted to know who it actually was.

Izaya didn't reply. What Shizuo said hurt. It really did. He loved the guy after all! [Pull yourself together... calm down...] he thought for a second. [Maybe I... Should just tell him how I feel?]

[Wait.. those girls planned this] "Okay, I think I'll leave now..." he was about to get up but Izaya stopped him.

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I!" It all came out incredible fast and Shizuo stopped him by trying to find his head and covered his mouth with his hand.

"Jesus... calm down"

He took a deep breath through his nose and nodded, as to tell Shizuo he could let go now and Shizuo removed his hand.

"Why do you want me to stay?" [I can't ask who it is.. it's against the rules... arh, screw that!] He sighed. "And.. who are you anyway?"

"I like you..." he suddenly said, completely ignoring Shizuo's question, hoping he would forget it.

Shizuo froze. His heart beat faster. A guy just told him he liked him. [Wha-what?] He couldn't say anything.

Izaya placed a hand on the others shoulder. "I-I like you.." he had pulled himself together enough to not stutter as much as before. But if there were light in there, he was pretty sure his own face was completely red.

A little whimpering was all Shizuo managed to come up with as the other touched his shoulder. He coughed. "Wha-what?"

"I-I'm serious.. Y-you don't like it? Do you?"

"You're a guy!" he suddenly exclaimed.

A little surprised at the reaction Izaya quickly removed his hand, but placed it on the blondes shoulder again. He stroke the others arm, running his hand down the arm.

Shizuo flinched. [Awkward, awkward!] "Do you mind..?" [I really should just... get out of here..]

When he found the hand at the end of the arm he nuzzled it with his thumb.

"o-oi.." he mumbled. [It is quite nice... What! No!]

"A-am I making you feel uncomfortable?"

"yo-.." he stopped. [Just say yes, and get out!] "um.."

[I'll take that as a no...] "S-should we try and really _play _this game?" he gulped.

Shizuo blinked in confusion. "You want... what?"

"J-just a… hug... Ne?" [Shit! Now he'll know for sure!]

[Ne..?] "A hug?" he repeated.

"Y-yes..." [You really are a stupid protozoan, Shizu-chan...]

[How many people do I know who says... ne?] Shizuo thought about it. "I'm not... _that_" he tried to push himself away from the guy.

"I-I only found out just recently... J-just... One hug?"

[One hug always turns into something else..] "I.."

"Just one.."

Shizuo gulped. He really shouldn't be allowing this to happen. "One.."

"R-really?" he sounded rather happy as he said that. [Ah, all out of character.. Not that it matters.. Hugging Shizu-chan _really _isn't your character either, stupid. But you've already thought this over _so _many times. I know this is what I want.] He pushed himself away from the wall he was leaning against and found Shizuo's knees, holding on to them as he sat on his own knees in between Shizuo's legs. He hesitated.

Shizuo felt the other sit between his legs now. He tried to push himself as much as he could against the wall he was leaning up against.

Izaya gently pushed down on the knees, making Shizuo stretch his legs. When he stretched them, Izaya placed a hand on the floor on either side of Shizuo's body and leaned down until his head touched Shizuo's chest; he wrapped his arms loosely around his waist.

Shizuo's heart was beating ever so fast he felt like fainting. [Fucking hell.. pull yourself together! It's just a hug!] He tried to calm down, hoping the guy wouldn't notice his heart beating so fast.

"Hm? Y-your heart is beating awfully fast, Shizu-chan" [Fuck!]

Shizuo's eyes widened. "Izaya!" he placed both his hands on Izaya's shoulders and pushed him away.

Izaya was blushing violently and debating on what to do while his head almost exploded from too many thoughts thought at once.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I-I-I-I-I-I?" He tried to calm down.

Shizuo was stunned and surprised, but also angry. He couldn't get himself to move from the spot where he was sitting. "I should've known!"

He took a deep breath and exhaled, feeling more calm before answering. "Y-yeah... I.. Well... N-now you know..." [I need to get out of here!]

[I wish I didn't _have _to know!] He didn't even feel like beating Izaya up, he just had to get out of there. He rose from the spot and pushed the wardrobe door open with incredible force, accidently breaking the door and got out. He didn't even look back. [Those girls... ]

Izaya's head popped out of the closet as he watched Shizuo. "Shizu-chan?" he paused. "O-our little secret, ne?"

Shizuo didn't answer. He had heard what the flea had said but decided to leave the room without saying anything. [Of course this'll be a secret! Idiot]

[That hurt, Shizu-chan...]

* * *

><p>Izaya: So close!<br>Shizuo: O-oi…  
>Christine: Sorry, it was close but not yet! O.O Shizaya~<br>Signe: But it'll come soon!  
>Izaya: I sure hope so! And so do the reviewers! Ne?<p> 


	11. Too Much To Ask

Izaya slid the door leading to the roof open. "Shizu-chan?" he asked as he saw the blonde lie down on the slightly heated tiles. Izaya had decided he would confront the blonde and talk about what had happened the other day. And mocking him wasn't something he'd like to do either, so he figured that acting more friendly to him was probably his best option.

Shizuo frowned. "What do you want?" not bothered to open his eyes.

"As rude as ever I see." he tried, closing the door behind him and leaning against it. He did sound like he usually did but actually felt nervous.

Shizuo _was _enjoying the peace and quiet up here on the rooftop but then Izaya _had _to come and ruin it all.

"Ne, Shizu-chan? Does it bother you?"

"Yes, you're bothering me" he snapped.

And there comes the dagger, digging right into Izaya's heart. "Ouch. Stupid protozoan" he mumbled. "Anyway" he coughed in his fist. "I would like to talk about... Yesterday" he said, slowly approaching the blonde.

"Oh no..." he sounded like a little child who was about to get scolded.

Izaya sat down beside Shizuo, not bothering to keep a safe distance. If Shizuo wanted to hit him, he could. "I-I really meant it... You know?"

[Fucking hell..] "You should know that it's not going to happen" he said bluntly.

"I'm gonna try" he said the second Shizuo finished.

Shizuo frowned and slowly opened his eyes to look at Izaya. "What?"

"I've d-decided... What I want. And I want y-you..." he cleared his throat before continuing. "So I thought.. We could start with... You know, being friends?"

He scowled at Izaya. "What are you thinking!" he sat up. "We _can't _be friends, end of discussion"

"We can! I won't be pissing you off anymore... Well, friends _do _mock each other once in a while, don't they?"

[Maybe... beating this guy up really can't go on forever?] "But that's not the problem!" he said to himself. [Arh, damn it... I'm talking to myself..]

"I wanna try it... I want more than t-this, ne? Aren't you getting tired of it anyway?"

[I am...] He nodded.

"See? Let's try, ne? Being friends probably won't be as bad as you might think... We'll get to know each other better first, ne?"

"Tch.." he snorted. He's just trying to get closer to me. "You won't be able to keep it like that..." [It's amazing that I can have a conversation with him like this...]

"Yes I will.." he pouted a bit. [Ah, don't show Shizu-chan that side of you...]

[I'm not... gay... I'm not gay!] Shizuo frowned at the word. "You really... do piss me off"

"Eh? I haven't even said anything bad to you! Just... Tell me about yourself, ne?" he tried.

"You know everything about me" he said bluntly.

"No... Well, maybe I do."

Shizuo sighed. "Why am I doing this?"

"Because you're tired of fighting. Being friends wouldn't be bad, Shizu-chan..." [This is bad.. I feel like hugging him] he blushed at the thought.

"Don't start acting like a psychologist" he scowled at Izaya.

"I'm not, Shizu-chan. I'm just... Let's be friends, ne? We can do something together if you'd like?"

"Wow, easy! I'm not doing anything with you" [that came out wrong, didn't it?] he froze.

Izaya blushed harder as he completely misunderstood what Shizuo had just said. "Ehhhh..." he thought for a second.

Shizuo buried his face in his hands. "Forget it"

"S-sure. I won't mention it, ne?" he paused. "Ah, how about... We flip a coin and if I win you'll give me a chance?" he smiled a bit.

"No" he mumbled into his hands.

"Come on... If you win.." he gulped. "I'll stay away from you."

"If I win?" he looked back up at Izaya.

"Y-yes... A fun game, ne?"

[A bit risky.. since it's a 50 percent chance that he'll win] "Fine" he sighed

"Okay then." he found a coin in his pocket. "Which side does Shizu-chan want?

"Heads" he said.

"Alright, here goes nothing" he flipped the coin into the air, grabbed it and without looking at it he smashed it on the ground, hiding it with his hand. He looked at Shizuo with a nervous and somehow sad face. [Please be tail, _please _be tail!]

Shizuo was looking away. He didn't want to know who won. They shouldn't have done it in the first place. He sighed.

Izaya removed a shaking hand from the coin and looked at it in shock. "Tail..."

[Fuck..] "It doesn't count!"

"Yes it does, Shizu-chan!"

[Damn it!] He cursed at his loss.

"A-are you doing anything this Sunday?"

He sighed heavily. "I'm not going out in public with you"

"Then where? At your place?"

"No!" he said too quickly. "Umm.." he coughed. "No, not at my place"

"But..."

"no"

"Is it bad to go to Shizu-chan's place?"

"Shut it. We're not hanging out at my place" he said determined.

"S-sure.. Then where do you wanna go?"

[I'm gonna regret this..] "Your place?"

"Eh? M-my place?"

"Yeah?" he sighed.

[Well.. There won't be anyone there... But its a little strange to live alone at this age.. I guess I could always lie.] "O-okay.."

"Okay then" he lay himself back down on the tiles. [Jesus.. it'll be over before you know it..]

Izaya smiled at the calm Shizuo. "It's a date then." he paused. "D-deal! I said deal!"

"I heard that" was all he said.

"I said deal..." Izaya rose from the tiles, only barely resisting the urge to run his fingers through that blonde hair and walked towards the door. "I'll pick you up in front of the station on Sunday then" he grabbed the handle of the door leading inside the school building. "By the way, Shizu-chan" he said as he opened the door. "Today is Saturday" he said, closing the door behind him.

Shizuo's eyes widened "What?" [It's already tomorrow!]

* * *

><p>Signe: Chapter 11, ready to be read!<p>

Christine: Enjoy~


	12. With You

Izaya came running down the street. It was 12:08 and he was supposed to be at the station at 12. However, due to his two sisters who suddenly decided to pay him a visit the minute he was about to leave his house, he got a little late.

Izaya was wearing a grey long sleeved shirt with a little hoodie, along with a pair of black jeans. [Almost there, almost there!] To be honest, he wasn't even sure Shizuo would be there. And now that he was late, he got even more nervous. What would he do if the blonde decided not to show up? Or maybe he thought that Izaya was just kidding and messing around with him as usually since Izaya had yet to show up at the meeting place. [Please be there, Shizu-chan!].

His sisters had wanted to hang out with him today and Izaya had simply told them that he had other plans. Of course they had to throw a minor fit. Luckily a _minor _fit. If they got really into it, those two could keep going for hours. But fortunately for Izaya, he made it in 20 minutes.

[Almost!] Izaya turned around a corner, almost running into some lady, he ran backwards for a second; "Sorry!" he yelled and turned back around running further down the street. [Please be there!] He stopped, panting in front of the station, looking for Shizuo. [He's not here... Maybe he left? Or... Maybe he didn't come at all...] but if he went by train it could have run late. Or he could just have stayed home…

Izaya sat down on a bench anyway. Shizuo might show up if he waited long enough. [He must be by train and its run late!] He decided.

* * *

><p>The train was a little late and Shizuo felt a bit annoyed about the decision he had made. [Jesus, I shouldn't be doing this..] A passerby in the train bumped into him, making him forget what he was thinking about and stared at the man. "S-sorry.." the man said as he passed by Shizuo. He sighed. [This is gonna be a long day..] The train was rather crowded with all sorts of people. Some seemed suspicious and others seemed normal and relaxed. Were they working on a Sunday or just paying their families a visit?<p>

Shizuo hoped that he wouldn't meet anyone he knew when he was with Izaya. He didn't want anyone to start any rumours about him and Izaya.

The train stopped and he got out with the crowd. The station was filled with people and travellers. Shizuo headed for the exit to get out of the crowded station. The moment Shizuo stepped outside he regretted wearing that plain white t-shirt and loose black jeans. [Cold..] The sun was shining but that was just there to fool you. It was damn cold. It was autumn after all. [Where's that flea] he looked around. The place was so crowded and you were easily fooled by the people walking past you. They all looked the same!

Izaya took the time to just watch what other people did. There was this little girl who didn't want to go into the station and this guy who hugged a girl. Boring. Between the mass of people Izaya spotted a high blonde guy walking by. "Shizu-chan!" he yelled as he rose from the bench and waved a hand up high in the air for Shizuo to notice him.

Shizuo stuck both his hands in his pockets. "Tch.." [So many people..] He looked around and noticed a black-haired guy waving at him. Izaya. He sighed lightly and headed towards Izaya.

Izaya waited patiently for Shizuo. "Hey, y-you came."

Shizuo opened his mouth but shut it again. He replaced the lack of words with a smile.

[Eh? He's smiling?] The smile made Izaya happy and he couldn't help but smile back at him with a shade of pink forming on his cheeks. "Shall we?" Izaya had chosen to try not to mock Shizuo too much and act friendly like he did yesterday. He wouldn't like to have an irritated, angry brute destroying his house anyway.

"You can just start walking.. I'll stay back a meters or two" Shizuo nodded.

"Eh?"

"You heard me.."

[Ouch...] A little disappointed, and _hurt_, Izaya didn't say anything and walked past Shizuo, heading home.  
>Shizuo smiled as Izaya walked past him.<p>

Izaya's house wasn't that far from the station.

Now that Izaya thought about it, he hadn't given any thought to what he would say to Shizuo if he asked why he lived alone. It was weird after all and he didn't want to seem stranger than Shizuo already thought he was.

Shizuo kept an eye on Izaya. Scanning every inch of his back and legs and neck. Pale white skin was shown at his neck though the hoodie covered up most of his neck. [I wonder if.. his skin is soft or rough?] Shizuo found himself thinking as he stared at Izaya's neck for too long.

Suddenly Izaya stopped in front of a small apartment and approached the door, searching for a key in his pocket.

Shizuo stopped too. "Eh, it's here?" he looked up at the building.

"Yes, this is it" he smiled as he found his key and pressed a code on a small machine that opened the door and went inside with Shizuo following as a bib sound was heard. They walked up some stairs and passed the two doors on the floor. Walked up some more stairs and then Izaya stopped by a door. He brought the key to the keyhole and unlocked the door. Taking the key out, the door was opened revealing a small hall and you could see some of the back of the couch too. "This is it" he moved a little for Shizuo to walk in first.

"Aha.." Shizuo glared at the entrance and then walked in. He put his shoes in the entrance and stepped inside and looked around.

Izaya did the same and put his key on a little table beside the coat rack and followed Shizuo. "T-this is where I live."

Shizuo tiptoed around in the apartment, looking inside every room there was. "Eh, this is kinda huge" he was now in the living room.

"You think so? Well, I guess it's not small" It was a nice sized house and his sisters did sleep over once in a while. Sometimes they even stayed for a weekend. He must admit it was nice to have them over once in a while but really... They could be a pain in the ass. He sighed softly when he remembered how they showed up this morning, throwing a minor fit right as he was about to leave.

"Yeah... So I noticed that you only have one bedroom" he paused and looked at Izaya. "Do you live alone?" he frowned.

"Well... Yeah" he smiled wryly.

"Hm? That's... unusual"

"I guess so... I don't really mind."

"Why do you live alone?"

[Just tell him the truth...] "I feel better living alone" he shrugged. [Liar]

"Ah, I get ya.." he chuckled. "Sometimes.. I wanna live alone too"

"Trust me, you don't want that" he whispered.

Shizuo didn't hear or notice Izaya say anything. "So.. Were you, well kicked out or?" he looked at Izaya.

[Ouch...] "Wow, Shizu-chan, thanks, that's not rude at all" he said sarcastic with a nervous smirk on his face.

"What? I'm just asking" he shrugged. "It would be understandable if your parents kicked you out though" he chuckled.

"Ahaha, I figured you'd say something like that." [Just tell him... It won't matter even if he knows.] "I moved out by myself, because I wanted to" [Idiot...]

"So.. You hate your parents?" he frowned. Not quite sure if he understood what Izaya was saying.

"I don't _hate _them." Izaya said walking towards the couch and sitting on the armrest with his feet resting on the cushion, still facing Shizuo.

"Then what?"

"Are you _that _curious, Shizu-chan?" He mocked [Well.. I do admit it was me who was trying to get all personal...]

"What? Geez.. Sorry for asking" he sighed. [I guess I am a bit curious]

He chuckled a bit at the frustrated reply. "It's alright. I don't hate them." [Come on!] "Let's just say that... _She _doesn't quite like me.." he said facing the other way. [You did it]

"She?" he frowned. "What do you mean by that?"

"What do you think, Shizu-chan? My mother of course, ne?"

"Your mom only? What about your dad? What happened to him?"

"I already told you..." he paused, gaining confidence. "He already passed away."

"Well.. Guess I wasn't listening at that time" Shizuo tried to remember if Izaya had told him about his dad.

"Impossible. You were all over me trying to make me tell you what was wrong..." his gaze turned back to Shizuo.

"Eh.. Oh, at that time" he said as he sat down on the couch. Back against the armrest and almost lying down he looked at Izaya. "Well. _How _did he die?"

"He..." he paused. It really hurt to think about and to say it was even harder.

"He what?"

"He... Umm..." Izaya started playing with the hem of his shirt. "_We_... Got into a car accident."

"Okay.." Shizuo kept quiet for a while. He really wasn't the type of person who could sit down and talk to people about their problems.

After a long silent moment Izaya began to speak again. "It's a little over a year since it happened... He didn't survive the night at the hospital... but I did..."

"I guess you're lucky.." he forced a weak smile on his lips. [What am I supposed to say? In the first place I don't really care about his feelings...]

[Is he trying to comfort me?] He smiled a little at Shizuo. "Not really" he heard himself say. "A..Haha... N-never mind! Let's talk about something a bit more cheerful, ne?" he tried to smile.

Shizuo shrugged. "Guess so.." It was getting a bit awkward sitting there and 'talking' with each other.

"Anything you'd like to tell me about you?"

"Like what?"

"Like.. Have you ever tried loosing someone dear to you?" he asked. [Wow, that's really cheerful, idiot.]

"What? I lost my pet cat a few years ago.. Does that count?" Shizuo frowned.

"Eh? It's not really the same but I guess it does count" he laughed a little and crawled over to sit beside Shizuo's torso only barely fitting there on the edge of the couch.

"You sure you wanna sit there?" he looked at Izaya. "I can push you off the couch easily if I want to" he pointed at the floor.

"You wouldn't do that. That'd be mean, ne?" he smiled at him. [Just forget about dad... And mom.. It doesn't matter...]

"Who knows" Shizuo shrugged.

"Don't do it, Shizu-chan" he placed a hand on Shizuo's head and patted it.

[Oi, what're you doing..] Shizuo frowned at Izaya's actions.

"Don't look at me like that..."

He gently pushed Izaya off the couch. "Whoops" was all he said.

"Ah!" he yelled as he hit the floor. "Ow..." He sat on the floor and rubbed his behind.

"I told ya.." he placed both his hands behind his head.

"How cruel" he said as he sat on his knees with his elbows placed on the couch and rested his head in his hands.

"Yup" Shizuo smiled.

"Right... So, would you like some tea?"

"Tea? Eww... No thanks" Shizuo wrinkled his nose.

"Hm? You don't like tea?" he asked a little surprised. Though he really shouldn't be surprised when it came to Shizuo anymore. He never did as Izaya expected him too anyway and it would probably be the same with everything else, like for example the blonde's taste.

Shizuo shook his head as an answer. "Coke?"

"Coke?" Well, he did have a few left from Mairu and Kururi's last visit. "Yeah, I think I have some." Coke wasn't really his thing. He didn't like such sweet things after all. Though once in awhile he did enjoy some sweets. Izaya rose from the floor and went to the kitchen, searching for a coke in the fridge. "Ah, there you are!"

Shizuo thought about what he and Izaya could spend time on doing. [Watch a movie, maybe?] He thought it over. "A horror movie.." he whispered to himself. [Wonder if he hates horror movies]

Izaya came back into the room with a coke can in his hand. "I had a few" he stood in front of Shizuo and held the coke out towards Shizuo. "Here"

"Heh, thanks" Shizuo took the can and opened it. "So.. Do you like horror movies?" he drew circles on the top of the can as he waited for a reply.

"H-horror movies?" he stuttered a bit. [Wha-, I hate them! They're... Too scary!] "S-sure, why?" he smirked a bit.

"You wanna watch a horror movie?" he smiled as he took a sip of his coke.

"Eh? Why a horror?"

"I think there's one on TV this afternoon" he looked up at Izaya. "We could watch that?"

[Watch a horror movie?] He remembered last time his sisters had convinced him to watch a horror movie with them. He was so scared he hadn't slept properly for about a week. At least his sisters stayed the whole weekend because they had vacation, so it hadn't been all bad. "You really wanna watch a horror? Isn't there something better?" he tried.

"Eh? You are scared of watching one then?" he grinned.

[Yes!] "Ahaha, of course not, Shizu-chan! We can watch it if you want to" [Idiot]

* * *

><p>Signe: Uhhh… I wonder what might happen :O<br>Izaya: Not. Funny.  
>Christine: Wuuhuu, hurray for reviews! :D give us some looove and we will update soon again! :D<br>Signe: Critique is also appreciated!  
>Shizuo: *sigh* scaredy-cat? ;)<br>Izaya: Shush blondie…  
>Shizuo: *Chases after Izaya*<br>Christine: Done, byebye!


	13. Victim

"Cool" he smiled. "I think it's already started but I'm not sure.."

"Eh? What time is it?"

"No idea.. I don't have a watch"

"I'm pretty sure you have a phone, brute" he said as he took out his own. "Eh? It's already 06:53 pm?"

"Yup, it's started" he said as he sat up properly. "Pass me the remote..." he said as he pointed towards the coffee table.

Izaya took the remote with a shaky hand and handed it to Shizuo. "Should I find something to eat? We haven't had dinner."

"Pff.. not really hungry.." he said as he tried to figure the remote out. [What the hell is this?] he finally found the on button and the TV switched on.

"If you say so. I think I have some chips if you'd like?"

"Sure.." Shizuo was too occupied watching the TV, trying to find the right channel.

Izaya went to the kitchen and found some chips. On one of the kitchen chairs he noticed a little pink skirt. [From last time they were here..] He sighed; thinking one of his sisters must have left the skirt there. [I'll call them about it some other day] he thought as he went back to the sofa and sat down beside Shizuo. "Here" he watched Shizuo having trouble with the remote. "Do you need any help?" he smirked.

"Hate to admit it... but yes" he gave Izaya the remote.

Izaya smiled as he took the remote. "Which channel?"

"Six.." he said as he glared at the TV.

Izaya found the channel and put the remote down on the coffee table. The music was scary. A woman was walking around in a quiet house and looked horrified. Izaya grabbed a pillow and held it to his stomach as his knees where pulled to his chest. [It's alright. It's not real]

Shizuo noticed what Izaya did. "Eh? What are you doing?" he frowned a bit at him but looked back at the screen, taking a sip from his coke. The living room was dark and the only light was coming from the TV.

"I just like hugging pillows" he said sounding as happy as possible. [This isn't scary.. She's just walking around in a house, right?]

Shizuo rolled his eyes. "Whatever" he put the coke on the table and grabbed a handful of chips, leaned back in the couch and ate some of them, watching the movie intensively. The woman stopped walking and a dark figure was behind her, waiting to jump at her. "So cliché" he mumbled as he ate some chips.

Izaya was holding back a yelp but then the man suddenly disappeared, it scared him. [Where did he go?] He thought as he tightened his grip on the pillow. Then the man suddenly appeared before the woman with a bloody knife in his hand. "AH!" he screamed in shock as he jumped a little on the couch.

Shizuo glared at Izaya. "Oi.. It's just a movie" he sighed.

"I-I'm not scared..."

"Mhmm.." Shizuo looked back at the screen. The woman was screaming, running for her life. Of course the guy was following her, trying to stab her or something. Shizuo had seen so many horror movies they all seemed the same. He yawned a bit.

Izaya was busy with trying _not _to rip the pillow he was holding apart. [Run for god sake!] Another person suddenly appeared before the woman and cut her throat. "Yaaa!" Izaya jumped and grabbed Shizuo's arm, hiding his face in it while closing his eyes tightly.

Shizuo was more shocked of Izaya's sudden movements. "Oi! Izaya! Let go!" he tried to push Izaya away but he had a firm grip on his arm.

After holding onto Shizuo in a few seconds, he realised what he was doing and quickly let go of Shizuo's arm in embarrassment and grabbed the pillow again instead, trying to watch the movie. "I-I'm not scared or anything.. I just tried scaring you, ne?"

"Yeah right..." Shizuo tried to watch the movie again but couldn't help but stare at Izaya, waiting for the next moment he would freak out.

Izaya's heart was beating faster. To him, it was a really scary movie! But he had to keep watching. Suddenly a younger girl appeared. Probably a teenager. She found her dead mother on the floor and screamed. The sound make Izaya tighten his grip on the pillow. She stood by a window, and suddenly a lightning from outside revealed a man behind her, who stabbed the girl right in the back. "AHHH!" he screamed and grabbed Shizuo's arm again. It really couldn't be helped! He was really scared after all.

"H-hey.. We can watch something else.." Shizuo tried to hold back a laugh. It was fun seeing Izaya like this.

"W-why would we do that? T-this is fun, ne?" he said as he pulled back. Over the edge of the couch, the pillow lay on the floor. It fell down at the sudden movement Izaya had just made. Izaya leaned over the edge of the couch and looked at it but didn't dare to reach for it. A hand might come from under the couch and pull him down! He just leaned back in the couch again, looking over his shoulder seeing nothing but darkness; he moved a bit closer to Shizuo.

[Hmm... maybe we should have a little fun] he smirked. He turned his head. "Hm, what was that sound?" Shizuo looked towards the entrance. He looked back at Izaya "did you hear that?" he whispered.

"Eh? What?" he looked towards the same direction as Shizuo but he couldn't see anything but black shadows.

"You didn't hear that?" he frowned. "I'll go check.."

"Eh? N-no, wait, what?" his body was slightly shaking.

"What? I'm just checking if someone's there.." he rose from the couch.

"What? There's someone there? D-don't go!" [Don't leave me alone!] He grabbed Shizuo's sleeve.

[This... is ridiculous] "Don't worry.. It'll be fine" he rolled his eyes.

"B-but, is there really someone there?" Izaya was dead serious and scared.

"I just heard a weird sound.. Seriously" he pointed in the direction the so-called 'sound' came from.

Izaya looked horrified in the direction Shizuo pointed and gulped.

"Just.. stay there, I'll be back in a minute" he removed Izaya's hand from his shirt.

Izaya watched as Shizuo disappeared into the dark. His body started shaking, and a few long minutes passed. "Shi-Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo heard Izaya and decided not to reply. [Better play a bit more with him] he smirked. He was hiding around the corner.

Izaya leaned over the couch, seeing the pillow he dropped before. He gulped and slowly set a foot on the floor and when nothing happened he placed the other there as well and stood up. "S-Shizu-chan?" he tried again as he took a step towards the entrance.

Shizuo had a hard time holding back a laugh. [This'll be good]

[I don't like this... Did something happen to him?] He took slow steps and neared the entrance while his whole body slightly shook. "S-Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo saw Izaya come closer to where he was hiding. [Just a few more steps..]

[What if something happened to him?] He took a few more steps.

[He's close enough..] He lashed out an arm and grabbed Izaya's arm.

"WAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" he screamed and fell backwards onto his butt.

"Ahahahahaha!" Shizuo was laughing out loud, wrapping his arms around his stomach.

Izaya was sitting there in shock. He couldn't see anything but he heard Shizuo laugh. His eyes felt a little teary but he was pretty sure he wasn't crying. He was still dead scared though. Scared that something might come out at any minute.

"Oh.. Ahaha.. that was... Ahaha!" he couldn't stop laughing. He fell to his knees, still laughing.

"S-S-S-Shizu-c-chan?" he squeezed out.

"Pff.. ahahaha!" he kept laughing.

Izaya slowly rose on shaking legs and turned on the light. Even as he saw Shizuo laughing violently on the floor he was still scared and his whole body shook, though he did feel relieved that Shizuo was alright.

"Hahaha! H-hurts.. ahaha..." he kept laughing feeling the pain of laughing kicking in. His eyes were all watery. "Hahaa! Did.. you.. ahaha! Hear yourself? Haha!" he kept laughing.

"T-that wasn't funny S-Shizu-chan..."

He tried to calm down. He coughed. "It was.." he was about to start laughing again but tried not to.

Izaya jumped when a girl in the TV screamed and he ran behind Shizuo and sat down, hiding his face into Shizuo's back while grabbing his shirt tightly.

"Prrrfff..." Shizuo was so close to laughing again.

Behind Shizuo, Izaya softly whined before looking behind him, where he saw the door which only made him more scared. He crawled a little to the side, holding onto Shizuo's arm instead.

"Sorry... had to do it" he chuckled.

"It's not funny.." Trying to make Shizuo believe he hadn't been scared by now was out of the question. He might as well just let it be.

"You're really that scared?" he grinned, watching the terrified flea.

"N-no..." he tried anyway.

"Pff, no use in hiding it now"

"I-I know.." he pouted. "So, you d-didn't hear anything before?" he asked. His body was still shaking but he tried to calm down.

"No.. There is nothing here.. I'm just messing with ya" he smiled. "Come on.. Go back to the couch and turn to a different channel or something" he sighed as he rose from the floor, pulling Izaya with him.

Izaya let go of Shizuo's arm as they both stood up and walked behind Shizuo looking behind him to make sure no one was following or opening the door. [I'm really scared...] They both sat down on the couch and Izaya pulled his knees to his chest and looked behind him. The dark kitchen could be seen through the door behind him and Izaya kept thinking that if he didn't pay attention some psycho man might come with a kitchen knife and stab both of them.

Shizuo stared at Izaya. "Oi, calm down.. No one's there" He took the remote and changed the channel to some children show.

"I'm perfectly c-calm, Shizu-chan" he said and forced himself to look at the TV. He moved a little closer to Shizuo, breaking the distance between them a bit.

"Is this better?" he chuckled and pointed at the TV. Shizuo hadn't noticed how Izaya moved closer to him.

"That's a show for kids aged between three and five years old... Why are they showing this at this time anyway? Isn't it getting late?" [Or maybe I only watched 30 minutes of the horror movie...] The thought of the movie sent shivers down his spine.

"Well.. If it calms you down, right?" he smiled.

"But it's boring. I'm not a child!" he said and snatched the remote from Shizuo, changing the channel to some comedy show. [Think about something else!]

"Okay, okay!" he leaned back, a grin plastered on his face. [That was so much fun..]

"Wipe that grin off your face, Shizu-chan" He knew Shizuo was grinning like crazy even without turning to check.

"Oh, sorry. Are you angry now?" he mocked.

"No... It's just not funny. It's not like I'm _that _scared anyway, ne?"

"Pff, right. I'm not gonna believe that, flea"

Ignoring the comment, he leaned forward and put the remote on the coffee table. The pillow still lay on the floor but he was way too scared to even consider picking it up now and leaned back in the couch, ignoring the pillow.

Shizuo glared at the TV. [Comedy? Seriously..] He sighed as the comedian thought he said something funny.

Izaya didn't laugh either. He was too busy thinking about other things, such as a man coming from behind, stabbing him right in the back. [Maybe I should check if I locked the door properly?] He looked towards the door but once again found himself to scared to leave the couch.

"Oh well... I better head home" Shizuo sighed as he rose from the couch.

"Eh?" Now _that _was bad. Izaya wouldn't be able to handle the night nor the evening if he was alone. He felt like he could die from a heart attack if he heard the smallest creak or any other sound. If Shizuo left, he wouldn't be able to handle it.

"So.. Uhh. I'll be leaving. I can find the door myself" he said as he went to the door and took his shoes on. He opened the door "Bye" he closed the door behind him.

Izaya was left stunned in the couch. Alone. "Eh?" he quickly looked around him, checking if anyone was there. Inside his head, a mental war was being fought. He didn't know what to do. As Shizuo left he got even more scared than before. [What should I do? What was that sound?] He thought he heard something coming from the kitchen and turned his body, holding onto the back of the couch with his hands as he dodged so that only his eyes were showing at the back of the couch. He tried to see if there was anything, or _anyone, _in there. [Great, now I'm even more scared] "Shizu-chan..." he whispered. Another sound was heard from behind him. The TV was turned off and when he turned to see, there was nothing there. He hastily jumped over the back of the couch and ran to the door. The door was opened and he looked outside but couldn't see Shizuo. "SHIZU-CHAN!" he yelled. He heard something in the hall, smashed the door closed and ran to his bedroom where he hid under his blanket, rolling into a little ball he lay on his knees, leaning forward.

Shizuo stopped in his tracks as he heard someone, probably Izaya, calling his name. "Eh, what's going on?" he sighed and decided to go back up the stairs into Izaya's apartment. He slowly opened the door and the only thing he could see was darkness. He went in and closed the door behind him. "Pff.. where is he" he mumbled. He stumbled over some shoes in the entrance. [Damn it! I can't see a thing!]

[What was that?] He thought as he swore he heard something coming from somewhere in the house. His whole body was shaking violently and even though he tried, he couldn't stop.

Shizuo managed to turn on some lights in the living room. He looked around, wondering where Izaya was hiding. [Bedroom?] He tiptoed to the bedroom, seeing a little lump hiding underneath the covers. He stepped inside and sat down beside Izaya. "You can come out now" he sighed as he gently patted Izaya's back.

"Ah!" he screamed as something sat down beside him and touched him but then he recognized the familiar voice. "Shi-Shizu-chan?"

"What the hell are you doing?" he said as he removed the covers from Izaya.

Izaya's head was facing Shizuo but at the same time hid in his hands. [Don't look at me..]

"You.. really are weird" Shizuo sighed. He tried to remove the hands from Izaya's face. "If you didn't like it, why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I don't want Shizu-chan to think I'm pathetic" he said honestly as he was pulled to a sitting position and Shizuo removed his hands from his face.

"No matter what you do, you'll always be pathetic" he chuckled. Izaya was terrified, it was written all over his face. "Calm down.." he said as he gently placed his hand on Izaya's head, nuzzling his hair.

"Why do you suddenly care, Shizu-chan?" he asked hesitantly, crawling a bit closer to Shizuo.

Shizuo sighed: "Cuz this is ridiculous, even for you".

* * *

><p>Christine: We'll be updating the next 2 days because we won't be updating for a week or so… :O Please forgive us! Reviews and critique… bring it on~!<p>

Edit:  
>Signe: Sorry for uploading the wrong chapter. I carelessly left the job of uploading this one to Christine. Alone. She didn't do a very good job and I won't let it happen again. *bows*<p> 


	14. Carry Me

"B-but.." he paused. "It's scary..." he admitted.

"Then you should've said so, dimwit" he said bluntly.

"I couldn't help it..." he took a quick look behind him when he _thought _he heard something, which he didn't.

"You're being paranoid.." he sighed again. "What can I do to make you feel a bit more comfortable?"

"Eh?" he looked back at Shizuo, a little surprised at the words. Shizuo wanted to help him? Make him feel better? Comfortable? He moved a bit closer and rested his forehead against Shizuo's shoulder.

"Hm?" he was a bit confused at what Izaya was doing.

With his head pressed into Shizuo's shoulder he crawled closer and slid his head to rest against Shizuo's chest, wrapping his arms around him.

"What are you..?" he felt Izaya crawling closer. [Does he want a hug?] Shizuo slowly wrapped his arms around Izaya, pushing him closer to himself.

"I'm scared" he mumbled in a whisper as Shizuo held his shaking body.

"There's nothing to be scared of. No one's here" He stroke Izaya's back, trying to comfort him. [This.. is so awkward]

"Hmmnn.." he whined softly into Shizuo's shirt. He felt safer being held like that.

"Better?"

"Y-yeah..." He said and nuzzled his head into Shizuo's chest.

"Guess you want me to stay like this then?" he kept stroking Izaya's back.

There were a few minutes of silence as Izaya thought about what to answer. In the end he went with the truth this time and nodded in response.

Shizuo sighed softly. "We're going to school tomorrow and I don't have my things.. I can't stay"

"No we don't. There is something being held on our school, so all students get a day off. It's something that the teachers are gonna celebrate. Don't know what it is though..."

"Eh? I don't remember hearing that from any teacher" he frowned.

"Like you actually pay attention to what the teachers say, Shizu-chan" he chuckled.

"Oi..." he gently hit Izaya's back. "I do listen.. Sometimes" he frowned. But the flea was actually right about that one. He didn't really listen to what the teachers said to him.

"Of course you do" he said sarcastic. He thought he heard something outside and tensed, though it was just a car horn.

Shizuo pinched Izaya's back. "Shut up.." he mumbled. As Izaya tensed Shizuo kind of felt sorry for the flea.

Ignoring the pinch, he snuggled in closer. No matter how you looked at it, he was still scared to death.

"Jesus.." he sighed as Izaya snuggled in closer. He was almost pushing Shizuo over.

"I can't help it..." he paused as he relaxed more. "But really... I bet you never pay attention in class."

"I do.. just not that often" he shrugged. Shizuo tried to push Izaya away, making him lie down on the bed. "I think you need some sleep"

"Thought so and no. I'm not tired..." [And I probably won't be able to fall asleep anyway]

"Just try, I won't go anywhere.." he sighed. "Actually, I think I will watch some TV or something" he smiled gently.

"B-But.." [That's in the living room... And I'm in _here_...]

"What?" he glared at Izaya. "Look, no one is here!"

"I know... Okay then..."

"Good.." Shizuo rose from the bed. "I'm right out there.." He pointed towards the living room.

"O-okay!" he said determined.

Shizuo left the room and sat down on the couch. [Arh, Jesus... Now I definitely can't go home] he sighed.

Izaya sat still in the bed. He thought changing into some nightwear was probably a good idea but he reconsidered the option when he figured he would have to leave the bed to do so. And who knows? Maybe someone was under the bed and ready to grab his feet and drag him down there! Another option was to stand up on the bed and jump off, landing a bit away from it. [I'll go with that... Really... This is pathetic...] He stood up in the bed and gained some confident before he jumped off, landing on the floor a few feet away from the bed, making a small sound as he landed perfectly. [I made it!] He thought happily as he went to his tiny closet to find something to sleep in. He slowly opened the closet, finding nothing but clothes in it. "Good..." he said relieved.

Shizuo thought he heard a bump coming from the bedroom and decided to go check on Izaya. When he popped his head in the room he saw an undressing Izaya. He quickly looked away and moved away from the door. [Oh shit..] He felt his cheeks heat up from embarrassment.

Izaya had taken his shirt off and unbuttoned his pants to pull them down too. He left his clothes helplessly on the floor and took on his pyjama shirt. He nervously looked behind him, towards the bed. "Nothing?" he whispered. His little body was slightly shaking. He really was still scared.

Shizuo calmed down shortly after watching an undressing Izaya. He coughed and sat back down on the couch, trying to forget what he just saw. He took the remote and turned on the TV.

After changing into a T-shirt and some shorts to sleep in he didn't feel like lying down in the bed again. [Pull yourself together! There's nothing under the bed! Get over it!] Even after thinking that, he lay down on the floor to see if there really was something under said bed. It was a little dark, but he couldn't see anything. Bravely, he snapped the blanket from the bed and wrapped it around him, deciding to go see what Shizuo was doing. He was scared to go out at first, but walked fast towards the living room, focused on getting to Shizuo. He really was scared being by himself, even though he knew Shizuo was right in the next room.

* * *

><p>Shizuo flicked through the channels; nothing interesting at all. He yawned and placed his head in his hand which was resting on the armrest. He was leaning back in the couch and just glared at the TV.<p>

"Bored?" Izaya asked as he stood beside the couch.

"Go back to bed" Shizuo said bluntly.

"How mean..." he looked back before sitting down on the couch next to Shizuo with his knees bend to his chest. "You sound like a parent, ne?"

He sighed as Izaya sat down. "I'm not like a parent" he paused. "Just go back to bed"

[I'm too scared..] "But.."

"You can't sleep here"

"You can't either" he fired back.

"I can and I will" he snapped

"Calm down, Shizu-chan.. I don't want you freaking out and breaking my house, so I'll go back, ne?" he said and rose from the couch, running fast away from it. He was still scared of hands coming out from under it and grabbing him after all.

"Alright. 'Night" he mumbled as Izaya left the living room.

He almost ran to the bedroom and threw himself on the bed, getting over with it. He couldn't be standing by the bed for two hours waiting to gain enough confidence to actually crawl calmly onto it. He arranged himself on the bed but in the end, he was still frightened and hid under the blanket. He kept lying like that as he thought he heard so many small sounds. There was also a loud car horn which made him whine softly under the covers. He lay like that for about an hour or two and decided that it was enough. He wasn't gonna fall asleep. At least not any time soon. Standing up in the bed he wrapped the blanket around him and jumped down as before, shaking as he walked towards the living room.

Shizuo was fast asleep on the couch. The TV was still on and he was still sitting up. A light snoring was heard from Shizuo.

[Eh?] Izaya thought as he saw the sleeping blonde on the couch. He took a quick look back, before walking in front of Shizuo. [That can't be all that comfortable...] He jumped on the couch, remembering the hands that might come grab him from underneath the couch and laid the blanket on the other side of Shizuo and sat down on his knees beside him. "Shizu-chan?" he whispered. Even though Shizuo's presence calmed him down, his body was still shaking.

"Mm.." he moved a bit, still sleeping.

"Shizu-cha~n?" he tried again, gently poking the blonde's cheek.

Shizuo frowned. "Wh-wha-?" he slowly opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times. "Izaya?" he yawned and looked at the scared boy.

"Good morning" he whispered while trying not to look scared. His body was shaking, so he probably wasn't doing a very good job.

"Morning my ass" he yawned again. "It's still dark.. Why aren't you in bed?" he sighed and sat up properly.

He looked away, not wanting to admit it. Though he probably couldn't hide the fact he was scared anyway. "I'm scared..." he said looking down at his hand which lay on his thighs.

"Hm? Scared?" he frowned.

"Y-yeah..." he tugged at the hem of his own shirt, not wanting to face Shizuo.

Shizuo sighed and dragged a hand across his face. He stretched out his arm, inviting Izaya to come sit with him. "Come on then" he looked away as he said it.

"Eh?" he looked up. Hesitating, Izaya crawled to Shizuo and sat down beside him.

Shizuo felt Izaya sit down beside him. He wrapped his arm around him, making him snuggle up closer. Izaya was cold and shaking, he was scared alright. Shizuo gently stroke his arm, using his thumb. [It's kinda cute that he's scared..]

Izaya felt better at the gentle touch of Shizuo's thumb and half hug. He slightly leaned over Shizuo, placing a hand on the other's thigh and reached for the blanket. Or... Tried to reach it.

Shizuo took the blanket and wrapped it around Izaya, leaving some of the blanket on his lap.

"Thank you" He took a quick look behind him, seeing nothing though. "Don't want some on you too?" he offered.

"No, I'm fine" he yawned. The TV was still on and Shizuo just glared at the screen.

"Okay.." He snuggled in closer and closed his eyes. "It's alright.." Izaya whispered to himself.

After some time Izaya was fast asleep but Shizuo couldn't sleep because the flea's head was practically resting on his lap. Izaya had slid further down as he slept.

"Nnn..." he mumbled and turned to lie on his back.

Shizuo looked down at Izaya's sleeping face. "Izaya?" he whispered. But no reply was heard from the sleeping raven haired. He leaned down to take a close look at Izaya. He turned his tilted his head when Izaya made a weird sound.

"Nnno... nn.."

Shizuo backed away. "What?" he whispered. [Is he.. sleep talking?]

"Nnnn.. No..."

"Izaya?" He tried again.

"Go.. mamayw.." Izaya looked slightly scared.

"Huh?" he placed a hand on Izaya's chest and stroke it.

"Hnnn..nn.. After.. me.. mm.."

"Oi.." he gently shook Izaya, trying to wake him up.

"AH!" Izaya quickly sat up, his whole body shaking.

Shizuo's eyes widened as Izaya suddenly sat up. "What the?"

His eyes were wide as he looked back to see Shizuo sitting there, "Shizu-chan!" he practically yelled as he suddenly hugged him, wrapping his arms under Shizuo's arms while placing them onto his back and buried his face into the other's chest.

"I.." was all he managed to say. He looked down at the terrified flea. He slowly wrapped his arms around Izaya, trying to comfort him. [I won't be getting much sleep tonight..]

He whined softly but calmed down when Shizuo's arms were wrapped around him. He could feel the blonde's body heat both against his back and his front.

"Izaya.. Calm down" he stroke Izaya's back. "I'm right here" he whispered. Shizuo felt a bit pathetic when he said that to Izaya.

Shizuo really helped and Izaya relaxed into Shizuo's arms. "Thank you, Shizu-chan..."

"Seriously.. would you stop calling me that..?" he sighed.

"But... I've always called you that" he moved back a little looking at Shizuo when a car chose to make a huge sound outside and in a fast movement he was once again snuggling into Shizuo's chest; tightening his grip on the brute.

"Tch" he smirked. [Cute..] He stroke Izaya's hair, feeling how soft and silky it was.

It felt good. Shizuo stoking his hair like that. He relaxed into Shizuo and tried to calm down. "Why aren't you scared?"

"Because that was the worst horror movie I've ever seen" he chuckled.

"Shut up..." Izaya mumbled and moved back a little, looking up at Shizuo. His lower lip stuck out a bit. "So mean~" he pouted.

"You're pathetic, flea" he put his index finger on Izaya's lower lip.

"Hm? Oh.." his lip was back in place again, when Shizuo pointed out what he had been doing. "Are you tired?" he asked, trying to change the subject. He really didn't need Shizuo to mock him right now.

"Yeah.." he sighed. "You should go to bed too"

[Are you crazy? I'm not going back in there by myself!] He thought. "You can't sleep on the couch, Shizu-chan..."

"Well, there is no where else" he shrugged.

"I have a bed ne? It's big enough for us to sleep on our own side."

"Share a bed.. with you?"

"We won't have to lie close... Ne? There are two blankets too..." he noticed the dark behind Shizuo's head and looked down at Shizuo's chest.

Shizuo scowled at Izaya. [This is probably one of his sneaky little plans] "No fucking ideas" he warned.

"Aww.. But you never know what I might do, ne?" he smiled a bit. Shizuo was making him feel better and he forgot how scared he was for a bit.

Shizuo sighed. "Fine.." Izaya was right. He couldn't sleep on the couch; he could already feel it in his back.

He was a bit shocked at how easy he got Shizuo to agree to it. "Really?"

"Yeah.." he sighed. "So you can get off of me, okay?"

"Oh.. Okay" he crawled off Shizuo's lap and sat beside him instead. Shizuo rose from the couch.

"Let's go to bed then" he took the remote and turned the TV off, leaving the entire living room in darkness. "Hmm, I can't see a thing"

Izaya was stunned on the couch. "Shi-Shizu-chan!" he yelled and closed his eyes tightly, hiding his face in his hands.

"What?" he asked annoyed.

"T-turn the lights back on!"'

"No.. Look, I'll lead you to the bedroom" he stretched out his arm to feel where Izaya was. He felt a shoulder and dragged his hand down to Izaya's wrist. "Come on. Up you go" he lifted Izaya up. He was now standing up on the couch.

Izaya still had his eyes closed tightly and his body started shaking lightly "O-okay.." he mumbled and took a small step to stand on the edge of the couch. He could feel Shizuo's shoulder with his other hand and held onto it.

"Come on.. You're slow" Shizuo sighed.

"S-shut up.." he mumbled. He tried gaining more confidence but failed.

"What are you waiting for?"

"It's just.. What if someone is hiding under the couch and grabs my legs when I'm on the floor..." he admitted his fear.

"I'm on the floor and I'm still here!" Shizuo sighed. "Jesus, do you want me to carry you to the bedroom?"

"Eh?" He wasn't sure if he was being mocked or if Shizuo was actually serious.

"Or do you want to stand there all night?"

"No... Of course not..." Izaya said. Shizuo waited for Izaya to make up his mind.

"C-carry me.."

Shizuo didn't wait and grabbed Izaya, now holding him in his arms, bride style. "Do you have the blanket too?" he asked Izaya.

"No. But I can grab it if you move down a little" he blushed. Shizuo did so and waited for Izaya to say that he had retrieved the blanket. "Got it!"

"Good" he went to the bedroom, trying to avoid walking into something.

Izaya had the blanket on his stomach. "It's alright, Shizu-chan... You can put me down. I'm heavy, right?"

"Pff, not at all" he snorted. Izaya was as light as a feather. He managed to get through the door frame and gently put Izaya on the bed. "There.."

"Thanks" Izaya said as he slowly crawled to the other side of the bed. [There's no one there... There's no one there...] he kept repeating in his mind. Shizuo stood beside the bed and decided to sit down on the edge of the bed.

"D-do you n-need" he coughed to stop stuttering "something to sleep in?"

"Nah, it's pretty warm in here. Besides I hate sleeping with clothes on" he took his shirt off.

"Hm? You'll be sleeping in your underwear then?" he said in a mocking tone, trying to suppress the urge to scream of fear of someone watching them and he hid under the cold blanket that lay on the bed. The blanket was pulled all the way over his head.

"Of course.. Problem?" he took his jeans off as well.

"Not at all~" his voice was suppressed a bit by the blanket.

[Of course not, stupid question] he removed his socks and slipped under the covers.

"Good night, Shizu-chan"

"Night" he yawned as he rolled to the edge of the bed and let an arm hang over the edge.

After a few minutes of silence, Izaya decided he couldn't hold out any longer. He was freaking scared! [Is he sleeping?] "Shizu-chan?" he whispered.

"Mhmm..?" Shizuo sounded very tired when he answered Izaya.

"Eh? Y-you should be sleeping.. Can't you sleep?" he slipped slightly closer to Shizuo.

"I'm trying" he snarled.

"Wow.. Easy there tiger..." He moved closer and found Shizuo's blanket. He slowly slid under it and moved closer until he felt Shizuo's side. [Hm? He's lying on his stomach?]

Shizuo opened his eyes, when he felt Izaya at his side. "What are you doing?"

"I-I'll make you fall asleep, ne?" To be honest, he was just scared and wanted to lie close to the brute. He felt more safe that way.

Shizuo was too tired to bother with Izaya. He closed his eyes again "Whatever"

[Good.. He'll let it pass. But now I have to do something.. Hmmm] he thought for a second. Snuggling closer, Izaya held onto Shizuo's arm and placed a hand on his shoulder blade, stroking it with his thumb.

It felt good but he was not going to tell Izaya that. He snuggled his head further into the pillow.

It somehow calmed Izaya down, too. Using the palm of his hand he gently stroke from one shoulder blade to the other a few times before sliding down his arm then back up to his shoulders. Shizuo's skin was warm and soft.

Shizuo was fast asleep. What Izaya did made him even more tired and so relaxed that he fell asleep right away.

Izaya noticed the more steady breathing and thought Shizuo was probably sleeping. The hand on Shizuo's back was slid down to gently hold Shizuo's hand as he snuggled his cheek into Shizuo's shoulder. He felt safe. Really safe. And soon after, he too fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Christine: UPDATE :O<br>Signe: YESH! Hope you like it!  
>Izaya: Shizu-chan is such a gentleman~<br>Shizuo: Let me sleep damn it!


	15. Nightmare

Izaya blinked a bit as he slowly woke up. It hadn't been a very good night. He had woken up many times from scary dreams and just snuggled back into Shizuo until he fell back asleep. His vision cleared and he saw the blonde lying next to him. They lay the same way they did when Shizuo fell asleep yesterday. Though he was sure Shizuo must have moved around because he had woken up where Shizuo was lying on his side too.

Shizuo moved to lie on his back and pulled the covers up to his face.

"Hmm.." he said as Shizuo moved around, smashing an arm into Izaya's face. It didn't hit him that hard and didn't really hurt. Izaya moved from under the arm and held onto it, snuggling closer and closed his eyes. He really was tired after all.

"Mm.." Shizuo mumbled in his sleep.

Izaya thought about how nice Shizuo had been to him yesterday when he had been freaking out over a horror movie. "You're actually a nice guy, aren't you, Shizu-chan?" he mumbled.

Shizuo turned once again, now facing Izaya. He pulled some of the covers down.

The cool air in the room fell over Izaya's body and he slid down a bit, until the blanket covered his shoulders and snuggled in closer to Shizuo, nuzzling his head into Shizuo's chest. "Mm.."

Shizuo snored lightly, still sleeping. Izaya put a hand on Shizuo's waist and stroke the skin with his thumb. A leg was also put in between Shizuo's for warmth. Shizuo slowly began to wake up. He felt someone or something stroke his waist. He opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times. He looked down to see the flea's head on his chest. "Eh?"

Izaya only snuggled in closer. "Hmm?"

"What're you…?" he asked confused.

"Hmm..." Izaya was already on the road, walking towards dreamland.

"Tch.." he snorted. [Probably sleeping] he sighed.

The hand on Shizuo's waist was pulled out and placed on Shizuo's chest instead, where Izaya's head was. He tried pulling his leg out from between Shizuo's.

[So close..] He felt Izaya move around. He couldn't help but to gently touch Izaya's hair.

The leg was successfully pulled out but pulled back in at the loss of warmth. "Mm" he let out.

"O-oi, flea" he mumbled. "Make up your damn mind" he sighed as he nuzzled Izaya's hair, hoping he would wake up. This was getting awkward.

"Hmm...?" his fingers moved a bit. "Wha-?" he mumbled.

"Wake up" he mumbled.

Izaya blinked, vision blurred at first until he could clearly see a chest before him. Moving his head up, he saw Shizuo looking down at him. "Good morning" he mumbled, still not completely awake.

"Tch.." he snorted, gently pushing Izaya away.

"Oh... Good morning" he sat up in the bed, blushing a bit when he realised his actions.

Shizuo lied on his back. He sighed as he placed both of his hands behind his head.

"Is... Is there anything wrong?" he tried. It was a little awkward. After all, he had been clinging helplessly to Shizuo all night. And now the blonde had woken up and found Izaya snuggling into his chest. That would be a hard one to get out of. [And yesterday... I hope Shizu-chan won't tell anyone...]

"You're awfully clingy" he said bluntly. [But it's cute]

"I couldn't help it. It was scary, okay?" he didn't deny it. It was pointless anyway. Shizuo wouldn't believe him if he claimed he wasn't scared when they went to bed. So he might as well just admit it. "Blame yourself for scaring me yesterday. You hid around the corner and suddenly grabbed my arm. Not nice, Shizu-chan"

"But it was worth it" he grinned. "Anyway.. Did you sleep alright then?"

"I woke up a million times.."

"Too bad. I had a good night's sleep" he mocked.

"So you're saying you like lying close to me?" he backfired.

"Uhh.. sneaky" he scowled at Izaya. "If that's what made it comfortable then I guess so, yeah"

Izaya had expected everything _but _that and blushed a bit. "Eh?"

Shizuo shrugged. "Weren't you comfortable?"

"I-I was" he admitted.

"Alright then" he smiled.

His cheeks heated up slightly more at the gentle smile. "S-Shizu-chan is so nice all o-of a sudden"

"Does it surprise you?"

"Umm.. I know you're n-nice when you're calm... I've just never experienced it m-myself, ne?" he said looking the other way. "So.. Yeah.. Maybe a little..."

"Heh" Shizuo sat up. "Would you stop blushing? I can't take you seriously" he nuzzled Izaya's hair.

Izaya's head snapped back at Shizuo. "Eh?" he said as he placed a hand on his cheek. "I'm blushing?"

"You are" he gently poked Izaya's cheek. "Stop it. It's not like you"

"I can't just stop it like that, Shizu-chan." he chuckled.

"Sure you can" he dragged his finger from Izaya cheek to his neck, caressing his skin.

"Wha-what are you doing?"

"Playing" he said bluntly

"Eh?" [Playing? What is he up to?] Izaya didn't move though. He was curious. What would Shizuo do?

"You seem a bit tense" he drew a circle on Izaya's neck and focused on that spot.

"G-guess so"

Shizuo leaned in closer to Izaya's neck and placed a soft kiss on the spot he had been drawing circles.

Izaya flinched at the kiss, closing his eyes tightly.

Shizuo started sucking on the skin, leaving a little hickey. He pulled back to look at his masterpiece. "I'll laugh whenever I see that" he smirked.

"Huh?" [He's just teasing me?] "Y-you sure are funny, Shizu-chan.."

"I know" he smiled.

"B-breakfast?" he tried smiling at him but didn't know if he failed.

"I'm not hungry" he said as he laid himself back down on the bed.

"But you didn't have dinner yesterday... What time is it anyway?" he yawned.

Shizuo shrugged. "Don't care either"

"Right" he rubbed an eye with his hand and lay back down with his back facing Shizuo. He was tired. As mentioned, he had woken up many times at night.

"Hm?" Shizuo looked at the flea's back. He noticed how Izaya's body would rise and fall when ever he breathed in and exhaled. Shizuo turned to lie on his side, placed a hand on Izaya's stomach and pushed him towards himself. "Come here" he chuckled.

"Eh? Wh-wha?"

"There.." he felt Izaya's back against his chest. "You want to be comfortable, right?"

"Y-yes.. I do.." he relaxed into Shizuo and closed his eyes. It was still a little embarrassing, though he stayed like that.

Shizuo snuggled his face into Izaya's neck, breathing down his spine. "I guess you should get some more sleep, huh?"

"Mmm... Maybe" [I'm really tired..]

Shizuo smiled.

It only took a few minutes before Izaya was fast asleep. In his sleep, he turned around, lying on his back, placing the back of his hand on his forehead and the other on Shizuo's hand which rested on his stomach. His lips very slightly parted.

"Izaya?" Shizuo whispered and looked at the flea.

"Nnn.."

[No? Okay] he kept his eyes on Izaya's parted lips. He leaned over Izaya and looked at the sleeping flea.

Izaya frowned, having yet another bad dream. "Noouuu..." he mumbled.

"Okay, okay.. I won't" he whispered as an apology and laid himself back down.

"Mun... Run..." his legs were moving a bit.

"What?" he frowned at Izaya.

"Nnn.." he whined. Suddenly his body jumped and his eyes shot open as he sat up and panted slightly.

Shizuo was stunned, he kept staring at Izaya. "What the hell was that?"

Izaya sat still for a few seconds, trying to calm down. "N-nightmare.."

"Again?" he asked, frowning. "What was it this time?"

"Someone was following me... And then more and more appeared.. And my legs wouldn't move.."

"Pfff, just that?" he sat up beside Izaya.

Izaya looked the other way. He didn't find it funny at all. His whole night had been that way. Sleeping, waking, sleeping and waking from one nightmare to another.

"Want me to protect you in your dreams?" Shizuo whispered into Izaya's neck. [No need to hide it anymore. I guess I _do _think he's cute]

It sent shivers down Izaya's spine. "Yes.." he whispered.

"Just think about something else than the bad stuff" he breathed into Izaya's neck.

Izaya slowly turned his head, facing Shizuo. Shizuo was making him feel weird. The weird feeling he had already found out what was. It made him love him even more. [Hug me...] he thought and slid a little closer to Shizuo, hoping the other would understand the gesture.

Shizuo smiled. He wrapped an arm around Izaya and pushed him closer to himself. "Relax"

Izaya crawled onto Shizuo's lap and buried his face in the chest. "Mm" he mumbled in agreement.

"Okay then" he chuckled.

"Are you hungry now?" Izaya tried.

"No" he said bluntly.

"Tell me if you are, ne?" Izaya wasn't hungry either. But he didn't like his guest being hungry. Though he did wonder if the blonde would be all grumpy if he was hungry for too long.

"Fine, I will" he sighed.

"Good" he wrapped his arms loosely around Shizuo's waist and leaned back to look at Shizuo's face.

Shizuo looked back down at Izaya. "What?"

"Nothing"

He frowned at the reply. "Right"

Izaya smiled a bit and kept looking at the face before him. [Handsome..] He thought.

"You don't wanna sleep anymore?" he asked, just to break the silence.

"No. I won't sleep for long anyway, ne?"

"But you need sleep" he sighed.

"I can sleep tonight" he smiled.

"What ever.. You decide"

Izaya nodded before saying; "I think I'll go take a shower. You wanna take one first?"

"I don't have any clean clothes I can change into, in case you haven't noticed. So I think I'll pass" he said. Obviously he didn't want to take a shower in the flea's house, it was too awkward.

"Your choice" he said and stood on the bed looking down at him. "I'll go take one, is that alright?"

"Err, sure" he shrugged.

"I'll hurry, ne?" he said as he jumped down from the bed and went to his closet to find some clothes.

Shizuo leaned back, resting on his elbows. He watched Izaya as he found some new clothes to wear.

"I would let you borrow some clothes but I honestly don't think you'll fit in them" he chuckled as he found a fresh T-shirt and some jeans.

"No thanks.." he smiled.

"Thought so" Izaya found some boxers and hid them in between the folded shirt and jeans he was holding. "It won't be long. You can watch some TV or... Well, feel free to do what you want, ne?"

"Yeah, yeah... You got any milk?"

"Hm? Sure, in the fridge" he left the room and went to the bathroom, closing the door behind him and stepped out of his clothes. He turned the water on waiting for it to get warm and stepped in, feeling the hot water run down his body. It felt nice and he figured it would make him less tired. More fresh. He was usually a morning person but not after a night like that.

After washing his body he turned the water off and stepped out, drying his body off. He didn't need to wash his hair but it was wet from the water and clung to his head. Putting on his clothes, he brushed his hair and stepped out of the bathroom, heading for the kitchen where he figured Shizuo would be.

Shizuo got out of bed and stretched his body. "ah..". He got dressed and went to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and took the milk. As he closed the fridge he looked behind him, noticing something pink hanging on the chair. He put the milk on the kitchen counter and stepped closer to the pink thing. Shizuo took it in his hands. "What the?" he frowned at what he saw. A pink skirt?

Shizuo couldn't help but imagine Izaya running around in a pink skirt. He chuckled at the thought. [I hope it's not his!] He put the pink skirt back down on the chair and went back to the milk. He poured himself a glass and drank it all in one go. He kept staring at that pink skirt and waited for Izaya to come back so he could question him about it.

"Hi, Shizu-chan!" Izaya said as he entered the kitchen. His hair was still wet and dripped down on his shirt. "Milk, hm? You really like milk, don't you? I've noticed you always drink milk in school too"

"It's healthy" he said bluntly. Shizuo looked at him and then asked: "Tell me Izaya... do you like wearing pink skirts?".

* * *

><p>Signe: Here ya go guys~! Last update before our trip to Blåvand xD We won't be on the internet for a week! Please don't hate us! ;D<p> 


	16. One Step Closer

"What?" he asked surprised. Pink skirts? What was that all about?

Shizuo shrugged. "Just asking"

"I've never worn _nor _have I owned one, Shizu-chan. Why would you ask me something like that?" he blushed a bit.

"Really?" Shizuo raised a brow. "Then what's that over there?" he pointed towards the chair where the pink skirt was hanging.

Izaya looked where Shizuo pointed to and his eyes went wide. "Eh? Ah, that's not mine!" he said turning to Shizuo with bright red cheeks. "I swear!"

"Right" he nodded in agreement. "Of course it's not yours" he said sarcastically.

"It really isn't! It's my sisters! They forgot it here.."

"Sisters?" he frowned. "You've got sisters?"

"Yes. I do. Two in fact. Mairu and Kururi"

"I see.." Shizuo nodded. "Are they cute?" he asked smiling.

"Yeah.. I guess they are.. But they can be really annoying too, ne?"

"Right" he looked at the pink skirt and then Izaya. "Hmm, try it on"

"Excuse me?"

"Try it on" he repeated.

"Are you serious?" he blushed.

Shizuo nodded. [This'll be good]

"I'm not putting on a skirt, Shizu-chan"

"You want me to put it on you then?"

"Wha-, no... What are you talking about? Friends don't do such things.." he paused. "Besides.. I probably won't fit in it anyway.."

"It's worth a try!" Shizuo said as he took the pink skirt and approached Izaya. "Didn't you say that friends usually mock each other?"

[Ouch.. Some things sure backfire.] "I did..."

"Then.. What's the problem?" he smirked, holding the pink skirt up in front of Izaya.

"It's.." he paused.. "Embarrassing.." he whispered as he looked at the skirt before him.

"It's just me who's gonna see it.." he sighed.

"Fine!" he practically yelled as he snatched the skirt out of Shizuo's hand and stomped his feet in the floor as he ran to the bathroom to put it on and slammed the door behind him.

"Even better!" he smiled. Shizuo sat down on the chair and waited for Izaya to return.

Izaya stood in front of the mirror, looking at his red cheeks. "Stop that.." he mumbled to himself. He took of his pants revealing his legs and slowly slid the skirt to rest at his hips. It was a good thing it was an elastic skirt, so it fit him. His sister's hips were smaller than his of course. But it apparently fit just perfectly. "I look pathetic..." His entire face and ears too, were bright red as he opened the door to the bathroom and stepped out. He had put his pants back on with the skirt pulled over instead. It was too embarrassing after all. He stood still in the door, not saying a thing as he saw Shizuo.

Shizuo noticed Izaya standing in the door way. "Arh, you're cheating" he said as he pointed at Izaya's jeans.

"I'm not doing that... For free"

"Hm?"

"I wanna hang out together again in return"

Shizuo rolled his eyes. "Fine.."

"Alright.." He turned around and lifted the skirt to unbutton his pants and slid them down, the skirt barely hiding his boxers. He stepped out of them and waited, clenching his fists in embarrassment.

"Hm? Don't stand way over there.. Come here" he paused "It's not embarrassing, it's cute"

"Eh?" Did Shizuo just call him... cute? What was wrong with him? Izaya slowly turned around, facing Shizuo.

"Come on" he waited patiently. It felt like teaching a new born baby how to walk.

Izaya hesitated but walked over to Shizuo, standing beside him. "W-well?"

Shizuo looked up at him. "Sit down" he patted his lap.

"Eh?" Was Shizuo serious? [I thought he... Still didn't like me...]

Shizuo sighed and gently pulled Izaya down to sit on his lap. "It's a frizzy skirt" he grinned. "It actually suits you" he looked at Izaya.

"D-does not..." The skirt was pretty short and showed most of his thighs. Izaya thought it was amazing his sisters could walk around normally in something like that. He pulled the skirt down a bit trying to hide some more of his thighs.

Shizuo stopped him from doing so. "It's okay" he whispered. [He's kinda cute in a skirt..] Shizuo frowned at his thought. [I _am _actually growing feelings for this guy..]

"But.. It's so short.."

"Guess so.. But that's why it suits you" he whispered, snuggling his face into Izaya's neck, kissing and licking his skin.

"Eh?" Izaya placed his hands on Shizuo's shoulders and gently pushed him away, looking deeply in the caramel eyes.

"Hm? You heard me" he smiled, looking back at Izaya.

"Why... Why are you doing this?"

"Why?" Shizuo frowned. "I changed my mind"

"Eh?"

"Hm?"

"W-which means?"

"Which means that..." he paused. "You should just enjoy it" He snuggled his face back into Izaya's neck.

"B-but.." he was confused. What was he doing? Did the brute suddenly _like _him? "You're not making any sense..." he tried.

"Nope" he mumbled into Izaya's neck. [I know.. just wanna try] he kissed Izaya's neck again.

Izaya didn't know what to do but chose to keep silent and enjoy the attention. He gulped, feeling nervous.

"Hm?" Shizuo noticed Izaya gulping. He pulled back and looked at him. "You don't want it?"

"I-I didn't say that.."

Shizuo placed a hand on Izaya's cheek "Do you like me?" he asked seriously.

"I..." he paused. "Yes." he replied seriously.

Shizuo smiled, leaned in closer and gently placed a soft kiss on Izaya's soft lips.

Surprised, Izaya's eyes widened but was soon closed again in pleasure and leaned into the kiss.

Shizuo pulled back and looked at Izaya. "Then that's settled" he caressed Izaya's cheek with his thumb.

[Is that his way of saying 'I like you too'?] Izaya just nodded in response. [Then...] "W-we're.. Dating?"

"If that's what you call it, yeah" he smiled gently at Izaya.

"I'm.. So happy..." he leaned forward and hugged Shizuo. "B-by the way.. Told you so.."

"It's not you.." he paused. "It's the pink skirt" he chuckled.

"So mean.." he mumbled.

Shizuo wrapped his arms around Izaya, stroking his back. "You should keep that skirt"

Izaya chuckled a bit at Shizuo's 'great' idea. "I can't. It's my sisters, ne?"

"I'm sure they'll let you keep it" he paused. "I'll hang out with you if you wear it again"

"You'll hang out with me anyway, won't you?" he tried, feeling lack of confidence.

"But you have to wear the skirt" he smirked. "It won't be fun if you decide _not _to wear it"

"I'm not wearing this in public... _And _I'm giving it back to my sisters... You can just buy me one if you really want me to wear it, ne?" he blushed. He enjoyed the feeling of Shizuo stroking his back and _he _wanted to nuzzle _Shizuo _too. Make _him _feel good. He dragged a hand to the back of Shizuo's head and began rubbing his scalp, playing with his hair.

"Who said you were gonna wear it in public?" he frowned.

"Ehhh? Shizu-chan wants this all to himself?" he managed to say. [That sounds more like me. Or, more like the me Shizuo knows. Not that it matters anymore. Both sides are part of my character anyway.] He decided.

"Exactly" he smiled.

"Eh?" He hadn't expected _that _answer but smiled and pulled back to look at the blonde. "Stupid protozoan" he smiled gently.

"Hm? Call me that again and I'll drag you outside while you're still wearing that skirt" he smirked.

"You wouldn't dare..."

"I would" he rose from the chair, picking Izaya up on his shoulder and went out of the kitchen. "You're easy enough to carry, so it won't be a problem for me" he smiled.

"No, we're _not _going outside, Shizu-chan!"

"Hm? You want me to stop?" Shizuo was about to open the door to the public. "Then what're you supposed to say to me?"

"Umm... Please?"

"Tch.." he snorted. "Fine.." Shizuo put Izaya down again.

The skirt flew up a bit, revealing a bit of Izaya's red boxers and his hands held the skirt down the minute his feet hit the floor. "You're kinda easy, Shizu-chan"

"Eh? You're covering yourself up?" he frowned. "No need for that" he removed Izaya's hands. "Easy?" he looked at Izaya, confused.

"Yes, it didn't take a lot to make you release me, ne?"

"Just wanted to hear you say please to me" he smirked.

"That's weird, Shizu-chan" he turned around and went back to the kitchen to find his pants.

Shizuo followed. "Hm? It is?"

"Yes." he picked the pants up from the floor. "I'll go change, ne?"

"Eh, no way" Shizuo snatched the jeans from Izaya.

"Ah, why?"

"Because I like seeing you in that" he chuckled.

"But it's embarrassing.."

"It's just me.. Relax"

"That's pretty hard considering I'm male and in a skirt in front of my boyfriend" he put a hand over his mouth. Did he just call Shizuo his boyfriend? Well, that's what he was, right?

Shizuo flinched at the word. "Boyfriend?" he repeated.

"N-never mind!" the red cheeks that were finally cooling down became hot again.

He frowned at Izaya. "You see me as your boyfriend?"

"W-well.. We're dating now, aren't we?"

"Yes? Does that make me your boyfriend?"

"N-never mind! Boyfriend? Pfff, who said tha- not me!" he interrupted himself and was freaking out a little.

"Wow, calm down" Shizuo said.

"I'm perfectly calm! It's just that, that, that... You like me, don't you?" he calmed down and held onto the hem of his skirt.

Shizuo smiled at the nervous flea. "I do.." [When he does that he looks like a girl, cute!]

Hearing those words made Izaya very happy. It made him happier than he had ever dreamed it would. "Really?" he smiled.

"Do I have to repeat myself?" Shizuo sighed.

Izaya ran to Shizuo, though only about two meters separated them, and hugged him, burying his face in the other's chest and holding him tightly.

"Shit.." he spat out as Izaya hugged him. "Pff, you like hugging me?"

"Of course!"

"You really are..." he paused. "Tch" he chuckled and nuzzled Izaya's hair.

"I'm what?" he pulled back and stood in front of the other male.

"Nothing" he smiled.

"Hmmm? If you say so" he smiled. "So, aren't you gonna... You know... Ask me out?"

"Seriously. _You _already did that" he chuckled.

"I did?"

"You did. You actually forced me to say yes" he sighed.

He thought for a second and snapped his finger "oh yeah, that's right.. But you want to do it, don't you?"

"What ever.. Dinner?"

"I don't care what we do, as long as I'm w-with Shizu-chan..."

"Fine. That'll be our first official date then. Happy?" he smiled.

"Yes!" he said happily.

"Here" Shizuo gave Izaya his pants. "I think you should get changed now"

Izaya quickly snatched the pants from Shizuo and ran off to the bathroom.

"Promise me you'll keep the skirt!" Shizuo yelled when Izaya ran to the bathroom. The milk was still on the kitchen counter; he decided to have some more.

Izaya took the skirt off and placed it on top of the toilet, sighing he put on his pants and left the bathroom with the skirt in hand which he threw on the bed in the bedroom and went back to Shizuo in the kitchen. He couldn't believe it. He.. Izaya Orihara... Was _dating _Shizuo Heiwajima. He had never been so happy in his life.

Shizuo watched Izaya as he stepped into the kitchen. "Promise?" he said.

"Hm?"

"Heh, you didn't hear me" he mumbled to himself. "I said: Promise me you'll keep the skirt" he smiled.

"I can't just steal my sisters' skirts... But... I guess I can keep it until they mention it themselves.."

"Pff, you _have _to keep it" he pouted. "Or I'll be really disappointed"

"Shizu-chan has a skirt fetish" he mocked.

"Yup. But I only have it if _you _wear them" he smirked.

"Shizu-chan is teasing..."

"I am.. You like it?"

Izaya slowly nodded. [I'll be less embarrassed in the future.. I will..]

"Of course.." he drank the rest of the milk in his glass and walked over to Izaya, bent down and kissed his lips.

After being kiss Izaya managed to smile instead of freaking out. "Can't you stay the night over?"

"School tomorrow" Shizuo said bluntly

"Oh.. Yeah.. But.." he paused. He wouldn't be able to sleep properly. If he knew himself well, he wouldn't get a good night sleep in a week or so. That's what horror movies did to him.

"Hm? But?"

"It's still scary.."

"What? Come on.. You're kidding me" He sighed.

"Seriously.. I'm not.." He figured he might as well be honest with Shizuo, now that they were dating.

Shizuo dragged a hand across his face. "Urgh.. damn it"

"M-maybe we can take a walk and go to your house to pick up your things?"

"Walk to my place?" he paused. "I came here by train. No way am I _walking _home. And I don't have the money to take the train back and forth.." he sighed.

"Oh.. Right.. I forgot.. I may have some?"

"You're not gonna pay for it" Shizuo sighed.

"But.. I.. Wait.. I saved some of my father's clothes! I have something you can sleep in!" he exclaimed happily. "Wait.. You sleep in your underwear..." he thought for a second. "I guess I have something you can go to school in too.. Hmm"

"Izaya... books, damn it. Look. I _have _to go home tonight"

"Then.. Can I sleep at your place?"

"At my place?" Shizuo froze. [Kasuka would probably ask a lot of questions.. and so would my mom] "I don't know..." he scratched the back of his head.,

"Y-you are my boyfriend, right?" he tried, changing his tactic.

Shizuo stared at Izaya. "Not a single word to my mom or brother, you hear me!"

"So I can come?"'

".. I'm going to regret this" he gulped. "Yes, you can"

* * *

><p>Christine: OMG! 16 chapters. We are nuts! :D<br>Signe: Yeah! Well.. We are... Anyway *cough* we managed to get one more chapter done before we're leaving! Enjoy!


	17. Secrets

"Yay~. Wait.. Your brother and mom.. What about your father?" Izaya looked slightly concerned.

"Never mind him" Shizuo looked away. "Pack your things so we can get going.." he sighed and left the kitchen.

"Hm?" Izaya followed. "You don't like your father?"

"I said never mind, okay?"

"Shizu-chan... Is there something wrong?"

"No" he went into Izaya's bedroom. "Want some help to pack your stuff?" Izaya followed close behind him. As Shizuo stood by the bed, Izaya turned Shizuo around and sat him down on the bed while Izaya sat down on the others lap. "What?" Shizuo looked up at Izaya. He was trying to stay calm and forget about his father.

"I'm your boyfriend now, ne? I need you to know that you can tell me everything."

"There's nothing to tell" he tried to smile.

"You're lying" Izaya placed a hand on the blonde's cheek.

"I'm not" he felt the hand on his cheek and looked away. "Look, just pack your things so we can get going, okay?"

"Something is clearly wrong, Shizu-chan." he said as he put a hand on Shizuo's other cheek too, turning his head to face him.

Shizuo glared into Izaya's eyes. "Don't look at me like that" was all he said and removed Izaya's hands from his head. He gently pushed Izaya off of him, onto the bed. "Can't you just finish up?"

"Shizu-chan. It's not good to hold it in. If you're angry, just say so."

"Just.." he paused. "Tell me when you're ready" he rose from the bed, went out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Izaya was getting worried. He couldn't help but follow Shizuo out the door. "Shizu-chan?"

"Don't follow me!" he hissed. Izaya was so close to getting his ass kicked if he didn't stop bothering Shizuo.

"Shizu-chan, Seriously. You can tell me. I want to hear you out"

"Not. Now" he snarled.

"Calm down, Shizu-chan.."

"Then quit asking what's wrong!" he yelled at Izaya.

"Shizu-chan.. Come" he gently tugged Shizuo's sleeve.

Shizuo shrugged Izaya's hand off and went to sit in the couch.

Izaya sat down, holding a certain distance between them. He didn't say anything, only patted his lap and smiled gently at the blonde. He wasn't scared. Not at all actually. Shizuo never scared Izaya. Never.

Shizuo looked away, ignoring Izaya. "Lie on my lap. I'll help you calm down, ne?" Izaya tried.

"No" he hissed. [Forget father.. come on..]

"I just wanna help you. You sure you don't wanna tell me what's going on?"

"Nothing's wrong, okay?"

"You're obviously lying, Shizu-chan. It's pointless. Let's get you a little more relaxed, ne?" he said moving closer and placed a hand on the taller male's thigh.

Shizuo looked down at Izaya's hand which was placed on his thigh. "It's nothing" he looked back at Izaya.

"You can tell me. I'll keep it a secret, ne?"

"It's nothing" he repeated.

Izaya thought for a few minutes. If Shizuo didn't wanna tell him it was probably best to leave it for now. "Alright. You can tell me when you're ready. I'll wait until then." he smiled gently at the blonde.

"Whatever" he mumbled, looking away. His leg was twitching from annoyance.

Izaya noticed the obviously furious Shizuo and sat down on the others lap, once again. [I sure do spend a lot of time here..] He thought as he sat down. [Think about something else, Shizu-chan]

Shizuo sighed and looked up at Izaya. "What?"

"Calm down" he said and placed a hand on Shizuo's cheek, gently nuzzling it with his thumb. He was blushing a bit.

"I am calm" he scowled at Izaya.

"You're not.. Shh.. Just relax." he placed a soft kiss on Shizuo's forehead.

Shizuo gritted his teeth. "I _am _relaxing" he hissed.

Izaya kept quiet. Shizuo still didn't scare him. He just figured it would only make the blonde more mad if he kept telling him to relax. Instead he smiled at him and leaned in for a hug, holding him tightly and nuzzling his head in the side of Shizuo's own. Shizuo gently wrapped his arms around Izaya, gently hugging him. [It's strange how family is an issue for both of us..] Izaya thought.

Shizuo nuzzled his head into Izaya's neck, placing his lips on the bare skin. He closed his eyes and tried to think of something else. [Ah, I knew something was wrong.. He's trying to find comfort in me] Izaya thought and placed a hand on the back of Shizuo's head, nuzzling him gently. Shizuo inhaled the sweet scent coming from Izaya.

"mm.." Shizuo exhaled.

"Hm?"

"You smell nice.." he admitted.

"T-thank you"

He inhaled again. Short after he exhaled warm breath down Izaya's spine. Shizuo gently kissed Izaya's neck. "Can't you go pack now?" he whispered.

"Sure, I'll go pack my things, ne?" he pulled back and rose from Shizuo's lap. "Just a minute" he finished and ran off to his bedroom where he found a small bag and started packing his clothes.

Shizuo leaned back in the couch and sighed softly. [I guess I feel better now]

Packing his school uniform, nightwear, socks and boxers he found his tooth brush and hair brush in the bathroom and went back to Shizuo with two bags. His school bag and a backpack with clothes. "I'm ready"

Shizuo nodded and got up from the couch. "Then let's go" he smiled, heading for the front door.

"Yes" he followed. "Ah, wait! My wallet!" he ran back into a small office he had and came back with his wallet which he put in his back pocket. "Ready!"

Shizuo put on his shoes and went out of the front door. "Come on.. you're slow"

Izaya quickly put his shoes on. "Nope, I just needed to go get my wallet. That's why you were faster"

Shizuo rolled his eyes. "Whatever"

"Let's go" he said and they both left the house, heading for Shizuo's house.

* * *

><p>Shizuo hesitated as he saw his house come closer into his line of sight. He had both of his hands in his pockets, fiddling around with something in his pockets.<p>

Shizuo looked nervous. Or so Izaya thought but he was good with humans after all, so he was probably right. Though Shizuo had a habit of surprising him sometimes, he was pretty sure he was right. Izaya felt like mocking him a bit.. He had held it in for a long time now and it wouldn't be bad if he did it a little. Now he meant it in a sweet way instead of a 'I-wanna-piss-you-off-and-make-you-destroy-everything' way. It wouldn't hurt just a little, right? "Is Shizu-chan nervous?"

Shizuo flinched at what Izaya said. "I'm not" he quickly answered, hoping he didn't seem too restless.

Izaya smirked a bit at the reply. The blonde was obviously nervous. Izaya hadn't really been himself since their little... meeting in the closet. And he thought it was about time he got over it and started acting more natural. Well, he had been himself, just a little more nervous and careful than he usually was.

"Of course you are... Hmm.. I wonder what I should talk to your mother about."

"You're not even gonna talk to her" he snapped. "You're just gonna go straight to my room and stay there"

"Eh? So mean... I can't hide in your room the whole day, Shizu-chan"

"You'll have to do that"

"Why?"

"Cuz I don't want you to tell my mom or anyone else about us" he looked away, slightly blushing.

"I'll just sneak out when you're not there"

"I'll be there all the time" he assured him. "But if I have to leave my room, I'll just tie you to my bed"

"Dirty..." Izaya blushed a bit, looking the other way.

"N-not like that!" Shizuo panicked.

Izaya looked back at Shizuo seeing the other's flustered face and he smiled. "I'm joking, Shizu-chan" he chuckled. The blonde's expression was priceless. He had never seen something like that on his face before. But it was definitely something he would like to see again.

"Don't fucking joke around.. I'm serious" Shizuo was slowly turning back to his old self. He knew he wouldn't be able to tell his mom _or _brother that Izaya was his boyfriend.

"Don't worry, Shizu-chan. Of course I won't tell anyone. We'll keep it a secret in school too, ne?"

"Damn straight.." he gulped as they were in front of his house. "You.. don't say _anything_, okay?"

"Try trusting me, Shizu-chan"

"Right.." he opened the door to the house, hoping no one would be home.

"Don't worry, just trust me." he whispered, trying to get a look at the inside of the house.

"Shizuo, is that you?" Shizuo heard his mom call.

"Y-yeah!" he replied. He slipped his shoes off and begged Izaya to hurry up. "Come on.. She'll probably be here in a-" he was interrupted by his mother.

"Ah, hello!" she smiled at Izaya.

* * *

><p>Signe: We're finally back from Blåvand and with a new chapter ready for you guys reading our story! Hope it was worth the long wait!<br>Christine: But you know us.. we'll probably update again soon! :D


	18. Scars

"Ah, H-hello" Izaya stuttered. He had just got his shoes off and put them aside as Shizuo's mom greeted them. [She.. Seems nice..]

She wiped her hands off in her apron. "I was just rinsing some vegetables" she smiled and gave Izaya her hand. "What is your name?"

"O-Orihara Izaya.." he took her hand and shook it.

She smiled "I'm Shizuo's mother, Miyase". "You're a friend of his?"

"Mom, seriously... you're embarrassing!" Shizuo exclaimed, grabbed Izaya's wrist and pulled him towards the stairs.

Izaya had to enjoy it since it was slightly funny to see Shizuo's reaction. But he kept quiet.

"Up, up!" Shizuo pushed Izaya up the stairs. His mother sighed as she went back to the kitchen.

Izaya was pushed up the stairs and into one of the rooms, almost falling to the floor as he was pushed inside. "Ah!" he said as he stumbled forward.

Shizuo shut the door behind him and leaned up against it. "God damn it.."

"I didn't do anything" he smiled "She... Seems nice. Your mother."

Shizuo rolled his eyes as a response. "She's embarrassing.."

"Well.. I think she seems like a sweet and caring mom. And let's face it, I know a lot about people, ne?"

"Never mind that" he said as he sat down on his bed, letting himself fall down on his back.

"Sure" Izaya took a look around Shizuo's room. Nothing out of the ordinary. A closet for his clothes, a desk and a small table by the bed. Izaya went to the bed and sat down beside Shizuo, leaning back, resting on his hands.

"Well?" Shizuo asked curiously.

"Hm?" He looked back at Shizuo in question.

He sighed. "I guess you'll be sleeping on the floor"

"Ehhh? No fair. Can't we sleep in the same bed?" He crawled on the bed and lay himself down across Shizuo's stomach, their stomachs gently touching.

"What? No! There isn't room for both of us in my bed"

"I don't take up much room, ne?"

"I'll push you down on the floor anyway" he sighed.

"You won't. Since you didn't have a problem holding onto me last night~"

"O-oi.." he looked away.

"See? Its true. You even admitted being comfortable.." he blushed.

Shizuo sighed in defeat. "Guess I won't win, huh?"

"Ahaha, you _never _win, Shizu-chan. Some things never change~"

"Shut up" he pouted.

[Yay~, I'm returning to normal. Guess he is too] "Sorry, sorry. Couldn't help it."

"Tch" he snorted. "I'm warning you.. if you push me out of the bed I'm gonna be pissed tomorrow!"

"Hm? Yeah, _tomorrow_, because Shizu-chan can't do anything when he has just woken up, ne?"

Shizuo scowled at Izaya. "Anything to shut you up for a second" he sighed.

"A kiss" he said bluntly and a little too quickly for his own liking. He blushed as he realized what he had just said.

"Then come here" Shizuo heard himself say.

"Eh?" he was surprised at Shizuo actually agreeing to his request and sat up on the bed, looking down at the blonde.

Shizuo had his hands behind his head and didn't intend to move them. "Well you have to come down here or you won't get any kiss" he grinned.

The blushing raven adjusted himself on the bed, placing a hand on either side of the bed beside Shizuo's arms by his head and slowly leaned down.

Shizuo smiled and carefully kissed Izaya's lips before taking them in for a passionate kiss.

Their lips were locked and Izaya closed his eyes. Shizuo deepened the kiss and they kept going for a minute or so before Izaya pulled back and looked down at Shizuo. Izaya had a shade of red across his cheeks.

"Why blush?" Shizuo frowned but chuckled at Izaya.

"I... It doesn't matter, ne?" [Stop it cheeks...]

"No, it doesn't"

Izaya smiled a bit at Shizuo. It felt really nice that they both _cared _for each other instead of trying to rip each others heads off.

Shizuo sighed. "I don't really know what we can do"

"Hmmm.." Izaya thought for a second and Shizuo stared at Izaya while he was thinking "I don't have any ideas. By the way, do you think you're mother will be okay with me staying the night?"

Shizuo shrugged. "No idea.. It wouldn't really make a difference if you stayed or not"

"But it would for me, ne?"

"You want me to go ask?"

"Well... Yeah.." he said nervously.

"Fine.." he sighed and sat up.

"Thank you, Shizu-chan. Shall I go with you?" He asked as the blonde got to his feet.

"No.. I'll be right back" he sighed as he went out of the room and down the stairs to talk to his mother. "Mom, is it okay if Izaya stays for the night?" he sighed.

"Hm? But don't you have school tomorrow? Which reminds me, Shizuo. Didn't you have school today?" she frowned.

"No, apparently we had the day off..." he shrugged.

"Ah, okay. If it is okay with his parents, then it's okay with me" she answered. Shizuo went back up to his room.

"It's okay with her.."

"Yay~" he said quietly, sitting on Shizuo's swivel chair.

"Eh? What are you doing?" he frowned.

"I'm looking at Shizu-chan's stuff, ne?" he held out a picture from when Shizuo and Kasuka were younger. "You were so cute!"

"Oh no!" he snatched the picture from Izaya's hand. "No I wasn't..." he wrinkled his nose as he looked at the picture.

"Yes you were. That's not for you to decide anyway" he found a paper with math stuff written on it. "Is this your homework for tomorrow?"

"Jesus, you're curious!" he paused "but yes, it is..." he sighed. [Don't correct me, don't correct me!]

"Ehhh... You know... I can help you with this if you want me to?" he smiled wryly at Shizuo. [This is horrible, Shizu-chan!]

"I don't need your help..." he sighed heavily. "Just leave my homework alone!"

"Really, Shizu-chan.. It's horrible.. I wouldn't mind helping you, ne?"

[Damn it..] He rolled his eyes. "Does it even matter? I hate math..." he whined.

"It's not my favourite subject either but this could be a lot better. They're all wrong."

"It's not like I'm gonna pay attention in class anyway..."

"I know but I could teach you instead then"

"I'll just forget it again" Shizuo kept coming up with excuses just to avoid Izaya teaching him about math.

"I won't force you to get better grades but if you want to, I'm offering it right now, ne?"

"I'll figure it out myself..." he sighed. "Now, leave my homework alone?"

"Sure. But if you change your mind, the offer still stands" he smiled and put the paper back into the drawer he took it from.

"Tch. You want me to go through your stuff too?" he asked seriously.

"Sorry, bad habit!" he said in a mocking tone and closed the drawer holding his arms in the air as he turned the chair to face Shizuo.

Shizuo sighed heavily. "What do you wanna do? Apart from looking through my stuff"

"I don't know... Umm.. Whatever you wanna do I guess? Do you have any homework for tomorrow?"

"Izaya... no fucking homework!" he hissed and pulled Izaya away from his desk.

"Ahh! Shizu-chan! I'm gonna fall if you pull me like tha-ah!" he exclaimed as he fell down on the bed, lying on his back.

"That's the point" he whispered and crawled on top of Izaya, looking down on the pale skinned flea.

"G-getting all dirty.."

"I'm not.. I'm just being nice to you" he smiled.

"How is t-throwing me on the bed 'nice'?" he asked hesitantly.

"Don't think about that" he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss upon Izaya's lips. "That's what I meant"

Izaya closed his eyes. "Oh... M-more... Ne?"

Shizuo grinned and leaned down to kiss his so-called boyfriend again. "More?"

Izaya slowly nodded in agreement, his eyes still closed. [Ah, I guess I'm a little tired...]

This time Shizuo held the kiss for a bit longer, kissing Izaya more passionately. "Mmm.." Izaya moaned into the kiss, though he didn't realize it himself.

Feeling Izaya's soft lips against his own was a real pleasure for Shizuo. He couldn't stop kissing them. Izaya slowly parted his lips when they were interrupted by someone knocking on the door.

Shizuo snapped out of the wonderful sensation and turned to look at the door. He sat up beside Izaya and yelled. "What?" Izaya too, quickly sat up on the bed and pretended nothing had happened though his cheeks might say something else.

"It's me" Shizuo's mother called from the other side of the door. "Can I come in?"

"Sure" Shizuo leaned back on the bed, letting his arms carry his weight. His mother came into the room and smiled at the two boys.

"Dinner is ready" she said. "Hm? Are you alright Izaya-kun?" she asked.

"Eh? Y-yes!" he stuttered.

"Okay.. we'll be down in a minute" Shizuo sighed.

"Sure" she smiled at her son and approached Izaya, placing a hand on his forehead. Izaya was stunned at the action. "No, doesn't seem like you have a fever" she smiled, removing her hand.

"Eh, mom! Seriously!" Shizuo sighed. "Just go downstairs, okay?"

"Alright, alright" she sighed, maintaining her smile. "Two minutes then" she said and left the room, closing the door behind her.

"Oh my god" Shizuo fell back down on the bed, covering his face with his hands.

After thinking a bit, Izaya thought that Shizuo had a really nice and caring mom. He wished he had such a nice mom. Or at least as good a relationship with her as Shizuo had with his mom. He envied Shizuo a bit on that.

"We'd better go downstairs before she comes up here again" Shizuo sighed and rose from the bed.

"Y-yeah..."

They both went downstairs and sat down at the table. Kasuka was already there, he kept glaring at Izaya. He didn't say a word though, just kept that pokerface of his.

"H-hi. I'm Izaya" he smiled at Kasuka.

Kasuka nodded. "Don't mind my brother.. he's always like that" Shizuo sighed.

"There we go" his mother, Miyase, said as she put the last pot on the table. Of course she had put milk on the table too.

"S-sure" Izaya said and sat down on a chair beside Shizuo and waited. He really had no idea about what to do. He had never been at a friend's place before. Not even Shinra's.

"Itadakimasu.." Shizuo mumbled and started eating. He poured himself a glass of milk and drank it. He looked at Izaya and elbowed him.

"Eh? Ah! I-Itadakimasu!"

Shizuo shook his head. "Just eat something" he managed to say.

"Eh? R-right..." He looked at all the lovely decorated food on the table. It was all sushi and there were loose rice too. He put three pieces of ootoro on his plate and started eating them with help from his chopsticks. "Mmmm! It's delicious!"

"Oh, thank you Izaya-kun!" Shizuo's mother smiled at the comment. "Please, eat as much as you can".

"Eh? Ah, t-thank you" he tried. [She's really nice..]

She smiled "So, Izaya-kun. Which school do you attend?" she asked curiously.

"Ah, R-Raira!"

"Raira? How come you've never mentioned Izaya-kun, Shizuo?" she looked at Shizuo. He swallowed before answering.

"Because we weren't exactly friends"

"Oh, but now you are?" she smiled brightly. "Good to hear you've finally found someone you feel comfortable around, Shizuo" she nuzzled her son's hair.

"Mom, come on.." he sighed.

Izaya felt a bit out of place. It was all very comfortable and welcoming. Like a perfect family.

"What are you planning to do after Raira then?" she asked and took another bite of her slice of salmon.

He hadn't heard Miyase and just stared himself blind at the food on his plate. "Izaya-kun?" she chuckled. Still no response. [I wish my family were like this] Izaya thought.

Shizuo elbowed Izaya. "Oi, you're spacing out"

"Eh..? Eh? I-I'm sorry!"

"It's okay" she chuckled again.

"What were you doing?" Shizuo frowned at Izaya.

"Staring at the food" Kasuka said bluntly, finally saying something.

"I-I guess so.." Izaya tried.

"If we've got your attention now, Izaya-kun. I was just wondering what you wanted to do after you finish at Raira?"

"I'm not sure.."

"I understand. It's a difficult decision. Shizuo doesn't know either" she looked at her eating son. Shizuo didn't bother to interrupt their conversation and just kept eating.

"Y-yeah..." Izaya began eating again, finishing his second piece.

It was quiet at the table for a moment, everyone was eating their food. Shizuo literally drank an entire litre of milk. "Shizuo. You should hold back on all that milk" His mother sighed.

[So caring] Izaya thought and chuckled a bit.

"But it's so good" Shizuo complained.

"Thanks for the dinner" Kasuka left the table and went upstairs.

"Ah, you're welcome dear" she smiled. "Are you both done or do you want some more?" she asked.

"I'm done, thank you for the food..." Izaya had only eaten five pieces of ootoro but was already stuffed.

"Done.. Thanks for the dinner" Shizuo rose from his chair and took his plate to the sink.

"Izaya-kun, you can just leave it here on the table. I'll take care of it" she smiled mildly at him.

"O-okay" he rose from his chair and followed Shizuo back to his room. He sat down on the bed and stared at the floor.

"Ah, I'm stuffed" Shizuo sighed and sat down beside Izaya.

"Y-yeah... Me too.."

"Anything wrong?" Shizuo asked curiously.

"N-no.. Don't worry.." he smiled wryly at Shizuo. [Pull yourself together! It's alright... It's alright...]

"Eh? You're stuttering again..?" he frowned.

"It's okay..."

"I don't believe you" Shizuo wrapped his arms around Izaya, snuggling his head into his neck. "Tell me" he whispered.

Izaya felt a stream of tears flowing towards his eyes. "I... Um..."

"Hm?" Shizuo frowned and pulled back to look at Izaya. "What's wrong?" he asked seriously.

* * *

><p>Izaya: Shizu-chan… Comfort me!<br>Shizuo: So demanding~  
>Christine and Signe: *Finds their binoculars* 8D<p>

Signe: Such an evil place to stop.. We know.. Mihihihihihi!


	19. I'm Not Okay, I Promise

"I-I'm just being an idiot.."

"What?" Shizuo was confused.

Izaya felt like he couldn't hold the tears back anymore and buried his face in his hands, leaning slightly forward. Shizuo let go of Izaya and moved a bit away from him.

"Eh?"

"I'm sorry.." he cried silently in his hands.

"O-oi.. what's going on?"

All of the memories Izaya had with his mother and father suddenly came into his head. He thought about too much at once. Feeling hatred and love. The feeling of missing something. Or someone. He clenched his hands, fingers bending and digging into the skin on his forehead. "I'm sorry" he squeezed out.

"What are you saying?" Shizuo gently placed a hand on Izaya's back, gently stroking him.

He remembered where he was when he felt the gentle touch on his back and didn't want Shizuo seeing his face. In a fast movement he turned his body and hugged Shizuo tightly, burying his face in the other's chest and slowly slid his legs onto the bed until he was sitting on them.

"I-Izaya.." he tried to comfort the other as he placed both hands on Izaya's back, hugging him. "It's okay.. I don't know what's wrong.. but it's okay.."

It felt good. Being hugged by Shizuo like that. Being comforted. He only nodded and snuggled in closer, crying softly without any sound.

"What are you hiding from me?"

The grip tightened on Shizuo and Izaya's body tensed. Could he tell Shizuo? Tell him about his problems? Would that be okay?

"Izaya"

"Yes.." Izaya sniffled, his voice shaking.

"Tell me"

Maybe it was okay to tell Shizuo. He wouldn't tell anyone else, right? "My mother.." he sniffled.

Shizuo tensed his muscles. "I'm sorry if my mom was too annoying.." he apologized right after Izaya had finished his sentence.

"No.." he shook his head and moved back, drying his eyes with his sleeves. "She's nice.."

Shizuo moved Izaya's hand from his face, looking him straight in the eyes. The tears made Izaya's eyes sparkle like little diamonds. "Don't wipe the tears away.." he whispered. "It's okay if they're there.." he couldn't stop staring at Izaya's ruby-like eyes.

The tears kept coming and the old water drops gently ran down his cheek, dripping from his chin, marking their road with a shining line. "Okay.. I can't stop, Shizu-chan"

"It's okay" he whispered. "Just.." he frowned "Tell me what's bothering you". Yesterday Shizuo didn't give a damn about Izaya's feelings. Today it was totally different.

"I.. I didn't move out because I wanted to.." he started. "I did it because I had to"

"You _had _to?" he frowned in confusion. "Why?"

"You know... My father di... died.. About a year ago, ne? My father and I were driving home from a trip to this lake we often visited..." new tears burst out, sliding down his cheeks. "And umm..." he sniffled. "We got into an accident.."

"Yeah.. you mentioned that" Shizuo concentrated on what Izaya said.

Izaya nodded. "Someone drove right into the side of the car. The side my dad was sitting in." He looked down at his hands. "I don't remember anything until I woke up at the hospital. I woke up a few hours after the accident to see my mother and sisters cry beside the bed I was laying in. Then they told me my father hadn't survived the night." He dried his eyes again and sniffled.

"Sorry.." Shizuo mumbled, trying to help as much as he could but he just didn't know what to do in this situation; he wasn't used to this.

He took one of Shizuo's hands and held it tightly. "It's okay..." he paused before continuing. "Then.. A few days later I could go home from the hospital again. But my mom didn't talk to us. So I took care of my sisters, comforted them and made sure they would be alright. I did what my mother should have done to them and me. And what we should have done to her. But she didn't let us. And a week later..." he gulped.

Shizuo waited patiently for Izaya to continue his little story.

"She blamed the death of my father on me" he said and buried his face in his hands.

"What?" Shizuo quietly mumbled. "Izaya.." he pulled Izaya in for a hug.

Izaya hugged him back, begging for the comfort he needed a year ago.

"I'll hug you for as long as you like.." he whispered and placed a kiss in Izaya's hair.

Izaya's grip tightened around Shizuo, grabbing the fabric of his shirt. Small sounds could be heard from Izaya.

Shizuo was silent. He didn't know what to say or do.

After a few minutes, Izaya pulled back enough for him to talk. "She said it when we were alone." he paused. "My sisters don't know. But my mother hated me for it. For surviving while.. my father didn't... And I felt it. She was nice to my sisters a few days after she.. blamed me.. And she kept being nice. To _them_.. She hated me.. So a few months later.. I asked to move out... And she gladly accepted. She said she would pay for the house. One she chose. It's the size it is because she knew my sisters w-would come and visit. And she wanted to please them... Ne? I have to pay for my own food, clothes and such. Everything concerning the house is for her to take care of..." he paused. "Everything to get me out of the house.." his body was shaking. "Ne?"

"I'm sorry.." Shizuo whispered.

Izaya leaned up and kissed Shizuo's warm lips and moved back down to bury his face in Shizuo's chest. Tears kept coming and he just couldn't stop.

Shizuo lazily wrapped his arms around Izaya, holding him tightly. "I don't know what to say.." he mumbled but tried to comfort Izaya anyway.

"It's okay" he sniffled. "I'll pull myself together.."

"You don't have to force yourself to think it's all okay.. because, it's not.." he flinched at what he just said. It didn't sound like him at all.

The grip in Shizuo tightened. Shizuo was trying. He really was.

"What can I do to make you feel better?"

"I don't know.. I just.. Sorry for dragging you into this.." he sniffled.

"It's fine.. okay?"

"Okay..." they both sat still for a few seconds, bodies as close as possible as Izaya cried silently into Shizuo's shirt. He calmed down. Izaya pulled back, head bowed. "Umm.." he said as he dried his eyes with his sleeves.

Shizuo raised a brow. "Hm?"

"I didn't mean to.. Hehe.." he tried. "Your shirt is all wet" he said and placed a hand on the soaked place on Shizuo's shirt.

Shizuo looked down at his shirt. "Tch" he chuckled. "At least it can be washed. Don't worry about it" he smiled, leaned down closer to Izaya and placed a kiss upon his lips.

Izaya smiled after Shizuo had kissed him. "But I guess I somehow cried out, ne?"

"Doesn't it feel somewhat good?" Shizuo whispered.

"Yeah.. It does"

"Good.." he gently smiled at Izaya.

"Thanks... For comforting me.."

"Anytime" he quickly said.

* * *

><p>Christine: Sooo…. Signe practically cried her eyes out when she wrote this… I was like, omg xD<br>Signe: Did not… Okay, I actually didn't but I swear I could have cried if I tried! It's just so sad… Mihihi, I ruined Izaya's life xD … Whoops! Anyway.. Anyone else who feel like killing the bitch?  
>Izaya: Shizu-chan does!<br>Shizuo: Fuck yaaaaa! D:


	20. I'm Yours

Izaya was a little surprised at the quick answer and how determined Shizuo sounded as he said that. Would he comfort him again? Anytime? "I'm so glad I have you now.."

Shizuo didn't answer he just smiled at the flea. He placed his hand on Izaya's head, nuzzling his hair. Izaya leaned slightly into the hand and looked at Shizuo.

"Hm? Your eyes.. they're all red" Shizuo said.

"Eh?"

"Your eyes are red because you've been crying so much" he chuckled.

"Oh... whoops.." Izaya giggled.

"Now they're totally red. It's a bit scary"

"Maybe I'm a vampire, ne?"

"A vampire, really?" Shizuo raised a brow. "Then bite my neck" he whispered.

"Hmm? You'll let me?"

"I will" he smiled and tilted his head, revealing his neck and waited for Izaya to place his lips on his skin.

Izaya unwillingly blushed and leaned up to place a kiss on the skin, before he gently bit down, nipping at the soft skin.

Shizuo closed his eyes, feeling Izaya's teeth on his skin. "mm.."

He pulled back and looked Shizuo in the eyes. "You're crazy" he said bluntly.

"What? You like it too" he looked at Izaya.

"Of course but that just makes both of us crazy, ne? No change there."

"You're the craziest person I've ever known" he sighed. "Anyway.. it's getting late. We should go to bed"

"Why thank you" he chuckled. "But yeah.. I'm pretty tired"

"Okay" he rose from the bed and went over to the door. "I'll just go downstairs to brush my teeth and such, okay?"

"I have a tooth brush with me, Shizu-chan" he said and found a small toilet bag, waving it in front of him to show it.

"So feminine" Shizuo mumbled to himself. "Come on then.." he waved Izaya closer.

He followed Shizuo to the bathroom. They both brushed their teeth and went back to Shizuo's room. Even though they were now _officially _dating, Izaya was a little shy about taking his clothes off in front of Shizuo and sat down on the bed, blushing a bit. [I should have taken my nightwear with me to the bathroom! Idiot! But.. We _are _dating, right? So.. why is it so embarrassing?]

Shizuo's mother knocked on the door and stepped inside "Hello boys.. I was just wondering. How are you both gonna sleep in here?" she asked.

"Um.." Shizuo looked at Izaya and back at his mother. "We'll figure something out.." he smiled.

"Alright then. Goodnight" she smiled and closed the door behind her.

None said anything until they heard the sound of Shizuo's mother walking down the stairs. "Umm.. W-we're just sleeping in your bed, right?"

"What? No. You're sleeping on the floor" he said sarcastically and took his shirt off, revealing his upper body.

"Ha, ha. Very funny.." a smile formed on his lips but his expression turned into a stare when Shizuo revealed his chest. He hadn't really had time to actually _look _at Shizuo's chest. When he had removed his shirt the night before, Izaya had been hiding under the covers and it was dark. And the next day when they both woke up, he hadn't really taken a good look at it either. He had seen it the day Shizuo had played football and Izaya had followed him to the locker room but he hadn't had enough time there either. No matter the reason, he couldn't help but stare.

Shizuo noticed how Izaya was staring at him and looked down at his chest. "What?"

"Oh, I, umm.." he stuttered in embarrassment. But then he noticed something. "Hm? Come here" he crawled on the bed and motioned for him to sit before him.

"What?" he sighed and lazily let his arms fall down to his sides.

"Come~" he tried again, patted the sheets before him.

Shizuo did so and went over to sit before Izaya. "What's wrong?"

"Hm?" he took a look at Shizuo's chest and saw a small mark. "Guess I made that, ne?" he said and drew a finger over the scar.

Shizuo looked down at his chest and noticed the scar. "Yeah.." he sighed. "You little bastard.." he chuckled.

"You were too slow, Shizu-chan."

"And you were too annoying back then" he sighed.

"Relax" he chuckled. Shizuo seemed slightly irritated. "Let's just say that.. This is my mark" he said as he placed his palm on the scar, looking at it.

"Eh?" he blinked in confusion.

"From now on this is my mark, ne? You're mine" he blushed.

Shizuo chuckled at Izaya's words. "I'm yours, huh?"

"Is that bad?"

"I didn't say that.."

"Then... What am I to you?" he tried.

"You're my.." he paused. "My little flea"

"Ehhh?" Izaya said disappointed. "That's not nice at all, Shizu-chan"

"I think it's nice.." he pouted. "What do you _want _to be?"

"Yours..."

"You wanna be mine?"

"Yes..." he looked away from Shizuo, feeling more and more embarrassed.

"Then you'll have to do something for me.."

"Eh? What?"

"Kiss me again.."

Izaya quickly leaned up and placed a soft kiss on the other's lips. "Now?"

"What do you think?" he paused. "Again.." he whispered.

Izaya leaned up again and kissed him. "Now?" he asked, eager to finally hear Shizuo say 'you're mine'.

"You can do better than that"

So the fast, soft kisses weren't enough after all. Leaning in again, he closed his eyes and kissed him more passionately.

[That's better..] He smirked under the kiss and placed a hand on the back of Izaya's head, nuzzling his hair with his thumb. The kissed went on awhile until Izaya pulled back, eyes still closed.

"Now you're mine.." Shizuo whispered.

Izaya smiled and hugged the blonde. "I belong to Shizu-chan" he whispered.

"Happy now?" he chuckled.

"Very" he paused, crawling out of Shizuo's arms and rising from the bed. "Let's go to bed, ne? You're still wearing pants"

"Right" Shizuo rose from the bed and took his pants off. He let them lie on the floor. "There"

Izaya took a quick look at Shizuo's body before finding his bag to get his nightwear. Shizuo had a beautiful and strong body.

Shizuo found another pillow for Izaya and put it on the bed. "Will we even be able to lie on the bed?" he frowned.

"We'll find out, ne?" Izaya stood up and placed the clothes on Shizuo's desk. Shizuo kept looking at him. "W-would you mind?"

"Hm? Is it a problem that I look at you while you undress?" he frowned. He walked over to Izaya, stood behind him and wrapped his arms around him. "We _are _dating after all" he whispered into Izaya's neck.

[Geez, throwing everything I say _right _back into my face... From now on, I have to be careful about what I say when I'm with him] "Well... We are.. But.." [I'm pathetic... And I know it...]

"Then.. you can start undressing, hm?" he kissed Izaya's neck.

"Not when you're holding me" he chuckled.

"I can help you.. if you like?" he smirked.

"I-if you want to.."

Shizuo smiled as he grabbed the hem of Izaya's shirt and slowly pulled it off. Izaya's arms were lifted into the air as the shirt was pulled off, ever so slowly revealing his back. [He's so skinny and pale..] Shizuo placed a hand on Izaya's back. "You're so skinny.."

"Yeah.." he was pretty sure he blushed all the way to his ears.

"Why are you blushing all the time? Isn't it about time you got over it?" he chuckled forcing Izaya to sit down on the bed.

"I can't help it... It's your fault.." he sat on his legs, back facing Shizuo and started unbuckling his pants. He stood up on the bed and pulled them down. Stepping out of them, he kicked them off the bed and sat down. "Nightwear?" he turned his head to talk to Shizuo.

Shizuo watched as Izaya took his pants off. The flea had a nice body; not muscular but normal. "Eh? You're gonna sleep in your nightwear?" Shizuo pouted.

"Eh? Y-you'd rather have me in my underwear?"

"Yes.." he smiled. "I sleep in mine.."

"W-well.. If that's what Shizu-chan wants'"

"That's what I want" he gently pushed him down on the bed.

"Hmpft" Izaya exclaimed as his face hit the soft pillow. He turned his head just enough to watch Shizuo.

Shizuo crawled on top of Izaya, leaned down and kissed his back.

"S-Shizu-chan?"

"Hm?"

"W-what are you doing?" he asked, moving his head back onto the pillow.

"Comforting you.." he said and placed a hand on Izaya's back, stroking his skin.

"T-thanks..." he said, relaxing. It felt good. "mm.." he mumbled into the pillow.

"Good?" he smiled.

"Very" his voice was a bit muffled by the pillow, but could be heard. Suddenly someone opened the door and Shizuo's mom came in.

"Shizu-.." Miyase flinched. Shizuo quickly jumped off Izaya and rolled to lie beside him.

"Mom!" he was shocked. "I.. I just.." she was stunned.

Izaya tensed but soon sat up on the bed. "I-it's not what you think" he tried keeping his cool. "He.. He was just rubbing my back, ne, Shizu-chan?" he looked at Shizuo.

"Y-yeah.." he gulped.

"O-of course.." she tried to smile.

"Seriously... He was." he tried to seem serious.

"Yes.. I don't know what I was thinking.." she smiled.

"What do you want?" Shizuo asked, still a bit nervous.

"I just wanted to give you this" she went to the bed and handed Shizuo a book. "It is one of your school books, isn't it?"

"Great.. thanks" Shizuo snatched the book from his mother. "Go out.." he snapped.

"Okay, okay, honey. Easy, I'm leaving now" she backed away from Shizuo and Izaya. "G-goodnight.." she closed the door behind her.

Izaya immediately fell back down the bed and his head hit the pillow with a small sound. [That was awkward…]

"Jesus.. that was close" Shizuo sighed. "I think we should go to bed before she comes back and freaks out again" Shizuo rose from the bed and asked Izaya to get off. "I'll just crawl under the covers, okay?"

"O-okay" he crawled out of the bed while saying "What about the light?"

Shizuo sighed as he was about to crawl under the covers. "Right.. you can just lie down now.." Shizuo headed over to the switch and waited for Izaya to crawl under the covers.

Izaya did as told and Shizuo turned the light off. "Ih!" Izaya let out as all his fears from yesterday came back. He hid under the covers.

Shizuo tiptoed back to the bed and crawled under the covers. "Damn it Izaya.. You're taking up too much space!" he elbowed Izaya, hoping he would move a bit. "We can't possibly sleep in this bed tonight, seriously" he sighed as he lay himself down.

"S-sorry" he was laying in the middle of the bed and moved to the edge but when he felt the edge of the bed against his side he got scared and moved back a bit.

Half of Shizuo's body was on the edge of the bed, he was about to fall out of said bed. He sighed. "Can't you sleep on top of me tonight? It's a lot easier.." he was somewhat hoping that the flea would agree to his request.

"S-sure" he didn't dare to sit up but moved closer to Shizuo, while Shizuo slipped towards the middle of the bed and tried to lie on his back. They somehow managed to get Izaya on top of Shizuo and lie in the middle of the bed in an awkward movement. Izaya snuggled his face into Shizuo's chest and pulled the blanket over his head. Shizuo's body was warm and it felt great to slowly be warmed up. But he was still really scared.

"There, is this better?" he asked as he adjusted himself. He held onto Izaya's waist as he moved around. It was a bit awkward having another guy lying on top of himself but it was nice, since it was Izaya. Shizuo caressed his boyfriend's back, feeling his soft skin. His bones felt so clear. "You're lovely.." he mumbled.

"T-thanks" he relaxed a bit as Shizuo nuzzled him. "S-Shizu-chan?"

"Yes?" he looked down at the lump on his chest. He stopped nuzzling Izaya's back and waited for him to say something more.

"Umm.. I'm a bit scared…"

"You're scared? But we're lying this close? What can I do to make you feel better?" Shizuo began to stroke Izaya's back again.

"What you're doing now is nice…" he admitted. "Let's just talk, ne?"

"Hm? Are you sure?" he slipped his hands back down to Izaya's waist and pulled him up to his face. He let a hand caress Izaya's cheek. He leaned in closer and kissed him passionately.

Izaya closed his eyes and tried to forget everything else and just focus on Shizuo.

He kept kissing Izaya, hoping he would relax a bit more. Shizuo slid his hands back onto Izaya's back and stroke his soft skin. [I would never have imagined that I would be doing this with Izaya; my worst enemy] Izaya's lips felt so soft and moist. Shizuo could never stop kissing them.

"Mm" Izaya moaned into the kiss. What Shizuo did felt good and calmed him down. His body relaxed more and he started to feel more and more tired. He hadn't slept very well last night after all.

Shizuo parted his lips, stuck his tongue out and licked Izaya's lips.

Izaya felt Shizuo's playful tongue lick his lips and opened his mouth, letting the other's tongue enter. The muscles played and danced at first, exploring each other. Feeling each other.

Shizuo slid his hand up to Izaya's head and nuzzled his hair while he pressed his lips harder against Izaya's.

[Ah, I'm really tired] He wasn't that scared anymore and decided he might be able to fall asleep by now. Izaya pulled back and looked down at Shizuo only seeing darkness. That made him a bit scared but he simply closed his eyes and took a deep breath while sliding back down to lie at Shizuo's chest.

"Mm.. thanks for that" Shizuo smiled, feeling how Izaya laid himself back down on his chest. [That kiss was.. amazing] he smiled at the thought. "Goodnight.."

"Mm.. Goodnight" the reply sounded lazy.

A few minutes later they both fell asleep.


	21. Stay

Izaya was already awake, due to one of his nightmares, when someone knocked on the door.

"Shizuo, Izaya-kun? Are you up?"

"Yeah" Izaya yelled back.

"Good, it is 06:00, there will be breakfast at 07:00"

"Okay" Izaya heard the faint sound of footsteps as Shizuo's mother went down the stairs. Izaya had spent yet another night waking up a lot of times because of nightmares. Every time he woke up he would simply snuggle his face into Shizuo's chest and try to think of something else to fall asleep again. But he had just woken up about five minutes ago and couldn't fall back to sleep. Not that he wasn't tired, because he really was. Somehow he just couldn't sleep anymore. "Shizu-chan?" he said, watching the blonde. He had been staring at Shizuo since he woke up. The blonde looked so calm and peaceful while sleeping. Izaya decided he liked that expression on Shizuo's face.

Shizuo was fast asleep. "mm.." he mumbled once in awhile. His lips were slightly parted and his eyelids were twitching as if he was dreaming. He hadn't been able to move all night because Izaya had been lying on top of him.

"Shi~zu~-chan~?" he moved up to Shizuo, resting his weight on his arms and kissed Shizuo's cheek. "Good morning~" he tried.

"Huh?" Shizuo felt the kiss on his cheek. He opened his eyes and blinked rapidly to clear his vision. "I-Izaya?" he looked up at the flea. "Morning.." he mumbled, yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Slept well?" he smiled.

"mhmm.." he mumbled. "You?" he asked after he had yawned once again. He closed his eyes again and wanted to sleep some more.

"Not really… I didn't get much sleep. But I felt comfortable lying her- Hey, don't go back to sleep, Shizu-chan!" he chuckled and kissed the blonde's cheek again.

"Too bad.." he mumbled and placed a hand on Izaya's back. "I'm tired…"

"Me too. But it can't be helped. We have to go to school, ne?"

"School…" Shizuo sighed. "Can't I just stay home?" he whined.

"Nope~! You have to go. Your grades can't afford for you to stay home without a reason, ne?"

Shizuo frowned. "Go away. I'm sick.. can't go to school" he mumbled.

"Of course you are" he chuckled. "We really should get up"

"Let me sleep.." he whined. "I'm gonna stay home.." Shizuo turned to lie on his side, feeling how Izaya slid down from his body.

"Ah!" He held Shizuo tightly, afraid he would fall out of bed but luckily, he didn't. "Geez, Shizu-chan! What would you have done if I fell off?"

"Laughed" he said bluntly, eyes still closed. Shizuo was comfortable now and he didn't want to get out of bed.

"Meanie…" Izaya pouted. "Anyway… Let's get up, ne?" he tried moving but Shizuo's grip only tightened. "Ne?" he tried again and moved without success. "Shizu-chan?"

"I am _not _moving from this bed" he whined. "You can go to school…"

"Shizu-chan… Are you always like this or are you really not feeling well?"

"I'm tired.. Exhausted.. " he mumbled.

"Hm?" he placed a hand on Shizuo's forehead.

Shizuo parted his lips. He frowned at Izaya's cold hand.

"Shizu-chan, you're burning. I'll go ask your mother for a thermometer, okay?" he slipped out of Shizuo's arms and went to find his nightwear which still lay on the desk.

"Mhmm…" he mumbled, not moving from his spot.

"Do you feel any pains?" he asked, putting on his pants and shirt.

"Dunno.." he mumbled, not bothered to answer Izaya properly; he was so tired.

Izaya was getting worried and sat down on the edge of Shizuo's bed, placing a hand on the blonde's cheek, gently nuzzling it with his thumb. "Shizu-chan? Do you feel any pains?" he asked patiently.

"Yeah.. headache" he mumbled into the pillow.

"Headache? Maybe you slept wrong? Does your neck hurt too?"

"No" he opened his eyes. "Why so many questions?" he turned to look at Izaya. They were interrupted by someone knocking on the door.

"Are you two up yet?" Shizuo's mother called.

"Yeah, could you come in?" he asked, removing his hand from Shizuo's cheek.

She entered the room and went straight over to the bed. "What's the matter?" she sat down beside Izaya and nuzzled Shizuo's hair. "What's wrong, dear?". Shizuo sighed as he turned to lie on his back.

"Headache.." he mumbled.

"Yeah, and I think he has a fever too. We should take his temperature."

"He does? How did that happen? Shizuo is never ill" she frowned and placed her hand on his forehead. "Oh, he's burning up!" she was rather shocked about the fact that Shizuo was ill. "I'll go get the thermometer" she rose from the bed and took hasty steps towards the door.

"Aww… My Shizu-chan is sick" he said when she had left.

"Urgh.. it's your fault" Shizuo immediately blamed Izaya.

"How is it my fault?" he didn't like it when people blamed him for things he certainly _hadn't _done. That's what his mother did a year ago and it hit a very sore spot.

"You've made me lovesick.." he chuckled at his own joke.

"Oh…" he chuckled and smiled at the blonde. "I'm sorry" he said and carefully nuzzled the blonde's hair. "I'll make it up for you later, ne? I can come by after school if you'd like?"

"That'd be.. great" he smiled at his boyfriend. [It feels good to have someone who cares for me].

"Here we go.." Shizuo's mother came back into the room with the thermometer in her hand and Izaya quickly pulled his hand away from Shizuo's head. She put it in Shizuo's mouth and sat down beside him, nuzzling his hair. "There there, dear.." she couldn't help but smile at her young strong son.

[Really… Such a nice mom…] Shizuo's mom kept bringing memories back Izaya would rather not be thinking about. But right now, he was worried about _his _Shizuo. The poor guy was sick. Izaya had never in his wildest dreams thought that the brute could be sick and at least not with something as simple as a fever. Not that Izaya dreamt of Shizuo… Well, at least not back then.

After a little while it bibbed and she took the thermometer and looked at it. "38,8.. You have to stay home from school today, honey" she caressed Shizuo's cheek. He closed his eyes and sighed. [I've never had a fever before.. What a weird feeling].

"Are you feeling bad? Nauseous? Anything?" Izaya asked worried.

Shizuo shook his head. "I just want some sleep.." he complained.

"Of course, dear. Izaya-kun, maybe you should come downstairs and have some breakfast, okay? Shizuo needs to rest" she gently smiled at him.

"Hnn.." Shizuo complained as the two of them talked.

"Oh, Shizuo.. I'm sorry" His mothers pitied her son so much.

"Sure" They both left the room and went downstairs.

"Izaya-kun, will you be able to go to school today?" Miyase asked as they entered the kitchen. She left the thermometer by the sink and turned to look at Izaya.

"Eh?"

She chuckled. "I mean can you find your way to school from here? I don't think I'll be able to help you, Shizuo never tells me the route to his school" she sighed. "Please sit down and eat your breakfast" she gestured him to sit down. "Just eat as much as you can" she smiled.

"T-thank you. But yes, I know the way, don't worry, ne?" he assured her as he sat down on a chair. He was still rather tired from his sleepless night. He had only slept about 2-3 hours and yesterday hadn't been much better. Though it hadn't been a problem for him with staying awake yesterday, he had that problem now. As he sat down at a chair and took some toast which he put some butter on, he had a hard time staying awake.

Miyase observed Izaya. "Izaya-kun, are you alright?" She noticed that his eyes were red and he had dark lines under his eyes. "Didn't you sleep well last night?".

"Hm? I'm okay" he smiled wryly at her.

"Okay" she smiled. She started to do the dishes while Izaya was eating.

[Stay awake] he kept repeating in his head but it wasn't really helping. His eyes just wouldn't stay open. He tried to eat some of the bread but had only taking a few bites before he fell asleep in the chair with his elbow on the table and head resting in his hand.

"Izaya-kun, I was wondering.." She started and turned around to look at the boy she was talking to but noticed that he was asleep. She left the cloth by the sink and went over to Izaya and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Izaya-kun?" she started but there was no response. "Honey, you can't sleep here". [I guess he can't go to school either] she thought as she bent down to look at Izaya's face. "Izaya-kun" she shook him.

"Eh? Wha-what?" he said and sat up properly, seeing Miyase. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Honey, you can't sleep at the table. Maybe I should call your parents and tell them you won't be going to school? You can stay here if you want" she smiled.

"N-no!" he said a little too loud. "S-sorry. No, that won't be necessary. But thanks. Are you sure it would be okay if I stayed?"

"Are you sure? I'll be calling the school anyway; because of Shizuo" she paused. "Of course you can stay. I don't know if it's a good idea if you sleep in Shizuo's room though".

"It doesn't matter where I sleep, ne?" [I could sleep anywhere anyway] "But if you could tell the school… that I'm not…" he was falling asleep again. "Coming.. That would be great"

"Oh, darling" she chuckled. "I'll prepare a bed for you in the living room" she said as she left Izaya by the kitchen table. She quickly found a mattress, a blanket and a pillow. She went back to Izaya and found him sleeping by the table again. "Izaya-kun, I need you to go to the living room" she shook him again. [Why didn't I think of finding that mattress last night?] she thought as she tried to wake Izaya. She couldn't help but chuckle at the sleeping boy.

"Hmm..? Oh.." he said as he woke up. "Sorry" he said as he rose from the chair. It was a bit embarrassing. Falling asleep at the kitchen table like that with Shizuo's mom, who he had never met before yesterday, witnessing.

"It's okay, darling" she said as she helped Izaya to the living room. "I'll call the school now, okay?" she smiled as Izaya laid himself down on the mattress and almost fell asleep.

"Thanks.. Umm.. Why do you call me things… such… as darling?" he mumbled.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Does it bother you?" she pulled the blanket up to Izaya's shoulders.

"No… Not really.." It didn't bother him. He just hated that his mother didn't act as Shizuo's did. Call him sweet things. Worry so much about him. But that wasn't her fault of course. He really liked Shizuo's mom, Miyase. For her sweet and caring nature. "Thank you" he mumbled and fell asleep almost as soon as the words left his mouth.

"Okay, darling" she whispered. She was close to kissing Izaya on the cheek but figured she shouldn't do that since Izaya was her son's friend. She decided to go call the school.

* * *

><p>Shizuo was lying up in his bed, having a hard time to fall asleep; his head was killing him. He decided to go downstairs to get himself a pain-killer. As he entered the kitchen he noticed his mother doing the dishes. "Mom.." he yawned. "Do we have any pain-killers?" he mumbled.<p>

"Oh, honey, why are you awake?" she paused and then answered his question. "We do have pain-killers, do you need one?" she smiled. Shizuo nodded as a response. "Okay honey, I'll bring some up to your room, okay?" she wanted to finish doing the dishes. Shizuo nodded and went back to his room, he hadn't noticed Izaya sleeping in the living room.

A few minutes later his mother came up to him while he was lying in his bed. "Here you go, darling" Shizuo sat up in the bed and took the glass and pill. "Thanks" he mumbled and swallowed the pill with the help from the water. "Good, you should drink a lot of water today and just rest" she nuzzled Shizuo's hair. He nodded as a response and lay himself back down.

Miyase left her son and went back to her work downstairs.

* * *

><p>Shizuo slept for about 30 minutes but woke up feeling fresh and somewhat clear minded. "God I'm hungry.." he mumbled to himself and decided to get out of bed and go downstairs to get some food. He entered the kitchen and found his mother sitting by the table reading a book. "Morning.." he mumbled and went straight to the fridge to get the milk.<p>

"Did you get some sleep, honey?" she asked looking up at her son.

He shrugged "I'm hungry and I can't sleep anyway" he grabbed the milk and found a glass to pour the milk into. He took the glass with him and went into the living room to watch some TV but stopped in the doorway as he noticed Izaya lying on a mattress, sleeping. "Eh? Izaya?" he frowned and walked over to the sleeping flea. [He didn't go to school either?] He frowned at the thought.

"Hnn…" he frowned in his sleep and moved his legs a bit.

Shizuo kneeled down beside Izaya, watching him sleeping.

"Nou… n…"

He took a sip of the milk and rose from the floor to sit over in the couch. He grabbed the remote and turned the TV on. He turned the volume way down, careful not to wake Izaya up.

Izaya suddenly sat up at the mattress, panting. "No way.." he mumbled to himself as he grabbed his hair and almost pulled it out. "Geez…"

"Hm? Izaya, you're awake?" Shizuo watched Izaya as he sat up on the mattress.

"Eh?" his gaze was turned to Shizuo. "I-I just woke up. Why aren't you in bed?" he asked, resisting the urge to just collapse on the mattress.

"I can't sleep" he shrugged, drinking some more of the milk. "Why aren't you in school?"

"Y-Your mother… Told me to stay.. home" he paused, fighting to keep his eyes open. "Umm.. You should try sleeping… anyways, ne?",

"You should try to get some more sleep" he backfired. "You look like you would faint from the loss of sleep in any moment" he sighed as he changed the channel.

He lay back down, lying on his side as he faced Shizuo. "Go back to your room" he managed to say before he fell asleep.

"You little.." he hissed as he turned the TV off. [Guess he's right though, I need to rest] he sighed as he rose from the couch to go back upstairs. He put the glass of milk on the night table and lay himself in his bed. After a few minutes he fell asleep again.

Miyase entered the living room and sat on the couch to read her book; she had taken care of all her house chores and decided to relax before she started working again. She couldn't help but smile at the sleeping Izaya.

Izaya's body suddenly jumped a bit and his eyes shot open while he panted slightly.

"Izaya-kun?" Miyase closed her book and looked at the boy. "Are you alright, honey?".

"Eh?" Izaya turned his gaze to Miyase and sighed in relief. "Yes, I'm alright" he smiled wryly and sat up, rubbing his eyes like a little child.

"You can't sleep properly, can you?" she smiled and rose from the couch to kneel down beside Izaya.

"Don't worry. I slept fine, ne?" he tried.

She smiled at him, knowing he lied. "Boys I guess" she sighed and rolled her eyes. "A glass of milk would probably help, darling" she stroke Izaya's hair.

"Eh? Umm, okay" He closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation of her hand. Feeling the love from a mother he hadn't felt that for _so _long. It felt nice. Refreshing.

She smiled as she left the living room to find a glass of milk for Izaya. She hummed to herself as she prepared the glass. "Here you go" she said as she entered the living room, handing Izaya the glass of milk.

"Thank you" [I guess the whole family must have some sort of milk fetish] he thought as he emptied the glass and rose from the mattress. He was still very tired but decided he would be able to stay awake if he found something to do.

"Aren't you going to sleep some more, honey?" she asked as she watched Izaya.

"No thanks, I'm alright now" he smiled at her hoping to have fooled her. "Where do I put the glass? In the dishwasher?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

"I'll take the glass" she smiled and took the glass from Izaya. "I'll let the mattress be if you change your mind, okay?" she patted Izaya's back.

"S-sure" he smiled. "Would you mind if I went to check on Shizu-chan?" [She really is nice. I wanna come here more often. I hope Shizu-chan will let me]

"Of course, I think he'll be happy to see you" she smiled and went to the kitchen.

"I'll do that then" he said and went to the stairs. [I hope he's alright] Izaya thought as he walked up the stairs. He figured he might as well not go back to sleep. He was getting really tired and slightly frustrated with waking up from one nightmare to go right back into another one when he fell back into sleep. If he couldn't sleep for any longer than 15-30 minutes before waking up, he might as well not sleep at all and wait for the night.

Shizuo had removed the covers from the bed. He was sleeping on his stomach one arm hanging lazily over the edge of the bed; the other resting under his head. His lips were slightly parted and he was breathing heavily. The glass of milk on the night table was still half-filled.

"Shizu-chan…" he whispered to himself. The fact that Shizuo hadn't drunk the whole glass was definitely a bad sign. He went to the bed and picked up the blanket and gently let it fall over Shizuo's body, covering him from his hips to his feet. He sat down on the floor before Shizuo's head and looked at his sleeping face. [So peaceful… I hope he'll be okay…] But Shizuo's cheeks were slightly red so Izaya carefully placed a hand on the blonde's forehead. The fever was definitely still there. Izaya felt sorry for him. The poor protozoan was sick. [Poor Shizu-chan] he thought as he removed his hand.

[Maybe should go wash my face before I fall asleep on the floor…] he decided as he rose from the floor and walked towards the door. He found the bathroom downstairs and washed his face. [That's better. I think I'll manage a few hours now] he said as he dried his face in the towel hanging by the sink. He walked back to Shizuo's room, up the stairs and found the sleeping blonde on the bed. He sat down as before, and gently began nuzzling the blonde's hair, careful not to move his head too much.

"hmm.." Shizuo mumbled as he moved his hand up to his mouth. He felt someone nuzzling his hair but didn't bother to open his eyes. "Hnn?"

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" he whispered, not sure if Shizuo was actually awake or just talking in his sleep.

"Mno.." he mumbled into his hand. He managed to open his eyes and looked at Izaya, narrowing his eyes. He sighed as he thought he had to say something to the flea because he really didn't have the energy for it.

"How are you feeling?"

"Warm.." he managed to mumble without exhausting himself too much.

"I'm sorry. Is your head feeling any better?"

"No.." he mumbled again, closing his eyes.

"Aww… Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" he asked, wanting to do everything he could for his weak little brute.

"Sleep.." Shizuo only said one word as an answer each time he had to answer one of Izaya's questions; he didn't even bother to look at the flea.

"Of course.. I'm sorry, you should get some sleep. Do you want me to stay or leave?" he asked while he kept running his fingers through the blonde bleached hair.

"Stay" he was slowly dozing off again.

* * *

><p>Christine: If you guys leave us a review we will be forever grateful! :D<br>Signe: And yes, Indochine, it won't be too long for them to have some fun :D


	22. Together

"Alright" he kept nuzzling Shizuo until he fell asleep. [Ah, I'm gonna fall asleep too if I stay like this. Have to move, have to move!] He rose from the floor and stretched. He decided to make some school work to keep himself awake. In his bag, he found some math homework for tomorrow that he figured he might as well just get done. He found a pen, rubber and paper and sat down on Shizuo's swivel chair by his desk and started answering the questions. It didn't really help him stay awake since it was pretty boring but he managed to make them within 15 minutes.

[What now?] He thought as he remembered Shizuo's awful math homework. He took them out from the drawer and looked them over. They were all wrong. None of them were even close to the right answer! Izaya took out another paper and started correcting them. Ten minutes later he was done and placed both Shizuo's assignment in the drawer along with his corrected version. He had left a little note on the back of the paper he had made. It said:

_"Shizu-chan, I decided to help you anyways and made the assignment for you. You better learn from it and not copy my answers! :O Hope you won't kill me when you find this paper! Love, Izaya."_

[I have to do something.. I'll fall asleep if I don't] He went down stairs only to meet Shizuo's mother in the living room.

"Ah, Izaya-kun. How is Shizuo feeling?" she asked curiously. "Come sit next to me" she patted the couch, inviting Izaya to sit beside her.

"Very tired. And his head isn't feeling any better…" he said sadly as he sat down next to her. [I guess I can sit down for a few minutes without falling asleep]

"Aw, that's too bad. I've never seen him like that before. It's a rare sight, hm?" She smiled as Izaya sat down. "Anything wrong, darling?".

"Eh? N-no.. I just don't want him to be sick. But yeah… I've never seen him like that either. I hope he'll get better soon."

"Oh, he will. Don't you worry about it, okay?" she said and stroke Izaya's back.

"Mm" he mumbled in agreement. He unconsciously closed his eyes and leaned into the gently gesture, though he wished he sat with Shizuo.

"You're still tired, right?" she smiled at him.

He was too tired to argue and simply nodded as he fell asleep. He slowly slid down until his head was resting against Miyase's shoulder.

"Oh.." she paused as Izaya's head hit her shoulder. [Oh my, he fell asleep again] she thought and stroke Izaya's hair. He was slowly sliding down, stopping as his head hit Miyase's lap. She let Izaya stay and nuzzled his hair while he slept quietly on her lap.

* * *

><p>"N-noou…" he whined in his sleep. It had only been about 12 minutes since Izaya fell asleep and the nightmare was already starting to be too much for him.<p>

"Izaya-kun?" she hadn't been nuzzling Izaya's hair the whole time and decided to start again, hoping it would calm him down. She played with his dark hair and smiled at him. [It's like taking care of a little child] she chuckled.

Izaya relaxed more when she stared nuzzling his hair. It somehow calmed him down. He slept for another half an hour until it got too much and he woke up by his body jumping a bit.

"Oh, you scared me" she chuckled as Izaya sat up. "Are you alright?"

"Hm? Yeah.. I'm fine.. Wait. Did I sleep on? I-I'm sorry!" he blushed slightly. Had he been sleeping on her lap? On _Shizuo's mother's _lap?

"It's alright darling. I was a bit cold but you warmed me up" she smiled. "Are you having nightmares all the time?".

"Oh.. Well, I'm glad I guess? But no. I just.. Woke up, ne?" normally he was really good at lying but found himself unable to do it properly at the moment. He hadn't been able to act as he usually would since he fell in love with Shizuo. What a weird feeling.

"Right" she nuzzled his hair again. "Are you hungry?" she rose from the couch.

"Hm? No, not really. Is there anything I can help with?" he asked as he found a watch on the wall. It was 20 minutes past two.

"No, no.. you just relax, okay?" she smiled and went out to the kitchen and started to clean up. Izaya followed her and sat down on the nearest chair. "So, what do your parents do for a living?" she asked as she rinsed some broccoli in the sink.

Great. The one kind of question he didn't want to be asked. Questions about his parents. And he just cried his heart out yesterday to Shizuo too. He had no idea how he would react if he started talking too much about it. "Umm.. My mother is a home working director for a company that makes kimonos."

"Oh, okay. So she's making a lot of money, huh? You must be proud of her" she turned to look at Izaya and smiled at him. "What is the company's name?"

"Kimono Heaven." He answered, ignoring the first part she said.

"Oh, I know that company. They make lovely kimonos! I was thinking about buying one but then I thought that I wasn't going to use it" she chuckled. "But they are so pretty that I just wanted one for showing off, you know?" she laughed.

Izaya chuckled a bit. He had to admit, the lady had humour. "Yeah, maybe you should get it. You only live once. It wouldn't hurt to get it if you really want it, ne? Besides, if you like it that much, I'm sure you'll find something to use it to"

"Well said Izaya-kun" she winked at him. "I'm really considering it but I don't know. Kimonos cost a lot of money and you have to take good care of them too" she smiled. "I don't think I have the time and money for it". She finished cleaning the broccoli and began to cut them and put the finished ones in a pot filled with water.

"Well.. There are some cheaper models. And brands" He started to feel a bit tired again but simply started tapping a leg to keep himself awake. It seemed to help a bit.

"I guess you're right. I'll reconsider" she smiled at herself. "So, what about your father?" she asked not looking at Izaya, she was too busy rinsing and cutting the vegetables.

Izaya's leg stilled and he stared blindly at the table. It was still hard to say since he never really got over the death of his father. "He… Umm…" he paused, gulping as he gained more confident. "He's not here anymore" he said and bit his lower lip.

She turned to look at Izaya. "Oh, I'm really sorry!"

"It's okay" [No it's not]

She pouted and dried her hands in her apron, walked over to Izaya and hugged him from behind, trying to comfort him. "It must've been hard on you".

"Yeah.." He heard himself say. "But it's okay"

"I won't ask anymore if you don't want to talk about it, okay?" she hugged him one last time and went back to her work. "But you know.." she paused. "I mean, it's nothing compared to your story but Shizuo's father is never here either" she sighed.

"He's not?" now that he thought about it, Shizuo seemed angry when he mentioned his father the other day.

"I mean. He hasn't… passed away but he's never home because of his work. I guess Shizuo's a bit upset with it" she shrugged.

"Shizu-chan is? Why? He doesn't come home at night?" Well, he certainly hadn't been there at dinner last evening.

"I'm afraid it's a bit worse than that. He comes home two times a year; and when he's finally home he's out drinking or what ever he wants to do. He never spends time with his family" she was starting to feel a bit annoyed. [I shouldn't be telling Shizuo's friend this] she sighed at the thought.

"That's… Horrible…" he said bluntly. "Eh, I-I'm sorry for saying such things about your husband!"

"Oh, don't worry about it, honey. I've been thinking the same thing for the last couple of years. But he pays the rent and everything else, so he does help us" she tried to smile.

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be" she smiled. "Let's talk about something else"

"Of course…" he said. He was still really tired but the thoughts of his father and now Shizuo's situation too, kept him occupied, though he just wanted to forget it for now. He could talk to Shizuo about it later.

"Are you staying for dinner again tonight or will you be heading home?"

"Eh? Would that be okay?" [Maybe I shouldn't… I might fall asleep and go face first into my plate…]

"Of course it would. I'd be happy if you'd stay for dinner again" she smiled.

"R-really? T-then I'd love to" he began tapping his foot into the ground again to keep himself awake. [I'll manage, ne?]

She turned to look at Izaya. "Hm? You still look awfully tired, honey. Go get some more sleep, okay?"

"I'm alright. But I think I'll go check on Shizu-chan. Would that be okay?" he smiled at her. If she was this worried about Izaya, some stranger, he could only imagine how worried she would be about her own two sons.

"Okay" she winked at him. "Oh would you mind taking some water up to him?" she found a glass and a can. She filled the can up with water and gave the two objects to Izaya.

"Of course not. I'll make him drink some, ne?"

"Thank you very much, darling" she smiled at him and continued with her work.

Izaya went up the stairs and slowly pushed the door to Shizuo's room open. He sure was lucky he didn't close it.

Shizuo was lying on his back, the covers were almost sliding off the bed. He was awake but didn't sit up or open his eyes.

[Is he sleeping?] "I brought you some water, honey" he tried as he went inside and placed the can and glass on the table and began filling the glass.

"What ever mom.." he sighed as he turned to lie on his side, eyes still closed.

Izaya stood stunned for a second before he chuckled. "That's fine but I'm not your mom, Shizu-chan"

"Huh?" he opened to see Izaya standing beside his bed. "It's probably because you called me honey. My mom calls me that all the time" he mumbled.

"Guess so. Anyway, how are you feeling?" he said and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Not any better" he sighed. "What have you been doing all this time?" Shizuo frowned.

"Umm.. Not much. Homework and talked to your mother. Slept for a few minutes" he whispered the last part. He didn't really wanna worry Shizuo, although Shizuo already knew he had been sleeping earlier and was very tired when Shizuo sat on the couch and he had suddenly woken up.

"Homework?" Shizuo frowned. "Talked to my mom? God that must've been boring" he rolled his eyes. Shizuo sat up in the bed and took the glass of water and drank some of it.

"Not really. She's really nice, ne? Ah, drink all of it."

"She's…" he sighed. "Okay I guess". He drank the rest of the water in the glass. "I'm not gonna drink it all, I don't wanna go to the bathroom all the time" he sighed.

"She's a good mom." He assured him. "I'm not asking you to drink the whole can, don't worry. Your body just needs some water, Shizu-chan. Be sure to drink a lot, ne?"

"Yes, mom!" he sighed and laid himself back down.

"Good, dear!" he mocked in a cheerful tone. "Does your head hurt bad? Have you taken any pills?" he asked as he placed a hand upon Shizuo's larger one and stroke it with his thumb.

"I have taken a pill and yes my head hurts. I just need some more sleep I guess" he shrugged. "I don't know what I need…" he sighed.

"Poor Shizu-chan. Sleep is a good idea. About your head, it could be because you need more liquid. Maybe you should try and drink some more?"

"Fine.. I will" Shizuo pouted and drank some more water. "But seriously… It's annoying that I can't get a freaking kiss because I don't want you to catch this fever or what ever it is.." he sighed.

Izaya blushed but soon smiled at the sweet words and leaned down to place a soft kiss on his boyfriend's forehead. "It won't matter if I do it like this, ne?" he smiled at him, their faces only a few inches a part.

"I don't want you to get sick, damn it" Shizuo sighed but smiled at Izaya.

"I won't. Don't worry. Let's just get you better. I can do whatever you like. So, ask for anything" Izaya was still very tired. He really was. But Shizuo somehow made him stay awake and he kept his attention at his sick protozoan.

"I don't know.. I'm a bit boring to hang out with right now.." he sighed. "Can't you sleep or something?"

"I'm not tired" he lied. "But you should be sleeping, Shizu-chan. And no, you're not boring to hang out with no matter what" he blushed a bit at his own words.

"I am" he closed his eyes and sighed. "You can sleep here if you want to.." he invited Izaya to lie next to him.

"Eh? But you're sick. Won't it make you feel uncomfortable? Besides, you're not feeling well in the first place and there probably isn't enough room for both of us, ne?" he tried, resisting the urge to just snuggle up close to the blonde.

"It's okay.. I don't mind" Shizuo mumbled.

"You sure? I might wake you…"

"Screw that.. Come here" he pulled Izaya down to himself.

"Ah! Shizu-chan… It's your own fault then… Just get better soon, ne?" he said as his body was pulled closer to Shizuo's.

"Yeah yeah what ever" Shizuo held his boyfriend tightly.

Izaya was quickly falling asleep. He was really tired and thought he didn't have to try to stay awake anymore. "Sleep tight" he mumbled as he fell asleep with a hand resting on the blonde's waist.

"You too" he mumbled and fell asleep as well.

* * *

><p>Reviews thank you~<br>We won't update until we have at least 83 reviews all in all! ^^


	23. Perfect

Only 20 minutes passed before Izaya woke up from yet another nightmare. Luckily his body didn't move too much, so he probably wouldn't wake up Shizuo.

"Hnn.." Shizuo mumbled in his sleep. He snuggled closer to Izaya, breathing down his neck.

"Mmm.." [I wonder if he's feeling any better… Geez, I'm still tired] He somehow managed to pull out a hand and placed it on Shizuo's forehead. [I think it's better but I'm not sure… I guess I'll take his temperature again when he wakes up.] He thought as he pulled his hand back down under the covers and placed it back at Shizuo's waist. His thumb gently began stroking the soft skin.

Shizuo parted his lips to breathe through his mouth; his lips almost touching Izaya's neck.

Izaya heard someone knock on the door. "Hm?"

Miyase stuck her head in and saw Izaya and Shizuo lying in the same bed. "Eh, Izaya-kun. Why are you in Shizuo's bed?" she blinked in confusion.

Izaya chose to pretend to be sleeping. Which wasn't a problem since he fell a sleep almost as soon as he closed his eyes. The last thing he remembered where the sound of footsteps, getting louder and louder as Shizuo's mother stepped closer.

"Eh?" she looked at the two sleeping boys. [Why are they sleeping in the same bed?] She frowned at the thought. [Shizuo's head is awfully close to Izaya-kun's] she agreed on her thought. She took a good look at both of them. [They look like little children] she smiled as she pulled the covers up to their shoulders, careful not to wake them. She tiptoed back to the door, went out of the room and closed the door behind her.

* * *

><p>A few hours later someone knocked on the door again and Miyase stepped inside. She came to wake up the two sleeping boys. Dinner was ready. Izaya had been awake many times but was sleeping when she entered the room.<p>

"Boys…" she whispered, tiptoeing over to the bed. "Wake up, my little children" she chuckled and shook them both.

"Huh? Wha-what?" Shizuo mumbled tiredly. Izaya only snuggled in closer with his lips parted, he frowned.

"Mm.. mom?" Shizuo yawned and looked at the sleeping flea.

"Dinner's ready" she smiled.

"Alright.. I'll wake him up. We'll be downstairs in a minute.." Shizuo sighed, still half-sleeping.

Miyase nodded and went back out of the room. Shizuo discreetly stretched his body and shook Izaya. "Oi, wake up..".

"Eh?" he was a bit shocked and his eyes turned wide until he saw Shizuo before him. "Oh.. It's you… How are you feeling?" he yawned.

"Mornin' sunshine.. dinner's ready" he chuckled. [Wait.. my mom was in here, while me and Izaya were hugging..] His expression turned into a grimace. "My mom was in here just a minute ago.. and she saw us like this" he gulped.

"Mhmm…" he mumbled. "Wait, what?" he opened his eyes again and saw Shizuo's uncertain expression.

"She saw us lie like this!" Shizuo exclaimed and practically jumped out of the bed. "And the weird thing was that you were sleeping with your mouth open!" he said as he looked down on Izaya.

"Okay… Easy.. Umm.." he blushed. "Maybe we should just go downstairs and… Hope she won't mention it… And why is it weird that I slept with my mouth open?"

"She was probably thinking that we were about to kiss or something!" he exclaimed as he panicked a bit. "But yeah, let's go downstairs and act like it's all normal, okay?"

"Yeah… But if she saw us _sleeping_, she wouldn't think that, ne?" he tried calming Shizuo down and rose from the bed hugging Shizuo from behind.

Shizuo tried to calm down. "Y-yeah.. you're probably right..".

"Relax~. How are you feeling?" he tried changing the subject.

"A bit better I guess…" he sighed. "Let's go get some food".

"Yay~ I'm glad. But yeah, your mother is waiting, ne?" he released Shizuo and followed him down the stairs where they met Miyase in the kitchen.

"You're finally up and awake" she smiled as she sat down at the table.

"Y-yeah.." Shizuo scratched the back of his head and sat down. "Where's Kasuka?" he asked curiously.

"He's down town" she answered. "How do you feel, honey?" she filled her plate with the delicious food.

"Fine" Shizuo mumbled as he poured himself a glass of milk.

"Did you manage to get some sleep, darling?" she looked at Izaya.

"Y-yes! Umm… a bit, ne?" he smiled wryly and blushed a bit. No matter how you looked at it, it was embarrassing that Shizuo's _mother _had seen them cuddle…

"Good" she smiled. [Better not say anything about them cuddling] she couldn't help but chuckle at the thought. "Please eat as much as you can" she said.

"Sure" he took some pasta and some ketchup. "Itadakimasu" he said and started eating.

Shizuo had mumbled 'itadakimasu' and had begun to eat. He wasn't really hungry but ate some food anyway.

"Hm? Not hungry?" Izaya asked worried, as he noticed Shizuo was eating slower than usually.

"Wha-?" he said, his mouth filled with food. He chewed on it and swallowed. "What?". Miyase was chuckling in the background.

"Are you not hungry?" he repeated.

"Well, not really" he shrugged but continued to eat.

"If you can't eat it then don't, honey" Miyase said.

Izaya smiled a bit at their family moment. Though it did hurt a bit that he didn't have such a relationship with his mother. Still, it touched him to see mother and son like that.

"How about you Izaya-kun?" she asked as she looked at him. "Are you hungry?"

"Hm? Umm… Not really" he said honestly with a smile on his lips.

"Oh, what a shame.. all this delicious food" she sighed.

"Mom, when you say it like that, you're forcing us to eat more.." Shizuo sighed. She chuckled and held her hand up to her mouth as to hide her grin.

Izaya only chuckled and forced the rest on his plate down. [I can't eat more now…] "Thanks for the food" [Well, I usually don't eat much.]

"You're welcome" she smiled. "Yeah, thanks for the dinner" Shizuo also said.

[Shizu-chan didn't eat much… I hope he'll get better soon…] without thinking he placed a hand on Shizuo's forehead. "Maybe we should take your temperature…"

"The thermometer is by the sink" Miyase smiled. [I wonder if they have some kind of feelings for each other] she thought while looking at the two boys.

"Eh? Oh!" the hand on Shizuo's forehead was quickly removed. "T-thank you. Should I just go get it now?" he asked Miyase.

"Sure" she nodded.

"Okay" he rose from his chair and went to the sink. He washed the thermometer under the tap, dried it in a dishtowel and went back to Shizuo. "Open up, an~" Izaya told him. He had always acted like that to his sisters whenever one of them, or both of them, would get sick, so he didn't realize that he had just said something extremely embarrassing.

Miyase chuckled at the words. "Aw, that was cute"

"I'm not gonna say that" Shizuo frowned but opened his mouth anyway.

"Eh? Ah, that's because I always do that to my sisters when they're sick… I guess it's just a habit" he said and stuck the thermometer into Shizuo's mouth. "Put it under your tongue, ne?" he told him.

"Yeah yeah.." Shizuo rolled his eyes and did as he was told.

"You have younger sisters?" Miyase asked surprised.

"Yeah… Two twins" he answered. "Does that surprise you?" the surprise was obvious to Izaya. It was written all over her face. Well, he was pretty tough at reading 'humans'.

"Well, I guess it did. So you must be a wonderful big brother to them" she smiled.

"I-I don't know… Guess so" he stood beside Shizuo's chair. The thermometer suddenly bibbed and Izaya pulled it out. "Hmm… 37.9… You still have a fever but it's getting better." He smiled. "How about your head? Is that any better?"

Shizuo shrugged. "I think so"

"Aw, it _is _getting better darling. I'm glad" Miyase smiled.

"That's good then!" Izaya said happily.

"Sure.." he mumbled. "We'll be going upstairs.." Shizuo said to his mother and left the table.

"Okay then. See you later" she chuckled.

Izaya followed Shizuo up the stairs and closed the door behind them. "Well… That went well, ne?"

"Luckily she didn't say anything.." he sighed and sat down on the bed.

"Y-yeah… I'm still wearing my nightwear.. Haha… Maybe I should get changed.. It won't be long before I'll have to head home too. I need to take the train, ne?" [I probably won't be able to get a lot of sleep..] He sighed.

"Guess you're right" Shizuo shrugged. "Want me to follow you to the station?"

"Wha-, no! You need to rest" he chuckled. "But thanks"

"Relax.." Shizuo sighed. "I won't then". He sat up in his bed and looked at Izaya. "Sorry, it must've been a bit boring for you today" he scratched the back of his head.

"No, not at all. Don't worry about it, ne? I just want my Shizu-chan to get better" he turned around and pulled his shirt off and put the clothes he wore yesterday on.

"And you still can't undress in front of me, huh?" Shizuo grinned as Izaya turned his back to undress and get dressed.

"S-shut up… It's embarrassing…" he said as he pulled his pants on and buttoned them.

"Why is it embarrassing?" Shizuo raised a brow and leaned back, enjoying the show.

"It just is… Never mind, ne?" he put his nightwear into his bag and sat down on the edge of the bed beside Shizuo.

"I don't get you.." Shizuo sighed.

"You don't have to" he chuckled. "Anyway… I have to go home. It's getting late." [And I'm still pretty tired. I hope I won't fall asleep on the train]

"Yeah.." Shizuo pouted. "Well I'll probably come to school tomorrow" he shrugged.

"But only if you're feeling well and don't have a fever. _And _your mother has to approve too, ne?" he smiled. "But I hope you'll come"

"I _am _going to school tomorrow whether I've recovered or not"

"No you're not. Don't make me worried, Shizu-chan." He placed a hand on Shizuo's cheek and nuzzled it with his thumb.

"I won't, damn it" he closed his eyes at the touch. "I'll get a good night's sleep and then I'll be ready for tomorrow" he weakly smiled.

"I hope so. But don't come if you aren't feeling well, okay?"

"No, okay.. mom" he sighed. [I will anyway though…]

"Good boy" he smiled. "See you later, ne?" he said and kissed Shizuo's forehead.

* * *

><p>Thank you for all the lovely reviews! It's crazy how happy they can make you xD<br>Anyway, 95 reviews all in all and we will update again!


	24. I'm So Tired

Izaya was very tired as he sat in class. He hadn't gotten much sleep this night either and almost fell asleep in class. He fought a tough battle and managed to stay awake through the whole first period. Shizuo was at school today too. Izaya had texted him this morning, asking whether he was feeling well enough to come, and he did. Though he had asked Izaya how he had gotten his number since they never exchanged numbers but that's another story. Right now, all Izaya wanted was to get some sleep. [I guess I could go to the roof…] he thought as the school bell rang.

"I-Izaya-kun?" Sakura asked.

"Hm?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Never been better." [I still don't get why you care?]

"R-really?"

"Yes, now if you'll excuse me" he said as he rose from his chair and headed for the door.

"W-where are you g-going?"

"Roof top" he simply said and waved a hand in the air that pointed up towards the roof.

With Izaya gone, Sakura went straight to her friend Himiko and told her what had just happened.

"So he didn't seem too good and went to the roof top?" Himiko repeated as they met in the hallway.

"Y-yes!"

"We have to tell Shizuo-kun! This will be good!" Himiko grinned. Sakura only nodded excitedly and they both entered Shizuo's class room. "Shizuo-kun!" Himiko yelled as the two girls approached the blonde.

Shizuo was still a bit sick but he felt like he could manage to go to school again. First period had been a bore and of course, he hadn't been listening. They were having math and he had brought his math homework with him and he _had _seen what Izaya had done. [Stupid flea..] He sighed as he looked at the note.

As the bell rang Shizuo heard Himiko yelling his name. "What?" Shizuo sighed.

"Sakura said she'd just seen Izaya-kun.. and he didn't seem so good. He had dark lines under his eyes and seemed like he could faint any minute!" Himiko exclaimed.

Shizuo thought for a second. [If I tell them that I feel sorry for him they'll definitely think something's going on.. and if I don't give a damn then it's all back to normal, right?]

"Eh? Why should I care..?" Shizuo nervously said. He was a bit worried though.

"He w-went to the r-roof top" Sakura quickly said.

"So?" Shizuo frowned. [It's like they _want _me to go see him..]

"We just wanted you to know" Himiko grinned.

"Y-yes…" Both girls giggled and left the classroom. "Maybe h-he'll go take a l-look at Izaya-kun"

"I sure hope so!" Himiko exclaimed happily.

[They are really weird…] Shizuo sighed but rose from his chair and went to the door. He popped his head out and looked around; no one was there. Izaya was on the roof top and he was going to go see how he was doing. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to watch a horror movie after all, since the boy hadn't been able to sleep properly for the entire weekend.

Shizuo opened the door to the roof top and saw Izaya sitting leaned up against the fence. "Izaya?" Shizuo asked as he closed the door behind him.

Izaya was sleeping tightly and didn't hear Shizuo calling his name.

"Izaya.. you'll catch a cold if you sleep out here.." Shizuo sighed as he sat down beside his boyfriend. "Oi.." he shook him.

"Nnn.. Stop…" he mumbled.

Shizuo shook him even wilder just to annoy him. "Wake up!"

"Ah! Stop!" he exclaimed and pushed the hands away. He opened his eyes slowly, seeing Shizuo beside him. "Shizu-chan?"

"Pff.. don't sleep out here you dimwit" Shizuo chuckled. "Why did you even come to school? You look like a zombie"

"How rude… I don't look _that _bad, Shizu-chan." He said and pushed down one of Shizuo's legs, making him stretch it.

"I'm actually being kind to you by saying that. Seriously. Did you look yourself in the mirror this morning?" Shizuo smiled.

"I did. Shut up…" he said and lay himself down on the tiles, resting his head on Shizuo's thigh, facing the sky.

"What's wrong with your mirror?" he chuckled and nuzzled Izaya's hair as he laid his head on Shizuo's lap. "Anyway.. what's up with those girls?" Shizuo frowned. "They're kinda weird…"

"I don't know what… You're talking… about…" his eyes were closed and he enjoyed the gentle sensation of Shizuo's hand caressing his hair and scalp. "Mmm…"

"You don't know what I'm talking about?" he paused. "They were in my classroom, telling me that you were up here… Do you think they know?" Shizuo frowned. "Or maybe it's got something to do with that damn seven minutes in heaven game they tricked us both into….. Stupid girls" he sighed. Shizuo looked down at Izaya. "Oi, don't sleep when I'm talking to you!" Shizuo gently hit Izaya's cheek.

"Nnn.." he mumbled in his sleep.

"Oi.." Shizuo hit Izaya's cheek again but failed to wake him up. He leaned back and looked down at the sleeping flea instead of trying to wake him up. He kept nuzzling Izaya's hair.

Time quickly passed and the bell suddenly rang. It didn't wake Izaya though and he kept sleeping. He had slept for about 15 minutes on Shizuo's lap and had yet to wake up from a nightmare.

"Flea.." Shizuo shook Izaya's head. "Wake up.." Shizuo sighed.

"Hm?" he cracked an eye open.

"The bell just rang.." he sighed. The door to the roof top suddenly opened and Shizuo was stunned to see the two girls standing and looking at them. Shizuo pushed Izaya aside and stood up.

"We knew it!" they both exclaimed happily.

"O-oi.." Shizuo was thinking about coming up with a great excuse but he failed.

"Ah! Shizu-chan! That hurt…" he exclaimed as his head hit the tiles. He still didn't quite get what was going on.

"So cute!" Himiko exclaimed, holding both her hands up to her mouth. Sakura nodded.

"O-oi.. Don't say that!" Shizuo gulped. [Arh, fuck. Busted…]

"Hm? What's going on?" Izaya asked as he sat up and rubbed the back of his head. "Himiko? Sakura? Eh?" he blushed.

"That was so cute!" Himiko repeated. She ran over to Izaya and sat down beside him. "Do that again" she pouted, trying to make the puppy-eyes. Sakura followed her.

"We're not doing that again!" Shizuo exclaimed.

"Eh? Are you… Yaoi fans or something?" Izaya heard himself ask.

"Of course! I'm surprised you know what it is!"

"I have two younger sisters! That's why… B-but don't tell anyone, ne?" he tried.

"Aww.. that just makes it even more cute!" she giggled and hugged Izaya. "It's like.. Forbidden love~!" she whispered. "Me and Sakura promise that we won't say _anything _to anyone" Himiko held her hand over her heart.

Shizuo was stunned and just glared at them. [He just… _Told _them that we are dating..] He dragged a hand across his face.

"Yeah, yeah… Just leave us alone… I really don't feel like talking much" he said as he lay down on the tiles, hands behind his head like a pillow and closed his eyes.

"But you can't sleep now.. Second period has started" Himiko pouted.

"Geez… It has?" he said and sat back up.

"Yeah!"

"L-let's go Himiko-chan. We're g-gonna be l-late for class."

"Yeah, let's go! See you, love birds" she mocked as both girls giggled and left the roof top to go to class.

"And _why _did you do that?" Shizuo asked as both the girls were gone.

"Do what?" he mumbled tiredly.

"You just told them that we were dating…." Shizuo sighed.

"I did? Wait what?" he had been half asleep the whole time and slowly started to realize what had happened.

"If they tell _anyone _about this.. I don't know what I'm gonna do"

"Wait.. What just happened? They came.. and.." he thought for a second. "Shit… You're.. you're not gonna break up with me… right?"

Shizuo sighed. "I just might do that.." [Of course not..] he rolled his eyes.

"Are you serious or just messing with me?" he asked nervously.

"You're smart, you should figure that out by yourself"

"You're no fun, Shizu-chan… And I'm not smart when I can't think straight, ne?"

"Right.. come on, classes have already started" Shizuo sighed as he pulled Izaya to his feet.

"I might as well not go, Shizu-chan… I'm too tired" he admitted. It wouldn't matter whether he went or not. The teacher would probably say something he already knew or he wouldn't pay attention at all as usually. But today, he would have to concentrate to just stay awake and first period had been a real pain in the ass.

"Then I'll carry you down to the nurse, so you can sleep down there. You can't sleep here.. you'll catch a cold" Shizuo sighed.

"I… I can walk by myself." Maybe he couldn't. He already had a hard time _not _falling over as he stood by Shizuo. His legs just wanted to give in and rest.

"Shut up.." Shizuo said as he lifted Izaya up and held him in his arms. "Let's just hurry down there and hope that no one is going to see us" he headed towards the door.

"Ah! Shizu-chan!" he exclaimed as he was carried bride style. He closed his eyes and snuggled further into Shizuo's body warmth. "Warm…" he mumbled.

* * *

><p>Enjoy~<p> 


	25. Sleeping Child

Second period was finally over and Shizuo went to the nurse's office to check up on Izaya. He managed to avoid pretty much everyone in the school.

Shizuo gently pushed the door to the nurse's office open and stepped inside. The nurse wasn't there and he tiptoed over to the bed where Izaya was lying. "Izaya.." he poked the sleeping flea. "Did you manage to get some sleep?" he asked as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"A bit…" he mumbled and cracked an eye open to look at Shizuo. "I think I woke up about five minutes ago. Slept until then, that is." He smiled wryly.

"Well.. That's good, I guess" Shizuo smiled. "But you're still tired, right?"

"Yeah… But I think I can manage third period." He said and sat up in the bed, rubbing his eyes.

"Okay.. I guess you could just go home if you don't feel any better" Shizuo shrugged.

"Might as well stay the last period, ne? It's not like I feel sick. How are you feeling by the way?" he smiled at Shizuo and moved a bit closer until he rested his head against Shizuo's shoulder.

"I feel fine.. the fever wasn't that bad" Shizuo smiled.

"I'm glad" his eyes were closed again.

"Don't go back to sleep, flea.." Shizuo sighed as he noticed Izaya closed his eyes.

"Mhmm…"

"Oi.." Shizuo shrugged, making Izaya's head jump up and down. "Go home and rest… I'll help you out to the school gates if you want?"

"Maybe you're right. And I would be happy if you'd follow me… But didn't the break just start? People will notice…"

"Hmm.." Shizuo frowned. "Yeah that's right.. I don't know how we'll avoid all those people".

"We could wait until the break is over… But then you'll be late for class… And I have to get my bag in my classroom too… Maybe I should just go by myself, ne?"

"If you can handle it…"

"Of course I can _handle it_" he chuckled. "I'll be fine" he said and rose from the bed stretching his small body.

"If you say so" Shizuo shrugged and he too rose from the bed. "Since you've got my number then text me when you're back. Which reminds me.. _How _did you get my number?" he frowned.

"That… Doesn't matter, ne? But I'll text you when I'm home if you want me to"

"Yeah promise me that" he paused. "Wait.. I _want _to know why you have my damn number, you stalker!"

"Sure, I'll do that, by the way, we better not leave from here at the same time, see you later!" he quickly said and waved as he left room. Sighing he went to his classroom to pick up his bag. Luckily, no one was there and he easily got out of the school building, without any Sakura or Himiko asking annoying questions.

"O-okay…" Shizuo watched Izaya leave the room and waited for about two minutes before he also left.

* * *

><p>The minute Izaya entered his house he dropped his bag in the entrance and went directly to his bedroom where he lay down on his bed, pushed his shoes off the edge of the bed and pulled his clothes off, pushing them over the edge as well. He left his boxers on and crawled under the covers. It only took mere seconds before he was fast asleep and far away in dreamland.<p>

Shizuo had been feeling Himiko's eyes on his back the entire third period. He just wanted to get out of there and hope that she or Sakura wouldn't say anything to anyone about him and Izaya. When the bell rang Shizuo immediately packed his bag and left the classroom constantly looking over his shoulder to see if Himiko or Sakura were stalking him. He had decided that he would go check up on Izaya.

Shizuo walked hastily down the street hoping no one could catch up to him if someone actually _was _stalking him. He recognized the route home to Izaya as he passed the train station. As he stood in front of the door to the apartment he hesitated before he went in. He went up the stairs and stopped in front of Izaya's door. [I wonder if he locked it or not] he sighed as he grabbed the handle and gently pushed the door open. "Izaya?" Shizuo carefully said as he entered the apartment. He closed the door behind him and left his shoes in the entrance. There was a deep silence in the living room and he decided to go to the bedroom. "Izaya?" Shizuo tiptoed to the bed seeing Izaya lying there, sleeping. Shizuo looked at the edge of Izaya's bed, seeing all his clothes lie messily there and his shoes too. He crawled onto the bed and laid himself down beside Izaya. He couldn't help but smile at the sleeping beauty.

Izaya was lying all peaceful on his side, with the covers pulled up to his neck. "Nnn.." he mumbled as the bed moved.

"Sorry.." Shizuo whispered as he snuggled closer to Izaya. He didn't want to wake him up.

He felt something warm in front of him and snuggled his face into Shizuo's chest, seeking the warmth.

A smile was plastered on Shizuo's face. [So cute..] He wrapped an arm around Izaya, holding him tightly.

They lay like that for about 30 minutes before Izaya's body jumped a bit.

"Ehh?" Shizuo was a bit surprised at the sudden jump.

"Hm? Shizu-chan?" he turned his head up and found himself cuddling with Shizuo.

"Yes?"

"Wh-? Why are you here? When did you come? And _how _did you get in?" he said as his head were put back to snuggle further into Shizuo's chest.

"I'm here because I wanted to see you. I've been here for about 30 minutes and you hadn't locked the door" he said bluntly, answering all the questions.

"Shizu-chan missed me" he mocked. "But you should have just woken me up, ne?"

"I couldn't.. you're too cute when you're sleeping" he said and gave Izaya a little hug.

"Don't team up with my sisters"

"What?"

"They say the very same thing. And they say I look like a child too"

"And they're right.. you _do _look like a cute little child" he mocked.

"Do not" he yawned.

"You can't win this discussion" he smirked and pulled Izaya up to face him. "But I'll reconsider if you give me a kiss"

"Stupid protozoan" he smiled and kissed the blonde on the lips. "How come you can just pull me here and there that easily? I'm starting to feel like a simple piece of paper. Well, you can lift pretty much anything but still, ne?"

"Tch.. you're skinny. That's the secret to my amazing strength" he chuckled. "Anyway.. did you sleep alright?"

Izaya chuckled a bit at the first part. "Yeah, I slept alright. I think I woke up… Three times only" he smiled.

"That's crazy.." he sighed. "Maybe you should take a sleeping pill"

"Eh? Are you serious?" he asked a little surprised.

He shrugged. "I don't know… maybe it would help?"

"Maybe… But isn't that a bit too much? I mean.. I only woke up three times… It's getting better…"

"What did you do the last time you saw a horror movie?"

"Tried my best to sleep at night and at day when I was at home. It took about a week before I could get a good night's sleep though."

"A whole fucking week? That's ridiculous" Shizuo sighed. "I'm never going to watch a horror movie with you again.."

"And I'm never watching one ever again. It won't take a week this time. Don't worry." He tried, not even believing his own words. But it had been three days since they watched the movie and he had woken up three times in only two hours. Didn't seem too good.

"I hope not.." he sighed.

"Just stay there and hug me for a few hours and I will be better, ne?" he chuckled.

"You think I've got time for that?" he chuckled.

"Yes!" he said happily.

"Well.. fine then" he hugged Izaya again and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"I was actually kidding, Shizu-chan" he smiled.

"Don't say stuff like that.. you know I'll do it if you ask me to" he sighed.

"Really?"

"Yes…" he admitted. "But I'm not your butler or personal slave.." he added.

"Aww… That's too bad"

"No ideas.."

"Don't worry. I won't use my boyfriend." He paused "At least not too much"

"Wow.. screw you. But you're gonna be my personal slave whether you like it or not" he smirked.

Izaya had ever so slowly began falling back into sleep as Shizuo talked and wasn't sure what any of them were saying anymore. "Sure… For a day, ne?"

"Really? Well.. this'll be fun" he smirked again.

"Mhm…" he mumbled in agreement.

"Good" he nipped Izaya's ear and whispered. "We can play on Saturday, right?"

"Sure.. Ne?" he yawned and slowly sailed off on a ship heading towards dreamland.

"Night night.." Shizuo closed his eyes just to do something else than stare at the sleeping flea.

* * *

><p>Thanks for all the lovely reviews so far! We're glad that you guys like our story and yeah… Hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well!<p> 


	26. Order Made

It was Saturday afternoon and Izaya had just arrived at the station where he was supposed to meet up with Shizuo. They had agreed on going out since Izaya had worn his sisters pink skirt. They were going to meet up at the station after school, as to hopefully not be seen by classmates or others that might know them. And Shizuo would sleep over at Izaya's place. Shizuo had mentioned going out for dinner but they had talked about it in the past week and both figured that probably wasn't the best idea if they wanted to keep their relationship a secret.

Izaya had managed to sleep okay yesterday and the day before, which meant he was feeling a lot better and he practically wasn't tired anymore.

Izaya sat down on a bench to wait for Shizuo. It was only five minutes to two and they were supposed to meet up at two, so Shizuo still had five minutes to show up before Izaya would mock him about being late on their first date. The thought made Izaya chuckle lightly.

Shizuo saw Izaya sitting on a bench and walked up behind him. Both his hands were placed on Izaya's shoulders. He bent down to his ear and said "Hello"

"Eh? Ah, Shizu-chan!" he said happily and turned his head to look at the blonde.

"How long have you been waiting for me?" Shizuo stood up properly and smuggled both hands into his pockets.

Izaya looked at the big watch hanging on the wall to the station. It was now two minutes to two so Shizuo wasn't late. [What a shame, it would have been so much fun] He chuckled at the thought. "For a few minutes. So not very long"

"Well that was lucky" he smiled. "Let's just go" Shizuo said as he walked past Izaya.

As they walked down the street Shizuo asked "So, do you have any ideas for today?".

"No, not really. Absolutely nothing actually."

"Well then it's good that I have an idea.." he paused. "You said you would be my personal slave for a day" he chuckled.

"Pardon?"

"You did"

"I don't recall that"

Shizuo shrugged. "Well you were half asleep. But that's not the point. You agreed to do it"

"What? When?"

"Last time I was at your place"

"Oh…" he paused. "I'm pretty sure I didn't agree to such terms, Shizu-chan"

"Are you calling me a liar?" Shizuo scowled at Izaya.

"Eh? N-no."

"Okay, then there isn't a problem with it"

"Yes there is. I didn't agree to it, so I'm not doing it. You don't have any proof, ne?"

"You did! I'm not lying!" Shizuo sighed. "If I knew you were gonna agree to it I would definitely have recorded it!"

"Calm down, Shizu-chan."

"Then believe me" he sighed. [I won't back down because I want you to be my slave] he thought annoyed.

"Sorry" he smiled apologizing at Shizuo. "I didn't mean it like that, Shizu-chan. It's not that I don't believe you. I just can't believe I agreed to something like that. Sorry, ne?"

"But you did" Shizuo exclaimed.

"Calm down…" he paused. "You won't stop until you get your way, will you?"

"No" he said bluntly.

"Alright then…" he mumbled quietly.

"So, you've finally given up?" he elbowed Izaya.

Izaya only kept quiet and held Shizuo's arm after it hit his side. They looked a little like a husband and wife.

Shizuo grinned but also kept quiet. They were already at Izaya's place when they stopped discussing about that slavery thing.

Both stepped inside and went up the stairs until they saw Izaya's door. They entered the house and Izaya kicked his shoes off and placed them neatly by the wall. "What?" he asked Shizuo as the blonde had yet to take off his shoes and kept staring at Izaya.

He shrugged. "Well, since you're ready to go. You might as well just put that pink skirt on for a start" he paused. "And when you get back you can take my shoes off for me" he smirked.

"Stupid protozoan…" he said before taking off and went to the bedroom where he had put the skirt afterwards. He took off his pants and put the skirt on before marching back to Shizuo. "Done" he said as his cheeks turned bright red.

Shizuo looked at Izaya and approved of what he was seeing. "Good girl" he mocked.

"Pervert"

"Only when I'm with you" he smirked. He pointed at his shoes. "What are you waiting for?"

"Getting too old to bend down yourself?" he mocked but sat down on his knees and waited for Shizuo to lift his foot.

"Tch" he snorted. "Cheeky shit" he mumbled and lifted his foot for Izaya to take the shoe off. He lifted the other foot too and that shoe came off too.

"Shizu-chan is getting old, ne?" he said as he rose from the floor.

"Watch it or I might tell you to take your shirt off too" he poked Izaya's shoulder as he walked past him.

"You wouldn't dare… But maybe I should change into another shirt instead of my school uniform? And you should do the same, ne? You did pack two sets of clothes, right?" he asked as he followed the blonde who sat down on the couch.

"Good idea. You can do that for me then" he smiled and leaned back in the couch.

"Alright" he went to Shizuo's bag with clothes and other things where he found a T-shirt and some jeans. "Will this do?" he said as he showed Shizuo the shirt and pants.

"Sure"

Izaya put the clothes beside Shizuo and sat down on his lap. Shizuo leaned forward for Izaya to pull the blue jacket of his shoulders. It was slowly slid down his shoulders and pulled off his arms and Izaya put it on the armrest. Izaya's cheeks burned as he started to unbutton the white shirt.

"Eh? You're blushing again. You like my upper body?" Shizuo smirked as he placed a hand on Izaya's cheek and caressed it with his thumb.

"N-not _just _your upper body…" He kept unbuttoning the shirt, revealing more and more of the beautiful chest.

"mhmm.." Shizuo smiled.

The shirt was slowly pulled down Shizuo's shoulder and off his arms. "My mark" he said and leaned down to gently kiss the scar on Shizuo's chest.

"My shirt" Shizuo said bluntly.

"Shizu-chan is so boring" he said as he pulled back and found the shirt. "Arms up" he smiled.

"If you behave I might let you have some fun" he shrugged and lifted his arms up for Izaya to pull the shirt down over his upper body.

The shirt was pulled on and Izaya thought it was a shame to hide the chest he liked so much, but whatever, he had to do it. Moving off Shizuo's lap, both stood up and Izaya unzipped the pants and pulled them down. Shizuo stepped out of them and into the new pants. Izaya slowly pulled them up and zipped them. "Done"

"Good" he smiled and pulled Izaya up for a kiss.

"That's a reward?" he asked, slightly surprised at the sudden kiss.

"Yeah.." he said and sat back down on the couch.

"What now?" he asked.

"Hm.. you could turn on the TV?"

"Really? You have a 'slave' for a day and you want me to turn on the TV? If it were me I would make you nuzzle me and really take good care of m-" he quickly put a hand over his mouth to stop himself. Giving Shizuo good ideas probably wasn't the best idea. "G-gonna change into another shirt, ne?" he said as he quickly went to the bedroom to find another shirt.

Shizuo leaned back and placed both his hands behind his head. "Nuzzling, huh?" he mumbled to himself. "Oi, flea.. get back here" Shizuo yelled.

"Geez…" Izaya said as he pulled the fresh shirt down. It was a long sleeved, black v-neck. "W-what?" he said as he stood beside the couch.

"Sit down" he patted the cushion beside him.

"Hm?" he was curious as to what Shizuo had in mind and hesitated but sat down as Shizuo wanted anyway.

Shizuo laid himself down on his back and placed his head on Izaya's lap. "You can start nuzzling" he smiled.

"I really shouldn't have said anything." He smiled over his red cheeks. "Want me to nuzzle your head?" he said as he began running his fingers through the blonde hair. His fingertips gently brushed against Shizuo's scalp and his other hand was placed on Shizuo's chest.

He closed his eyes, enjoying the attention. "mm.." he loved being nuzzled and he could make Izaya do it for as long as he wanted since he was his slave for a day. Shizuo placed his hands on his stomach.

"Is it good?"

He nodded. "It feels _really _good" he smiled.

"Hmm? You like being nuzzled?"

"Yeah" he admitted.

"The brute can be cute" Izaya chuckled. "Now that I think about it, do you have any weak points?"

"Pff.. if I had I wouldn't tell you!"

"So you do have some? I mean… Your bones have been broken countless of times. You must have some sort of weak point, ne?"

Shizuo frowned. "Well.. I guess I've had some problems with my neck".

"Your neck? What's wrong with it?" he asked curiously.

"For some reason if I don't lie properly I'll get pains in my neck. That means I can't lie like this for too long" he sighed. "I don't know what it is though.."

"Eh? You haven't got it checked? What did your mother say?"

"I haven't told my mother" he shrugged. "It's probably nothing"

"You should tell her such things, ne? What if it's something that can turn into something serious? You never know that…"

"Nah, don't feel like it. It's not something serious" he sighed. "I don't wanna talk about it"

"Alright. Does it hurt you often?"

He sighed again. "I don't wanna talk about it.."

"But it's important, Shizu-chan… I want to know, ne?" he smiled. "And what do you do about it?"

Shizuo sat up and looked at Izaya. "Seriously, I told you that I don't wanna talk about it"

"Hmm? Then promise me that you will tell me when it hurts, ne?"

"Why? It's nothing serious" he stretched his arms and upper body. "Anyway.. you can stop nuzzling me. I'm actually a bit hungry" he smirked.

"Shizu-chan has a weak neck, hmm? Why didn't I figure that out myself? Anyway, I'm glad I didn't know before, ne?" he said happily. "So, what would you like to eat? I don't have everything of course, so it'll have to be something I can make from what I already have, ne?"

"Don't mock me" he said and pulled Izaya's shirt off in a swift movement. "I guess that can be your punishment for asking too many questions" he let the shirt fall to the floor and smiled at the blushing Izaya who was trying to cover himself up.

"Shi-Shizu-chan! I'm just worried about you!"

"Don't worry about me" he smiled. "Stand up" he ordered.

"So demanding…" he said but did as told and stood before Shizuo, still covering some of his stomach and chest.

"You're not a girl, there's no need for hiding your chest" he grinned.

"Stupid lout… It's still embarrassing.."

"You're still embarrassed? It's just me" he smiled, rose from the couch and pulled Izaya in for a hug. He felt Izaya's skinny body against his own. Izaya's arms were like tiny branches Shizuo held onto. "What're you gonna do if I accidently snap your arms?" he grinned. "But don't worry.. I won't do that" he whispered. Shizuo placed a hand on Izaya's lower back, pushing him closer to himself.

"I sure hope you won't… I would rather not try that again"

"Aww.. too bad. It was so fun" He said. "Anyway.. I'll let you make a sandwich for me" Shizuo smiled.

"It wasn't funny at all… An embarrassing and annoying trip to the hospital is what it was. Don't you even feel bad about breaking my arm?" he pouted a bit and stuck out his lower lip as he pulled back to look at Shizuo.

"If you give me _that _look I can't help but feel sorry for you" he grinned.

"How can you say that like you mean it with such a big grin on your face?"

"I'm sorry.. but that was in the past" Shizuo slid his hand down to the skirt, feeling the frizzy material.

"Don't be. I've done some… Well.. Pretty mean things to you too, ne? It doesn't matter now. I still like yo-, get your hand out of my skirt!" The words sounded wrong when they came out of Izaya's mouth but he really couldn't help it. Shizuo had slowly slid his hand down to the hem of the skirt and he had to say something.

He quickly removed his hand. "Sorry…" he paused. "Wait.. I'm not supposed to take orders from you!" Shizuo placed his hand on the hem of the skirt again.

"Sexual harassment, Shizu-chan! Sexual harassment!"

"You don't like it?" Shizuo held Izaya tightly but moved a bit away, he was starting to feel a bit weird. "Sorry, I'll be back in a minute.." he moved away from Izaya and went to the bathroom, locked the door and sat down on the toilet. "Arh damn it.." he covered his face in his hands.

"Hm? Wait, he never told me what he wanted to eat" Izaya went to the bathroom door and knocked. "Shizu-chan? What did you wanna eat?"

"Uh.. umm.. I don't know, you decide" he started to panic a bit as Izaya knocked on the door. [Just move away from door…] he sighed.

"Alright then" he went into the kitchen and found some bread, ham, cheese, cucumber and salad and started to put it all together to a nice sandwich.

In the living room Izaya waited patiently for Shizuo to return. It had been about 15 minutes since the blonde had gone for the bathroom and Izaya was lying on the couch with closed eyes.

Shizuo washed his hands and zipped his jeans. "Better head back to Izaya.." he sighed, feeling embarrassed. He went out of the bathroom and back to the living room. "Sorry about that" he faked a smile.

"Hm? About what?" he said as he sat up on the couch to watch Shizuo as he sat down beside Izaya's feet.

"I've been gone for like 15 minutes.." he sighed. "Anyway, doesn't matter" he shrugged and took the plate which the sandwich was placed upon. He gently took a bite and chewed on it. "Mm.." he mumbled and nodded. "Good.." he smiled.

"Weirdo~" he smirked.

"You're a weirdo!" Shizuo said with his mouth full. He swallowed and looked at Izaya. "Come here" he tilted his head.

"Eh? W-what is it?"

"Come here.." he sighed.

Izaya hesitated but did as told and moved to sit beside Shizuo.

"Good boy.." he placed the sandwich on the plate and put the plate on the table. Shizuo gently grabbed Izaya's cheek, forcing him to look at Shizuo. He kissed Izaya passionately.

When they pulled back they both stared at each other for a few silent minutes. Izaya then turned on his butt until his back faced Shizuo and lay himself down with his head resting on Shizuo's lap.

"Eh? You think you can relax now?" he chuckled and reached for his sandwich.

"Yes~!" he said happily with a big smile on his face.

Shizuo placed his other hand on Izaya's face while he ate his sandwich.

"Hm?" he paused when he watched Shizuo eat his sandwich. "Animal~"

He shook his head. "You're an animal" he smiled and took another bite of the sandwich.

"At least _I _don't eat like one"

"_Anyway_, this sandwich is kinda good" he looked at said sandwich.

"Good" he chuckled and sat up properly with his legs over the edge of the couch. "Guess I'll put my T-shirt back on, ne?" he said as he placed a hand in between his thighs on the edge of the couch and leaned forward until his butt and thighs weren't resting on the couch anymore; he reached for his shirt on the floor. From behind, the skirt slowly slid up, revealing some of Izaya's boxers and some of his butt too.

Shizuo couldn't help but stare at Izaya's butt. He coughed violently and almost choked on the sandwich. He immediately grabbed the hem of the skirt and pulled it down to cover up Izaya's butt.

"Ah! S-Shizu-chan!" he exclaimed as he stood up with the shirt in his hand and covered his behind while he looked at the blonde with flustered cheeks.

"Arh, never mind.." he put the sandwich back down on the plate and left for the bathroom again.

"Eh? Again?" he said to himself. "He didn't even finish his sandwich…" About ten minutes later Shizuo came back in and Izaya had pulled his shirt on. "What's wrong? You've been to the toilet like two times in the last 40 minutes.. And it took quite some time in both incidents…"

"Uhh.. it's nothing" he smiled. "Just forget it" he sat back down on the couch and finished his sandwich.

"If you say so…" He lay back down on the couch, resting his head against the armrest. His feet where put in Shizuo's lap and he put his hands behind his head.

"Oi.. you're not allowed to relax" he sighed.

"Such a mean master… Come here then" he said and stretched his arms out. "You can lie on me, ne? Or maybe you can't? Can you lie on your stomach? Will that be alright for your neck?" he asked.

"Master?" he smirked and laid himself down on Izaya, head placed on the flea's chest and arms wrapped around Izaya's body. [I like the sound of that] "I guess it'll do, otherwise I'll let you know"

"Good. Be sure to tell me and we'll find another position, ne?" he smiled and started stroking the blonde's upper back soothingly.

"Position?" he smirked and looked up at Izaya. "What do you mean by that?"

"Eh?" he thought for a second. "Pervert…" he said and pushed Shizuo's head until he faced the other way.

"You said it" he chuckled and put his head back down on the chest.

"But _you _misunderstood it… Anyway… relax~" he said and resumed stroking Shizuo's upper back as before.

"You were probably referring to something" he smiled.

"Shut up or I might break your back…" he pouted.

"Like hell you'll be able to do that" he sighed.

"Would you risk it? I wouldn't if I were you"

"Tch.. you just try, _sweety_" he mocked.

"S-sweety? A-anyway, I don't wanna hurt you so I won't do anything. But seriously, if I pressed hard enough on your back I might actually break something. I'm not weak, Shizu-chan."

"Really? You think you could win a fight against me?" he looked back up at Izaya. "You're skin and bone, I can't even _feel _any muscles".

"Shush, or I might reconsider breaking your back. Just relax" he paused. "Honey"

"Honey, huh? Getting all lovey dovey?" he crawled up to Izaya and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Apparently, ne?"

"heh" he kissed Izaya again.

They stayed like that for a few minutes. Exchanging passionate, soft kisses until they needed air.

"Mm…" Shizuo placed his head back down on Izaya's chest.

"Tired?" he asked as he began running his fingers through Shizuo's hair with one hand while the other gently stroke Shizuo's upper arm.

"No, just resting" he snuggled his head into Izaya's chest. "Why are you wearing your shirt?" Shizuo frowned.

"Y-you're wearing yours too.."

"Yea, so? You just take yours off" he smirked.

"T-then you take yours off too.. I can better nuzzle your back if you do" he tried.

"No, I won't" he grabbed the hem of Izaya's shirt and pulled it up to his shoulders. Shizuo placed a hand on the flea's chest and drew a circle around Izaya's nipple.

"Shizu-chan!"

"Mm.. what?" he looked at the pinkish nipple as he drew circles around it.

"Y-Y-you're… What are you doing?" he blushed and closed his eyes tightly.

"Having fun" he chuckled. "You like it?" he gently dragged a hand across the somewhat stiffened nipple.

"M-maybe…"

"Only maybe..?" he paused. "Maybe I can make you like it even more" he smirked and kissed Izaya while he played with the nipple.

"Mmm" Izaya heard himself moan into the kiss.

"Hmm…" he grinned as Izaya moaned. He pulled back and looked at the flea. "So cute" he smirked. His gaze travelled down to the skirt, Izaya's legs were slightly parted and the shirt was pulled up to his shoulders. The flea was blushing; he looked like a little child. Shizuo quickly looked away; he didn't want to get aroused again. It'd been two times already, that he had to leave and go to the bathroom; it was a bit embarrassing. He was already starting to get that weird feeling though. "I'll be right back.." Shizuo rose from the couch and went to the bathroom.

"Eh?" [What's wrong with him?]

* * *

><p>MIHIHIHIHI….. :D<p>

Signe: Christine started laughing when she read the 'get your hand out of my skirt'-part.. And we were in the middle of class.. Luckily, she didn't laugh out loud but she had to hide half of her face in her scarf xD  
>Christine: I couldn't help it…<br>Shizuo: But I wanted my hand to stay there..!  
>Izaya: Me too, but it can't be helped, ne? By the way.. I wonder what's 'wrong' with Shizu-chan. *smirk*<br>Signe: Anyway *cough*  
>Christine: Ah well, we accidently started on a new story….. but! We will still be updating this story! And we'll probably soon post the other one xD<br>Signe: Yesh! We hope some of you will like that one too! But for now, look forward to the next chapter of, Clumsy Little Heart!  
>Christine: Signe.. this is not a TV-show :O<br>Signe: Well… It is now! *TV-dude-smile-in-lady-style*  
>Christine: And now the weather for next week!<p> 


	27. Take Me

Shizuo finished up in the bathroom and went back to Izaya. "Sorry" he smiled wryly.

"Really… What's wrong with you? Are you feeling sick again?"

"What, no? It's nothing" he sat down again.

"Hmmm?" he said and sat on all four on the couch, leaning close to Shizuo's face.

"Eh? What?" he gulped.

Izaya finally broke the last few centimetres between them and their foreheads met. He stayed like that for a minute or so. "Nope, doesn't seem like you have a fever, so I believe you." He said and moved away, sitting on his legs.

"Of course not" he sighed. "Anyway.. what time is it?"

Izaya took out his phone to check the time. "Wow, its 20 minutes past seven… I completely lost track of time…"

"Sure you did.. dinner time, huh?" Shizuo leaned back in the couch.

"Guess so. I'll start making sushi then, ne?"

"Cool" he grabbed the remote and turned the TV on.

"I-I'll do that then." [What just happened? Well… It felt good… But why did he suddenly go to the bathroom?]

* * *

><p>"Shizu-chan! The food is ready!" Izaya yelled from the kitchen. The table was filled with different kinds of sushi since Izaya still wasn't quite sure what Shizuo liked. Though he had observed what Shizuo had eaten the day they had sushi at Shizuo's home, so he had made some with codfish and salmon. And with ootoro, fatty tuna, as well of course. Izaya's favourite.<p>

"Yeah.. yeah" Shizuo sighed as he entered the kitchen. His eyes widened when he saw all that delicious food on the table. "You made all this?" he sat down at the table and grabbed his chopsticks.

"Well of course, Shizu-chan" he chuckled and sat down on the chair opposite Shizuo and grabbed some chopsticks as well. "Eat up" he smiled.

"Itadakimasu!" Shizuo exclaimed and started eating; he didn't even wait for Izaya.

Izaya was stunned and watched as Shizuo started eating like crazy. [Wow… Now _that _is how an animal eats, Shizu-chan]

Shizuo looked up at Izaya. "Wha-?" he said, mouth filled up with food.

"Ahaha, are you hungry?" he mocked.

Shizuo nodded and continued to eat.

They both sat in silence as they ate. Izaya ate a few pieces of ootoro and one with salmon and he was full. Shizuo kept eating and eating until there was nothing left. "Hmm? Maybe I didn't make enough?"

Shizuo waved at him and held the other on his stomach. "No, I'm full.." he paused. "That was great"

"I'm glad you liked it" he smiled. Izaya was very happy that Shizuo liked the food he had made. It made him happier than Shizuo could ever imagine.

"It's not the last time I'll be eating your food" he chuckled.

"You'll eat me out of the house, hm?" he said as he rose from the chair and took the plates to put them in the dishwasher.

"I just gave you a compliment" he sighed.

"I know, Shizu-chan." Izaya chuckled. The plates were put in the dishwasher followed by their chopsticks and glasses.

Shizuo just leaned back in the chair and watched Izaya filling the dishwasher up. Whenever Izaya bent down some of his boxers was revealed. Shizuo couldn't help but look at Izaya's thighs as he ran back and forth from the table to the dishwasher.

"There. Finished. What now, Shi~zu~-cha~n?"

Shizuo rose from the chair and went to the living room. "Come" he said as he passed the door. [I wonder if he wants to do it with me..] He sat down on the couch.

"Hm?" he said as he followed the blonde to the living room and sat down beside him. "What now?" he paused. "M-master…"

Shizuo flinched at the word. [Damn it.. you're turning me on whenever you say that]. He placed both hands on his thighs and nuzzled the rough fabric; he was a bit nervous.

"Hm? Is there anything wrong?"

"Wha- no" he shook his head. "Lie down.." he mumbled.

"A-Alright" he did as told and lay down on his back, resting his head against the armrest. "There.."

Shizuo smiled at Izaya and crawled to lie down on him; his head beside Izaya. "I'm still wondering why you're wearing your shirt" Shizuo tugged at the shirt and placed a soft kiss on Izaya's lips.

"B-but… You're wearing yours too…"

"Doesn't matter" he mumbled and managed to pull Izaya's shirt up to his shoulders. He lifted Izaya's arms to make it easier to pull the shirt off. He let it fall to the floor and placed a hand on Izaya's chest.

"S-shizu-chan…" he mumbled and looked at Shizuo. He could feel his cheeks ever so slowly start to heat up.

"Hm?" he looked at Izaya. He dragged his hand down to the skirt.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"Playing" he mumbled. "You don't like it?" he dragged his hand back up to Izaya's chest. [Too early?]

"I-I didn't say that…"

"Okay then" he placed his hand behind Izaya's neck and kissed him passionately.

"Mmn.." he moaned into the kiss.

Shizuo pulled back and looked at the blushing flea. "You're so cute" he whispered.

"A-am not…" he mumbled. He had closed his eyes when Shizuo kissed him.

Shizuo smiled and placed a kiss on Izaya's neck; licking and sucking at the soft skin.

"Ahhhnn… Shizu-chan…" Izaya then suddenly tensed.

Shizuo felt Izaya tensing his body and pulled back. "Hm?"

"S-Shizu-chan... What is that pressing against my thigh?" he asked.

[Oh shit..] Shizuo crawled back, sat up in the couch with his legs up to his chest. He shrugged. "Nothing".

"S-shizu-chan… Are you hard?" he asked and sat up looking at the obviously embarrassed blonde.

He felt how his heart beat faster and faster. "Uhh.." He buried his face in his knees and sighed.

"S-Shizu-chan is turned on…" he said crawling closer to the blonde. He sat on his knees beside him, his knees gently brushed Shizuo's butt and he placed a hand on the back of Shizuo's head.

"Don't say it like that" he sighed, looked up at Izaya and pushed him, making him fall down on his back. "It's your fault anyway.." he laid his head down on Izaya's chest again. He gently kissed Izaya's skin again and again.

"Ah… Nn…" [Maybe.. We could do 'it'? I wonder if he's doing all this because he wants to..]

He placed both his hands on Izaya's shoulders and licked on Izaya's skin, all the way up to his jaw line. He pulled himself further up; his hardened member stroking Izaya's thigh as he moved upwards.

"Hnnn… Shizu-chan~… Bed…" he moaned.

Shizuo looked surprised up at Izaya. [He wants to?] "You.." he stopped.

"W-what?" it came out as a moan.

"Never mind" Shizuo pulled away and rose from the couch. He grabbed Izaya's wrist and pulled him up from the couch. He went to the bedroom without a word. Izaya was gently pushed onto the bed; the skirt flying up a little, revealing some of Izaya's boxers as he was pushed down onto said bed. Shizuo crawled on top of him and leaned down to kiss Izaya's neck; sucking at a certain spot, leaving a little hickey.

Izaya's hands were placed on Shizuo's chest and slowly slid down to his pants. He unzipped them and pulled them down his thighs. A hand was placed on Shizuo's erection and squeezed gently.

"Hnn.." Shizuo frowned at the sudden touch. He leaned back down and kissed Izaya's lips while his other hand pulled his own boxers down.

Izaya's hands took over and pulled Shizuo's boxers down for him. Izaya too, was getting hard.

"Mmm.." Shizuo moaned into the kiss as his hand ran down to the skirt and slipped under it, felt Izaya's erection and smirked.

"Nmmm… Ahn.."

He managed to pull Izaya's boxers down, leaving the skirt on. Both his hands were placed on each side of Izaya's head as he laid himself down on Izaya. His member brushing across Izaya's.

"Ah… Shizu-chan… Is teasing.." he groaned.

"Mhmm.." he silenced Izaya by kissing his lips.

"Hnnn" he pushed Shizuo off his lips. He slid away from under Shizuo and lay down on his stomach with his head buried in a pillow.

"Hm?" Shizuo watched Izaya. He figured Izaya didn't like playing when it came to sex. Therefore he crawled over to Izaya and stopped at his thighs. He lifted the flea's hips up and spread his legs, just enough for him to sit in between them.

"Skirt… Away.." Izaya mumbled into the pillow.

"Tch, no way" Shizuo chuckled and leaned in over Izaya, nuzzling his hair.

Izaya moved his head up and two fingers brushed against his lips. He opened his mouth and the fingers entered. They were gladly welcome by a curious and playful tongue that licked them and Izaya sucked on them too.

Shizuo pulled his fingers back and slipped them under the skirt. He found Izaya's opening and slipped one inside, feeling Izaya's insides and Izaya moaned in pleasure.

Shizuo let his finger brush against the insides, feeling the curves. "Is it.. okay?" Shizuo asked nervously.

"Arnnng… It's perfect… Are you.. Nagh.. Still hard?"

"A bit" he continued his motions, thrusting his finger harder into Izaya.

"Ah.. Nn…" [I wonder if I can turn him on if I call him master…] "Ah.. M-master.."

Shizuo pushed his finger as far as it could go in, letting it tease Izaya's insides. "Master?" he smirked, feeling a tickle in his abdomen as he grew hard again.

"Hnn.. Yes.. Master is, hn.. Teasing.."

Shizuo slowly pulled his finger out, hearing Izaya moan as he did so. His other finger waited impatiently to enter the soft, moist opening. He pushed it in with the first finger and stretched Izaya's ring muscle, feeling how he loosened up. "Mm.." Shizuo felt pleasured, hearing Izaya's soft moans.

"Ha.. Ow.. Nn.." It felt really good but it also hurt. He felt tight but slowly loosened as Shizuo's fingers moved around inside of him. He was a bit nervous. It was their first time after all and Izaya was still a virgin. [I wonder if Shizu-chan is a virgin too…]

Shizuo stopped as he heard Izaya say 'ow'. "Does it hurt?" he pulled his fingers out.

Izaya groaned in disappointment when the fingers were pulled out. "Y-yeah.. But it feels good at the same time"

"Okay" Shizuo slipped the fingers back in, continuing his motions.

"M-master.. Harder.. nn.."

"As far as -ah- I know.. you aren't supposed to give me orders.." Shizuo smirked, thrusting his fingers harder and deeper into Izaya.

"Naah… And s-nn.. Still, you're d-doing it.."

"Of course, because I was about to do it" he chuckled.

"Of course you we-eerraahh!" he moaned loudly and tensed his body while his fists tightened on the sheets.

"Eh?" Shizuo brushed his fingers across that spot again, hearing another loud moan from Izaya. "Feels good?" he smirked.

"Y-yeah.. Again" he panted slightly as he spoke.

"O-oi" he chuckled but did it again and again, leaving Izaya almost breathless.

"Ahhhhhnn… S-Shizu-ch-ahh…." He panted, trying to breath.

He pulled them out and placed his cock at the opening. He gently pushed it inside. "Arh, you're tight"

"Ah! Arrhn.."

"Damn" he hissed as he tried to push himself further inside, feeling how Izaya tightened around him. Shizuo spread Izaya's butt cheeks, to make it easier to slip inside.

"Arh.." he groaned. It hurt. Shizuo was quite big and Izaya felt tight when Shizuo started pushing his cock inside him. "Hnn.. Ah.. Ow.." he whined.

"Sorry.. you're so tight" he hissed and slowly pushed it back and forth in the outstretched opening.

"It's.. okay.. nn.."

"Relax" he said as he dragged one of his hands down Izaya's back, trying to make him relax. He slowed more down, rocking his hips back and forth as his cock slipped forward and backwards.

Izaya tried to relax his body and the hand on his back helped him as he relaxed his muscles some more. But he couldn't help but stay a bit tense due to the pleasured and aching sensation. He managed to relax his butt more, which was the most important part of his body to relax right now.

Shizuo felt how Izaya loosened up and sped up a bit, making the bed rock at the fast movements.

Izaya felt how the bed moved in tact with Shizuo and he thought it was a bit funny. The brute was strong. He knew that. But he didn't know the brute was just as much animal in bed as he was when they had fought.

"Ah, arrh.." he panted as he thrust harder and deeper into Izaya.

"Ah… Hahnn.. Shi~…"

"Heh.. he.." he smirked at Izaya's moans. [This feels so good..]. The skirt was covering most of what was going on but it didn't bother Shizuo. He was finally fully inside Izaya.

Izaya moaned loudly under Shizuo. It felt really good but hurt too because of how tight he was. He faintly remembered whose skirt he had 'borrowed'. [They're not getting this skirt back now]

"Ah.. ha.. ha.." Shizuo panted as he increased the pace.

Izaya's erection was getting harder too. "Ahhnn.. Shizu… -chan…"

Shizuo kept thrusting into Izaya; harder and faster from each time Izaya loosened up. "Ahh…" he felt how his body started tickling as he got closer to his climax.

Izaya moved a hand down to squeeze his own erection and threw his head back due to the pleasure from both that and Shizuo's hot cock thrusting deeper and deeper inside him.

"Ah… relax" he managed to breathe out as he dragged a hand down to Izaya's member. He pushed Izaya's hand aside and stroked his cock for him while he thrust into Izaya.

For a few minutes they kept going like that. Shizuo thrust deeper and harder into him while Shizuo also stroke and squeezed his erection. It felt great and his whole body tickled at the feeling. "Ahhnn… Ah!" Izaya was almost coming at this point. "A-almost" he groaned.

"Mmm.." Shizuo thrust a couple of times more and they both came; Shizuo inside of Izaya and Izaya onto the skirt and on the bed. "Ahh.." Shizuo panted.

Izaya felt the hot liquid fill him and moaned loudly at the feeling of that and the feeling of himself coming. He lay himself down on the bed, feeling the hot cum on his stomach; he panted.

Shizuo pulled out and laid himself on top of Izaya. They were both panting. He placed a kiss on Izaya's upper back and breathed warm air onto his skin.

"Shi… zu-chan…" he panted.

"It felt good" he mumbled into Izaya's back.

"Agreed..." Shizuo's body was warm and felt good against his own; Izaya smiled at the feeling. "What… time is it?"

"No idea" Shizuo closed his eyes and could fall asleep any minute.

"Umm.. I was wondering.. W-were you a virgin?"

"Hm?" Shizuo cracked an eye open. "Yeah..? Was it really _that _bad?"

"Wha- no! No.. That's not it… It felt great. I was just wondering since… Since I was too..."

"Ah, okay" he closed his eye again and snuggled his face into Izaya's back.

"Shizu-chan~… You can't lie like that with your neck, can you?"

"R-right.." he sighed and rolled off Izaya.

"Comfortable?" Izaya asked as Shizuo lay down on his back beside him and fumbled with the pillow.

Shizuo nodded, sat up and pulled the covers over him as his back hit the bed again.

Izaya gently lifted the covers from Shizuo's side and crawled under it, crawling on top of Shizuo and snuggled his face into Shizuo's chest. "Now _this _is comfortable" he smiled.

"Sure.." he sighed and closed his eyes.

"Good night, honey" he chuckled.

"'Night" Shizuo mumbled.

* * *

><p>Signe: Blackirishawk… When Christine read your review she didn't get it.. It went like this:<br>Ch: I don't get it  
>Si: What is it that you don't get?<br>Ch: 'Izaya should take care of Shizuo's problem'.. What problem?  
>Si: You know… His "problem"…<br>- Silence -  
>Ch: Ohh…<br>Ahaha, I laughed so hard! xD


	28. Sunday Morning

Izaya opened his eyes and blinked a bit. He moved slightly to lie comfortably but stopped immediately as he felt pains in his butt and back. "Ow.." he mumbled. [Oh yeah.. Shizu-chan and I had some fun yesterday…] he blushed at the thought.

"Mm.." Shizuo felt Izaya move around on top of him. "What are you doing?" Shizuo frowned and held both his hands on Izaya's waist.

"S-sorry. Did I wake you?"

"No.. I've just been lying here" he sighed. "I didn't want to wake you"

"Oh… Well, thank you" he smiled.

"Are you alright?"

"Umm… I'm a bit sore.. From yesterday, ne?"

"Sorry.." Shizuo mumbled and opened his eyes.

"Don't apologize… We both wanted it.. Ne?"

"Tch" he smiled. "I guess you're right.." he gently pushed Izaya off. "I gotta lie on my side, this is getting uncomfortable" he rolled onto his side.

"Ah…" he whined silently as he was pushed aside.

"Sorry.."

"It's alright, Shizu-chan. Just don't move me around too much, ne?" he said as he slowly sat up and stretched his arms and back [Geez, if it'll hurt as much next time as it does now, I'm not doing it again]. He thought and pushed Shizuo down until he lay on his stomach.

"O-oi" his face was buried in the pillow. He rested on his elbows and looked up at Izaya. "What're you doing?"

"Nothing~" he sang as he leaned down and sucked on Shizuo's shoulder blade.

"Eh.." he felt Izaya's soft lips on his skin and laid himself back down on the soft bed. "Mm.." he snuggled his face into the pillow.

He pulled of with a small 'pop' sound and looked at the hickey he had left there. On the night table he spotted a pen and leaned over Shizuo to grab it. He pulled the lid off and started drawing. He made a circle around the hickey and drew a line. At the end of the small line he started writing.

"Izaya..?" Shizuo frowned at whatever Izaya was doing. "Are you writing on my back?"

"Maybe~" he finished and read it out loud in his head. [_Izaya was here_. Shizu-chan isn't gonna be happy about it, haha!] He put the pen back down on the table and lay himself down beside him, lying on his stomach.

"What the hell did you write?" he exclaimed as he tried to see what Izaya had written; he almost broke his own neck doing so.

"Stop that, Shizu-chan! You're gonna break something!" he chuckled. "Go take a look in the mirror instead"

"Tch" he got out of the bed and went over to the mirror which was hanging on the wall. The moment he got out of bed he regretted it; he wasn't wearing any clothes at all but went over to the mirror anyway.

"Ah, all naked… So, what do you think?"

He stopped in front of the mirror and turned around to see what Izaya had written. "Iza-ya.. was here" he mumbled, eyes widened. "Oi! Don't write stuff like that!" he ran back to the bed and crawled under the covers.

"Ahaha, ow, the whole bed is moving, Shizu-chan!" he chuckled.

"Tch" he snorted and pushed Izaya over, making him fall down on his side. He crawled on top of him and snuggled his face into Izaya's neck. "Ehh? You're still wearing _your _skirt?" he chuckled as he felt the frizzy material on his legs. "I guess you really like that skirt, huh?"

"You practically forced it on me, Shizu-chan… And seriously.. Stop pushing me about, ne?" he smiled and started lightly scratching Shizuo's upper back with his nails.

"So, you won't take it off before I tell you to?" he raised a brow.

"I can't when you're lying on top of me. And I would rather not move too much, ne?"

"Good excuse, _sweety_" he mumbled into the flea's neck.

"I can still break you back. Stupid protozoan."

"And I can still break all your limbs" Shizuo smirked.

"But you wouldn't do that and I wouldn't either" he pouted, realizing he wasn't getting anywhere with that threat.

"No I wouldn't" he crawled away from Izaya and got out of the bed. His bag with clothes was lying in the living room. "I'll go take a shower if that's okay?"

"Of course" he smiled.

Shizuo went to the living room, took his bag and went to the bathroom. He locked the door to the bathroom and turned on the water in the shower cabin. He stepped inside and felt the warm water run down his body. His hair was also getting wet and he borrowed some of Izaya's shampoo to wash it with.

Shizuo finished up in the shower, dried himself, got dressed and went back to Izaya who was still lying in bed. "Aren't you getting out of bed?" he chuckled.

"Nooou.." he whined.

"Tch, I won't stay in here if you don't take a shower" he paused and held a hand up to his nose. "You stink" he chuckled.

"Carry me, I'm hurt" he said and stretched his arms in the air like a child.

"Hurt, my ass" he scowled at Izaya. "You can walk by yourself"

"Nope!" he smiled and let his arm fall down his sides.

"Oh well, guess you won't be taking a shower today then" he shrugged and left the room.

"How mean" he yelled from the bedroom. He slowly sat up only to be greeted by a sharp pain in his butt and lower back. "Geez…" he mumbled as he stood up, ignoring the pain. "Shizu-chan is so mean" he said as he stood in the door to the living room.

Shizuo leaned back in the couch and turned the TV on; he flicked through the channels but found nothing which caught his attention. "I know" he didn't look at Izaya; he just kept staring at the TV.

"Hmm? At least look at me when you're talking to me…"

Shizuo turned his head to look at Izaya. "What?" he paused. "_Why _are you still wearing that skirt?"

"Eh? Ah, I didn't even notice" he blushed and left for the bedroom in a hurry. He found some boxers and fresh clothes. "I'm taking a shower" he yelled as he closed the door to the bathroom behind him.

"Tch, guess he needs to wash it after what happened last night" he mumbled to himself.

About 15 minutes later Izaya stepped back into the living room and lay himself down on his back with his head resting on Shizuo's lap. "Ah, it's always nice with a hot shower, ne?" he said and closed his eyes.

"Your wet hair is on my lap" he sighed. "Such a shame that you aren't my slave anymore.. then I would've made you move"

"You really are demanding, Shizu-chan"

"What? I can't order you around, 'cuz you're not my slave anymore…" he pouted.

"Yeah… right, you'll do it no matter what. You just know I probably won't listen, ne?"

"Yeah.. but I did like it when you called me 'master'"

"Then I hope you enjoyed it, 'cause it won't ever happen again"

"But I think it will" he smirked.

"Wipe that grin off your face" he could tell Shizuo was smirking even without looking at him.

"Sweety, you _know _it'll happen again" he laid a hand on Izaya's mouth for no reason at all.

"Mm?" he mumbled into Shizuo's hand and opened his eyes to look at him.

Shizuo looked down at Izaya. "Hm? What's that?" he kept his hand on Izaya's mouth.

"Mot funi"

"I think it is" he caressed Izaya's cheek with his thumb as his hand was covering the flea's mouth.

It felt good to be caressed by Shizuo so he simply chose to let the hand be and closed his eyes. But then someone suddenly knocked on the door and Izaya's eyes shot open.

"Eh?" Shizuo looked over towards the door and removed his hands from Izaya's mouth. "Who's that?" he frowned.

"I have no idea…" he stood up from the couch, frowning at the pains he felt and went to the door. He unlocked and opened the door. [Oh no…]

"Hi Iza-nii! We came to play!" Mairu exclaimed happily and Kururi nodded in agreement.

[Eh? His sisters? Shit] he crawled off the couch and rolled silently down onto the floor beside the couch.

"I'm afraid I don't have any time for you today"

"Liar! Iza-nii has nothing to do!"

Izaya sighed deeply. He loved his sisters. He really did. But sometimes, when things didn't go as they wanted it to, they could be a real pain. "Listen, my back hurts and I just want to rest, ne?" he tried.

"Ah! We can help then! We looked at some massage stuff!"

"Help" Kururi said and nodded in agreement.

"I would rather _not _have you helping me. We can find some other day, ne?"

"But…" Mairu pouted angrily.

"No buts Mairu. Be good girls and listen to what your brother says"

"No, we're coming in!" Mairu said as she took her sister's hand and quickly walked passed Izaya.

"Ah, stop right there!" he said and followed the laughing twins as they ran into the living room and into the kitchen.

[Fuck..] Shizuo looked around in the room, hoping he could find a better hiding place but there wasn't anything worth hiding behind.

"We wanna play!" Mairu said happily.

"But I don't have any energy for you today, Mairu. I already told you my back hurts"

"Catch us!" Mairu sang as both twins ran past him and into the bedroom.

"Stop it you two!" he said as he walked after them. It hurt to run, so he had to be patient.

"Skirt" Kururi said and reached for the pink skirt lying on the bed.

"Ah, no, stop!" Izaya said and grabbed Kururi's wrist. "I'll buy a new one for you, okay?"

"Why?"

"There is a whole in the back" he lied.

"There is?" Mairu interfered.

"Yes"

"New" Kururi smiled.

"Yes, I'll buy you a new one. Now, if you would please leave"

"No, we wanna play with Iza-nii!" Mairu said and the twins ran back into the living room.

Shizuo heard the two girls' giggling become louder. [Shit.. I need to find another place to hide..]

"Ah, what's that?"

[Shit!] Izaya thought the two twins had seen Shizuo and tried to come up with an excuse as he walked to the living room.

[Fuck… did they see me?] He panicked a bit.

Izaya sighed in relief when he saw them walk into the kitchen. "Why are you so stubborn?" he sighed.

Mairu stuck out her tongue. "That's not very nice, Mairu." Izaya said. The girl only giggled.

"We found a bag of chips! Iza-nii doesn't like sweets. Why are they here?"

"Strange" Kururi said.

"I bought them for you" he grabbed the bag and handed it to the girls. "Now, please leave so nii-san can get some rest, ne?"

"So we can take this?" Mairu said happily.

"If you leave now, yes."

"Come Kururi! We can eat them on our way home" Kururi nodded in agreement and they held each other by the hand and walked with Izaya to the door.

"I'll see you some other time then"

"Yeah! Bye bye, Iza-nii!" Mairu exclaimed as the twins walked down the stairs. Kururi only waved at him.

"Bye bye" he said. Sighing, he closed the door and went to the living room. "They left" he sighed once again.

Shizuo popped his head out of his hiding place. "Jesus, cute sisters you've got" he sighed and sat down on the couch.

"Sure… But they don't always listen to me" he sighed and lay himself down face first on the couch, with his head resting on Shizuo's lap.

"Yeah, I could hear that" he sighed and nuzzled Izaya's hair.

"Geez…" he closed his eyes. "Mmm"

"Anyway.. what did they want? Just hang out?"

"Yeah… They wanted to play"

"Cute" Shizuo glared at the TV.

"Mhmm.. Umm… About yesterday.. Did you… Enjoy it?"

"I did" he paused. "It felt good.. did you.. like it?"

"Yeah. But I don't like the outcome, ne?"

"Hm?"

"My butt and back really hurts" he chuckled.

"Probably just because it was your first time"

"I sure hope so, ne? How about you? How are you feeling?"

"I feel good" he shrugged.

"Unfair~"

"No it isn't, I was the one doing all the work"

"Touché"

* * *

><p>New update :D<p> 


	29. Dude Looks Like A Lady

Izaya was sitting all peaceful and alone in his classroom. The bell had rung a few minutes ago and everyone else had left. They had the second period off but Izaya didn't have anything to do and decided to just stay in the classroom. His butt and back were still a little sore but he could run and such now. "I guess I'm a bit thirsty…" he said out loud to himself and rose from his chair.

Outside the classroom, Himiko and Sakura were standing, waiting for Izaya to come. Himiko held a bucket filled with water in her hand. Suddenly the door slid open and Izaya stepped out.

"Ah!" he yelled as Himiko flipped the bucket and all the water flew over Izaya.

"Ah, I'm sorry, Izaya-kun!" she said as she tried not to smile.

[Okay, I said I was thirsty but this is ridiculous] he thought. "What are you doing?" he asked a bit angrily. Luckily, the water wasn't ice cold but not warm either. It felt cold on his body but not enough to make him shiver.

"S-sorry" Sakura stuttered.

"We were just walking down the hallway with this bucket and ran into you."

"That's fine but now I'm soaking wet and I don't have anything to change in to." The two girls couldn't help but giggle. [Eh?]

"We've got a solution to that!" Himiko said as both girls grabbed one of Izaya's arms and dragged him down the hallway.

"Eh? Wh-what?" [What are they planning? Wait, they know Shizu-chan and I are dating… What's going on?]

They went inside a room and pushed Izaya inside. "There is a bag on that table over there. In the bag, there are some dry clothes for you to change into. Got it?"

"Eh?"

"Good" Himiko said and closed the door. The two girls held the door to make sure no one else would enter.

"A bag?" he turned around, searching for said bag. And they were right. There certainly lay a bag on one of the tables. Himiko and Sakura had said that there were some clothes for him to wear in it. What ever could it be? "Do I even dare to look?" he sighed and opened the bag. "No. Way."

* * *

><p>"He has been in there for a long time now…" Himiko said.<p>

"Y-yes. M-maybe we should c-check on him?"

"Yeah. Izaya-kun? Are you ready yet?" Himiko yelled and knocked on the door.

"Y-yes…" he said from inside the door. "But this isn't males' clothes."

The girls giggled and opened the door only to enter and close it again. "You look just like a girl!" Himiko exclaimed.

"I do not" he blushed a bit.

"Y-Yes you do" Sakura said.

"Now, we've got something for your hair as well."

"What?" he asked bluntly but before he could say anything else, he was pushed down on a chair and Himiko stood before him, arranging his hair.

"Which color, Sakura-chan?"

"Pink"

"I was thinking the same!" two pink hairclips were applied to the left side of his hair. "Done! What do you think, Sakura-chan?"

"H-he's a girl"

"I agree!"

"Seriously" he sighed.

"Now, you just wait here for a few minutes, okay?"

"Wha-, why?"

"Doesn't matter, just wait!" Himiko said happily. Before he could complain the two girls ran out the door and closed it behind them. "Shizuo-kun is gonna be surprised!" Sakura nodded and both girls giggled as they went down the hallway.

They had told Shizuo that a friend of theirs was in love with him and wanted to meet up in room 103. Of course, the one Shizuo would be meeting was Izaya dressed as a girl. They wondered if Shizuo would like it or rip the clothes off of Izaya's body. But really, the guy actually looked like a girl. Maybe Shizuo wouldn't even recognize Izaya. It was just too exciting!

* * *

><p>Shizuo walked down the hallway; he was on his way to room 103 where the girls had said that their friend was waiting. [I'm not interested] he repeated in his head. He hesitated before he entered the room. A shaky hand was placed on the handle and he slid the door open. He froze as he saw the person fiddling with her clothes. "What the…?"<p>

"Eh?" Izaya said as he turned around. His face turned bright red as he saw Shizuo standing in the door.

"Are you.. ?" he stopped; he didn't know what to say.

"Wh-what?"

Shizuo narrowed his eyes and moved closer to the person. "Izaya?" he paused. "What the hell are you wearing?" Shizuo slid the door closed behind him.

"Nothing" he said and turned around. [Embarrassing!]

Shizuo was stunned; he didn't really know what to say. "What happened to your clothes?" Shizuo moved closer to Izaya, now standing behind him. He grabbed Izaya's waist and pushed him closer to himself. "I promise you, I had nothing to do with this".

"They emptied a bucket of water over me… And then forced me in here to change into this…" he said and tugged at the sailor skirt. He was wearing a school uniform. One that looked like a sailors'. Such uniforms middle schoolers often had. The shirt was white and the small ribbon falling down his chest was red and the rest was dark blue. The skirt was dark blue as well and a little too short for Izaya's liking. Just like the pink skirt had been. The sleeves were a bit too long and the hem of the sleeves hang on Izaya's palms, almost hiding his knuckles.

"They?" he paused. "No, wait.. let me guess" he frowned and closed his eyes. "Himiko and Sakura, right?" he sighed.

"Yes…" he was too embarrassed to even look at Shizuo.

Shizuo looked at the uniform. "Well.. it's not ugly" his gaze stopped at Izaya's butt. "But the skirt is a bit short" he lifted up in it and saw Izaya's boxers. He grinned and pinched Izaya's butt.

"Ah! Shi-Shizu-chan!" he said as he turned around while covering his butt. "What are you doing?"

"Just having a bit of fun" he grinned.

"Ehhh? So… Do I look good" he smiled and placed his hands together in front of his body in a girly way.

"You do.." Shizuo kept giving Izaya the elevator-look, scanning his entire body. "I'd definitely fuck you…" he mumbled.

"Excuse me?" he asked not sure if he had heard that correctly. Did Shizuo just say he wanted to fuck him?

"You heard me" he sat down on the nearest chair and glared at Izaya.

He blushed a bit and sat down on Shizuo's lap, wrapping his arms around Shizuo's neck.

"Oh shit.. don't. You might turn me on"

"Hmmm? Shizu-chan thinks I'm hot?" he smirked.

"Mhmm.." he bit his lower lip. "So, did they manage to give you some tits too?" Shizuo placed his hands on Izaya's chest, feeling if there was anything there. "How disappointing" he pouted.

"You like me better when I'm flat" he said and placed a soft kiss on Shizuo's lips.

"Mmm.." he mumbled into the kiss. He placed his hand under Izaya's skirt and felt the soft skin and the silky fabric from the boxers.

"Mnn.." he pulled away. "We can't do it here. And I'm still sore from last time"

"Sorry, I can't help it. You just turn me on when you're wearing that" he took a deep breath and exhaled short after. "Fuck.." he mumbled and looked away.

"Don't tell me you're getting hard.."

"Jesus.. I can't help it" he didn't look at Izaya; he just tried to relax and calm down.

"Relax~" he said and stroke his hands from Shizuo's neck, down his shoulders and slid down his arms, stopping by his elbows.

"Do you _have _to do that? It's not helping" he sighed.

"I'm sorry. What do you want me to do then?"

"Just, no touching" he forced a smile on his lips. He closed his eyes and tried to think about something else.

"But…" he pouted. "I can't help it…" he said and placed his hands on Shizuo's shoulders and dragged them back down to Shizuo's elbows once more.

"If you really want to touch then you can help me get rid of this" he pointed down at his erection.

"Ah, I see you're all hard." He giggled. "Sure, I would _love _to take care of it" he blushed and slid a hand down to rub against the fabric. He could feel the hardened member through the fabric.

"Mmhh.." he moaned.

Izaya unzipped the pants and squeezed the blonde's cock through his boxers, earning a pleased moan form the brute. He stroke and rubbed at it until he squeezed again, hoping the blonde's erection would go away soon. It would be really bad if someone suddenly came through the door.

"Take it easy.." he moaned. "It won't go away _that _fast"

"S-sorry… It's not like I don't wanna make it feel good. I'm just scared that someone might walk in any minute."

"I know.." he moaned. "Just a bit more"

Izaya smiled at Shizuo who obviously was in deep pleasure and kept working on Shizuo's… 'Problem'. He pulled the hem of his boxers down enough for him to free Shizuo's member and pulled his sleeves up to his elbows, before he grabbed it again and rubbed a bit harder and squeezed. He held a hand over the head so he could hold the cum in his hand when Shizuo came. It would be pretty bad if they both got covered in cum before going back to class. If Izaya even _could _go back to class. His clothes were soaking wet and he couldn't go back in girls' clothes.

"Ah, much better" he felt the ticklish feeling in his stomach as he got closer to his climax. "Mmm" he moaned in pleasure.

One last hard squeeze and Shizuo came right into Izaya's hand. He moved away from Shizuo, making sure to keep the cum in his hand. "I'm going to the bathroom to get this off, ne? Wait for me here" he said and kicked the door to slide open. He kicked the door closed behind him and ran to the bathroom. Luckily, no one saw him and he easily managed to get into the men's bathroom and washed his hands.

Shizuo put his member back down into his boxers and zipped his pants again. "Fuck.." he whispered and leaned back in the chair. Luckily none of the cum had hit his clothes nor had anything landed on the floor. He sighed in relief.

Izaya left the bathroom and walked down the hallway. He went back into room 103. "Done" he smiled and sat down on the table behind Shizuo. "It's not embarrassing, Shizu-chan."

"If someone saw us it would be embarrassing" he sighed. "Anyway.. thanks"

"You are very welcome, dear" he wrapped both hands around Shizuo's neck, letting his hands fall down on the blonde's chest and rested his head on Shizuo's head.

"Hmm.." he relaxed and held both his hands on Izaya's hands, nuzzling them with his thumbs.

"So… Maybe you could tell me about the problems with your neck now?" he tried, wanting to talk about something. But he had to admit he really was curious about it.

"I already told you I don't know what's wrong with my neck"

"I know. But what do you do about it?"

"Ignore it I guess" he shrugged.

"Hmm… Tell me if it ever hurts. Then I'll… Massage it or something, ne? That might help"

"I don't think that'll help"

"It can't hurt to try, ne?"

"If you feel like it you can try" he sighed.

"I'll do that then" he said in a happy tone.

"Sure, anyway.. you don't wanna stay here in that outfit do you?"

"No way. I'm going home. I think I'll leave soon. Before the break starts, ne?"

"Sure, I guess I'll leave too" he shrugged. "Third period is such a bore"

"I can follow you to the station then."

"Cool" he rose from the chair. "Let's go then"

"Sure" he agreed and stood up as well. They both went out the door and walked down the hallway. Izaya walked behind Shizuo because he didn't wanna be seen. That would be pretty bad for his reputation and pride.

"Is there anyone in there?" Izaya asked Shizuo as the blonde stuck his head inside Izaya's classroom.

"Nope" Shizuo shook his head. He stood still in the door as Izaya went in to get his things.

"Got them" they both had their bags and Izaya had put a small plastic bag with his wet uniform in his bag too. It just barely fit in there.

They both walked out the school gates and down the street, heading for the station. Izaya felt embarrassed and hoped no one would notice he was male. Though he also somehow wished he didn't look too much like a girl either. "Umm, Shizu-chan?"

"Hm? What?" this time he didn't mind if someone he knew saw him and Izaya. They probably wouldn't notice it was Izaya anyway.

"Umm.. Now that I look like a girl.. It wouldn't matter if we held hands, right?" he tried, looking the other way as he spoke.

"I guess not" he snatched Izaya's hand and held it tightly. "Happy?"

"Very happy" Izaya said and walked closer to Shizuo. It felt more like they were a couple now. It felt great. But the happy couple time had to end as they reached the station. Izaya walked with Shizuo until the bars and they had to part their ways. "Then I'll see you tomorrow, ne?"

"Seeya" Shizuo turned but didn't let go, instead he turned back around and placed a soft gentle kiss on Izaya's lips.

"Thank you" he said as Shizuo pulled back and wrapped his arms around Shizuo's neck and pulled him down for another kiss.

"Anytime" he whispered and pulled back. "I'll be late for my train, sorry" he squeezed Izaya's hand and left him.

"Bye bye!" he yelled as Shizuo went through the bars. He stood there for a second watching Shizuo until Izaya was approached by three guys. [Shit]

* * *

><p>Uhh, what might happen!<p> 


	30. Help Is On The Way

"Hey, what's up?" a tall black haired one asked. He was wearing some black jeans, black boots and a red T-shirt. He had a belt with metal coloured rivets hanging loosely around his hips.

"Yeah, what're ya doing here all on your own?" Another one asked. He too had black hair but compared to the other, his hair was a little longer and covered his ears. He was wearing a black hoodie and his nose was pierced with a small metal ball. His jeans were blue and the knees were worn. A small hole was forming on his right knee.

"Eh?" [They really think I'm a girl. Pathetic]

"Shut up guys, you're scaring the lady" the third said. [He must be the 'leader'] Izaya thought. This guy had short blonde hair and was wearing some big black boots, dark blue jeans and a black long sleeved shirt. A v-neck, the ones Izaya had lots of. He was wearing a necklace too. It looked like the ones people in the army had. A dog tag.

"So, what's a pretty lady like you doing here all on your own, huh?" he asked with a smirk on his face, which Izaya found exceptionally creepy.

"That's none of your concern, ne?" he said and tried to walk away but the blonde guy walked in front of him.

"Now, don't be shy. Ne? How cute." He said and grabbed Izaya's wrist. Izaya tried to get his wrist free but failed as the grip only tightened. What should he do? He thought it over. [My pocket knife is in my bag and I won't have enough time to open my bag, find the plastic bag, take out my pants and get the knife from my pocket… And I obviously can't shake this guy off my hand either.] He was starting to get nervous. He had absolutely no idea about what to do. And what could he do? Nothing.

"Now, come with us, won't ya?" the blonde continued.

"Yea, what a cute little girl ya are" the one with the belt said.

"Totally dude" the one with the longer black hair said and the two raven haired high fived.

"So, what ya say? Not like ya have anything to say in this, we'll take ya anyways" the blonde smirked.

"S-stop it" Izaya said rather loudly and tried to pull himself away.

"No way my little beauty" the blonde said and pulled Izaya closer. "You're coming with us". Izaya tried to pull his wrist away from the guy's grip but just couldn't.

"Let go!" he felt really weak. Maybe it was because he was in a girl's uniform and had pink hair pins decorating his hair? No matter the reason, he felt weak.

Shizuo showed up behind the blonde guy and laid a hand on his shoulder; he sighed as he began to speak. "You really shouldn't do that"

"Huh?" the blonde said as he turned his head to look at the taller blonde. "Who the hell are you? Fuck off dude, you're scaring the pretty little lady" he grinned. ['Pretty little lady' my ass] Izaya thought.

"Pretty little lady?" he repeated. [They think Izaya's a girl] He couldn't help but chuckle a bit. Shizuo grabbed the blonde's wrist and twisted it, forcing him to let go of Izaya's wrist. He pulled 'the pretty little lady' closer to himself and pushed the blonde away. "Maybe you should fuck off"

"Ah! What the fuck dude? Wanna fight?"

"Yea, take the fucker down!" the one with the belt said.

"Ya can do it!" the other one said and the blonde smirked.

"S-Shizu-chan" Izaya wasn't sure whether he was scared or not. He guessed he _had _found it a little scary, considering he didn't have his knife on him and couldn't move like he normally could since he was wearing a skirt and generally clothes he… wasn't used to wearing.

Shizuo pushed Izaya behind him and waited for his opponent to make his move. "If that's what you want, then bring it" he said calmly.

The blonde made his first move and charged at Shizuo with a clenched fist only for the fist to be grabbed and shown away before he got hit right in the face. Of course Shizuo hadn't used much strength, because if he had, he would have sent the guy flying. "What the hell?" he exclaimed as he stumbled back a bit. The two other guys had got a hold on Izaya and held his arms.

[Are you serious? Picking a fight with Shizu-chan is probably the stupidest thing done in history] Izaya thought.

"I'm sure you can do better than that" Shizuo knew that the others had gotten a hold on Izaya and figured it was best to finish this guy off and then free Izaya from the others.

"Now I'm fucking serious!" the blonde yelled and yet again charged at Shizuo.

Shizuo grabbed the blonde's arm, pulled him closer and punched him right in the face. "You call that being serious?" he snorted as the guy fell backwards, blood running out from his nose. Shizuo glared over at the two others who immediately let go of Izaya and went over to their friend.

"W-we're sorry!" they took their leader with them as they left the scene.

"Jesus, I guess I'll have to be careful when I have you as my boyfriend. Looks like everyone wants you" Shizuo smirked as he walked over to Izaya. "Anyway, are you alright?"

"Of course. Shizu-chan came to my rescue after all, ne? Wait, why are you still here?"

Shizuo shrugged. "I missed the train"

"Shizu-chan.. That's so unromantic"

"Oh well. What can you do about it? Maybe I should have let those guys rape you? You think _that's _romantic then?"

"Ewww… Of course not.. Beside's they would dump me the moment they figured I'm male. And I could take care of them myself. I just needed some time to figure out how…"

"Sure thing, honey… sure thing" Shizuo mocked. "You seemed rather helpless though"

"Anyway" he started and coughed in his fist. "It's about time you took the train and I went home, ne?"

"I'll just follow you home, okay?" he pushed Izaya out to the main street. "Like hell I'd let anyone touch you" he whispered to himself, knowing Izaya wouldn't hear it because of the noisy crowds and machines in the station.

Izaya took Shizuo's hand as they walked down the street. "You really don't have to take me home"

"I just wanna make sure that you don't get raped" he smirked.

"Wha-? I won't, Shizu-chan... I can take care of myself."

"Obviously, you can't. What would you have done if I didn't show up? You seemed pretty helpless to me"

Yes, what would he have done? It didn't seem like he would figure something out anytime soon and besides, he couldn't even think clearly! "I don't know..." Izaya said honestly, facing the other way.

"I mean.. you don't even know if they would have done it to you even if you were a boy.."

"They probably wouldn't... Anyway" he coughed into his fist. "Do you wanna stay for dinner?"

Shizuo sighed as Izaya changed the subject. He just wanted to protect his boyfriend after all. "If it's okay with you?"

"Of course. I always enjoy having Shizu-chan over for dinner" he smiled. "What would you like to eat?"

"You choose"

"Hmmm... Ootoro?"

Shizuo looked at the flea. "You really like that, huh?"

"Yes!" he said happily.

"Fine.." he shook his head while smiling.

"Don't worry, I'll make some with salmon and others if you'd like" he smiled.

"Thanks"

"But we'll have to go shopping. I was thinking I need to go home and change first but then you probably won't hold my hand anymore, right?"

Shizuo coughed and remained silent for a while. "I guess... I'll make an exception"

"Really?" Izaya exclaimed happily but continued before Shizuo could answer and take the offer back. "Then let's get going!" he said and sped up.

"Easy!" Shizuo was dragged down the street and home to Izaya. They were at Izaya's place in no time. "So eager!" he chuckled.

Izaya only laughed and they both went inside. He pushed his shoes of and shoved them aside. "I'll go get changed" he said and headed towards the bedroom.

"Okay" Shizuo shoved his hands in his pockets and waited for Izaya.

Inside the bedroom Izaya had pulled the sailor shirt over his head and slid the skit of. "Now, what should I wear..." he found a small black hoodie and some dark blue jeans, put them on and hung up his wet uniform. "Ready" he said as he came back to Shizuo who still stood in the entrance. "You know... You could have sat down on the couch and waited. You didn't _have _to stand"

He shrugged as a reply. "Ready?" he paused. "Wait" he stepped closer to Izaya and pulled the pink hairclips out of his hair. "There" Shizuo smiled and placed the two hairclips on the little table in the entrance.

"Thanks" Izaya mumbled. "I just said I was ready" he chuckled and grabbed Shizuo's hand, dragging him out the door and down the stairs.

"Okay okay, just double-checking" he sighed as they practically ran down the stairs.

"Now... What would you like? Salmon and?" he asked as they went out the door and walked down the busy street.

"Salmon aaaaand..." he said as he thought for a second. "I don't know.. I guess I just want some salmon"

"Then I'll make lots of that. And you want some ootoro too, right?"

"If you'll let me try some of it, sure"

"Kick that attitude and I just might" he grinned. A small group of girls stopped on the other side of the road and stared at the two, while the girls chatted and giggled. Izaya tightened his grip on Shizuo's hand and frowned. Though the girls seemed somewhat happy. [How strange...]

Shizuo felt Izaya tighten his grip and looked in the same direction as he did. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just some girls giggling our way."

[He thinks I'll let go of him?] "Just ignore them.." he sighed and pulled Izaya away from the scene with hasty steps.

"Hm?" he let out as he felt Shizuo speed up. [Protecting me, hm?] He smiled at the thought and sped up as well.

"At least we didn't know them.." Shizuo sighed as he slowed down.

"It doesn't matter, Shizu-chan." Izaya said as they entered the store. "Now, let's just get what we need, ne?"

* * *

><p>Shizuo sat down on the couch in Izaya's living room and sighed heavily. "Finally, I can relax"<p>

"Tired?" he smiled as he took his shoes off in the entrance and pushed them aside.

"I go to school everyday, _yes _I am tired!" he rolled his eyes.

"Awww, is Shizu-chan all stressed?" he said and went behind the couch to wrap his arms around his neck.

"You're the one stressing me" he swiftly turned around and sat on his knees. He placed a kiss on Izaya's lips.

"Hm? How am I stressing you?"

"I just.. can't help but think about you when you're not around" he looked away as he said it.

Izaya blushed at the words. To think the brute was actually able to say such embarrassing things was unbelievable to Izaya. But it made him happy. Unbelievably happy. And he simply smiled over his red cheeks and placed a soft kiss on Shizuo's cheek. "I'll make up for it"

Shizuo looked back at Izaya, a shade of red upon his cheeks.

Izaya let go of Shizuo "move" he said and started crawling over the back of the couch.

"Eh?" Shizuo moved away from the spot he had been sitting and rested his back against the armrest.

Izaya sat down on Shizuo's thighs. "Lie down properly" he smiled. He felt like lying on top of Shizuo and just relaxing together. Maybe watch some TV.

Shizuo did so and crawled further down on the couch; his head now resting on the armrest. "There"

"Yay~" he whispered happily and lay himself down on Shizuo's chest, moving a bit to get comfortable.

Shizuo rolled his eyes. "So that's what you wanted"

"Wasn't it obvious?" Izaya said gently.

"No.." he sighed.

"Relax, _honey_" with that he found one of Shizuo's hands and held it in his own.

"Yeah yeah" he sighed.

Izaya closed his eyes and just enjoyed the feeling of Shizuo's body heat slowly entering his clothes and warm his body. Izaya's breathing went steady and he fell asleep.

After a few minutes of silence Shizuo finally said something: "Izaya?" he frowned since he didn't get an answer. He placed both hands on Izaya's waist and gently pushed him aside. "Hm?" he looked at the sleeping flea. [That cute expression never fails to calm me down] he couldn't help but smile.

Izaya's back was facing the back of the couch and he wrapped an arm around Shizuo's chest at the los of warmth.

"Sorry.." he mumbled, wrapped his arm around Izaya and placed it on his back.

Izaya only snuggled his face further into the shoulder his head was lying on. "Mmm..."

Shizuo sighed in relief as he closed his eyes. [I won't be able to lie like this for too long though..]

* * *

><p>Oh this is so cute! Shizuo is such a romantic, right?<p> 


	31. Feeling This

Shizuo had fallen asleep and an hour later he woke up with the most annoying pain ever in his neck. He sat up, forgetting that Izaya's head was resting on his shoulder. He rubbed his neck and hissed at the pain and swung his legs over the edge of the couch.

"Mmp.. Huh?" Izaya mumbled and sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Shizu-chan?" he said as he saw the blonde rubbing his neck. "What's wrong?"

"My neck hurts"

"Eh? For how long did I sleep?"

He shrugged. "An hour or something"

"Oh... I'm sorry. Umm.. I could try massaging you then?"

"Don't think it'll help"

"Let me try, ne? Is it your muscles or bone that hurts?"

"Don't know. You can try if you want to"

"Of course I _want _to, Shizu-chan. I wanna help you out, ne?" he smiled at the blonde.

"Go ahead" he removed his hand from his neck and let it fall down onto his lap.

Izaya crawled beside Shizuo instead and sat with his feet on the ground, with his legs spread. "Sit before me. I think that'll be easier. Then you can lean back and relax, ne?"

Shizuo gently nodded in agreement. "Sure.." he crawled down onto the floor, sat in between Izaya's legs and leaned back.

Izaya pushed Shizuo a bit forward and slid his blue suit jacket off, placing it on the couch. "Tell me if it hurts or anything, okay?" he said and pulled Shizuo's shirt down a bit. Gripping his shoulders he placed his thumbs on his now bare neck.

"Sure.." he tried to relax.

"Alright. Just relax" with that said, he began rubbing small circles on his neck using his thumbs. He started of with very little pressure, unsure if it would hurt Shizuo.

So far Shizuo couldn't feel any different pains than before.

With no reaction, he increased the pressure a bit. He hoped Shizuo could relax and enjoy it. [I hope this will help..]

"Mmm" Shizuo sighed as he closed his eyes, trying to forget the pain.

"Does it hurt?"

"It's not different from before"

"I meant what I was doing.. But yes, it will probably take some time to work. Unless the pain lies in your spine."

Shizuo sighed. "What you're doing isn't hurting at all"

"Hmmm" He increased the pressure, rubbing with the force he would have if Shizuo's neck hadn't been hurting him. A normal pressure.

"_That _I can feel" he frowned but somehow it helped.

"Too hard?"

"Try doing that a bit more.. I think it's helping"

"Really? That's good!" he said and kept it up, rubbing at Shizuo's neck.

"Hnn" Shizuo groaned.

"Does it hurt?" he asked worried, but didn't stop anyway.

"If it hurts, it's helping, right?" he said through gritted teeth.

"I guess it has to hurt a bit.." he said and rubbed slightly less forceful. "Now we at least know the pain lies in the muscles. I just have to figure out how to massage them without letting it hurt you too much. I'll try rubbing like this for a while and then slowly increase the pressure, okay?"

"You decide" he forced a smile on his lips, knowing Izaya wouldn't see it.

"I'll go with that then. Just _tell _me if it hurts. Promise me you will."

"I'll tell you when it'll hurt like hell, okay?"

"Your basically saying it hurts even now"

"Yea, but it's fine... it's not that bad"

The pressure lessened and he tried to rub as gentle as he could. "We'll start from here then"

"Don't be afraid to use some force.." he sighed.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure"

"Alright" Izaya began rubbing the same way as before and this time he was more focused and actually felt Shizuo's muscles. "Your neck is rather stiff"

"Probably" he sighed.

The two went silent as Izaya continued to gently massage Shizuo's neck. He felt the muscles ever so slowly give in to the touch, and increased the pressure as the muscles loosened.

"That's much better" Shizuo sighed in relief.

"Hmm? It's helping, huh? I can feel your muscles relax more too"

"Yeah.. feels good"

"I'm glad you're relaxing" he smiled and increased the pressure.

"I think you can stop now. It doesn't hurt anymore"

"Okay. But I don't mind continuing if you'd like, since I like making Shizu-chan feel good"

"It's okay. I don't need any more.. right now" he rose from the floor and tilted his head, feeling if it still hurt but it didn't.

"Right now, huh?'" he smirked. "So, how do you feel? No pains at all?"

"Nothing.." he smiled, turned to look at Izaya and leaned down to kiss his lips. "Thanks" he said as he pulled back.

"You are very welcome. And now you know what to do next time, ne?"

"I've already forgotten.."

"Ask me for a massage... Geez" he chuckled.

"Oh that" he rolled his eyes.

Izaya smiled at the blonde. "I'm glad I was able to help."

"Yeah, thanks"

"Anyway, you're getting hungry, right?"

"Just a bi-" he was interrupted by his growling stomach. "Well.. There's your answer" he grinned.

"Ahaha, I'll go prepare dinner then" he laughed and rose from the couch. But before going to the kitchen he leaned up and kissed Shizuo's lips.

"Okay. You need any help?"

"Hmm.. Wanna try cooking?"

"Well.. I don't wanna burn your kitchen down either" he smiled sheepishly.

"Ah, trying to get out of it? Now you're definitely helping!" he smiled and pulled Shizuo to the kitchen.

Izaya had fun seeing Shizuo mess up what Izaya found very simple and easy. At first Shizuo got irritated that he couldn't do the simple things but after putting in some effort into it, and with some help from Izaya, Shizuo managed to do fine and they both had fun cooking together. Though it took a little longer than expected since Izaya had to help Shizuo and slowed down for the blonde to follow without getting too confused. In the end, the food turned out good and they had a great time making it.

* * *

><p>Shizuo and Shinra were in the men's locker room at school, getting ready for PE. Shizuo's back was facing Shinra and he pulled the t-shirt over his head, revealing his back to Shinra. He fiddled around with the t-shirt and found the other one in his bag.<p>

"Shizuo, what's that?" he said and pointed to the blonde's right shoulder blade.

"What's what?" he looked over his shoulder to meet Shinra's eyes.

"Stand still" he said and took a look at it. He almost cracked up laughing as he saw the fading hickey and the text that was written. "Izaya was here" he read out loud. There was no one else in the locker room, because Shizuo had wanted to get ready early as usually, so it wouldn't matter whether he read it out loud or not.

Shizuo's eyes widened, as he turned around to face Shinra. "Shit.. I forgot about that" he gulped.

"So... You're with Izaya?" he smiled

"Err.. uhh" he blinked.

"Come on, you can tell me! I won't tell anyone else. Well, I might tell Celty but she can keep a secret too" he said in a cheerful tone.

"O-oi.." he quickly pulled the t-shirt over his head, making sure he'd covered up the hickey. "Well.. yeah"

"So it's true! I noticed you guys were acting a lot more friendly! I mean, there haven't been any fights in a couple of weeks." he smiled.

"Damn it, Shinra.. You don't think that people know about us, do you?" he gulped.

"Nah, I don't think so. But people have started to wonder, you know? Izaya and you haven't been fighting for a while now"

He sighed in relief. "But they'll probably figure out sooner or later"

"Probably. So... Have you kissed?"

Shizuo choked on his own saliva. "Sorry?"

"Have you kissed?" he asked again, with the same smile on his lips. "Well, judging from the hickey on your back, I'd say you've done more than just kissed"

[Damn it..] "Okay, _yes_... we've kissed"

"I knew it! So you really do like each other after all!"

Shizuo rolled his eyes. "Just.. don't tell anyone, promise?"

"Of course. But I'm telling Celty"

"Wha- why?"

"Because she's just as interested as I am. She's your friend too, Shizuo" he smiled as he got undressed and got ready for P.E.

"I just _know _this'll get to pretty much everyone at school..."

"No, no, don't worry! I won't tell anyone else. But you might wanna watch out. Sooner or later, people will find out themselves."

"Yeah but what am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know. You should talk with Izaya about that" he smiled.

"Right.." he sighed. "Um.. can I ask you something?"

"Yes?"

"Have I... been acting weird lately?"

"Weird?"

"Yeah.. not normal? You know.."

"Well.. You've seemed much calmer than usually. But except that, nothing out of the ordinary."

"Oh.. okay. But still... thanks" he forced a smile upon his lips. Their conversation ended as people slowly gathered in the locker room to change into sports clothes.

"You're welcome"

* * *

><p>Oh dear. Shinra found out!<p> 


	32. That Thing You Do

A week had passed and it had started snowing in Ikebukuro. Shizuo and Izaya hadn't been meeting up on the rooftop for several days due to the cold weather, however they still texted each other, every day. Shizuo and his boyfriend had been planning on spending Christmas Eve together. Izaya had talked Shizuo in to baking the traditional cake on that special night with him, and Shizuo had agreed although he didn't know how to bake.

Shizuo sat in the train, waiting for it to stop at the train station in mid town. The train was awfully crowded and Shizuo had had to stand up, watching a man take a free seat instead of letting an old woman take it. "Tch" he snorted but let it be. A few minutes later he arrived at the station and quickly got off the train before it would drive off with him on it. He stuck his hands in his pockets as he looked around in the station. He headed towards the exit.

As Shizuo stepped outside he immediately felt the cold wind through his somewhat warm clothes. He lowered his head and walked in the direction of Izaya's house. He was glad that he had taken a scarf on, or else it would've been ever so cold. He sped up as he started to freeze a bit; he just wanted to get to Izaya's place. The bag of clothes he had brought was dangling at his side.

"Damn snow" Shizuo mumbled as he snuggled his face deeper into his scarf, while dragging his shoulder up to his head. He felt how the snow would slowly soak his hair, letting it cling to his forehead and head. He turned a few corners and then he was at Izaya's place. He went up the stairs in the apartment and stopped in front of Izaya's door. He shivered as he knocked on the door, waiting for the flea to open. **  
><strong>

* * *

><p>At home, Izaya was making his bed, putting on some clean sheets. He had a few house chores to do before he needed to go pick up Shizuo at the station. They had agreed that Shizuo should take the train that would be there at two. He still had about 45 minutes left before he would have to go, but he didn't have much else left to do. Once the bed was set and done, he emptied thedishwasher, so that it would be ready for tonight. He didn't wanna think about having to take care of that when Shizuo was there. He wanted to just <em>be <em>with him.

A few weeks back he had asked Shizuo if he wanted to be together at Christmas Eve and he had to admit he was a little surprised that Shizuo had agreed. Izaya was sure Shizuo had some family business to attend to. Which Izaya didn't. He couldn't go to his mother after all, and his sisters were gonna be with her, so that was out of the question.

"It looks freezing outside" Izaya said to himself as he looked out the window, seeing the snow filled sidewalk. He had finished all house chores and now he had nothing left to do. Staring out the window, watching his adorable humans sounded like the best idea as to keep himself occupied, so that's what he decided to do. Yes, they were all nice and exciting humans... But no one was better andlovelier than _his _Shizuo.

"Hm? It's starting to snow?" he said as he noticed a few snowflakes fall down from the sky by his window. A few minutes later, it started snowing for real and Izaya smiled. He liked the snow. It was pretty. But he also hated it. It slowed him down. If he ran too fast, he would probably slip and that's what made it annoying. He wouldn't have to run away from Shizuo anymore though, soit wasn't really a big problem.

"Wait.." he frowned. Yeah, it was all very pretty and such. But he had to go out in that freezing cold weather sooner or later to get Shizuo at the station. Hopefully, it would stop before he had to go out. The sound of someone knocking on the door snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Hm? Who could that be?" he asked himself confused. Could it be his sisters? He went to the door and opened it. "Eh? Shizu-chan?"

"Hey" he smiled although he knew Izaya wouldn't be able to see it because of the scarf. He stepped inside and pulled his hands out of his pockets to take his shoes off and put them aside.

"Why are you already here?" he asked as he closed the door and locked it.

"Couldn't wait" he shrugged, took his jacket off and put it on the coat rack.

"Oh.." he blushed slightly. "Ah, you're freezing!" he exclaimed as he noticed how Shizuo lightly shivered. "Come, I'll warm you up" he smiled and took Shizuo's cold hand in his own warm one. "Your hand is like ice, Shizu-chan..."

"It _is _winter.." Shizuo sighed as he took his bag and was pulled to the living room.

Shizuo was sat down on the couch. "Wait here" Izaya smiled. He went to the bedroom where he found the blanket and took it with him back to the living room. "Here" he said and handed Shizuo the blanket.

"It's not necessary, Izaya.."

He ignored what Shizuo said and put the blanket over Shizuo. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. "Ah, your hair is all wet. You'll catch a cold" he said and left once again, this time going for the bathroom where he found a towel and came back to the living room.

"Izaya.. really" he fiddled with the blanket and pushed it aside.

Izaya simply sat down on the blonde's lap and put the towel on Shizuo's head, making Shizuo unable to see; he began rubbing his scalp gently to dry his hair.

Shizuo squeezed his eyes tightly together and let his arms fall down to his sides; he knew he wouldn't be able to stop Izaya from doing what he was doing.

The towel was lifted a bit for Izaya to take a look at Shizuo's face. He put a hand on the hair, feeling the blonde's pangs. But they were still damp so he went back to rubbing the hair dry. "So... How have you been doing?"

"Fine" he said bluntly. "You?"

"Me too. But it's been a while since we've hung out, ne?"

"It has"

"I've missed you" the towel was removed, leaving Shizuo's hair a big mess and Izaya chuckled at the sight.

Shizuo lifted his head, trying to see Izaya through his hair. "You think it's funny?"

"Yeah, it looks weird!" he laughed.

"You should've just let it dry on it's own!"

"Ahaha! You look so funny!" he kept laughing. "B-but" he tried not to laugh and cleared his throat. "I have a brush.." he paused. "Pfffft..."

"You little.." Shizuo pushed Izaya off him and pushed him down onto the couch, towering over him.

"Eh?" he looked up at the blonde and put a hand over his mouth at the sight. "pff..."

"Stop laughing!"

"But it looks so funny!" he laughed. Shizuo's hair was practically sticking out to all sides like some character from a manga. Though, his pangs were hanging all messy down his face. "I'll go get a brush" he giggled.

Shizuo growled and sat back down on the cushion and let Izaya go.  
><strong><br>**"Are you mad?" he chuckled, trying to stop laughing.

Shizuo crossed his arms and looked away.

Izaya rose from the couch, chuckling, as he went to the bathroom and found a brush. He went back to Shizuo and sat down on his lap again. "Let me help you with that.." he said, this time not laughing.

Shizuo growled at Izaya.

"Don't be like that" he smiled and turned Shizuo's head to look at him; he started brushing Shizuo's hair, making it fall flat on his head.

"You messed up my hair, damn flea"

"It'll look better when it's dry" he chuckled. "Your hair is all flat now" he said as he put the brush down on the couch.

"Good" he sighed.

"Not good. You look like an idiot" he chuckled and began running his hands through the blonde bleached hair to make it a bit more messy.

"Leave my hair alone, damn it" he sighed and grabbed both of Izaya's arms.

"I'm just trying to fix it, Shizu-chan" he smiled.

"You're probably making it all worse.." he sighed but let go of Izaya's arms

"Am not~" he sang and began styling Shizuo's hair again. "Done. It's not perfect but it's okay for now. It'll look better when it's dry"

"Seriously" he sighed and shook his head.

"Eh? You don't trust me?" he said and leaned in for a kiss.

Shizuo was a bit surprised at the sudden kiss but kissed the flea back only to deepen said kiss.

"Mmm" Izaya moaned and wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck but then pulled back. "Wanna make that cake?"

"Yeah..." he rolled his eyes.

Izaya slipped off Shizuo's lap and headed for the kitchen. "Let's get started!" he sang happily.

Shizuo followed Izaya; he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Have you ever tried making a Christmas cake before?" Izaya suddenly asked while finding a bowl, spoon, some ingredients and turned on the oven.

Shizuo shrugged. "Nah, but I've eaten one before".

"That won't help you much" he chuckled. "Then I'll just teach you, ne?"

"Do I have to..?" he mumbled. [Urgh, why did I agree to this in the first place?].

"Yes, since you agreed to do it" he said happily as he found the right recipe in a small notebook from a shelf. "Alright... For the sponge cake, we'll need 3 eggs, 2/3 cups of sugar, 3/4 cups of flour, 1 Tbsp milk, 1 1/2 Tbsp softened butter."

"What?" Shizuo just glared at him; he didn't understand what Izaya was saying.

"That's what we need for the sponge cake" he repeated, facing the blonde.

"Whatever.. I think you should do it and I'll just watch"

"Ah, no way. You're helping. It'll be fun!" he said and found the ingredients he hadn't already put on the table.

"But I'll gladly eat the cake for you" he tried.

"Only the ones helping get to eat the cake" Izaya grinned.

"But.."

"You agreed to do it.." he said, making his puppy eyes. He hadn't tried them on Shizuo yet and well… it might work.

"What are you...?" he glared at Izaya. His eye twitched as he noticed how affective that stupid puppy-eyes trick was on him. "Damn it.. okay!"

* * *

><p>Izaya: Now <em>this <em>is gonna be fun! Shizu-chan cooking? Don't make me laugh! I can't wait to count how many times you mess up!  
>Signe: Now, that's not very nice, Izaya… But I guess you're somehow right *chuckles*<br>Shizuo: *Silence* *takes the nearest pan and chases after Izaya*  
>Christine: *Watches Shizaya run towards the horizon* Oh dear. Better go get them. *sighs and strolls towards the setting sun*<p> 


	33. Christmas Cake

"Good" he said, feeling victorious at how the puppy-eyes had worked just perfectly on Shizuo. He was definitely gonna use that trick another time. "Then let's get to it!" he said as he pulled Shizuo with him to the counter. "Let's see... We have to whisk the eggs in the bowl. And then the bowl has to be placed over warm water in another large bowl and then we have to whisk again." he explained

"What the?" Shizuo was confused, _very _confused.

"Hm? Shizu-chan... Of all that I've said until now.. What did you actually understand?"

"Something about eggs... and milk"

"Are you serious?" he chuckled. "Oh well. We'll just do it slowly then, ne?"

"Yeah, you better. Or I won't be able to help. At. All!"

"Ahaha, okay, okay! It'll be fun. Really" he smiled. "Alright, here, take this" he said and handed Shizuo the whisker. "And then we put in three eggs and mix them with the use of the whisker" he explained as he cracked the eggs and put them in a bowl. "Like this, ne?" he finished and threw the now empty shells out in the trash bin under the sink.

"Okay.." Shizuo stuck the whisk in the bowl and started whisking the eggs; they slowly became a sloppy yellowish mixture. "Is that.. right?"

"Yeah, you can stop~" he paused. "Now"

"Sorry.." Shizuo stopped.

"That's alright" he chuckled. Meanwhile, Izaya had put some hot water in another bowl. There wasn't too much water in, as to not make the water mix with the eggs. "Now we put it in here" he said and took Shizuo's bowl, placing the smaller bowl in the larger one with water at the bottom. "And then you whisk again"

"What? That doesn't make any sense? Why don't you just mix the two things?"

"I'm not really sure why there has to be hot water under the bowl with the eggs... But I've made this cake lots of times and that's just how it's done." he smiled.

"Eh?" he put the whisk in the bowl and whisked the eggs again.

"That's right"

"It's not really changing.."

"No, but I'll add some sugar little by little now" he said, pouring 2/3 cups of sugar and applying a bit to the mix in Shizuo's bowl. "Like this, ne?"

"You want me to whisk at the same time?"

"Yes, please do" he said and added a bit more of sugar.

"Alright.." he started whisking again.

"See? It's not very hard"

"Guess not.." he frowned but smiled a bit.

Izaya kept adding a bit more of sugar until there wasn't more left of the 2/3 cubs he had poured. When the mix turned light yellow Izaya stopped him. "Okay, that's enough"

Shizuo stopped and glared at the mixture. "Eh?"

"We have to apply the flour now." He poured 3/4 cups of flour and put it in the mix. "Mix it gently" he said firmly.

Shizuo nodded and slowly mixed the flour into the eggs and sugar. "Like this?"

"Perfect. I'll prepare for the next step while you do that" he said and found a small bowl to put the milk in. The bowl of milk was put in the microwave and heated. "So... What is your family doing today? I mean.. It's not really an important holiday in Japan, but still. Families usually do things together, don't they?"

"My mom's probably baking this cake too.. uhh, I guess she'll just be relaxing at home. Don't know about Kasuka, though" he shrugged.

"Oh, so you eat cake together and such? Sounds nice. Exactly what we'll be doing" he chuckled.

"Yeah, so it didn't matter where I would be hanging out"

"As long as your mother and Kasuka are alright with it, ne? Anyway..." he started as he took the milk out of the microwave and went back beside Shizuo, putting the butter needed into the milk and slowly began melting it. "I'm glad you wanted to spend Christmas Eve with me" he blushed.

"Sure thing.." he shrugged and stopped whisking. "Is this alright?"

"Yeah" he said looking at the mixture. "I think this is ready too" he said pouring the milk, butter mixture into the bowl. "Stir it gently" he said.

"Okay" he found a ladle and gently stirred mixture.

"That's good. Maybe we should put on an apron?"

"Eh? Is that really necessary?"

"Well.. It _is _Shizu-chan stirring the mixture" he chuckled.

"Come on. I'm doing it as gentle as I can!" he complained.

"Ahaha, sorry, I couldn't help it" he laughed a bit.

"Tch.. cheeky little" he mumbled to himself and continued to stir the mixture.

Izaya chuckled and found a round cake pan and some baking paper which he put in the cake pan. "I think you can stop now" he smiled.

Shizuo stopped and let the ladle stay in the bowl. "What now?"

Izaya took the bowl with the mixture. "Now we put it in here. Could you hold the baking paper down?"

"Okay.." Shizuo put his index fingers on the baking paper to hold it in place. "Don't get cake dough all over my hands..." he kept an eye on the flowing liquid.

"Don't worry, I won't" he said and poured some of the dough on the pan while holding the ladle so it wouldn't fall down and splash the mixture. Shizuo removed his fingers, as he did so and the dough was successfully poured into the pan. "Good" he smiled and put the pan in the oven. "Now we'll wait for it for 25-30 minutes. We can make the cream while we do so"

"Yeah, guess so.." Shizuo stepped aside for Izaya to find the ingredients for the cream.

"Okay, I'll just go to the bathroom. There is some whipped cream in the fridge. Mix that with 4 Tbsp sugar, okay?" he explained.

"Are you kidding me?" he mumbled to himself the moment Izaya left the kitchen. Shizuo moved over to the fridge, found three whipped cream cartons; he took them all and went back over to the bowl. He opened every one of the cartons and poured the contents in the bowl and frowned. [Isn't that a bit too much?] He shrugged it off and put 4 tbsp of sugar in the bowl. "Uhh.. whisk?" he said to himself and took it. He started whisking the mixture.

A few minutes later Izaya came back into the kitchen. "How is it going?" he asked, approaching the blonde.

"Fine I guess..."

"Eh?" he said as he looked into the bowl. "Shizu-chan... How many cartons did you put in there?"

"Umm.."

"Don't tell me you put all three in there?"

"Too much?"

"Yes.. You were only supposed to use one" he paused. "Oh well, we need to add 8 more tbsp of sugar then" he chuckled.

"Eh?" he stopped whisking.

"You've put two cartons too much in. There was half a litres in each one of them. And half a litre needs 4 tbsp sugar, so we need 8 more" he explained with a smile on his face. "Pff.. you messed up big time Shizu-chan" he laughed.

"Never leave me alone in a kitchen then!" he backfired.

"I'll take note of that" he chuckled. "It's okay, Shizu-chan. Relax"

Shizuo sighed and watched Izaya.

Izaya put the 8 tbsp of sugar in the bowl and mixed it together. "There we go" he said to himself. "Ah, strawberries" he said and went to the fridge, finding a small box with strawberries. He went to the sink and started cutting and washing them.

"You want me to keep whisking.. or?" he pointed at the bowl.

"No, it's fine for now" he said.

"Okay.." he stood silently and watched Izaya.

Izaya cut of the green part and washed every strawberry under the cold water of the sink and put them on a plate. It was really cold and he shivered a bit.

"Are you cold?"

"Well.. The water _is _pretty cold..."

Shizuo stepped closer; now standing behind Izaya, he wrapped his arms around the raven; hoping to warm him a bit up. "Better?"

"Eh?" he blushed. "Y-yeah.. Much.." he mumbled.

Shizuo nuzzled his head into Izaya's neck and placed a kiss on the somewhat cold skin.

Izaya washed the last strawberry and dried his hands in a dishtowel.

"Done?"

"Yeah.. I think the cake is ready now too.."

"Okay.." Shizuo let go of Izaya and let him go get the cake.

Izaya took the cake out of the oven and flipped it out of the pan, and onto the table. The baking paper was removed from the bottom and he found a knife and cut the cake horizontally. "There" he smiled. He put one of the pieces on a plate. "And now, we just need the cream"

"Right.." Shizuo went over to Izaya with the bowl of whipped cream.

"You wanna try putting it on?"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Put some on here" he said pointing to the cake on the plate. "and spread it"

"Okay.." Shizuo took a spoonful of the whipped cream and placed it on the cake. He spread the cream over said cake.

"A bit more" he smiled and began cutting about half of the strawberries to small pieces.

Shizuo took another spoonful and put it on the cake. "Better?"

"Hm?" he said turning his gaze back to the cake. "Yeah, that's fine."

"Okay.. What now?"

"Now.." he started as he washed his hands and dried them. "We spread these on the cream" he said and took the small bowl of cut strawberries. They were cut in small pieces. He took a handful and spread them randomly on the cream.

Shizuo too took a little handful and spread them over the creamy surface of the cake. "Good enough?"

"Sure. Don't be so uptight about it. Just spread it, ne?" he said happily and put on some more.

"Okay.." Shizuo did so.

"Done~" The cream was almost completely covered with strawberry pieces and Izaya gently put the other half of the sponge cake on top of the other. "You wanna put the cream on?"

"All over or just this part?" he pointed at the top of the cake.

"All over"

"Okay" he put some spoonfuls of cream on top of the cake and gently began to spread it all over the cake.

"Good" Izaya complimented. "See? You _can _bake"

"Cannot" he mumbled but continued to spread the cream.

"But you're doing it now, ne?"

"That's because you're telling me what to do"

"But you're doing it great. Except that we have too much cream now" he chuckled as Shizuo handed Izaya the bowl. More than half of it was left.

"I'm sure you can save it for some other day" Shizuo tried to smile.

[Shizu-chan.. What in the world would I use it for?] "Anyway, let's get the strawberries on the cake" he said and put the plate with the rest of the strawberries in front of both of them; he started putting some on top of the back, forming a heart.

"Getting all lovey dovey?" Shizuo said as he noticed was Izaya was doing.

"Too much?" he asked as he put on the last strawberry needed, forming a heart. There was still one strawberry left.

"I guess it's alright.. since it's for us"

Izaya smiled a bit and turned around, using his arms to lift himself up on the counter. He took the last strawberry and held it between his teeth.

"Hm?" Shizuo frowned as he looked at Izaya.

"Con non" he blushed slightly.

Shizuo leaned in closer to Izaya, only a few centimetres between their faces. "Share?" he looked into Izaya's eyes and gently nipped at the strawberry.

"Nn" Izaya agreed.

Shizuo bit down on the strawberry, gently brushed his lips against Izaya's.

Izaya moved closer to Shizuo, biting the sweet fruit in half as he kissed the others lips before he pulled back, chewing.

The blond smiled at the raven, chewed his piece and swallowed. "Thanks"

"You're welcome" he smiled happily. He absent-minded turned his gaze to the bowl of cream. That's when he got an idea. "Ah, Shizu-chan, now I know what I can use the cream for" he said as he reached for the bowl and pulled it closer.

"Hm? For what?

* * *

><p>Signe: Uhhhh! I wonder what Izaya has in mind *creepy fangirl smile*<br>Christine: I know, I know! :D  
>Shizuo: I wanna know!<br>Izaya: You're gonna like it, Shizu-chan~  
>Christine, Signe: HONOURABLE GASP! *ALL CAPS RAGE MODE*<p> 


	34. Sweet Taste

"This" he said playfully and in a fast movement he ran a finger into the cream and put it on Shizuo's nose. Izaya laughed.

Shizuo glared at his own nose and then at Izaya. "Oh, that's funny, huh?" he smiled, grabbed the bowl and stuck his entire hand in the cream, scooped a handful of up in his hand and smacked it right into Izaya's face. "That's even better" he started laughing hysterically at the sight.

"S-Shizu-chan!" Izaya's whole face was pretty much covered with cream. He couldn't even open his eyes.

Shizuo kept laughing, only stopping to get more air.

Izaya licked his lips, eating the cream there. "Shizu-chan.. I can't see" he pouted. But he had to admit it was a bit funny and began chuckling himself.

Shizuo placed the bowl on the counter, still chuckling. He gently placed both his thumbs on Izaya's eyelids and wiped them clean of the cream. "There" he said with a grin on his face.

"I'll get cream in my eyes if I open them, Shizu-chan..." he pouted.

"No you won't.." he dragged his thumbs over the flea's eyelids once again.

He slowly opened an eye, feeling no cream come into it and shortly opened the other too. "My face is a mess"

"You don't say"

"Take it off" he pouted. But then he got another idea. "L-lick it off.." he blushed.

"Ah, Izaya.." he chuckled, removed the cream from his own nose and leaned in closer to Izaya. He smiled and placed his tongue on Izaya's cheek, slowly dragging it across his skin.

Izaya's blush deepened on feeling Shizuo's hot tongue lick his skin. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the gentle sensation.

Shizuo continued to lick the cream off, clearing his left cheek for cream first and the other cheek afterwards. He placed his lips on Izaya's nose tip, gently sucked and then pulled off to lick from his nose tip to the eyebrows. He swallowed and smiled. "So pretty"

"E-Eh?" was all Izaya managed.

He chuckled and placed his lips on Izaya's, kissing him passionately.

Izaya kissed him back and placed his hands on Shizuo's shoulder, while wrapping his legs around Shizuo's waist.

Shizuo pulled back. "The cream makes you taste a lot sweeter" he chuckled. He pulled Izaya off the counter and held him close to his body. "Could you take the bowl for me?"

"Eh?" he said as he held onto Shizuo's shoulders, but did as told anyway and grabbed the bowl in one hand. [Wha-? What is he thinking?]

"Good boy" he grinned and left the kitchen. He headed towards the bedroom and gently put Izaya down onto the bed. "I'll take that" Shizuo said as he took the bowl and put it on the night table. "Lie down.."

Izaya really didn't know why, but he obeyed and lay down on his back, resting his head on a pillow; he watched Shizuo curiously.

"You still have a bit of cream on your face.." he pointed at Izaya. He dragged his sleeve down to his palm and wiped the cream off Izaya's face, leaving it completely 'cream-less'. "There"

"T-thanks"

He smiled weakly at the other and crawled on top of him. He leaned down and kissed Izaya.

"Mm" Izaya groaned and placed both hands on Shizuo's chest.

"Hm?" Shizuo pulled back.

"No" he mumbled and moved one hand to the back of Shizuo's neck to pull him back down; he kissed his lips passionately.

"Mm" Shizuo moaned into the kiss. Izaya moved his hand up to the back of Shizuo's hair, rubbing there. Shizuo moved his hand down to the hem of Izaya's shirt and started pulling it up.

"Nnn..." he had closed his eyes and let Shizuo do what he wanted.

He slid his hand under the soft material and found one of Izaya's nipples, gently rubbing it in between his index finger and thumb.

"Annnhh" he moaned at to touch.

Shizuo pulled back. "Good?" he smiled.

Izaya slowly nodded; eyes still closed from pure pleasure.

"Heh.." he kept rubbing at the sensitive skin.

"Nnn.. Shizu-chan..."

"Hm?" he squeezed the nipple.

"Ah" he moaned.

Shizuo pulled the shirt up to Izaya's neck and reached for the bowl. He stuck his fingers in the bowl and scooped some up and covered the nipple in the white, sweet cream.

"S-Shizu-chan?" he asked as he grabbed the hem of his shirt, pulling it fully off to get a better look at Shizuo. The shirt was put aside, somewhere beside his head.

"What?" he played with the hardened nipple, brushing his fingers across it. He laid his lower body down onto Izaya, letting his other arm and elbow carry his weight.

"W-what are you-?"

"Decorating you.."

"Eh?"

Shizuo leaned down and gently started sucking at the sensitive skin.

"Naa.." he groaned and let his head fall back against the pillow.

A playful tongue licked at the nipple, gently dragged across it. Shizuo placed his hand on Izaya's waist, caressing the skin with his thumb, as he continued to lick the pinkish flesh.

Izaya put a hand on the back of Shizuo's head, nuzzling gently, encouraging him to continue.

Shizuo dragged his hand up to his stomach, noticing he still had some cream on his fingers. He reached for the bowl again and got some more cream. He lazily put some on Izaya's collarbone, only to lick it off afterwards. He pressed his hips down on Izaya, hoping he would know what he meant by doing that.

"Nnn... Shizu... -chan..." he moaned and pressed his hips back against Shizuo's.

Shizuo placed his fingers over Izaya's lips, waiting for his to open.

"Eh?" he opened his mouth and two fingers entered. He sucked and licked the sweet cream of them. Izaya didn't really like too sweet things. Sometimes they were okay and in rare occasions, delicious. But if he got too much he would feel sick to his stomach. Though, right now it was good. It tasted great coming from Shizuo's skin.

"Thanks" he pulled them out and leaned down to kiss Izaya. He let his hand rest over the other nipple, gently rubbing at it. He nipped and squeezed the sensitive skin, leaving it hard and slightly red. He placed soft kisses down Izaya's chest, crawling further down 'till Shizuo stops at the selvage. He unbuckled Izaya's belt and unbuttoned the pants short after. He let a hand be dragged across Izaya's crotch, feeling the warm flesh. Shizuo smirked as he pulled the pants down to Izaya's knees. He pulled his own shirt off and let it lie on the bed beside him. He looked down at the slightly flustered flea.

"S-Shizu-chan..." he let out.

He smirked and took the bowl. He stuck his hand in and got a handful of cream which he painted onto Izaya's stomach; from his navel to his neck. A thick line of cream was shown on Izaya's upper body. Shizuo bent down and started licking some of the cream up. He left a hickey once in awhile on his journey up to Izaya's neck.

"Ah... Nn.." Izaya's hands were placed back in Shizuo's hair, nuzzling it gently.

Shizuo let his fingers spread the cream all over Izaya's skin as he concentrated on the thick line he had drawn. As he reached the neck he left a hickey, forcing Izaya to lift his chin up.

It felt great. Shizuo licking, sucking his skin like that. Even the small rubs as the whipped, sugary cream was spread across his body felt amazing. He loved it. "Hnn.." he groaned in pleasure.

"Mm" he breathed out onto Izaya's neck, sending chills down his spine.

Izaya couldn't help it. He was getting hard. He pressed his hips up against Shizuo's again.

Shizuo slid his hand down to Izaya's crotch, softly squeezing his erection. "Looks like you're ready" he whispered.

"Nnn.. I have w-whipped cream all over me... L-lick it off" he moaned.

"And if I want it to stay?" he grinned, pulled back and swiftly turned Izaya around, letting him wipe some of the whipped cream off in the covers. Shizuo pulled Izaya's boxers down, revealing his butt. He took the bowl of cream and stained Izaya's lower and upper back in it. He put the bowl away and let his hand spread the cream across Izaya's back and down onto his butt cheeks.

"E-eh?" Izaya breathed. His cheeks heated up and he decided to just burry his face into his pillow and enjoy the attention he was getting. His arms were lying down his sides and he relaxed a bit, waiting to see, or rather feel, what Shizuo would do.

Shizuo started to place kisses at Izaya's upper back, also licking the cream away.

"Mmm.."

He dragged his tongue across Izaya's soft skin, enjoying the taste of sweet cream mixed with Izaya's taste. At the time he got to the butt cheeks he grabbed Izaya's thighs while licking the first cheek clean and short after the other one too. He swallowed the cream and smiled at the other's glinting skin.

"Nnm…" Izaya moaned, turning his head to look over his shoulder, seeing Shizuo; he blushed.

Shizuo sent Izaya a smirk but then started to unbuckle his belt. He unzipped his jeans and pulled them down.

Izaya lifted his hips and grabbed the pillow his head was resting on.

Shizuo smiled and dragged his index finger over Izaya's tight opening.

"Hnn... T-teasing.." he mumbled into the pillow.

"Yeah" he whispered, dragging his hand further down and in between Izaya's legs, gently touching the hardened member. His other hand grabbed Izaya's leg, pulling it further away from the other leg.

"Ahgn..." Izaya slid a hand down to hold Shizuo's which began stroking his member. "Nnn.."

Shizuo leaned over Izaya and placed his other hand on the flea's back while the other hand stroke Izaya's throbbing cock. "Relax.." he whispered.

Izaya slowly nodded into the pillow and tried to relax. But it was a hard task, feeling the way Shizuo stroke his erection. "Nnn.. I'm trying.."

"Good" he placed a kiss on Izaya's lower back and retrieved his hand. He spit some saliva onto the tip of his fingers and nuzzled the substance before he teasingly placed the two fingers at Izaya's opening.

"Nnn... In.." he moaned, eager to have Shizuo's cock enter soon.

"I like foreplay.." he pouted but soon slowly slipped his finger inside, feeling the tight ring muscle around it.

"Arhn.." Izaya moaned. He found himself unable to relax and tightened around Shizuo's finger.

Shizuo pushed his finger further in, exploring Izaya's insides. "Relax" he said as he placed a calming hand on Izaya's back.

"Hnn... na... I'm trying.."

Shizuo decided to slip his other finger in, hoping to stretch Izaya's opening a bit more.

"Ah..." he gasped.

He used his two fingers to find Izaya's sweet spot, stretching the opening more and more as the two fingers crept deeper in.

"Ah!" And there it was. Shizuo had curled his fingers upward, hitting his prostate. And it felt _amazing_.

Shizuo smirked and rubbed at the sensitive spot, making Izaya moan.

"Shiz~... Hah..." he threw his head back and bit his lower lip.

Shizuo pulled his fingers out, stretching the opening as he did so. With the other hand he pulled his boxers down and stroke his own hardened member before placing it at Izaya's entrance.

Izaya relaxed further, getting ready to be filled with Shizuo's cock. He panted slightly, trying to catch his breath. He noticed how Shizuo waited patiently for him to breathe somehow normally. He gave a small nod, signalling Shizuo that he was ready.

He tried to push his cock inside, feeling the tightness around it as the tip was in. "Damn it.. you're still tight" he mumbled and gently pushed a few centimetres more in. He grabbed Izaya's thigh and pulled it backwards, for support. The other hand was placed on Izaya's back.

"Nnn.. I'm trying" he said, taking a deep, shaky breath, trying to relax a bit more to make it easier for Shizuo to enter him.

He pulled a bit out and pushed himself back in a bit; doing that action a few more times and he was finally fully inside Izaya.

"Arhgnn... AH!" he moaned loudly as Shizuo hit his prostate again. "Ah.."

Shizuo thrust into Izaya, hitting his prostate over and over again. He held onto Izaya's waist to make the raven stay in place as he pushed his member in and out of the tight male.

"Ahh.. Nn..." Izaya arched his back forward and began rocking his hips in the rhythm Shizuo thrusted. "Mmn.. Faster" he moaned.

Shizuo chuckled a bit and did as Izaya had asked, feeling how Izaya loosened more and more around him. He began panting a bit at the speed he was thrusting in. "Ah.. ha.. ahh- " he panted as he slowed down. He dragged his hand back down to Izaya's cock and gently squeezed it.

"Ah... Ah.. Shizu.. -chan.. Shizu-chan" he moaned at the pleasure he was feeling. "Ah!" he moaned loudly as he came right onto his stomach, sheets and Shizuo's hand.

Shizuo dragged his hand back up to Izaya's back, wiping the sticky substance off on the skin. He thrust a few more times before he two came, filling Izaya up with the white liquid. He pulled out and let Izaya fall flat down on the bed. Shizuo laid himself down beside Izaya, panting as he glared up into the ceiling.

"That was... Umm.." he took a deep breath. "G-good.."

"Only good?" he pouted a bit.

Izaya blushed. "G-great.. Amazing.. Fantastic..."

Shizuo exhaled. "Better than the first time?"

"Yeah.." he mumbled and turned his head to face Shizuo.

Shizuo smiled and looked at Izaya. He caressed Izaya's upper arm with his index finger.

"Mmm.." he purred and closed his eyes.

"Stop giving me that cute face.." he chuckled and rolled onto his side to look at the flea.

"I'm not e-even doing anything.." he blushed.

"Exactly"

"Eh? Well.. I'm glad you like my face?" Izaya half asked.

He just smiled as an answer and kept nuzzled Izaya's arm.

"Isn't the cake still on the table? And we forgot writing Merry Christmas on it.."

"Is that _really _what you're thinking about now?"

"Apparently..." he paused. "I think I'll go put it in the fridge"

"I think you should take a shower first" he paused. "And I will too"

"I can just wash my hands.." he pouted slightly

"You can go take a shower"

"Alright, alright" he sighed. He used his elbows to lift his body a bit and felt pains in his butt, hip and lower back.

"We could take a shower together?" Shizuo grinned.

* * *

><p>Christine: Awkward~ *fangirlism* oh, yeah… umm, reviews, please? They make us happy.. more than you could ever imagine! *Puppy-eyes* pwetty pwease?<br>Signe: Yeah.. We haven't gotten many reviews lately.. Only 2.. Though we got 4 on the last chapter, thank you. Still, please tell us what you think! Especially in these kinds of chapters! ^^


	35. I'll Be Okay

"Y-you want to?" Izaya said and he pulled himself into a sitting position, wincing slightly.

"Hm?" Shizuo noticed Izaya's expression.

"So.. You.. Want to?" he asked again when he didn't get an answer from Shizuo.

"Yes, of course"

Izaya smiled, happy that Shizuo wanted to. Well, he kinda knew that Shizuo liked him after all they had been doing, but the little things always made Izaya happy. [Wait.. This will be our first shower together!]

"Well?" Shizuo rose from the bed. "I guess we should take the sheets off.. they're pretty.. dirty" he chuckled a bit, standing there completely naked.

"Yeah" he chuckled. "And I just changed them before you got here" he fake pouted as he slowly and carefully crawled of the bed, stretching as he stood.

"I think you'll survive" he smiled. "I guess you can fix that and I'll go get the shower ready" he said, heading out of the door.

"Lazy brute" he smiled and began changing the sheets.

Shizuo turned the water on in the shower cabin; it was ice cold at first but turned warm short after.

"Shizu-chan? I brought your bag. Your clothes are in here right?" he said as he placed his own clothes on the toilet and put the bag beside the sink; he began to open the bag.

"Ah! No no no.." he chuckled and stopped Izaya. "I'll find my clothes" he took the bag away from Izaya.

"Eh?" Now Izaya was confused.

"Never mind" he smiled. [Damn that was close..]

"You're weird" he remarked as he slid the door to the shower open and stepped in, letting the hot water fall down his head; making his hair wet and trail down his body.

"You're weirder than me" he chuckled and stepped in the shower cabin with Izaya; he slid the door closed and pushed Izaya a bit aside. "Don't use all the warm water!".

"There's plenty" he assured him and rested his head against Shizuo's chest.

"Pff.. I hope so" he placed a hand on Izaya's lower back.

"Nn.. There is. Don't worry"

"Right"

"Want me to wash your hair?" Izaya asked.

"Yeah" he smiled.

He moved away from Shizuo and bent down to grab the shampoo. "Hn.." he let out as it hurt to bend down fully, but he got the shampoo and opened the bottle.

"Does it hurt?"

"Yeah.." he admitted and squeezed some of the bottle's contents into the palm of his hand.

"From earlier?" he frowned.

"Yes" he said and closed the bottle before bending down again, frowning. He then rubbed his hands together.

"I'm sorry.."

"It's not your fault" he smiled and stood on his toes to reach Shizuo's head better; he began rubbing the shampoo gently into his hair.

"Still.." he squeezed his eyes shut, as to not get soap in the eyes.

"It's alright, Shizu-chan. I don't mind" he assured him, gently rubbing at his scalp as he spread the liquid in the blonde hair. Shizuo didn't say much, just felt how Izaya spread the shampoo in his hair.

"Can't you sit down? It hurts to stretch this way and you're too tall" he chuckled and removed his hands.

"Sure.." he sat down, still had his eyes closed.

Izaya sat down too, behind Shizuo, standing on his knees and resumed rubbed the shampoo into the other's hair. When he thought it was enough he took the showerhead and turned the water on. With that, he titled Shizuo's head back a bit and started washing the soap out of his hair; running his fingers gently through the hair and rubbing at the scalp.

"You wanna be a hairdresser when you finish at Raira?" Shizuo chuckled.

"Shush... Or I might 'accidently' tug your hair..."

"I'm just saying it feels good"

"Really?"

"Yeah.."

"I-I'm glad your enjoying it..." he said shyly and smiled. "Maybe we should do this more often?"

"Hm.. maybe"

"Just 'maybe'?" he pouted.

"Well.. _Maybe _this'll happen again" he chuckled.

"Sure" he rolled his eyes and finished off. "I think that's it" he said as he sat down on his legs and held the showerhead to his own body to get some warmth.

"Thanks" he smiled. "Let me help you" he took the shampoo bottle and squeezed some of its contents in his palm. He closed the bottle and nuzzled the fluid in between his hands. He rubbed it into Izaya's hair, gently nuzzling his scalp. "Turn the water off".

Izaya had closed his eye, lifting one hand to turn off the water and succeeded. He put the showerhead down on the floor and just enjoyed the attention he was getting.

As Shizuo rubbed the shampoo in the hair he started playing with it. He formed cat ears in the wet, soap-filled hair. "So cute" he chuckled.

"Hm?"

"You look cute with cat ears" he smiled.

"Eh? What are you doing, Shizu-chan?"

"Giving you cat ears"

"W-what? You really are strange..."

Shizuo chuckled a bit but took the showerhead and turned the water on. He tilted Izaya's head backwards, making sure he wouldn't get water in the eyes, he rinsed Izaya's hair. As he watched how the soap floated out of Izaya's hair, he dragged his fingers through the soft and wet hair.

"Mmm.." he purred. "You're right. It feels kinda good" he paused. "I didn't know Shizu-chan could be _that _gently."

"Eh? Of course I can be gentle.." he pouted.

"Seems like it" he smiled.

Shizuo finished up with Izaya's hair and sprayed the water into Izaya's face instead of. "Whoops" he grinned.

"Ah, Shizu-chan!" Izaya exclaimed and put his hands in front of his face, trying to get the showerhead from Shizuo's hand.

"Ah ahhh" he chuckled and moved the showerhead out of Izaya's reach; he kept spraying the water into his face.

"Stop it, Shizu-chan!"

"Not fun?" he grinned and pointed the showerhead away from Izaya.

"Nouu.." he said and rubbed the water from his eyes.

"Aww.." he mocked.

"You're such a bully" he chuckled.

"Only towards you"

"So I'm special?"

"Sure are"

"Thank you... You're special to me too..." he said looking down.

Shizuo smiled. "Let's finish up, okay? I've got something for you" he rose from the floor and put the showerhead back where it belonged.

"Hm?" he questioned him, holding out a hand to Shizuo. Shizuo took the outstretched hand and pulled Izaya up to his feet. Izaya whimpered a bit but it didn't hurt that bad because he was pulled to his feet. "shower gel"

"Yeah yeah.." Shizuo took the bottle with the shower gel and squeezed some in his hand; nuzzling it in his palms. He started rubbing it into his own skin; everywhere.

Izaya took it after Shizuo and did the same. He turned it on and washed his body. "Shizu-chan... Please, stop looking at me like that..." he blushed as he noticed the blonde staring at him while he washed the soap off his body.

"What? You're sexy. Can't help it" he shrugged and kept staring.

"Eh? Y-you think so?" he blushed.

"Yeah.."

"T-thanks... Umm.. I'm done" he said and moved to make room for Shizuo.

"Really?" he went in under the water and swiftly pulled Izaya in; holding him close to his body. Izaya stood with his back against Shizuo's chest.

"Eh?"

"Not quite" the shower gel floating its way over onto Izaya as the water poured over them.

"Shizu-chan... The soap is getting on me..."

"That's the point" he placed a hand on Izaya's abdomen, slowly moving down to his crotch. He snuggled his face into the flea's neck.

"Shi-Shizu-chan!" he exclaimed, grabbing Shizuo's wrist.

"Hm?"

"We already did i-it..."

"I'm only caressing" he whispered.

"O-okay" Izaya gulped and let go of the wrist.

Shizuo gently caressed Izaya's skin as the water ran down his naked body. Izaya began leaning against Shizuo and closed his eyes.

"Mm.." Shizuo smiled and ran his hand down over Izaya's member.

"Nn.." he moaned in pleasure. "Wh-, wait, you, Shizu-chan!"

"What" he breathed out.

"You said only caressing.."

"I am..." he removed his hand from Izaya's crotch.

"Really? Cause it feels more like you're trying to make me h-hard when you're touching me there.."

"That's your own fault. I'm just caressing" he paused. "Ah... so I can turn you on just by touching you?" he grinned.

"Eh? N-no.."

"You just said it" he chuckled.

"That depends on w-where you're touching..."

"Aha.." he backed away from Izaya and turned the water off. "Oh well, the cake, right?" he said as he stepped out of the shower cabin, grabbed a towel and began to dry himself.

"Oh, yeah.. I forgot" Izaya followed and took another towel, drying his own body off.

"Tch.." Shizuo snorted and found some fresh clothes from his bag and put them on.

Izaya finished up first and went to get the cake. He found some blue frosting cream and wrote Merry Christmas on the cake. "There"

Shizuo followed short after and looked at the cake. "Looks delicious" he smiled.

"Yeah... I agree" he nodded and took the cake, putting it in the fridge.

"Aww, you're putting it away?"

"We'll eat it after dinner" he chuckled.

"Aww.." he pouted.

"You'll get plenty later. Don't worry"

"Fine" he grinned. "Come" he motioned Izaya to follow him into the living room.

"Hm? What now?" he asked curiously as he followed the blonde.

As they entered the living room Shizuo asked Izaya to sit down on the couch, and so he did. "As I said before.. I've got something for you" he smiled and looked in his bag for the 'thing'.

Izaya leaned sideways, trying to see what Shizuo was doing. "Hm?"

Shizuo pulled a gift out of his bag; it was a bit soft. "Here" he handed Izaya the gift. "Merry Christmas.. I guess" he looked away.

"Eh? A present? Thank you, Shizu-chan!" he said with a wide smile on his face and gladly accepted the gift. "Ah, I wonder what it is" he said in a happy tone and began taking the ribbon and paper off.

"I hope it's alright..." he shrugged and sat down beside Izaya.

Izaya ripped the paper off and found some black fabric inside. He took it out and recognized it to be a light jacket. A black jacket, with fur at the hoodie, end of the sleeves and at the bottom. His eyes went wide and his smile grew; eyes shining like diamonds. "Shizu-chan!" He exclaimed happily as he quickly rose from the couch only to hiss a bit at the pain he felt from rising too quickly, but ignored it and tried the jacket on. It fit perfectly.

"Is it... okay?" he looked at the happy flea. "Suits you quite good, actually" he chuckled.

"I love it!" he sang and fell down on Shizuo's lap, wrapping his arms around the blonde's neck and kissed his lips. "It's perfect!"

"You're welcome" he smiled at the happy raven.

"Actually... I've got something for you too" he started, his smile never fading.

Shizuo frowned. "For me?"

"Yes!" he said and carefully stood up from Shizuo's lap. "I'll be back in a minute" he said as he went out to get Shizuo's present. Less than a minute later, he came back with a soft present in his hands. It was wrapped in pink paper with a red ribbon.

"Pink? Izaya..." Shizuo sighed but chuckled.

"Yes! I thought you liked pink" he mocked. "Sorry, sorry, I really couldn't help it. It's the paper I usually use for my sisters presents and when I saw it I just couldn't help but use it" he chuckled. Shizuo shook his head at Izaya's failed joke.

"Hm? Not funny?"

"You're weird" he smiled.

"You're not opening your present"

"Sorry.." he took the present and started unwrapping the paper. He halted as he touched the actual present. "Silky?" he frowned and pulled a vest out. He put it beside him and pulled the rest out. He rose from the couch to look at the clothing. A black silky vest, black jeans, a plain white shirt and a black bowtie. "Bartender clothes.." he chuckled. "You bought me bartender clothes" he laughed.

"H-hey! You've talked about how you have nothing 'proper' to wear... And you said you didn't like suits and such.. So.. I thought that this would fit you more?" he blushed.

"It's probably a lot more comfortable than those stupid suits" he nodded. "Thanks" he pulled Izaya in for a kiss.

"Do you even like it?" he asked nervously.

"Yeah, I actually like it.." he smiled.

"You sure?" he asked again.

"Yes.." he assured Izaya.

Izaya smiled at that. "I'm happy about this jacket too!"

"Good.. it suits you!"

"Really?" he said happily as he stood up and spun around in circles, making the jacket fly a bit to the sides.

"You're acting like a girl" Shizuo chuckled at the sight.

"Eh? No I'm not... Hey, try yours on!"

"What?" Shizuo frowned.

"Try the clothes on" his smile widened.

"Mhmm.. thought I heard you say that" he sighed. Shizuo pulled his shirt over his head and put it on the couch; his pants following short after. He slipped into the black silk jeans and looked down at them. "They fit perfectly" he mumbled. The white shirt was taken on, he started buttoning it. When that was done he stuck the hem of the shirt down his jeans and adjusted the collar.

"I'm impressed you even know how to wear it" Izaya chuckled.

"I _do _have a brain" he sighed. He took the vest and held it in his hands, ready to put it on but was interrupted by Izaya.

Izaya took the vest and went behind Shizuo. His arms were pulled in one after the other and Izaya pulled the vest up to rest at his shoulders. He dragged a hand from Shizuo's shoulder down his strong spine and dragged it across his hip as he went to stand in front of him.

"Eh?" Shizuo blinked in surprise, feeling Izaya's delicate touch.

He grabbed the bottom button and began buttoning the vest. Once buttoned he slid both hands from the top of the vest down to the hem and tugged a bit in it to make it more straight.

"Errr.. I could do that by myself.."

"But I wanted to.."

"Tch" Shizuo snorted. "I suppose you want to take care of the bowtie too?"

"Of course" he said in a happy tone and unpacked the bowtie from its small box. "It's not one you have to tie yourself. I made it easy for you, ne?" he chuckled and put the bowtie around Shizuo's neck, placing it under the lapel of the shirt; he adjusted the size.

Shizuo watched Izaya's hands fiddle around with the bowtie. He stuck his hands in his jeans. "I'm glad these jeans have pockets" he chuckled.

"Sure you are. You always have your hands in your pockets, ne?" He found the right size and attached the two ends. He adjusted it so it sat just perfectly. "There" he said and folded the lapel back down. He then went behind the blonde and adjusted the lapel to make it look good.

"Done?" he looked over his shoulder.

"Pretty much" he smiled. Taking a few steps back, he took a good look at the blonde from behind. His shoulders. His back. His butt... And his legs. "Hot.." he mumbled to himself without realizing it.

"Eh?" Shizuo took his hands out of his pockets and turned to look at Izaya. "What?"

"Eh? Ah, n-nothing" he smiled. "You look good.. _Really _good..."

Shizuo looked down at himself, twisting and turning his body to look a bit at his back. "You think so?"

"Yeah... You're.. Hot.." he choked at the last word, finding it embarrassing, he blushed.

"I'm hot, huh?" Shizuo grinned, looking at the blushing flea.

"Y-yeah.."

"Thanks.. I guess. Looks like I'll have to be careful around girls from now on then" he winked at Izaya.

"Eh? I won't let them have you..." he pouted slightly.

"Of course you won't.. Come" he motioned Izaya to come over to him.

"Hm?" he said and hesitated before he went to stand in front of the blonde. He wondered what Shizuo was thinking. Hell, Shizuo might as well be thinking about molesting him! But how could he resist Shizuo when he stood there all hot and handsome in bartender clothes?

Shizuo gently placed a hand on Izaya's chin, lifting it upwards. Shizuo smiled at the flea and leaned down to kiss his lips.

"W-why?" Izaya asked as Shizuo pulled back.

"Why?" he frowned. "Why what?"

"So suddenly.."

"Not your style?" Shizuo let go of Izaya's chin and smiled weakly at him.

"Never said that"

He quickly smiled but it soon faded away. "Thanks for the clothes"

"Eh? You're welcome" he glared at Shizuo's expression trying to figure out what just happened. [What are you thinking?]

Shizuo sat down on the couch. "People are starting to notice.." was all he said; a sudden change of subject.

"Eh?" Izaya sat down next to Shizuo.

"You heard me" he paused. "Shinra told me"

"So... Shinra knows?"

"Yes, your little prank..." he stopped. "He saw what you wrote on my back.."

"Oh... That.. So.." he paused. "So what if people knows.."

Shizuo snapped his gaze over to Izaya. "So what?" he repeated.

"Yes.. Does it matter?" he said looking down at his hands which were resting on his lap.

"I'm not sure if I'm ready to let others know about us.."

"Then... We'll just try and keep it hidden for as long as possible.."

Shizuo sent Izaya a little smile. But Izaya didn't see it. He was a little sad that Shizuo wanted to keep it hidden. If people were noticing, it wouldn't really matter, right?

"Look.." Shizuo sighed. He hid his face in his hands and then let the hands fall down onto his lap; he bent forward, resting his weight on his elbows. He looked back over at Izaya. "I guess..." he paused. "It's probably about time I told my mom though..." he looked away, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Eh?" now _that _made Izaya happy. It was much more important that family knew and to Izaya, that was a great signal telling Izaya that Shizuo _wanted _him. A smile formed on Izaya's face. "Yeah.. She doesn't know you're.. You know.. That you like men..." he said as he moved as close as possible and put his elbow on his knee, resting his head in his hand while his other hand began gently stroking Shizuo's back for comfort.

Shizuo chuckled. "That's right" he looked down at his hands and weaved his fingers, feeling a bit uneasy about the thought of telling his mom about him and Izaya.

"Do you want me to be there? Well.. I kinda would like to if it's okay with you.." he said still stroking the blonde's back. He could tell that he was already nervous about it.

"Well.. I was just thinking that we could tell her New Years Eve" he smiled.

"Okay. Deal?"

"Deal"

"Shizu-chan" he said gently and nuzzled his cheek against Shizuo's shoulder, while grabbing Shizuo's hand -with the hand his head was resting on - to still it.

Shizuo firstly looked down at the hands but then at Izaya. "I'm okay.." he smiled.

"You're nervous"

"I'll be okay..." he sighed.

"If you say so.. But.. You know I'm here when you need me, ne?"

"I know. Thanks"

"Anytime"

* * *

><p>Signe: Wow… Thank you guys SO much! Those reviews just made my day! I mean.. We've beat our own record! 13 reviews on one chapter! So to us, that's AMAZING! Thank you! :D<br>Christine:… THANK YOU~ remember to keep reviewing, and we shall keep on updating :D


	36. Cake With A Sprinkle Of Argument

"Ah~! That was really good" Izaya exclaimed as he walked down the street hand in hand with Shizuo, heading for Izaya's apartment after eating dinner at a restaurant. Since it was Christmas Eve they had decided Izaya shouldn't cook so they would have more time to just enjoy each other.

"I can't believe you made me wear these clothes at the restaurant..." Shizuo sighed.

"But.. You look good in them"

"People thought I worked at the damn place.."

"Yeah, a bonus laugh for me" he chuckled.

"You little.." Shizuo gave Izaya's hand a squeeze.

"That doesn't hurt, Shizu-can" The street they were walking down wasn't crowded at all. But Izaya noticed a few other couples looking their way anyway. Which were probably four out of five couples. [Leave us alone] he thought.

Shizuo squeezed a little harder but then loosened up. "Tch..." he snorted.

"Ah, that _almost _hurt" he chuckled.

"Almost?" he sighed. He stuck his other hand in his pockets as to not freeze his fingers off. "It's damn cold tonight.." he shivered.

"Yeah.. I'm freezing too. Let's just get inside, ne?" he said and they both went into the building to Izaya's apartment and up the stairs. "Uhh, it's much warmer in here" Izaya said as he closed and locked the door behind them.

"Of course it's much warmer here..." Shizuo sighed and left his shoes in the entrance and headed towards the living room. "I'm stuffed.." he said and let himself fall down onto the couch.

Izaya soon followed. "Me too" he said and sat down on Shizuo's lap, hugging him closely for warmth.

"Shit you're cold!" Shizuo exclaimed.

"You're warm... Hot.."

Shizuo wrapped his arms around Izaya, hopefully warming him a bit up.

"You really _can _be gentle at times" he mocked. It was really cute of Shizuo to warm him up. At least Izaya thought so.

"Of course I can.." he sighed.

"Who knew? You were usually all violent and angry around me, ne?"

"That was because you would always piss me off"

"That's true"

"It's kinda weird.. not fighting anymore" Shizuo frowned.

"Yeah. But I like this better" he said and tightened his grip on Shizuo.

"Of course you do" he chuckled.

"Don't you?"

"Hmm"

"Shizu-chan!"

"Sorry.. sorry" he grinned.

"So you like this better?" he said pulling away just enough to look Shizuo in the eyes.

"Hmm" Shizuo mocked again.

Izaya took a hold on Shizuo's jaw and began moving his mouth. "Yes, Izaya, I like this much~ better" he said, using Shizuo as a puppet.

Shizuo raised a brow. "Are you having fun?"

"Well, yeah" he chuckled. "I just made you say what I wanted to hear"

"Hm? Using that technique you could get any answer you'd like.. spoiled brat" he chuckled.

"I'm not spoiled. I just have the right methods to get what I want"

"Tch" Shizuo snorted. "I'll repeat it: spoiled brat" he smiled and leaned down to passionately kiss Izaya's soft lips. When Shizuo was about to pull back a hand was placed at the back of his head, pulling him back in as Izaya deepened the kiss, opening his mouth to lick curiously at the blonde's lips. Shizuo parted his lips, eagerly sticking his tongue in Izaya's mouth, searching for his tongue to play with.

The two muscles played. Izaya's tongue licked the bottom of Shizuo's, tasting the saliva it was covered in.

Shizuo moaned into the kiss. He tilted his head and retrieved his tongue only to poke at Izaya's tongue. Izaya followed Shizuo's tongue, needing to feel it again and ended up in Shizuo's mouth. He explored the back of his teeth.

"Hnngg" Shizuo almost choked on the saliva and pulled back; a string of saliva clinging to his chin. "Arhh.." he groaned and wiped it away using his palm. "You win that one".

Izaya simply smiled at that. "Want some cake now?"

"Here we are.. sharing a passionate kiss and all you think about is cake?" Shizuo chuckled.

"I'm pretty sure _you _are the one that has a weak point for sweets, Shizu-chan. I asked because I thought that you might want it now. Unless..." he paused, leaning in closer until there lips were only a few centimetres apart. "You want to continue?" he blushed at his own words.

Shizuo broke the space between them by gently kissing Izaya's lips. "I think I'll save it for later" he whispered and pulled back.

Izaya placed a kiss on his lips before trailing a line of kisses down his jaw line, down his neck. "Nnn"

"Oi.." he breathed out.

"Hm?" Izaya blushed and sucked hard on a spot on Shizuo's neck.

Shizuo frowned lightly and bit his lower lip, lifting his head a bit.

Izaya noticed the way Shizuo moved to give him better access and gladly accepted the offer. He moved off of the spot with a small 'pop' sound and looked at the hickey he had made before he went back to placing kisses all over Shizuo's neck while taking off his bowtie and unbuttoning his west. Then he unbuttoned some of the buttons of the white dress shirt too.

Shizuo's hands were lazily placed on Izaya's hips.

He trailed kisses from his neck down to his collar bone where he bit down gently, feeling the strong bone against his teeth.

"Izaya.." he moaned.

Izaya pulled his mouth back and simply hugged Shizuo again.

"What's up with you?" he mumbled.

"Well.. Since you always.. Do such things to me, I thought I wanted to try doing something to you.." he blushed shyly.

He chuckled a bit. "Feels nice"

"I'm glad.."

Shizuo smiled and placed a kiss in Izaya dark hair.

"Shizu-chan.. Did I... Turn you on?"

"Close enough" he chuckled into Izaya's hair.

"Ehhh? I will be able to.. Some other day. I'm still sore from earlier"

"Who says we _have _to do it that way? There are other ways you know"

"Eh?"

"You heard me"

"Umm.. I guess there are other ways. Bu- hey, don't you wanna try the cake? Oh, and I guess we left the cream in the bedroom, didn't we?"

"What are you.. ?" Shizuo frowned. He shook his head and pushed Izaya off him and rose from the couch. "Alright, let's go get some cake.." he sighed as he buttoned his shirt.

What was that? Was Shizuo disappointed? Izaya went to the bedroom and got the bowl with cream. Actually, there wasn't much left from their... earlier use. He took it into the kitchen and quickly cleaned it, putting it into the dishwasher. He found two plates, cake forks and a knife and let them be at the counter. He went to find the cake in the fridge.

Shizuo leaned up against the counter, arms crossed while watching Izaya.

"Here we go" Izaya said as he took out the cake and headed to the living room. "Could you cake the plates and forks, Shizu-chan? Oh, and the knife too!"

"Hm? Thought we were gonna eat out here" he asked but shrugged it off and took the plates, forks and knifes, and followed Izaya to the living room.

"It's more comfortable on the couch, don't you think?" he said as he put the cake on the table.

"Probably" he sat down and placed the plates on the table. He put the forks beside the plates and removed the hanging bowtie from his neck, and put it on the table.

"Why don't you change into something a bit more comfortable?" he smiled.

"You're actually _asking _me to get up from this couch again?" he glared at Izaya. "I will when I've eaten..."

"You're so lazy" he chuckled. "Alright then" he took the knife. "How big? Like this?" he said cutting through the cake and placing it back on top, ready to cut the slice.

"Yeah, that's fine" he nodded and held his plate close to the cake.

Izaya cut through the cake and clumsily put the slice on Shizuo's place.

"Eh.. It tipped over" he pouted,

"Then I'll take that piece and you'll get a new one" he chuckled. "Who's the spoiled brat now?"

"Pff.. No, I'll eat it!" he pulled the plate back, took the fork and took the first bite. He chewed and swallowed. "I'm not a spoiled b-" he paused. "Damn, this is good" his eyes lit up as he took another bite.

"You like it?" he smiled wide.

Shizuo nodded happily.

Izaya giggled at the happy blonde and cut himself a slice of the cake; a smaller slice than Shizuo's. His too tipped over but Izaya didn't mind. He took a bite and he had to admit it wasn't bad. Well, he had tasted the cake for many years but it somehow made it taste just a tad better since Shizuo had helped baking it.

They kept quiet for a couple of minutes while they ate their slices of cake. Shizuo was the first to finish. "More?" he looked at the cake.

"Of course" he chuckled. "Eat as much as you like." he said. "But don't eat too much. We don't want you to get a tummy ache, ne?" he mocked.

"I'm not a little child..." he sulked.

"Your tastes are like a child's" he paused. "Want me to cut it?"

"Tch" Shizuo snorted. "Yes... please" he forced himself to say the last word.

"So polite..." he cut the slice for Shizuo and put it on his plate, making sure it wouldn't tip over. "Ah, there we go!" he said happily as he accomplished.

"Well done!" he mocked.

Izaya couldn't help but laugh. They both took turns in playing adult and kid. It was just too hilarious.

Shizuo smiled while eating. It was quite fun hanging out with Izaya, of course. Shizuo just couldn't help but think about how people would react to their relationship.

Izaya's laugher slowly died and he took a look at his boyfriend who was enjoying his cake. He took the last bite of his own slice, put the plate on the table and just leaned back in the couch, watching Shizuo.

Shizuo felt how the sugary whipped cream mixed with the cold strawberries on his tongue; it was so delicious! The sponge cake only adding more flavour to the whole sensation. As soon as he swallowed he would quickly take another bite, experiencing the same thing again; he would never grow tired of the sweet taste.

"Animal~" While Shizuo had been way too lost in his cake, Izaya had shifted on the couch until he was standing on his knees; he whispered the words into Shizuo's ear.

He swallowed. "Am not..."

"I like you~" he whispered, a slight blush on his face.

Shizuo's body tensed at the whispering in his ear; it sent shivers down his spine.

"Hm? Shizu-chan?"

"Not in the ear..." he mumbled and placed the plate on the table. "Gives me goose bumps"

"Is that bad?"

"I was eating my cake.."

"You can still eat your cake" he chuckled.

"Not while you're whispering me in the ear"

Izaya then moved off of the couch and took Shizuo's plate.

"Hm?"

Izaya then sat down on Shizuo's lap and took some of the cake on the fork. "An~"

"What? You're no-" he didn't say anymore because of the fork in his mouth. He bit down and Izaya pulled the fork back out. Shizuo glared at him while chewing.

"Don't be like that" he chuckled.

Shizuo shook his head and chewed on the sweet cake. Short after he swallowed.

"Wanna feed yourself instead?"

"If you'd let me eat my cake, yes"

"Ouch" he mumbled as he handed Shizuo the plate and slid off his lap.

"What?"

"You turned me off so easily" he pouted. He felt like having contact. He wanted to touch Shizuo. And be touched _by _Shizuo. Not in a sexual way. He just wanted some contact.

"You're the one to talk.." he sighed and stuffed himself with more cake.

Izaya thought for a second. "Oh... That.."

There was a deep silence between both parts. None said anything. They just kept quiet as Shizuo finished his cake and placed the empty plate on the table. Shizuo tapped his foot on the floor for awhile until he finally spoke. "I'll go change" he said, rose from the chair and went to the bedroom to change.

[What... Just happened?] Izaya felt a bit uneasy but put the cake back into the fridge and put the plates and forks into the dishwasher.

Shizuo sighed as he took the bartender outfit off and placed it on Izaya's bed. He chose to wear long loose jeans and a plain white t-shirt. He nicely folded the clothes he had gotten from Izaya and put them in his bag. He sighed as he went back into the living room, seeing the bowtie lying on the table. [Oh well...] he shrugged and sat back down.

"Shizu-chan.." Izaya said as he stepped back into the living room. "Things seem a bit tense between us right now, don't you think?" He sad as he put his weight on his elbows which rested on the back of the couch, beside Shizuo; he looked down at his boyfriend with a sad smile.

Shizuo shrugged. "You think so?"

"Yeah, I do"

"That.. is not my fault"

"So you're saying it's my fault?"

"Well yeah? "

"How is it my fault?" he said, slightly angry.

"Don't blame me for not turning you on.."

"Wai- what?"

"It doesn't even matter.."

"Yes it does.. I didn't say anything about t-turning me on"

"Look, I just wanted to eat the cake, okay? And then you were all upset, just because of that"

"I was not upset! I just whispered a bit in your ear and you couldn't handle it."

"I'll repeat what you said then: 'You turned me off so easily'" Shizuo said in a mocking tone. "I just wanted to eat... damn it"

"I wanted to feed you since it didn't seem like you were going to resume eating anytime soon" he poked Shizuo's cheek in annoyance.

"Of course I was!" he sighed and dodged Izaya's annoying finger.

"You just didn't look like it... I didn't do it to annoy you"

"You didn't annoy me. You annoyed me when you gave me that shit afterwards"

"But you did turn me off! I mean.. Not in a sexual way. You just sounded like you wanted to push me off your lap!"

"Tch" Shizuo snorted. "I'm just telling you that I can eat on my own!"

"I know you can eat on your own! No need to tell me, ne?"

"Then why even bother feeding me in the first place, huh?" he angrily rose from the couch.

"I just wanted some contact" he said and calmed himself down when he noticed Shizuo got angrier.

"Then you should've said so!"

"It's not that easy!"

"Tch" Shizuo snorted and crossed his arms.

"It's not.."

"Whatever.."

There was an awkward and tense silence. "Shizu-chan.. We're fighting over something stupid..."

Shizuo sighed. "Yeah.." he let his arms fall down to his sides again.

Their first 'fight'. _Great_. "Umm..."

Shizuo scratched the back of his head. "Yeah.." he mumbled and sat back down on the couch.

"Sorry.."

"It's alright.."

"Hey.. You were not any better..."

"Better than you"

"Stop acting like that.."

"Sorry.." Shizuo sighed.

"It's alright.. We're both acting silly..." he said and leaned down to wrap his arms around Shizuo's neck, hugging him.

Shizuo exhaled heavily. "Yeah.."

"Good friends?"

"Yeah" he chuckled a bit.

"Wanna.. Cuddle in bed?" Izaya asked shyly.

* * *

><p>Signe: Okay.. As some of you might know, we write this fanfic on msn with each other! And sometimes when we're together too, but that doesn't matter! So, when we wrote this chapter I made a huge mistake and forgot that they would need a knife for the cake… And this is what I actually wrote, before we edited it, when Izaya had to cut the cake and realized that I forgot to get a knife:<br>"You're so lazy" he chuckled. "Alright then" he took the knife (which I forgot to fucking mention before *cough* since I didn't realize they would need a fucking knife to cut the damn cake). "How big? Like this?" he said cutting through the cake and placing it back on top, ready to cut the slice.  
>- I guess I got irritated and felt stupid because I forgot it xD I do admit that I curse a lot btw xD Whoops!<br>Christine: Silly little girl ;) anyways.. *coughs* reviews please! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! :D


	37. Other Positions

"Wanna.. Cuddle in bed?" Izaya asked shyly.

"You're not already tired, are you?" he frowned.

"Well... A bit..."

"Hmm.." Shizuo paused. "Alright.."

"Aren't you tired?"

"Not really"

"What can I do to make you tired?"

"You simply _want _me to be tired?"

"Wha- no... I just, I thought, I don't know"

"Aha.." Shizuo rose from the couch. "Let's go, I might get tired when we're lying there... doing _nothing_" he pointed out.

Okay. Shizuo obviously wanted do something and he made it painfully obvious. Izaya just had to figure out what. But wouldn't it be easier to just ask? "Then.. What would you like to do?" he smiled.

He shrugged. "Don't know.."

"What?" he said bluntly. "Never mind. Come, we'll figure something out" with that, both went to the bathroom and brushed their teeth and went to the bedroom.

Shizuo laid himself down on the bed, waiting for Izaya. "What are you waiting for?"

Izaya smiled and blushed a bit as he forced himself to keep facing Shizuo as he pulled his shirt off.

"You're still embarrassed about that?"

"At least I'm facing you now.. Praise me.." he pouted and unzipped his pants.

"Yeah, that's right" he watched Izaya.

"Then... Do it?" he asked more than telling him to while he pulled his pants down and stepped out off them.

"What do you want me to say? Good boy, you can strip in front of me?" he chuckled.

"Eh?" he blushed. "I.. I guess that works.." he said and crawled onto the bed.

"Alright.." he paused. "Good boy, you can strip in front of me" he whispered.

"You actually repeated it" he chuckled a bit. "Thank you" he smiled and lay down beside the blonde.

"That was what you wanted me to say" he shrugged.

"Yeah..." he paused. "Are you gonna s-strip too or?"

"If you want me to?"

"I do.." he whispered in a mumble.

"You really are a spoiled brat" he said as he sat up in the bed.

"Am not..."

Shizuo pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor. He lay back down, raising his hips to push the jeans down to his knees; he sat back up and pulled them off, thereafter tossing them to the floor. "There".

And there it was. The beautiful chest Izaya loved. He smiled at the sight of it.

Shizuo lay back down on his side, facing Izaya. "What now?"

"I don't know... What would you like to do?"

Shizuo shrugged. "I don't know.. I'm sure you can come up with something"

"You want me to do something?"

"I want you to _come up _with something to do.."

"No fair... Umm... Can't I just nuzzle your hair?"

"If that's what you want to do.."

"Hmm.." he sat up in the bed and pushed Shizuo over, making him lie on his back.

Shizuo was a bit surprised at the sudden movement. "Hm?"

Izaya sat on his knees and looked Shizuo's chest and stomach over until he suddenly placed a hand on his chest. He ran the hand down to his stomach, gently running over his navel and stopped at the hem of his boxers. Sliding the hand back up, he stopped at the small scar.

Shizuo placed both his hands behind his head and looked up at Izaya. He raised a brow.

He then suddenly leaned down and placed a soft kiss on the scar, and sat back up again. His hand began rubbing around on his chest, feeling every curve of it. If he loved Shizuo so much and they _were _dating, touching would only be fair, right?

Shizuo tilted his head and looked up at Izaya. He smiled at the raven. It was a bit fun seeing Izaya act like this.

He slowly slid down to his stomach, rubbing around there as well. He could feel the strong muscles relax just underneath the skin. After a rather long silence, since Izaya had started exploring, Izaya finally broke it. "Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo had closed his eyes, because of the pleasure. He blinked them open and looked down at Izaya. "What?"

"Could you... You know.. Tense your stomach muscles?" he asked shyly. It was a silly request, really. But he wanted to feel the muscles in action.

Shizuo frowned and chuckled a bit. "Alright" short after he tensed his muscles; letting them become visible underneath his skin.

"Wow.." Izaya let out as he could both see and feel the strong muscles underneath the skin. They weren't all that visible, but they could definitely be seen.

"You like it?" he asked relaxing again.

"Yeah.. I do.." he admitted.

"Hm? If you like them that much.. I think we should change positions during sex" he paused. "In case you didn't know, I use my muscles while we do it" he smiled weakly.

"I-I know that... But.. I can't possibly top" he said as he continued rubbing his stomach.

"You don't have to top"

"Oh.. Like that.. Well.. I g-guess we could try other positions..."

"We should.."

"Mm" Izaya nodded. He lay himself back down again and snuggled up close to Shizuo's side, lying with his head on Shizuo's shoulder.

Shizuo looked down at Izaya's face. "Tired?"

"A bit" he yawned.

"Aww, too bad"

"Hm? Did you come up with something you wanted to do?"

"Not really"

Izaya chuckled at that. "Then let me explore your back too?"

"Why?" he paused. "No, you're not gonna do that. You'll just write on my back again" he sighed.

"No I won't" he chuckled. "That already went terribly wrong"

"Hm?"

"Shinra found out, ne?"

"Oh.. that"

"Yeah.."

"Then let me turn around"

Izaya lifted himself up and sat up straight. Shizuo turned to lie on his stomach, putting his hands underneath his head; letting his chin rest on the back of his hands.

"You actually look like your gonna enjoy it" he chuckled. "Like you're getting ready for a backrub or something"

"You could do that" he smiled.

"Eh? You want a backrub?"

"Yeah.. go ahead"

Izaya hesitated but sat down on Shizuo's butt and placed his palms on the blonde's shoulder blades.

"Whenever you're ready"

"S-sure" he said and began running his palms from the nape of Shizuo's neck down to his lower back and then back up.

"Mm.." Shizuo closed his eyes and enjoyed the attention.

Izaya smiled at the pleased sound Shizuo let out. He moved up once more, stopping at the nape of his neck to rub in small circles. "Your neck is a bit stiff... Have you been lying wrong again?"

"I haven't felt anything..." he sighed.

"Well, that's good then" he smiled and increased the pressure. He moved down a bit using his thumbs to rub circles into his trapezius. His muscles were a bit tight. "Does this hurt?" he asked pressing down.

"Hrrnn.. a bit" he paused. "But that's good, right?"

"It means you're tense here. I'll loosen you up a bit, ne?" he said and gently dug his thumbs into the muscles, still rubbing in circles.

"Okay.." Shizuo voice sounded a bit hoarse as he said it.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes.. I'm fine"

"Okay" he kept rubbing the muscles, increasing the pressure as they loosened. "Better?"

"Yeah.." he said, his eyes twitching from the slight pain in his muscles.

"Relax~" he whispered, rubbing his palms down to Shizuo's lower back and then back up to continue rubbing where he left off. He rubbed there for a few minutes until the muscle suddenly felt much looser.

Shizuo finally relaxed more and closed his eyes again.

Izaya moved up to his neck, and rubbed circles down along either side of his strong spine.

"Mm.." Shizuo moaned in pleasure.

"Did that feel good?" he smiled as he reached his lower back and placed his hands back at Shizuo's shoulders, rubbing in between his shoulder blades; using his palms to rub in circles with light pressure.

"Mhmm.."

He simply smiled as his fingers took over for his palms, rubbing circles deep into Shizuo's back.

"You've done this before..." Shizuo mumbled.

"Hm? this?" he said, pressing his thumbs into the muscle.

"I mean that you've been massaging others before, haven't you?"

"Oh.. Yeah.. Kinda" he said and resumed what he was doing.

"Who?"

"Well.. My father kinda taught me. He would sometimes have back pains and when my mother wasn't there, I would rub his back a bit for him. He was always sitting up though. Anyway, he told me what to do and.. I guess it's practice?"

"Okay.. Sorry about your dad" Shizuo mumbled and opened his eyes.

"Don't worry about it. It's a good thing that I've had so much practice, ne? Just relax~" he moved his hands around Shizuo's shoulders, rubbing anywhere that felt tense. Well, his shoulders were a bit tense so it was pretty much anywhere.

"Mkay.."

Izaya chuckled a bit at how lazy and relaxed Shizuo's voice sounded and continued his massage. Feeling satisfied with his work, he moved down to his mid-back and used his palms to rub a big circular motion from just below his shoulder blades, down to a little below where his ribs ended; preparing the muscles before he would set of to work.

"Arrhh.. I'll be sleeping good tonight.. I just know it"

"I'm glad" he chuckled. "But your back is actually pretty tense. Even though you might not feel it. Do your muscles over the shoulders feel looser?" he asked as he began rubbing around his mid-back, using his thumbs.

"I feel more relaxed.."

"Good" he smiled, though Shizuo couldn't see it. His mid-back was quickly finished and he went to his lower back, feeling a small lump. "Hm? Does this hurt?" he asked, gently touching the bump.

"Huh?"

"Does it hurt?" he asked again, touching the lump once more.

"No"

"I guess that's good. But you have a small knot here..." he began gently rubbing at it.

"A knot?"

"Yeah. A knot of muscle just underneath your skin. It can't be seen, only felt. It usually hurts like hell when you rub them out. Well... On normal people that is" he chuckled. "I'll be increasing the pressure in a minute"

"Thanks..." Shizuo mumbled, frowning.

"You're welcome, _honey_" he mocked before increasing the pressure, trying to rub the knot loose.

Shizuo opened his mouth, though no sound came out. He tensed his muscles; his legs bending and almost hitting Izaya in the back.

"Eh?" he quickly removed his hands from Shizuo's back. "D-does it hurt?" he asked surprised.

"Hrrnn.. Just a bit" he growled quietly.

"A bit?" he had felt Shizuo's legs move from under him and looked over his shoulder. "Seriously.. That must have hurt _a lot_.. Sorry. I didn't think it would hurt you, so I though I could just rub with some force from the beginning." He leaned back a bit, placing his hands on Shizuo's legs and pushed them down.

Shizuo exhaled heavily. "Urgh.. Maybe not _that _hard from the start"

"I'm sorry. That must really have hurt... I'll be gentler, ne?" he said, searching for the knot again and quickly found it. "Try to relax" he said gently.

Shizuo took a deep breath and exhaled short after. "Okay.." he breathed.

With that, Izaya placed both thumbs on the knot and gently rubbed at it. "Is this okay?"

"Yeah.."

He kept rubbing at the knot, rubbing circles into it, gradually loosing it and rubbing harder. "I'm gonna rub just a tad harder. It's a bit stubborn" he explained as he increased the pressure.

"Okay..." Shizuo said, still trying to relax but grabbed onto the sheets and tightened his grip.

"Sorry.. Just.. just try and relax.. It'll be gone before you know it"

"Yeah yeah..." Shizuo sighed.

[Seems like he just wants it over with] Izaya thought. He increased the pressure as the knot loosened. He then pressed down on it harder and it loosened completely.

Without noticing it Shizuo had arched his back and was resting his weight on his elbows, his muscles still tense.

"Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked a little surprised as he too noticed the way Shizuo was arching his back.

"Ouch..." he suddenly hissed.

"Oh.. Shizu-chan... I'm sorry.. That was a _really _stubborn knot you had there, honey. But I got it out."

"Thanks..." he said through gritted teeth.

"S-Shizu-chan? Does it hurt that bad?"

"It did.." he laid himself down again.

"I'm sorry.. Relax, I'll finish up here, ne?" said and began rubbing soothingly around his lower back.

"Urrh.." he sighed.

"W-was that a good or bad 'urrh'?" he asked. He was pretty confident in massaging, but Shizuo made him nervous. He couldn't determine whether Shizuo sounded pained or not.

"Just.. never experienced _that _before" Shizuo said as calmly as he could.

"Well, hopefully not... Please just try and relax, ne?" he tried gaining more confidence as he finished Shizuo's lower back. Starting from the end of his spine, he trailed small firm rubs along his spine.

Shizuo slowly began to relax again.

His palms began slowly and gently running all over, spiralling around his shoulders and back, relaxing him again. After that he began rubbing his neck again; the place he knew Shizuo had some problems with. After rubbing there for a while, he rubbed at his trapezius before moving down to between his shoulder blades. He felt Shizuo turn into pudding under his hands. He placed his hands on Shizuo's lower back and slowly dragged it up to his neck before lifting them.

"How are you feeling?" Izaya gently asked as he slid off the blonde's butt and sat down on his knees beside him.

"Much. Better" he mumbled into the sheets; his voice muffled by the soft material.

"I'm glad" he smiled. "Tired now?" he asked as he rose from the bed and turned off the lights in the room and tried to find his way back to the bed.

"Yeah.." Shizuo turned to lie on his side.

Izaya crawled back on the bed and pulled the covers over both of their bodies as he snuggled in closer to Shizuo. He could see the blonde's expression in the slight light coming from the lights outside the window. "I don't think I've ever seen you that relaxed"

Shizuo rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah.. Goodnight, Izaya"

"Ah, suddenly all tired.." he smiled and held onto the blonde. "Goodnight, Shizu-chan"

"It's your fault" he yawned.

"I can live with that" he chuckled. "Actually I'm glad"

Shizuo smiled weakly at Izaya and closed his eyes.

"See you tomorrow, Shizu-chan"

* * *

><p>Signe: Awww… That was cute! Though… I do feel a bit sorry for Shizuo since it had to hurt that much xD<br>Izaya: There was no helping it~  
>Signe: Anyway! I know absolutely nothing about massages… So I don't know if this is how you do it or whatever. I got ideas from a few other fanfics on how to do it but, ehm.. Well.. Yeah xD Hope it's good enough xD<br>Christine: It even hurts to read it… poor Shizu-chan~  
>Shizuo: Stop pitying me… *sighs* but yes, it hurt like hell! I'm NOT going through that again!<br>Christine: There there, Shizu-chan~ *pats his head* REVIEWS, pleeeeease~  
>Signe: Anyway! Look forward to the next chapter! :D I'm sure some of you will both like and hate it xD<p> 


	38. An Unexpected Visit

Izaya was somewhere in between sleep and awareness as he opened his eyes and blinked to clear his vision. He yawned.

Shizuo was lying on his side, facing the edge of the bed. His left arm wrapping around his head and hanging loosely over his shoulder. The covers only covering his lower half. He had red lines on his back and at his neck. His other arm hanged loosely over the edge of the bed. A gentle snoring came from the sleeping blonde.

"Shizu-chan?" he whispered to himself as he saw the others back. [Hm? His skin is all.. red.. Maybe from yesterdays massage?] he smiled at the thought.

"Hnn.." Shizuo mumbled, his index finger twitched and he moved his arm from the shoulder.

"Hm?" he moved closer to the blonde and snuggled his face into Shizuo's back, placing a hand on the other's waist.

Shizuo stretched and let his back crack. "Ahhnnn.." he snuggled his face back down into the pillow.

"Eh? Shizu-chan?"

"Hm?" he looked over his shoulder, eyes half opened half closed. "Oh" he let his head fall back down on the pillow, closing his eyes again. "Mornin" he mumbled with a hoarse and quiet voice.

"Tired?" he smiled.

"Yeah" he dragged a hand 'round to his back to scratch it, adding more red lines on the skin.

"Shizu-chan, your back is all covered in red lines. I thought it was because of yesterday's massage but you're making more."

"Hm? Probably because I've been scratching my back in my sleep" he yawned.

"Okay? Is it itchy?"

"Yeah.."

"Want me to scratch it?"

"Mhmm" he nodded.

With that, Izaya put a hand on Shizuo's mid-back and scratched lightly, slowly moving around.

"Mmm.."

"You're enjoying it?" he chuckled.

"Mhmm.."

Izaya merely smiled and kept going, moving down to his lower back, gently scratching the skin.

"Feels good..."

"You're easy to please, aren't you?" he said gently with a smile on his lips.

"Yeah.. You should be grateful"

"Maybe.." he smiled. "Is it still itchy?"

"Keep going.." he mumbled. It wasn't itchy anymore but Shizuo liked the feeling of Izaya nails dragging across his skin in a soft movement.

"Okay" his hands travelled upwards, running past his mid-back and towards his shoulder blades. He scratched one and then the other and moved around his upper back.

"Good..."

Izaya smiled at the pleased blonde. He began drawing lazily around his back, using his index finger. He wasn't really scratching anymore. It was a much more light and gentle touch. With that, he began drawing small patterns, covering his whole back.

Shizuo was close to falling asleep again from the relaxation.

"Shizu-chan~?"

"Mmm?"

"We should get up"

"No..." he mumbled.

"Ehhh? Come on~.. We could take a bath together?"

"Again?"

"Yeah.. In... In the tub?" he said a bit shyly. But it sure sounded nice... Being in a tub with Shizuo.

"Hm.. sounds tempting" he chuckled.

Izaya sat up in the bed and stretched. "So, you want to?"

"Sure.."

"Then let's go" he said and rose from the bed but Shizuo didn't move. "Shizu-chan.. Come on~" he chuckled and went to stand before the blonde, looking at his relaxed expression.

"Fine.." he sighed as he sat up in the bed and stretched his arms and back. "Hnn" he let out as he relaxed again. The covers were pushed aside and he rose from the bed.

"Umm.. Do you feel more relaxed? I mean.. After the massage yesterday?" he asked as he hugged him good morning.

"Yeah.. actually" he smiled calmly at Izaya.

"Yay~" he said quietly in a happy tone. "Then you won't mind c-carrying me to the bathroom?" he tried. He figured he might as well try to _not _be all shy around Shizuo and get better at telling him what he actually wanted. And if he could avoid some fights by doing that, that would be great. Because yesterday when Izaya hadn't just told Shizuo what he wanted, had caused a minor fight between them.

"Eh?" Shizuo blinked in confusion. He shrugged, bent down and wrapped his arm around Izaya's legs, pulling him up on his shoulder. "And off we go" he chuckled and went out of the room.

"Eh? Shizu-chan, you really aren't romantic" he laughed.

"Thank you" he said sarcastically.

"Really. It's like a caveman carrying his prey" he said and continued to laugh.

"You _are _my prey. But I don't think I'm like a caveman" he sighed.

"But you are~" he sang. His hands were hanging down Shizuo's back, almost touching his butt.

Shizuo sighed as he gently put Izaya down into the tub. "Stay" he ordered.

"And now I'm a dog?" he chuckled.

"Apparently" Shizuo mumbled and put the plug in the hole in the bathtub, and turned the water on; at first it was ice cold.

"Shi-Shizu-chan!" Izaya exclaimed as the cold water from the other side of the tub splashed him and filled the bottom of the tub, making his butt and feet cold.

"Cold?" he chuckled and turned the warm water on. "Maybe you should take your boxers off before they get soaked" he pointed at said boxers.

"Ah, I almost forgot.. And yes.. It was cold.. You did it on purpose.." he pouted and lifted his hips to pull his wet boxers down and left them on the floor.

"I did" Shizuo pulled his own boxers off and stepped in the tub, each foot on either side of Izaya. He sat down on his knees and leaned against Izaya. "For saying I'm a caveman" he mumbled into Izaya's neck.

"But y-you are a caveman"

"No, I'm not. I like wearing clothes" he chuckled and nipped at Izaya's skin. The warm water slowly made its way up to their stomachs.

[Be more confident!] "You do? I didn't notice" he smiled and tipped his head a bit to give Shizuo better access to his neck.

Shizuo couldn't help but chuckle at the sarcastic remark. He shifted his body, now lying on his side in between Izaya's legs. He snuggled his face into Izaya's shoulder.

Izaya wrapped his arms around him, placing one hand on his shoulder and the other on the side of his head, gently nuzzling his skin.

As the water was at their chests Shizuo turned the water off and laid back down again. "Mm.."

Izaya pulled in Shizuo and made him lie on his back, with that he let his hands slide down to his chest, nuzzling the skin.

Shizuo bent his legs; otherwise he wouldn't be able to fit in the bathtub. He let his arms lie under water while Izaya caressed his skin. "Mm.."

"Like it?"

"No need to ask" he mumbled.

"Okay" he chuckled. "Want me to.. Wash your body?"

"Sounds dirty" he chuckled.

"It does.."

"You can if you want to though"

"Okay" There was some soap by the tub. He took the small shower gel bottle and squeezed some in his hands. He rubbed his hands together. "Sit up"

"Yes _sir_" Shizuo grinned and sat up.

Izaya began rubbing the soap on Shizuo's back.

Shizuo leaned forward and relaxed.

"You really do like being pampered, don't you?" he chuckled.

"Yeah.. guess so" he chuckled.

"Turn around" he said gently as he squeezed some more soap in his hand.

Shizuo rose, turned around and sat back down again, facing Izaya. He had placed both his feet on the bathtub wall behind Izaya, his legs bending a bit. "You'll have to come over here" he chuckled and leaned up against the other end of the bathtub.

"So demanding" he crawled on his knees and sat down before him; he began rubbing the soap into his chest and stomach and moved down his legs.

Shizuo kept an eye on Izaya. He placed both his arms on the bathtub edges.

Izaya then suddenly rose in the tub and stood with a foot on each side of Shizuo. He sat down with his knees bent and sat half on Shizuo's stomach and crotch; not touching his member. He grabbed the bottle and squeezed some more in his hands. He took Shizuo's wrist and began rubbing his arm. Soon, he did the same to his other arm.

"Service.. huh?" Shizuo chuckled.

"Yeah... But you have to wash it off now" he smiled.

"Yeah yeah" he said and slid under water, holding his breath.

"Eh?" the sudden movement made Izaya move too, since he _was _sitting on Shizuo. Izaya began rubbing the blonde's chest to get the soap off. It wasn't necessary. He just wanted to.

Shizuo placed both hands on Izaya's waist as he pulled himself up, the water dripping down his body. His hair was wet and clung to his head.

Izaya smiled and removed the pangs from his forehead, pushing them up to look into his caramel eyes.

"Your turn?" he smiled weakly.

"I-if you want to.." he blushed a bit. Alright, so he had told himself to be more confident. But that was really hard if Shizuo was gonna rub shower gel on him too. But why not? He wanted it after all.

"Firstly, hold your breath" he smiled and Izaya did so. Shizuo gently pushed him under the water, to let the water moist his body. He pulled him back up and took the bottle with the shower gel; he squeezed some out onto his hand. Rubbing his palms together he smiled at Izaya and placed both hands on the flea's chest, rubbing in circles.

Izaya actually found it _relaxing_. He closed his eyes and leaned slightly in to the touch.

"Cute.." Shizuo smiled and gently brushed across Izaya's nipples as he slid under his arms to spread the soap in his armpits. He dragged his hand around to his back and rubbed the soap in there too.

"Mmm.." he let out and leaned his head against Shizuo's shoulder.

Shizuo chuckled and slipped his hands down to Izaya's butt and then back 'round to his thighs.

Izaya didn't really think about it, he just let Shizuo be, knowing he was only washing him.

Shizuo pulled his hands back to get some more shower gel and rubbed the soap onto Izaya's shoulders and down his arms.

Izaya sat back up again and watched Shizuo rub his arms with the soap.

"Good?"

"Yeah... As I mentioned.. Shizu-chan sure can be gentle" he smiled at him.

Shizuo smiled and finished, letting his hands go under water to rinse off the soap. "Done".

Izaya adjusted himself in the tub and slid under the water with his eyes closed.

Shizuo chuckled and leaned back.

He soon came back up and rubbed his eyes.

It was kinda funny, seeing Izaya's hair like that; clinging to his head. It was completely flat. Shizuo chuckled a bit.

"Hm? What?" he asked as he stood up in the tub, stepping out of it to grab a towel.

"Your hair looks weird"

He looked himself in the mirror. "Oh, haha, yeah, it does." he smiled at the blonde through the mirror. "Aren't you getting up?" he asked as he began rubbing his hair dry.

"Yeah.." he stepped out of the tub and grabbed the nearest towel.

They both rubbed their bodies dry and went to the bedroom to find their clothes. Izaya wore a black shirt. A long sleeved v-neck, which he loved so much, and a pair of dark jeans. Shizuo decided to wear his black jeans and a white shirt. He looked at Izaya. "You're all black!"

"My pants aren't black.. They're just dark..."

"_But_.. It's close to black" he winked. "Anyway.. I'm starving. What are we having for breakfast?"

"Don't know.. Let's see what we've got, ne?" he said as they both went to the kitchen. They made some toast, and ate them. After that, they simply lay on the couch, watching TV. Izaya had just laid himself down on top of Shizuo - for a change of positions - when someone knocked on the door.

"Hm?" Shizuo looked down at Izaya. "Your sisters again?"

"I don't know" he said and rose from the couch and took a quick look at the clock on the wall. "It's two o'clock, so it might be them" he said as he went to the door. Shizuo sat up on the couch and looked towards the direction Izaya had walked.

Izaya opened the door and was stunned at the sight.

"Hello, Izaya" a woman said.

"Mom?"

* * *

><p>Signe: Haha, and now I'm sure most of you found out what I meant by hate it xD That ending must suck for the reader! Really… I know the feeling! :O But still… Oh noes! What might happen next? *ALL CAPS GASP*<br>Izaya: I hate you for making my mother a bitch… Get them, Shizu-chan!  
>Shizuo: ME NO POKÉMON! :O<br>Christine: Hahaha… Pokémon. Oh well. Next chapter will be… oh Jesus, the hate! Please, people.. leave us a review! We beg you! You can either tell us about the chapter, about our writing style, our sense of BAD humour OR that you love us :D *self-satisfied much*


	39. Decisions

Shizuo heard a faint 'mom' and decided to tip-toe over to the corner to eaves-drop on their conversation.

Izaya forgot everything. He even forgot that Shizuo was still in his apartment. He only focussed on the moment. That his mother was standing before him. Which he would never have thought she would.

"Of course I am your mother" she sighed. "You are coming back home"

"Excuse me?" he said, trying to maintain a wry smile and be polite.

"You are coming back to live with me and your sisters"

Shizuo's brows raised at the words. He kept quiet, still listening.

Izaya didn't say anything and it made his mother furious. "Your teachers have begun asking me why you are not living with us. And some of my friends have asked me the same thing. They think it is strange and it puts me in a bad light, therefore you are coming back home to live with us!"

"Can't you just tell them it's my own choice? I wanted to move out, ne?" he said carefully.

"No! You are coming back to us, end of discussion!"

"I would rather stay here…" he tried.

"Don't talk back to me like that!" she raised her hand at her son and Izaya's eyes widened. Smack. "Ungrateful little brat!"

As Shizuo heard the sound of a slap on the face he came out from his hiding place and walked over towards Izaya.

Izaya stood stunned with his cheek now turned to his mother from how hard she had slap him. "That will teach you to listen when your mother is speaking!" she yelled at him. "And who are you?" she yelled angrily at Shizuo.

Shizuo placed a calming hand on Izaya's shoulders and pulled him a bit backwards. "You shouldn't have done that" he mumbled and stood in front of Izaya to protect him.

"Hah, he is my son and I do with him as I like!"

Shizuo's eye twitched from anger. "He doesn't want to go back. Leave him alone" he said as calm as he could.

"I'm sure he does. I'm his mother, I know what he wants! You have absolutely nothing to do with this!"

"Just back off. He doesn't want to go!" Shizuo exclaimed.

It scared her a bit, the way Shizuo looked at her. Besides, the guy was at least 20 or 15 centimetres taller than her.

"Shizu-chan.." Izaya choked from behind him and held onto the back of Shizuo's shirt, head bowed.

"Shut up, Izaya, we are not talking to you! Listen, he is going whether he wants or not, besides, this has nothing to do with you young man!"

"Don't talk to him like that!" Shizuo hissed. "I'm not letting you do this to him!"

"You better stay out of this! I know what's best for him!"

"You don't know anything!" Shizuo yelled, glaring at the older woman.

She didn't say anything at first. And there was a silence before she started again. "And you do?" she suddenly asked. "Exactly what do you know about him?" she hissed at Shizuo.

"At least I'm there for him!"

"Exactly what are you to him? A friend? Hah! I highly doubt that he has any friends! Just look at him! He is horrible! He even killed his own father!"

"Shut up!" Shizuo hissed. He was so close to breaking the door and toss it at Izaya's mother but didn't. "I'm his boyfriend" Shizuo suddenly said, his body tensing at the word 'boyfriend'.

She went silent. Everything went silent. But then: "What?" she said angrily. "Not only are you a horrible brat and murderer, but you are also gay?" she hissed at her son, though she couldn't see him since Shizuo was in the way.

"Stop calling him that!" Shizuo yelled again, glaring at her furiously.

"I will not!" she said that, but did take a small step back. She had to admit... The guy did seem scary. Like he could rip her head off any moment.

"You better leave right now..." he stopped, feeling how Izaya tightened his grip on Shizuo's shirt.

"Young man, stay out of this! I don't care what feelings you think you have for my son! Izaya! You have two weeks to pack your things and come home!"

"You've got 2 seconds to GET. THE. FUCK. Out of here!" Shizuo yelled, clenched his fists and took a step towards her.

Now that was scary. "I will take my leave now!" she yelled and stepped away from the door.

Shizuo's breathing became heavy and annoyed. His whole body was tense from frustration. He slammed the door shut when Izaya's mother had left.

Behind him Izaya was helplessly clinging to Shizuo's shirt. Tears he couldn't stop even if he tried ran down his cheeks and dripped from his chin. His head was still bowed. Those words his mother had said... Really hurt. And dug a deep whole right through his heart. He didn't want to move back. He really didn't. He would much rather live on the street than go back to his daily life with her. His sisters were fine. He could live with them. But living with his mom would eventually kill him.

"Are you alright?" Shizuo asked as calm as he could.

Izaya gently shook his head, knowing Shizuo wouldn't be able to see. But if he talked now, he knew his voice would betray him. It would crack and sound disordered the moment he spoke up.

Shizuo took a deep breath and exhaled. He had a hard time calming down. "Fuck.." he hissed. "Go.. sit down" he told Izaya.

Izaya unwillingly did as told. He left Shizuo in the hall and went to sit on the couch. He pulled his knees close to his stomach, folded his arms on his knees and buried his face in his knees and arms. He knew he should help Shizuo calm down. At least a bit. But he just couldn't.

Izaya cried silently. He felt crushed. He felt like his mom had just thrown a million boulders at him. And she hit. She got him. Got him in all the right places. But he was a bit happy. Happy that Shizuo had been there and stepped in when it got too much. He didn't know what he would have done if he hadn't been there. All he knew was that it would have been horrible.

Shizuo leaned up against the wall, his arms folded on the concrete wall. He hissed under his breath as he tried to calm down. Shizuo stepped away from the wall and let his arms hang loosely at his sides. "Okay.." he breathed out. He closed his eyes and exhaled; his jaw still tense though. Shizuo went into the living room. He had finally calmed down a bit but the anger came back as he saw Izaya. He sat down beside the other and wrapped an arm around him.

Izaya lifted his head to look at Shizuo. He seemed angry and that somehow made Izaya a bit happy. Somewhere deep inside.

"Sorry" Shizuo mumbled.

Izaya bust further into tears and hugged Shizuo tightly from the side, shifting to sit on the others lap. "Thank you" he cried, face buried in Shizuo's chest.

Shizuo wrapped his arms around Izaya and closed his eyes. He placed a kiss in Izaya's hair.

"Thank you.. Thank you" Izaya mumbled over and over again into Shizuo's shirt. It made him a bit calmer, being hugged by Shizuo like that. And the kiss on his head felt calming too.

Shizuo tightened his grip on Izaya, like he didn't want to let him go.

Some time went on where they simply sat there in the silence. No one said anything. They just hugged each other, both trying to calm down, though in different ways. Shizuo had begun stroking his back soothingly and once in a while, he would place a soft kiss on top of his head. Eventually, Izaya had stopped crying and relaxed more into the blonde.

"Forget her" Shizuo suddenly said. "Just.. forget what just happened"

Izaya nodded slightly. "But.. I don't know what to do... I'm not gonna move..."

"No you're not" Shizuo confirmed.

"Then.. What? She might stop paying the rent... But I'm not sure..."

Shizuo thought for a second. "Come live with my family?"

Izaya was surprised at the offer. "I.. I can't just do that.." he said that, but it sounded like a good idea and made him happy that Shizuo offered it. Then he would be able to see Shizuo all the time. Still, he couldn't do that. Or maybe... he could pay a bit for staying?

"I'm sure we'll figure something out.." Shizuo mumbled.

"Okay.." he simply said, giving in.

"Feeling any better?" Shizuo asked quietly.

"Yeah... Thank you... You calmed down rather quickly too.. That means a lot to me.."

"I'm really trying.."

"Yeah.. I know.. But if it ever happens again.. You don't have to hold back... Just... Just punch her teeth out, ne?" he chuckled a bit, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

Just punch her teeth out? Obviously, Izaya had no idea that Shizuo was desperately trying not to hurt people. What happened just now was a great step for Shizuo. He hated violence. Shizuo kept quiet for a while but then gave Izaya a light chuckle.

"What was that?" he asked carefully.

"What?"

"There was a long pause..."

"Oh, don't worry about it" he smiled.

"Are you sure..?"

"Yeah.. yeah, I'm sure" he assured Izaya.

"Okay.. Umm.. I don't know what to say.. I really wanna figure this out.."

"And we will figure this out. Trust me" Shizuo kissed Izaya's lips, trying to comfort him.

The kiss felt comforting but he just couldn't shake the hurt feeling off. A few tears still ran down his cheeks now and then. "I do trust you. But I don't know what she might do... Ne?"

"What can she do?"

"She can stop paying the rent.. forcing me to move home.. And she can stop my sisters from visiting me.. Even though she knows it'll hurt my sisters, she'll do it if she gets mad enough as long as she knows it'll hurt me. I don't think she'll stop paying for my school though.. Then people would see her as a bad person."

"If she does the other things to you too, then she's still a bad person. If you live at my house, she can stop paying the rent. She can't force you to move home.. And even if she keeps your sisters from visiting you, you'd be able to find their school and meet them there"

"She can't hurt you as long as we're together anyway" Shizuo added.

"You have a point there.." he smiled sadly. "I know she's a bad person. She just doesn't want others to see. She wouldn't have acted that way when you were there if she had known. And the reason why she didn't calm down is probably because she was too furious..." he paused and looked down. "I'm glad you'll protect me, Shizu-chan... But she doesn't wanna hurt me physically. Ne? She wants to hurt me here" he paused as he leaned back a bit and took one of Shizuo's hands, placing it on the left side of his own chest and put his hand on top of Shizuo's. "Ne?"

Shizuo gently pulled his hand back and looked at the hurt Izaya. "She can't hurt you like that if you never see her again"

"Eh?"

Shizuo didn't say anything to that. He didn't really know what to say at all.

"Sounds good"

"Hm?"

"It's not like I want to see her anyway. But then I'll have to move."

Shizuo gently placed a hand on Izaya's head, nuzzling his hair. "New year, new start, right?"

"Yeah..." he smiled and dried his eyes with his sleeve.

"So.. reconsider it, okay?" Shizuo smiled.

"Re... Consider"

"If you want to move or not"

"I have to move" he smiled.

"Okay"

"I'll figure something out. Don't worry about it, ne?"

"I'm sure you will"

"So.. Umm..." another tear ran down his cheek. "Geez, I can stop" he chuckled.

Shizuo smiled weakly at him. "It's okay. Let it out"

"I..." he started. Izaya leaned forward into Shizuo's chest and held him tightly.

"It's okay" he mumbled.

"I know... Since I have you.."

Shizuo chuckled lightly.

Izaya chuckled a bit too. "Let's just talk, ne?" he sniffled. "What are we doing for new years? Except for telling your mom about us" he turned his head and looked to the side. He could hear Shizuo's heart beat. It beat a little too fast. But the sound calmed Izaya down.

"I don't know" Shizuo said bluntly, trying to hide the fact that he was damn nervous about New Years Eve. "Watch fireworks?"

"We could do that. And... I guess we'll be eating with your family? Or we'll just meet up after dinner? What would you like to do?"

"Oh.. you mean like traditions in our family?"

"Yeah"

"Ah, well. Firstly we gather for dinner and talk and all that.." he paused. "And for dessert my mom makes this really delicious cake. Hope we'll be having it this year too!" he chuckled. "Anyway, when we've eaten we go outside and decorate our entrance with bamboo, plum trees and pine ornaments" he shrugged. "Of course we all wear the best pair of clothes to celebrate the New Year coming."

"That.. Sounds really nice. So... Will we be meeting after that?"

"Hm? Meeting after? Thought you'd like to join?"

"If that's okay with your family.."

"I'll ask my mom about it.. and about that" he frowned.

"That?"

"About you moving in..."

"Shizu-chan... I really don't want to intrude..."

Shizuo sighed. "Fine" he mumbled. [I'm doing it anyway].

Izaya smiled a bit and removed a hand from Shizuo's back and placed it on his chest instead, right before his own face. He began drawing circles using his index finger and watched his hand. "I hope your mom won't be mad at you" he suddenly said.

"Why would she?"

"Because you.. Like men. Do you think she'll accept it?"

"She always told me that she couldn't wait for me to bring home a sweet girl one day.. but she actually likes you"

"That's good then. I'm happy that she does.." he smiled. "But... At that time you called me your friend. Not your boyfriend."

"I know.. I'm changing that New Years eve, okay?"

"Sure. I'm glad you will. I just hope she'll accept it"

"Yeah.." Shizuo mumbled.

* * *

><p>Signe: Funny typing mistake: 'Izaya unwillingly did as told. He left Shizuo in the hall and went to sit on the ouch.' Haha.. What the… xD<br>Christine: Oh dear. Please review.. review.. review!~ we need reviews. It's like a drug to us! :D PLEASE~ we love you guys!


	40. Telling The Truth

Ding dong. Izaya was standing outside the door to where Shizuo lived. He was wearing his normal clothes and had a bag with other clothes for later and tomorrow. Today was the big day. The day he and Shizuo were gonna tell Miyase what was going on. He was nervous. He really was. But also excited. He couldn't wait to let her know.

Miyase came to the door and opened. "Ah, Izaya!" her smile widened. "Come in, come in!" she motioned him to enter the house.

"Hi" he smiled and went passed her, taking his shoes off.

"Shizuo's upstairs.. I think he's getting dressed for tonight" she smiled and closed the door. "Sorry to leave you but I have many things to attend to" she sent Izaya a caring smile and went back out to the kitchen.

With that, Izaya put his shoes neatly aside and went up the stairs. He opened the door to Shizuo's room without warning. "Shizu-chan~" he exclaimed happily as he opened the door.

"Hn?" Shizuo let out, holding the bowtie in between his lips as he looked over his shoulder to see who it was. His back faced the door and he was standing there in his black silk jeans and buttoned his shirt. "Ng.." he rolled his eyes and took the bowtie. "Hey, you made it" he smiled.

"Shizu-chan... Is that the clothes I bought for you?"

"Yeah" he smiled and turned back around to button the shirt.

He chuckled and closed the door behind him. "Let me help you with the bowtie when you've got the vest on" he smiled and took it from Shizuo.

"Fine" Shizuo finished with the white shirt and put the vest on. He buttoned that too. "Okay then"

Izaya lifted the lapel of his shirt and put the bowtie around his neck. The size was already adjusted so he just simply hooked the hooks and bent the lapel back down. He went behind him and adjusted the lapel, making sure it looked good. "There" he said and patted Shizuo's shoulder, signalling that he was done.

"Kiss?" Shizuo caught Izaya's arm and leaned down to kiss him.

"Hmp?" Izaya was surprised at the sudden lock of their lips but soon leaned in to the inviting warm lips and deepened the kiss. "Mm".

Shizuo pulled back. "Easy, stud" he grinned.

"It's your fault for suddenly kissing me"

"As a thank you, silly" he chuckled.

"Still your fault" he smiled. "So.. Who's coming today? Kasuka, Miyase and?"

Shizuo shrugged. "Not that many.. my mom's sister, my uncle and my grandparents"

"Okay. Umm... We'll be telling your mother before they get here, right?"

"Oh, yeah.. but she's probably stressed right now.. I don't know if it's a good idea to go down there now"

"Shouldn't we be helping her out then?"

"She actually _told _me to stay out of the kitchen" he chuckled.

Izaya couldn't help but laugh a bit at that. "Well.. If she's in a hurry, I guess you'll only slow her down even if you were trying to help her" he chuckled.

"Yes, no need to make it all worse, thank you!"

"Sorry, sorry, couldn't help it"

"Apology accepted" he smirked.

"You sound like an agent or something"

"_Thank you_" he rolled his eyes. "What's up with your humour today? You're being awfully sarcastic!"

"I.. I guess I'm just a bit nervous"

"Same here"

"Let's talk about something else then." He paused. "I guess.. I need to get changed"

"Yeah, you should" Shizuo said and sat down on his bed.

In his bag, Izaya found a red shirt and some black silk pants. He smoothed out the fabric and laid them on the bed beside Shizuo. "I'm not sure if I should wear a necktie or not" he said more to himself than to Shizuo.

"You should" he smiled.

"Hm? You think so?" he said and found a black one in his bag, putting it beside his outfit on the bed.

"Definitely"

"Then I will" he smiled and pulled his shirt off. He stood before his clothes on the bed. Shizuo could see him from the side and he managed to _not _blush as the shirt was put on the bed next to his clothes.

"Oh? No blushing?" Shizuo asked surprised.

"Apparently not" he said proudly.

"Amazing" Shizuo smiled.

Izaya playfully stuck his tongue out and unzipped his pants, taking them off. At that, his cheeks turned slightly reddish, though his expression didn't change. He thought he'd nailed it.

"Mmm.." Shizuo smirked at the sight.

"W-what?" he said as he pulled the fresh pants on.

"Oh, nothing" he smiled.

"Okay?" he chuckled lightly. He pulled on his shirt and began buttoning it.

They were interrupted by a knocking on the door. "Yeah?" Shizuo asked, looking at the door.

"Can I come in?" Miyase asked from the other side of the door.

Shizuo looked at Izaya. "Hm?"

"Sure" he smiled at Shizuo. He had his back to the door anyway and was halfway with buttoning his shirt.

"Yeah.." Shizuo said and his mother entered the room.

"Alright, boys. I've got a couple of minutes, let's talk" she smiled.

"Uhh.."

Izaya froze for a second but then buttoned the last button on his shirt and took his tie. He listed the lapel of his shirt and pulled the tie around his neck.

"Don't give me that, Shizuo. We already talked about it" she chuckled.

"Hm?" Izaya turned his head to look at Shizuo. Now _that _was confusing. Had Shizuo already told her?

"Well" she smiled, turned to look at Izaya and went over to him and gently hugged him.

"Eh?"

Miyase pulled back to look at Izaya "I thought you two had been talking about it already?" she frowned. "Shizuo.." she turned to look at her son.

"What?" he looked at Shizuo, and then turned around to look at Miyase, then at Shizuo, then back to Miyase.

"It's because he didn't want me to ask.." Shizuo sighed.

"Excuse me?" he said confused. What were they talking about? He wanted to know! They made him more and more curious.

"You don't know what we're talking about?" she asked confused.

"No.. I have no idea actually"

"Oh, well.. Shizuo asked me if you could come live with us. I gave it a thought and I've decided that you're more than welcome to come stay" she smiled.

"Huh? S-Shizu-chan!" he exclaimed turning to Shizuo. But then it hit him and his eyes widened slightly. [Exactly what did he tell her?]

"Now.. There's a slight problem with that request" she paused. "I don't think we have too much room for anymore people in this house" she sighed.

Shizuo frowned at Izaya. [Easy.. I haven't told her about us...].

Izaya somehow read Shizuo's expression. But he wasn't sure he had read it correctly. [You didn't say anything about us or _why _I wanted to move? Or? I don't know...]. [Should we tell her now?] He questioned Shizuo through his expression, hoping Shizuo would understand.

[Alright.. I think we should just tell her..] Shizuo sighed and rose from the bed. He hadn't actually told her _why _Izaya should come stay, he had simply asked. "Mom.." Shizuo carefully said.

"Yes?" she smiled and turned to look at him.

"We've got something to tell you.." he sighed and looked at Izaya.

Izaya stood beside Shizuo, facing Miyase as well and nodded in agreement. But he was nervous. More nervous than he had thought he would be. He thought he was better at controlling his emotions. But, being with Shizuo for a while had proved him wrong. Very wrong.

"Okay.." Shizuo sighed and held Izaya's hand. Miyase noticed this and frowned slightly at the hand-holding. She looked back up at Shizuo and then at Izaya.

Izaya could feel both of their hands shaking slightly, though Shizuo was in a worse condition than Izaya. His hand shook much more than his own and he thought that it might be slightly visible to Miyase. He began nuzzling Shizuo's hand with his thumb, trying to calm him down.

"Me and Izaya..." he paused and looked down on the floor.

"Yes?" she interrupted.

"We're.." he gulped. [Goddamn it, just say it!].

"You don't have to say anymore. I think I've figured it out" she smiled calmly at them both. Shizuo looked back up at her. She stood there, fiddling with her clothes. Her expression was not readable.

"Mom.."

"What a surprise" she smiled. Shizuo kept silent, now just waiting for the worst to happen. "Is that why you want Izaya to move in?" she asked.

"Um.. well, sort of" he looked at Izaya.

"Sort of?" she repeated, frowning.

Izaya was happy with Miyase's reaction. She had accepted him. Not just him, she had accepted _them_. But now he had a new problem. Did he have to tell Miyase about his situation? "Umm.." Izaya choked, now with a new nervousness taking over; he turned his gaze to the floor.

"Yes?" she asked carefully.

"I can't say it.." he said and ran a hand through his hair. He just couldn't say it. Couldn't form a sentence that sounded right and explained his situation.

"I'm happy for you two" she suddenly said. "I've noticed that you've been a lot happier lately, Shizuo" she looked at him. "I'm glad.. really"

That surely made things a lot more easy for Izaya. And from the look on her face, he could tell that she meant it. Or did she? Maybe he was too out of it to read her expression correctly.

"Give me a hug" Miyase held her arms wide open, inviting Shizuo in. He gladly accepted it, even if it meant letting go of Izaya's hand. Miyase had to stand on her toes to hug her son properly. "I'm happy..." she choked, a tear of joy trailing down her cheek. Shizuo pulled back and looked at her.

"Mom.." he frowned.

"It's okay. Silly me" she chuckled, wiping the tear away. She looked over at Izaya, "Come.. give me a hug" she chuckled.

Izaya went over to her, and gave the smaller woman a hug and she held him tightly.

"Take good care of Shizuo, promise?" she mumbled.

"Of course" he managed.

She gave him a quick squeeze but then let go. "I won't be able to concentrate now.." she chuckled.

"Will.. we t-tell your family or keep it a secret?" he stuttered, suddenly blushing slightly from embarrassment.

"If they ask about it" Shizuo shrugged and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I wonder what your grandmother would say to this" Miyase chuckled and looked at Shizuo.

"E-eh?" he too looked at Shizuo.

"She hates... umm, gays" he choked on the last word.

"Best not to mention it though.." Miyase sighed.

"Wha-?" Great. That would be _so _much fun in the future. Maybe she would kill Izaya if she knew? Just _great_.

"But since you're her grandchild, I don't think she'll start disliking you.." Miyase tried to smile gently at Shizuo.

"I hope not" Izaya said without meaning to.

"Relax, Izaya. It won't happen" Shizuo sighed. Miyase looked at the clock.

"Oh dear, I'm far behind! Sorry to leave you two. We can talk later about you moving in, okay?" She hurried out of the room and went downstairs.

With a relieved sigh, Izaya sat down on the bed and leaned back on his hands.

Shizuo sat down beside Izaya. "Well.. that went... easy?"

"Yeah... I guess it did" he smiled and leaned up against Shizuo.

"So, about moving i-"

"Exactly _why _did you ask her? I told you not to..."

"Because.. you want to leave" Shizuo said bluntly.

"I do... But.."

"But what?"

"I don't want to intrude, Shizu-chan."

"You're not.. We're sharing this room"

Izaya paused for a second. The words just sounded so real. Shizuo really _meant _it. "Thanks.."

"So, you're coming to stay?"

"I'll have to talk to your mother about it... I do make some money, ne? I can pay some rent"

"If you say so.."

"Thank you, Shizu-chan.. You worry too much about me"

"I just don't want your mom to treat you like that.." he sighed. It was a bit hard for him to understand that mothers could act like that. He had a wonderful mother; a sweet and caring one, so he was used to be loved when needed; he just never gave her anything in return. [That's about to change].

"I know.. And I'm grateful that you care so much for me"

Shizuo smiled and wrapped his arm around Izaya.

"Let's just.. Talk about something else, ne? I don't wanna talk about her. Umm.. How are we gonna fit in your bed?" he chuckled.

"Like last time"

"Yeah.. But we could also get my bed in here? I'm not sure if lying like that too often goes with your neck, ne?"

Shizuo looked around in his room, thinking. "Hm.. I wonder if it'll fit"

"I think it will. Your room is about the same size as mine. Well, maybe mine's a bit bigger"

"_Or_.. we could buy a bigger bed and share it?" Shizuo suggested.

"Beds are expensive, Shizu-chan" he chuckled. "My bed isn't _that _big. It's a normal sized bed for two"

"Then I'll get rid of mine and we can share yours?"

"Exactly"

"Okay then!"

"Ah, you sound really happy about that! Wanna share a bed with me that badly?"

"Yes.." he chuckled. "Besides.." Shizuo leaned in closer to Izaya and whispered. "It'll be a lot easier to have sex if we share the same bed"

At that Izaya couldn't help but blush. But he admitted Shizuo was right. And... he too really did enjoy it. "Y-yeah... B-but we can't do it w-while your mother is home, ne? Or brother!"

"Hm? Why not?" he chuckled at the sight of Izaya blushing.

"B-because.. They'll hear.."

"I can keep somewhat quiet.. can't you?" he mocked, knowing Izaya would moan a bit loud at some points.

"You should know whether I can or not.." he said, feeling embarrassed. Both of them knew very well that he couldn't. But.. he could always try, couldn't he?

"We should definitely try it" he chuckled.

"Sure.. But if we've already started.. I don't wanna stop.."

"Doesn't it still hurt?"

"Hm?"

"When we've done it.."

"Oh.. Well, yes" he chuckled.

"Hmm, but isn't it getting any better?"

"A bit. But I can live with it"

"Am I too big for you?" Shizuo laughed.

"S-Shizu-chan!" he blushed. "Y-you are big.. But.. That just makes it better, doesn't it?" he said nervously. [Pull yourself together! I thought you were getting better at this!] He scolded himself.

"It does" he smiled and rose from the bed.

Izaya sighed and tried to calm down. There was no need to be nervous like that around Shizuo anymore, he just _was_.

"Ready to go downstairs?"

"S-sure.. Umm, maybe you wanna tell your brother about all this?"

"Kasuka..?" he chuckled. "If he asks... maybe he's already found out"

"Ah, he's smarter than he looks, ne? Or maybe we're just bad at hiding it" he chuckled and stood beside Shizuo.

"You're saying my brother is dumb?" Shizuo couldn't help but chuckle.

"No... Maybe... I'm sorry" he chuckled. "I don't know Kasuka that well"

"Nope.." Shizuo agreed and they both went downstairs to see what Miyase was up to.

"Mom.. are you alright? You seem stressed" Shizuo sighed as he watched Miyase run back and forth between the stove and the sink.

"I'm fine.. I'm fine, something wrong?" she asked without looking at the two boys.

"Would you like some help?" Izaya offered.

"I haven't set the table yet.. Would you like to do that?" she smiled at them and continued doing what she was doing.

"Of course" Izaya smiled and went to the cupboard searching for what he needed.

"On the top shelf there are some plates.. we need eight of them"

"Okay" Izaya found the plates and some forks and knifes and set them neatly on the table.

"Which glasses?" Shizuo asked as he opened the cupboard to the glasses.

"Umm.. the new ones"

"Alright.." Shizuo found the new and pretty glasses and took two at a time, and put them on the table.

Izaya put the glasses where they should be as Shizuo put them on the table. "There" he said as the table was set and done. They had put on some lime green napkins too. "What now?" he asked.

She turned to look at the table. "Well done.. thank you. That's all I think"

"Are you sure? I really want to help" he tried.

"Ah, no thanks. I'll take care of this out here. But when I'm done. You can help me with the dishes if you'd like" she smiled.

"Of course"

"We'll be in the living room then" Shizuo said and pulled Izaya to said room.

* * *

><p>Well, that went well ;) oh! And uhh… we posted a new Shizaya story yesterday.. so we think you guys should totally check it out and spam us with reviews :D thankies~ we also want you to leave us a review here, since you're such amazing reviewers :D It makes us so~ happy!<p> 


	41. Here Comes The Family

They both sat down on the couch in the living room. "So.. are you nervous?"

"About what?"

"You know.. Your family is coming and I'm here, ne?"

"Nothing to be nervous about.. I don't see my family that often" he shrugged.

"Is that bad?" he asked.

"I don't know?"

"Okay. Are they nice people?" he asked.

"Yeah" he smiled.

"That's good" he smiled back at him. "Anything I should know? Be prepared for?"

"Umm.." he thought for a second. "I don't think so.."

"Okay. Then I'll just act as I normally do" he paused. "Of course, I won't try to piss anyone off" he chuckled.

"Hmm.. But think twice if you're gonna talk with my grandmother.. as I said before.. she really dislikes gays" Shizuo sighed.

"Sure. I don't look gay, do I? I mean.. My voice is normal and sounds male and my clothes aren't girly or gay-ish, right?"

"But the way you act maybe. I don't know" he shrugged. "She just knows when someone is gay.."

"Okay. I'll watch out for that..." he paused. "Shizu-chan... Do you not want your family to know?" he looked down at his hands resting in his lap.

"In some way yes. But I don't want to _tell _them like I told my mother.. I'd rather let them ask about it or find out themselves.."

"So if I kiss you it won't be a problem?" he asked bluntly, knowing it was stupid.

"Maybe not like that" he chuckled.

"Of course"

"Sorry, Izaya. I just don't want my grandmother to be mad at you or me.." he sighed.

"I should be able to understand that. Ne?" he said and leaned up to place a soft kiss on Shizuo's cheek before leaning up against him.

"Thanks"

"But you're not ashamed, are you?"

"No"

Izaya merely smiled at that. "One last kiss before they get here?"

Shizuo smiled at Izaya. "Sure"

"Then I wanna sit on my special 'seat'" he chuckled.

"Hm?"

He turned around while he swung a leg over Shizuo's lap and sat down on his lap. "Here, ne?" he chuckled and wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck.

"Ahh" Shizuo placed both his hands on Izaya's waist.

Izaya slowly leaned in and stopped when only a few centimetres were separating their lips.

"What are you waiting for?"

"You"

Shizuo sighed and leaned in, locking lips with his precious boyfriend.

Izaya closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss, deepening it. Shizuo stuck his tongue out, gently licking at Izaya's lips. With that, Izaya parted his lips and let Shizuo's tongue enter. He chuckled slightly at the playful tongue.

The strong muscle licked the other playful tongue, taking control over it.

"Mmm" Izaya couldn't help but let out a moan.

Shizuo tilted his head and played with Izaya's tongue, letting them wrap around each other.

"Mmm.." Izaya continued.

Shizuo retrieved his tongue and closed his mouth while pulling back to look at Izaya.

"You're drooling" he said and licked the drool of Shizuo's chin.

Shizuo chuckled and let Izaya be. "Can't help it"

"Drooling over me?" he chuckled, blushing.

"Shizuo.. Iza-" Miyase stopped in the doorway, seeing her son and Izaya this close to each other.

Izaya flinched slightly and looked embarrassed towards Miyase.

"Yeah?" Shizuo tried to act like nothing was wrong.

"Um.. sorry" she smiled wryly. "Umm.. could you help me?"

"S-sure!" Izaya exclaimed nervously.

"Okay.. thank you" she turned on her heels and went back to the kitchen.

"Eh? I umm.. Guess that was awkward for her as well" he said and rose from Shizuo's lap.

"Of course.. You were all over me" Shizuo chuckled and rose from the couch.

"Yeah" he smiled sadly and followed Shizuo to the kitchen.

"Don't be like that" he elbowed the sad looking boy. "What do you want us to do?"

"Ow.. Shizu-chan" he said and took a hold of his hand. It was a bit awkward holding hands while Shizuo's mother was there but they might as well get used to it. All three of them.

"Just the dishes. When they're done, the guests can come" she smiled. Shizuo nodded and pulled Izaya over to the sink.

"Washing or drying?" Shizuo asked.

"You decide"

"I'll be drying then.. I know where the things are" Shizuo chuckled, went over to one of the chairs to take a towel.

"Okay" Izaya rolled his sleeves up and started washing the dishes. After washing something, he would hand it to Shizuo who would dry it and put it back where it belonged.

Miyase observed them both. She couldn't quite get over the fact that her son was gay. She chuckled a bit at the thought. She tilted her head as she looked at Shizuo's outfit. "Shizuo, are those clothes new?" she hadn't noticed them because she had been under a lot of stress.

Izaya chuckled lightly.

"Izaya gave me them" Shizuo answered and elbowed Izaya again.

"Really? It suits you"

Izaya looked at Shizuo, not knowing why he was elbowed _again_. But then there was that smile on the blonde's face and Izaya couldn't help but smile gently back at him. An expression of true love.

"Your outfit is nice too, Izaya" she chuckled.

"Hm? T-thank you.." he blushed and turned his gaze back at the dishes. [I need to be more relaxed around her. I'll be spending a lot of time here from now on]

"I better go change. Have fun" she sang as she went out of the kitchen.

"Okay" Izaya finished the last dish and began washing the wash tub, washing the soap off.

Shizuo dried it and put it back on it's place in the cupboard. "I seriously hate doing the dishes.." he sighed.

"I don't really mind" he smiled and put the wash tub away in the cupboard under the sink.

"Hm?" Shizuo sat down at the table.

"What? I just don't mind. Your mom had a lot to do after all, ne?"

"Yeah.." he sighed.

"Hm? Anything wrong?"

"What? Nothing" he smiled.

"Okay." he paused. "I'm a bit nervous" he smiled wryly.

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"It'll be alright"

"Yeah.. It probably will, ne?"

Shizuo was about to answer but was cut off by a knock on the front door. He rose from the chair and went to open the front door. "Ah, Shizuo-kun! It's been such a long time" a woman said as she entered the house.

Shizuo smiled "hey".

"How have you been?" she asked and gave him a warming hug, before pulling back to look at him. Both her and her husband entered the house, taking their shoes off.

"Fine, fine" Shizuo smiled and shook hands with Kyo, his uncle.

"Good! Well, well, well, we sure do look nice today, Shizuo!" she commented.

"You do" his uncle agreed.

"Thank you" he smiled. He went into the house, his uncle and mother's sister following him into the kitchen.

"And as tall as always" she smiled. "Oh, who do we have here?" she asked as she saw Izaya in the kitchen. He had pulled his sleeves back down and tried to look somewhat proper. "Hello, my name is Yuki" she smiled and gave Izaya her hand. It was a bit sudden to Izaya but he tried to smile and nervously took her hand and shook it.

"H-hi, I'm Izaya"

"He's a bit shy.." Shizuo chuckled.

"Oh, don't worry about it, Izaya-kun!" she smiled at him.

"Ah, s-sure. Umm. Izaya is fine"

"Alright, Izaya then"

"My name is Kyo. I'm Yuki's husband" he smiled and shook Izaya's hand.

"Hello" Izaya choked.

"Oh, Yuki, Kyo.. You're already here!" Miyase exclaimed as she entered the kitchen. She was wearing a black dress and had put her hair up in a ponytail. She went over to her sister and the uncle to greet them. "It's been such a long time!"

"Miya-chan!" Yuki exclaimed and hugged her older sister. "It sure has! I'm so glad to see you!"

"I told you to stop calling me that" she chuckled and hugged Kyo too, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I can't help it" she chuckled. "It's a habit"

"Hello. How is it going?" Kyo asked.

"I'm fine. Thank you, Kyo" she smiled brightly. "Please, do sit down while you wait".

"Sure!" Yuki smiled and both went to the living room and sat down on the couch with Miyase. Izaya was a little confused about it all and stood a little helpless in the middle of the kitchen.

"Come on then" Shizuo chuckled at the confused Izaya. "Let's go join the others".

"R-right.." he said and followed Shizuo to the living room, sitting down on the couch beside him. Miyase sat on the smaller couch.

"When do you think mom will be here?" Yuki asked Miyase.

"Oh, probably soon"

"Good. How is school coming along Shizuo?"

"Uhh.. Fine, I guess" he shrugged.

"I'm sure he's doing fine, Yuki" Kyo chuckled.

"I'm just curious as to how little Shizuo is doing" she giggled and kissed her husbands cheek.

There was a knock on the door and Miyase rose from the couch to go open up. "Hello, mother"

"Oh, dear Miyase. It's been awhile" and elderly woman said.

Shizuo quickly sent Izaya an 'are-you-alright' gaze.

Izaya carefully read the way too obvious expression on Shizuo face. But it took him longer than it normally would. Then he got the message and smiled wryly at him with a small nod of his head.

"Hello, hello" an elderly man said. "How have you been, Miyase? Is everything going well?"

"Hello father, I'm doing fine yes" Miyase said and invited them inside. "We're in the living room" she smiled and went back to her other guests.

"So, are you a friend of Shizuo?" Yuki asked.

"Eh? Ah, y-yes. We attend the same school" he said nervously.

"Oh, is that so. I don't think he has ever mentioned you. Ah, but it has been a while since we've had a good talk, so I suppose you've met in that period of time, huh? How about you, are you a first years too?"

"Yes"

"Are you in the same class then?"

"No. We're in different classes" Izaya answered.

Soon after Shizuo's grandparents entered the room. "Ah, Shizuo-kun. It's been such a long time. Come here" the old woman said. Shizuo did so and gently hugged his grandmother and stepped away.

"Hey.. it has been a long time" he smiled weakly.

"You look handsome in these clothes. They really fit you" she said. Shizuo chuckled and thanked. He shook hands with his grandfather and sat back down on the couch beside Izaya.

Izaya rose from the couch to greet the two. "H-hi. My name is Izaya. I-I'm a friend of Shizu-cha-Shizuo!" He shook her hand.

"Why so nervous, boy?" the old lady said, chuckling as she shook Izaya's hand. "I'm Nakaru".

"N-Nice to meet you" he said and then shook then man's hand.

"Well, hello! I'm Yagami!"

"Hi" he managed and sat back down on the couch. Nakaru sat down on the small couch, beside Miyase while the old man, Yagami, sat down on a leather chair.

Shizuo whispered a quick "Nervous?" to Izaya, mocking him.

Izaya simply elbowed him, looking the other way. [Pull yourself together!] He told himself again and again. It somehow helped actually and he felt a bit calmer.

"Miyase, where's Kasuka? Won't he be joining us?" Nakura asked her daughter.

"He's been in his room the entire day.." she sighed. "Shizuo, won't you go get him?" she asked.

"Uh, sure" he rose from the couch. "Won't be long.." he mumbled to Izaya. He left the room short after.

He could handle it. He could. He could... Arh, screw it! As Shizuo rose from the couch, his nervous o'meter rose from three to seven out of ten! But he had to just act normally. It couldn't be that hard anyway.

"So, Izaya, right? How is your school coming along?" Yuki suddenly asked the quiet boy.

"A-ah, um, fine, I think. I'm doing okay." he managed. [Stay calm. They're nice people, ne?] he told himself.

"No need to be nervous, Izaya" Miyase smiled.

"Eh? Right.." he smiled at her.

"How old are you?" Nakaru suddenly asked, giving him a rather judging look than curious.

"I'm 17" he carefully told her, slightly taking back at the look on her face.

"17" she repeated and looked back at Miyase.

[What was that?] Izaya thought. Asking him about something and then looking at Miyase as if asking her if he had lied. What was that all about?

"I can't wait for the lovely dinner, Miyase" Nakaru said with a smile on her lips.

"I've spent all day on it. I hope it'll be good" Miyase chuckled.

"I'm sure it will" Izaya smiled, trying to say some more.

"I agree. My sister is an excellent cook! And I'm not just saying that because I want you to help me cook dinner for my birthday in the coming year" Yuki chuckled.

"Yuki" Miyase sighed. "Anyway, thank you, darling" she winked at Izaya.

Izaya merely nodded. "But you will help me, wont you?" she smiled, knowing she would. They always helped each other out.

"Yes, I will. What's the payment?" she and her sister started laughing. Nakaru chuckled at the joke, too.

"Ten milk cartons!" Kyo added and they all laughed. Izaya chuckled lightly at the moment. Though, that joke was _really _bad.

Short after Shizuo and Kasuka entered the living room, Shizuo sat down beside Izaya again, feeling how glad he was that Shizuo had returned.

"Kasuka, my boy!" Nakaru exclaimed happily and rose from her seat to go over to Kasuka to give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Yes, she loved Kasuka way more than Shizuo. Probably because Shizuo wasn't as wise as Kasuka.

[What the?] That was a completely change of attitude. Izaya looked at Shizuo, searching for a nod, a wink or just _anything _that told him that, that was okay. To Izaya, that wasn't okay at all of course. He knew exactly how it felt. His mother had always liked his sisters just a tad better than him, though it had stopped bothering him since she still loved him too. And at that time, he had had his father. And that had been enough.

"Hi Kasuka! Long time no see!" Yuki greeted.

"Hey" Kasuka said, not a single change in his expression.

"As quiet as always. Are you doing well at school?" Nakaru asked as she stroke Kasuka's arm. She seemed so proud of her _grandson_. Not _grandsons_. Kasuka gave her a slow nod. Shizuo noticed that Izaya was looking at him, and he simply smiled; letting him know that there was nothing wrong with the way Nakaru was acting towards Kasuka.

[That is mean of her, Shizu-chan...] Izaya thought.

"Mom, give the poor boy some room" Yuki chuckled.

"I'm sure he can handle it" she smiled at Kasuka. He sent her a half-smile and went over to the couch where Shizuo and Izaya were sitting. He sat down beside Izaya.

"Hey" Kasuka mumbled.

"Hi" he smiled at Kasuka. He felt a bit safer now that Shizuo was back. And he had calmed down quite a bit. But he still felt nervous.

"How come you aren't spending time with your family, Izaya?" Kasuka suddenly asked, causing Shizuo to look at him in confusion.

Izaya was taken back at that question. Mostly because Kasuka had said such a long sentence and Izaya knew the boy usually didn't say much. He quickly recovered from the slight shock and now focused on an entirely different problem. Why wasn't he with his family? Well, he and Shizuo knew, but Izaya wasn't going to tell someone he barely knew about it and especially not Shizuo's whole family. But what could he say? He didn't want to just lie either. "Umm.." everyone's attention fell on Izaya, and he started to feel pressed and uncomfortable.

Shizuo sat in the same situation as Izaya. What could _he _say to that? [Well done, Kasuka. Thanks] he sighed to himself. Shizuo quickly glared over at his mother, she was about to open her mouth but regretted. She definitely shouldn't say anything about him and Izaya. That would just cause problems. "Does that really matter?" Shizuo asked, smiling. Kasuka shrugged at that and looked away.

Izaya was grateful that Shizuo at least had said something unlike himself who had kept quiet, trying to figure out what to say.

As everybody started talking, filling the living room with voices, Shizuo, Izaya and Kasuka kept quiet.

"Attention, please!" Miyase said as she rose from the couch and was about to hold a speech. But no. "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes. I would like you all to go to the kitchen" she smiled.

* * *

><p>Signe: Family time~!<p>

Grandmother/Nakura Heiwajima = Christine

Grandfather/Yagami Heiwajima = Signe

Uncle/Kyo Heiwajima = Signe

Miyase's sister/Yuki Heiwajima = Signe

Miyase Heiwajima = Christine

- Well, Christine is always Miyase, but just wanted to make sure people know.. or.. something xD  
>Christine: I like being Miyase.. then I get to show you guys my caring side ;)<p>

Reviews please~ love you!


	42. Ruined

"That's so like you to say that, Miya-chan!" Yuki mocked. Everyone chuckled a bit as they rose from their seats and went to the kitchen. But just when Izaya was about to stand, Shizuo's hand was placed on his knee and he stayed in his seat as everyone else left.

"Are you alright?" Shizuo asked.

"Y-yeah.. It's okay, ne? They didn't ask any further" he smiled wryly.

"Okay then" Shizuo smiled and placed a quick kiss on Izaya's cheek. "Come.." he rose from the couch and pulled Izaya up too.

"Shizu-chan... what if someone had seen?" Even though he said that, he smiled. He was happy that Shizuo worried about him. He truly was.

"No one would have seen that" he chuckled and they both went to the kitchen. Two seats were open; one beside Nakaru and the other beside Miyase. "I'll sit next to my grandmother, okay?" Shizuo whispered.

"Thank you" he whispered back and went to sit down beside Miyase; the chair opposite where Yuki sat.

Shizuo too sat down and looked at all the delicious food. "Shizuo" Nakaru mumbled. The blond looked at her.

"Yes?"

"Have you found a girlfriend yet?" she asked with a smile.

"Nope" he shrugged. [But I do have a boyfriend..]

"Aw, what a shame. You're a handsome young man. I'm sure the girls would like you" she smirked.

Shizuo sat to Yuki's left side, which meant Izaya could easily hear their little conversation. It was a bit awkward but he had to chuckle a bit. No, Shizuo didn't have a girlfriend. Because last time he had checked _he_, himself, wasn't a girl. But Izaya agreed with Nakaru. Shizuo sure _was _handsome. [A lot of girls are probably after him] he thought.

Shizuo just smiled as an answer. "I can't wait to meet her, when the day comes" Nakaru smiled.

[Ah, that kinda _hurt_] Izaya wondered how she would react when she found out that Shizuo preferred males. And especially when she found out that, that male was Izaya himself. Sitting at the very same table as her. He somehow looked forward to see what kind of expression he would get from her. Maybe she would show him something he had never seen before? But still.. This was about Shizuo's and his future and he didn't want to screw it.

"Don't get too full of expectations" he chuckled.

"I'll take that as a joke" she tried to smile.

[Geez.. Somehow that makes me _not _want to be there when she finds out... Even if it means seeing a lot of new and exciting expressions] Izaya gulped, lost in his thoughts. Still, he knew he had to be there for Shizuo when the time came. And he, of course, wanted to.

[It's not..] Shizuo just wanted it out of his life. Just wanted to _tell _them all, but that would be too hard for him right now. Miyase had been staring at them the whole time. She then quickly looked at Izaya and placed a calming hand on his back.

"Hm?" Izaya turned to look at Miyase, questioning the sudden action.

"Sorry.." she whispered and pulled back her hand.

"Eh? Why?"

She leaned down to Izaya. "About her..." she whispered.

"Oh.. Don't worry about it" he smiled at her.

She sent Izaya a quick smile but then turned to her other guests. "Let's begin, before the food gets cold" she smiled happily.

"Of course!" Yuki agreed and with that everyone took some food, letting the bowls go around the table. They all ate the delicious food Miyase had made. Everyone talked, though Izaya mostly stayed quiet. He tried to talk a bit some times but it was hard. He did answer the questions he was asked once in a while, but except for that he just listened to the others talk and chuckled a bit when ever Kyo would come up with some _really _bad joke. It was kinda funny.

They all seemed so nice. Well, except for Nakaru's somewhat hate for gays. Izaya couldn't understand how she could just hate a group of people like that without even knowing them in person. Well, Izaya liked most humans. Not because he _liked _them and wanted to kiss them and such but more because he found them interesting. Some was not worth dealing with but he didn't _hate _them. Well... He supposed he didn't really _like _all of them either. For example his mother. He definitely didn't like her. Not at all to be honest. And those three guys who had tried to 'seduce' him or something close to that. He didn't like them either.

"Thanks for dinner, mom. It was really good" Shizuo complimented.

"Thank you, dear" she smiled and rose from her chair. "If everyone is done, I'd like you all to go to the living room. Yuki and I will be there short after we've finished up out here" she clapped her hands together.

"Mom, I'm going out with some friends now anyway" Kasuka said.

"Ah, not right now. You can't miss the family tradition!" she smiled. Kasuka sighed and rose from his chair. Everyone else rose from their seats and went to the living room.

"Need any help?" Shizuo asked.

"No, no. Go talk to our guests, Shizuo. Besides you'll just get in the way" Miyase winked.

"No, I won't.." Shizuo sighed but left the kitchen anyway.

Izaya just followed Shizuo like a lost puppy and he felt ridiculous.

"So, mom, did you get that new jacket you talked about?" Yuki asked Nakaru.

"Oh, yes. It is such a wonderful jacket. I really love it" she smiled happily, and glared into the ceiling with dreamy eyes.

"Oh, I'm glad! Hey, Miya-chan, about Izaya, is he a good friend of Shizuo? They seem very close"

"Ah, they met just recently. They've become really good friends" she smiled.

"I'm not sure if I like Izaya" Nakaru suddenly said, causing Miyase to turn and look at her.

"Mom! What do you mean? He's a kind young boy" she frowned.

"Isn't he a bit clingy?"

"He's just nervous, mom" Miyase assured her mother. "Don't say such things. You don't know him". With that Nakaru grew a bit more sceptical.

"What are you hiding, Miyase?" she frowned.

"Nothing" she said with a bright smile.

"What is it, Miya-chan?" Yuki asked.

"What's what?" she didn't stop smiling.

"You're hiding something, aren't you?"

"Wha- why do you keep thinking that? I'm telling you that I'm not hiding anything" she chuckled.

"If you say so" she chuckled. "But mom, I agree with Miya-chan. You should get to know him better before you judge him" she smiled at her mother.

Nakaru mumbled something to herself and then sighed. "You're still hiding something, Miyase. It's probably got something to do with Izaya"

"Maybe something about his family? Because I also wonder why he isn't with them. Not that I don't want him here, because he really seems like a nice boy"

"Hm? Oh I don't know. Shizuo asked if he could join and I said yes. He's so sweet" she smiled at her younger sister.

"Sweet, you say?" Nakaru seemed suspicious.

"Mother.. Come on. He's a sweet boy" Miyase tried.

"He doesn't seem a bit _feminine _to you?" Nakaru scowled at Miyase.

"What on earth are you talking about, moth-" they were interrupted by Shizuo entering the kitchen.

"Uhh, mom?"

"Yes, honey?"

"Are you almost done? Kasuka and his friends'll be here soon". She nodded and continued with her work. "Anything wrong, grandma?" Shizuo looked at the old lady.

"Oh no, dear. You go back to the living room" she smiled. Shizuo shrugged and left again.

"Mom, please.. don't. Just behave, okay? Izaya is nervous enough. You don't have to make it all worse" Miyase sighed.

"I am not, Miyase!" she snorted and rose from her chair. "I'll be in the living room if you need me girls" the old lady slowly went out of the room. Miyase and Yuki both looked at each other.

"I really hope she'll behave.." Miyase sighed.

* * *

><p>In the living room, the males were talking about all sorts of things. Well, it was mostly Yagami, Kyo and Shizuo that talked. Though Izaya actually managed to say some things. Kasuka kept mostly quiet. Then Nakaru entered the room and sat down on the small couch. She stared at Izaya.<p>

[She's already suspicious... Mom, what did you tell her?] Shizuo noticed Nakaru staring at Izaya and turned his attention to the quiet raven. "So.. the fireworks'll be good later, huh?"

"Yeah. I think they will" he said, trying to ignore the stare. [What should I say?]

"So, you two are both first years, huh? Are there any pretty girls?" Kyo asked.

"I guess there are some cute ones" Izaya said, hoping to get Nakaru to calm down.

"There are several pretty girls" Shizuo corrected.

"Oh, then there must be someone you like?" he asked both boys.

Shizuo shrugged. "It's not really about appearances.."

"Ah, that's right. But there must still be _just _the right girl with a great personality"

"I don't have anyone I'm interested in at the moment" Izaya smiled.

"Maybe. I haven't actually talked to anyone of them" Shizuo smiled wryly.

"Ah, why is that? Are you actually _shy_? I didn't think you'd be" he chuckled.

"I'm not shy.." Shizuo chuckled.

"Then it's not a problem! Just go out there and talk to them!" he smiled.

"Yeah, yeah.. I will"

"Great! So, do you think they're finished soon? If you were going out, Kasuka, we have to get started soon"

Shizuo shrugged and looked at Kasuka. Kasuka was about to say something when Miyase came into the room. "Alright, we're ready!" she smiled.

"Is everyone ready?" Yuki asked.

Kasuka rose from his seat and went to the front door. "Ah, Kasuka. Wait" Miyase chuckled. Shizuo pulled Izaya up and they went to the front door too. The rest of the family quickly followed. "Okay, there is everything you need outside" Miyase quickly said as Kasuka was already on his way outside. "Now, as always.. We make a little decoration with another partner" Miyase explained.

[A partner? I wonder if I can be with Shizu-chan... Or maybe he's usually with Kasuka?] Izaya thought.

Everyone found a partner, except for Shizuo, Izaya, Kasuka and Miyase. "Kasuka, we can quickly finish ours and then you'll be off, right?" Miyase asked and winked at Shizuo. The blond smiled back at her, as a thank-you.

"Then I guess we'll be partners?" Izaya asked Shizuo.

"Seems like it" he felt how his grandmother stared at them; eyes like daggers.

"Okay, let's get to it" Izaya smiled. Miyase and Kasuka finished first and soon everyone had made their bamboo decoration and placed them by the small gate to their house. They all stood a few metres from the gate and looked at the beautiful decorations. Izaya had tried making it before, but they stopped doing it when he turned 14, so it had been a while since last time he made one. And he had to admit... It was fun. But he knew that Nakaru had been keeping an eye on him and Shizuo _The whole time_. Both tried to ignore it and just enjoy the family moment, though it was a bit hard they managed to have a good time.

"They're all so lovely!" Miyase smiled as she looked at them.

"They sure are!" Yuki agreed.

"Yeah, they are." Kyo admitted.

"Yo, Kasuka!" a dark haired yelled from just a bit down the street and waved at Kasuka. There was a small group of people, all waving at the silent male.

Kasuka turned to look who it was and waved back. "I'm leaving now then" he mumbled and ran over to his friends.

"Ah, without saying goodbye.." Miyase sighed. "Oh well.."

"That doesn't matter, we all know little Kasuka" Kyo chuckled.

Nakaru came over to Shizuo and Izaya and smiled at them. "Yours is very pretty"

"Ah, well.. I'm not that good at it, Izaya did pretty much all of it" Shizuo answered with a sheepish grin on his face.

"Yes, I noticed that Izaya was very good at it. Why is that? Normally girls know how to make them properly" she asked, her brows raised.

"Oh... Well, I've made them with my sisters since they were five years old. Though, we stopped making them when they turned nine. When I turned 14, that is. I haven't made one for... three years though." he explained.

"It's in the wrists, hm?" Nakaru said as she stroke her own wrist.

"I guess you could say that" he smiled.

"Hm?" Nakaru suddenly grabbed Izaya's wrist and pulled him closer. She felt Izaya's skin and smiled. "Such, soft hands. Is that a special cream you use, or?" she smirked. Shizuo started to panic a bit. What could he do though? He couldn't just remove his grandmother's hand, could he?

[What the? Okay, stay calm] "Ah, that is very nice of you to think so. But no, I don't use any creams. My skin is just naturally soft"

"Really? You must use some kind of lotion? Surely it's not _that _easy to keep ones hands this soft" she smirked.

"Well, I don't. I use my hands a lot, but they still managed to stay this way. I have no idea how"

"Is that so?" she gave him a sceptical look. She let go of Izaya's hand and sighed. "There is something about you.." She stopped, still looking at Izaya.

"Grandma.. don't.." Shizuo sighed.

"What? I'm just like any other male" he smiled weakly.

[Shouldn't have said that, Izaya...] Shizuo gulped.

"Like any other male you say" she frowned again.

"Yes. Is there anything about me you don't like?"

"You. I don't like, you" she said bluntly.

"And why is that?" he asked, maintaining a smile. [Ouch]

"I _detest _gays" she whispered, turned her back on Izaya and Shizuo and walked away. Shizuo sighed heavily. He wanted to slap his grandmother for saying that to Izaya but he just couldn't.

"I'm sorry.."

Izaya was on his way from angry to furious. "Excuse me?" he chuckled. "Me? Gay?" he laughed out loud, making Nakaru turn around as he bent down and laughed, holding his arms around his stomach.

"You better know your place young man, and respect the elderly!" she hissed.

[Izaya.. don't cause a scene!] Shizuo panicked. Everyone's eyes were on them now.

"Trust me, I do" he chuckled. "I just don't like it when people judge others without getting to know then."

"Oh, dear.." Miyase said. "Shizuo, could you please take Izaya in the house? I'll calm grandmother down" she said as she approached her mother. Shizuo nodded and grabbed Izaya's arm, pulling him towards the front door.

"I'm not done with him, Shizuo! You bring him back here, right now!" Nakaru exclaimed, holding onto Miyase's shoulder, as to not break her balance. She was an old woman after all.

"Mother, no more.." Miyase tried to calm her down.

"Calm down mom! There was no need to snap at him like that" Yuki said as she approached Nakaru and Miyase. Yagami and Kyo went for a walk, figuring that would be best for now.

"I knew there was something about him!" she exclaimed looking at Miyase. "Do _not _lie to me!"

"Mother.. please. Calm down" Miyase gulped.

"Watch your blood pressure, mom" Yuki said carefully.

"Let go of me! I'm going to have a word with that boy!" Nakaru said, and marched to the house.

* * *

><p>Shizuo dragged Izaya inside the house and stopped in the living room.<p>

"Calm down, Izaya.." Shizuo looked the raven in the eyes.

Izaya didn't know what to say. He only looked back into the blonde's eyes.

"Don't mind her"

"I won't"

"Look, just ignore her!" he exclaimed.

"I will. Calm down"

"Good. I'm sorry, okay?"

"It's not your fault"

"I know it's not my fault. It's just.. she shouldn't be acting like that" Shizuo sighed.

"No. She shouldn't. But it's okay" he smiled weakly.

"From the way you just freaked out, it's definitely not okay"

Izaya paused for a moment, not knowing what to answer. "I just tried to make it seem like I'm not gay..."

"It doesn't matter anymore. When she's certain of something.. then that's how it is" he sighed.

Izaya shrugged. Still not finding an answer to what to say.

"Thanks for causing a scene out there" Shizuo chuckled.

"You're welcome"

Shizuo smiled. He really wanted to kiss Izaya right now but who knows who might barge in on them.

"Should we go back outside?"

"No, I think we'll stay inside for a moment.. We can go up to my room anyway" Short after the rest of the family entered the house; Nakaru immediately entering the living room.

"You, boy. Do not talk to me like that!" she hissed as she approached Izaya and Shizuo.

"I'm sure I didn't say anything to offend you" he tried, slightly taken back that she suddenly came half yelling at him.

"Mom, calm down.." Miyase tried again.

"Shizuo, I never expected you to make friends with boys like _him_!" she turned to look at Shizuo. "Such an impertinent boy. You should be ashamed of yourself!" she hissed at Izaya.

Izaya stood stunned. Those words hurt. It reminded him of when his mother had visited him the other day and he felt a knife go straight through his heart.

"Don't say anymore to him, grandma" Shizuo said and looked angrily at her.

"I will say what I wish to say to that boy" she looked back at Shizuo.

"No, you won't" Shizuo paused. "And no.. you'll never get to see my girlfriend, because I have a _boyfriend_" Shizuo exclaimed, a bit surprised at what he had just spat out. Nakaru stood stunned and confused.

"Wh-what?" she blinked.

"A boyfriend?" Yuki exclaimed. The guys entered the house just when Shizuo exclaimed he had a _boyfriend_and came into the living room.

"What is going on?" Yagami asked.

"Shizuo.." Miyase stared at him. "Yuki, make sure mom sits down, so she can relax.." she said as she went over to Shizuo. "I think it's best if you and Izaya go upstairs, honey" she carefully said, knowing Shizuo was tense.

"Okay. Mom, come here, let's sit down" Yuki told her mother and sat her down on the couch.

Shizuo nodded and pulled Izaya with him upstairs. Miyase turned to look at Yagami. "Oh, just a little problem. It's nothing now" she tried to smile.

"Little problem? Miyase, you must be mad!" Nakaru exclaimed.

"Problem? What happened?" Kyo questioned.

"It's nothing, really. Please sit down" she smiled. "Mother, please.. calm down" she tried but the old woman wouldn't listen.

"I cannot calm down when my grandson just told me that he was gay!" she exclaimed.

"Wha-, Shizuo is gay?" Kyo exclaimed.

"Calm down mom" Yuki tried.

"Alright, please everyone... calm down" Miyase sighed. Kyo and Yagami sat down on the small couch and waited eagerly for Miyagi to speak up. Yuki who sat beside her mother, Nakaru, was also getting quite curious.

"I was surprised myself too" she started. "But Izaya really is a nice boy"

"Nice boy? Miyase, how can you allow it? Shizuo is not to stay with Izaya, I will not allow it!" Nakaru exclaimed.

"Quiet, mother" Miyase said, her mother stayed silent. "If it's what Shizuo wants then that's how it is going to be"

"Alright" Kyo said.

"Then we should support him" Yuki added.

"Disgusting" Nakaru snorted.

"Mom!" Yuki exclaimed.

"I do not care what you say. I will not support this"

"But you don't even know him"

"Knowing he is gay is enough for me. I never will support gays!"

"Why?" Yuki asked

"Because it is disgusting, Yuki!"

"Let's just put this aside.. I don't want this evening to be ruined" Miyase tried.

* * *

><p>Izaya: I hate your grandmother, Shizu-chan… She is so mean! You know what? I think she is just jealous of our love!<br>Signe: *Waits eagerly* Kiss, kiss kiss!  
>Shizuo: She hates you.<br>Christine: Behave Shizuo, and go kiss with Izaya…!  
>- Reviews please! We really want to know what you think of Nakaru… She's being a biatch, BIGTIME.<p> 


	43. I Love You

Shizuo pushed Izaya inside and closed the door behind himself. "Shit.." Shizuo mumbled.

Izaya just stood there, stunned. What just happened? What did she just say to him?

Shizuo walked past Izaya and sat down on his bed. He ran his fingers through his hair.

"Shizu... -chan.. Are you.. alright?" he managed to squeeze out.

"I'm fine"

"Liar"

Shizuo looked up at Izaya, glaring at him. Izaya simply shrugged and looked the other way.

Shizuo fell down, his back gently hitting the bed. "Disaster" he sighed.

Izaya tried to pull himself together. He went over to the blonde and sat down on the edge of the bed with his back facing him. "I'm sorry"

"About what" he said, making it sound like it wasn't a question.

"They know.. I'm sorry.. I.."

"You what?"

"I don't know.. Just.. It's kinda my fault"

"It can't be helped now" Shizuo sighed. "I'm sorry you had to see _that _side of my grandmother.."

"Yeah... Those words really hurt.."

"I don't think you should've talked back at her..."

"Shut. Up. I don't need that right now, Shizu-chan"

"It's still my grandmother you said it to"

"What did I do wrong?"

"You shouldn't have snapped"

"I didn't snap"

"You did"

"I did not. I could have said _a lot _of things. I only told her that I didn't like it when she judged me without knowing me"

"And you weren't calm when you said that"

"And she was? She was calm when she told me I was an 'impertinent boy' and that I 'should be ashamed of myself'? Was she, Shizu-chan?"

"Like I said.. I'm sorry you had to go through that, okay?"

Izaya took a deep breath and exhaled. "It just hurts, Shizu-chan." he said sadly.

"I know.."

"Maybe I should just leave?"

"What?" Shizuo sat up. "No.."

"Your grandmother is furious and I don't think I can face her again. It's for the best, ne?"

"You don't have to go down there again.." Shizuo tried.

"That won't do, Shizu-chan. And you know it" he rose from the bed and started packing his clothes he had worn earlier.

"Izaya, come on.." Shizuo too rose from the bed and grabbed Izaya's shirt, before he put it into his bag. "Don't go.."

"Please..." he looked at Shizuo with his obviously hurt eyes. He didn't bother to hide it. It was only Shizuo seeing it anyway.

"No, I.." he paused. "I won't let you.."

"Shizu-chan... It's not like we're breaking up... We'll see each other in the new year, ne? Give me my shirt"

"I want to start the New Year with you by my side" Shizuo looked Izaya deeply in his red eyes.

"I don't like your grandmother. And she obviously doesn't like me either. I can't possibly stay. I'm sorry for messing up your family"

"We'll leave the house.. We can go somewhere.. and just be the two of us.." Shizuo suggested.

"I'm not taking you from your family. Your grandmother will just be even madder at me"

Shizuo had lost the words he wanted to say and gave up. "At least stay and watch the fireworks with me..."

"Shizu-chan... I can't" he said and looked the other way.

"Please.."

"I'm sorry.. Just, _please_.. give me my shirt.."

"Izaya, I can't go back down there... please.. just stay with me"

Izaya turned his gaze back at Shizuo. He slowly walked to stand before him, their bodies almost touching; he leaned forward and let his forehead fall onto Shizuo's chest.

Shizuo let the shirt fall to the floor and wrapped his arms around Izaya.

The raven also wrapped his arms around Shizuo. They held each other tightly, none of them wanted to let go of the other.

"Staying?" Shizuo murmured.

"We... We can figure something out, can't we?" his voice was muffled by Shizuo's shirt but it was understandably.

"Thank you" he whispered.

"Don't thank me... I'll.. Try to talk to your grandmother about it.. But if she says things like that again, I won't be able to forgive her.. It reminds of.." he paused. "Unpleasant things.."

"You don't have to talk to her again.."

"It can't be helped.."

"Listen to me. If you don't want to. You don't have to"

The grip on Shizuo tightened. "If we are gonna be together.. we have to work it out with her.."

"My mom is already trying to calm her down. Now is not the right time to face her again.."

"We'll still have to work it out later"

"Doesn't have to be today"

"Okay... But I just don't get her... I didn't do anything wrong, did I?"

"No, you didn't... she's just very judicial.."

"I see... What now?"

"The fireworks will be starting in a minute" he paused. "We could sit on the rooftop and watch them?"

"Rooftop? Isn't the roof tilted?"

"It is.. but we _can _sit up there.. I've done it before"

"Okay. That would be nice, ne?"

"Yeah.." a knock on the door was heard after Shizuo had finished. He looked towards the door.

"It's only me.." Miyase said through the door. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, what?" Shizuo said and pulled Izaya down onto the bed where they could sit. Miyase stepped in the room and closed the door behind her. "I'm sorry about earlier, Izaya" she tried to smile.

Izaya immediately put on a fake smile. Well, the best he could give her. "It's okay"

"I apologize for my mother's behaviour. It was not okay" she said as she gave Izaya a quick bow; her hands fiddling with the material of the dress.

"You don't have to do that. It's not your fault" he assured her and leaned up against Shizuo, resting his head against the other's shoulder, like it was the most natural thing to do even with Miyase in the room.

"You're so sweet" she smiled.

He didn't know what to say. He just gave her a weak smile.

"If I could just.. somehow.. make up for it.." she murmured.

"No. Don't worry about it"

"Thanks mom.. it's okay. Go back downstairs" Shizuo smiled.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Miyase looked at them both.

"We have each other"

"Oh.. you two" Miyase couldn't help but chuckle a bit. "What a silly New Years Eve, huh?" she wiped her eyes. Shizuo rose from the bed and went over to hug his mother. "It's full of surprises" she hugged her son back. "You never come give me a hug, Shizuo" she chuckled.

"The first and the last" Shizuo sighed.

"Oh, come on.." Miyase paused and looked over at Izaya, who seemed rather down. "Izaya?"

"Hm?"

"Come" she motioned at him.

He did as told and Miyase hugged him. He lazily hugged her back, holding his arms loosely around her.

She stroke his back, trying to comfort him. Shizuo didn't see a change in Izaya's expression though and sighed, feeling a bit sad. "Wish I could change what just happened.." she mumbled into Izaya's shoulder.

"It's alright. I can handle it." he tried.

Miyase gave Izaya a quick squeeze. "I'm sure you're just saying that to make me feel better" she paused. "It's okay to say it. I'm mad at my mother too, you know. No one should treat you or anyone else like that" she pulled back to look at Izaya. "Okay, honey?".

"Yes"

"I'll handle it, mom" Shizuo smiled at her.

"Alright.." she nodded. "I'll be downstairs if anything happens". Shizuo nodded and Miyase left the room short after.

Izaya sat back down on the bed. He had to get his emotions under control. But right now, that was hard. Yeah, Miyase said that no one should treat anyone like that but his mother had already done that to him. Treated him like trash.

"Izaya" Shizuo sighed and walked over to the bed to sit down beside the sad raven.

"Yes?"

"What can I do to make you feel better?"

"I already told you it's fine, ne?"

"Cut the bullshit.. it's not fine and I can see it"

"Just... Just give me a minute" he said and leaned forward to place his elbows on his knees and bury his face in his hands. He took a deep breath and exhaled short after. Shizuo kept silent for awhile. He wanted to say something but just couldn't.

"Are you okay?" Izaya suddenly asked.

"Why asking me that? I'm not the one who's sad" he frowned

"You were upset"

"Yeah but it's not about me right now"

"I just need to pull myself together" he said and sat back up, smiling weakly at Shizuo. Shizuo raised a brow, still looking a Izaya. "You want to talk about it, don't you?" Shizuo nodded.

"Okay... I don't like your grandmother.."

"You said that"

"I feel crushed" he said as soon as Shizuo finished, chocking on the words.

Shizuo nodded and looked away; down onto the floor.

"She did.. exactly what my mother did. Only not as bad as my mother" he tried.

Shizuo curled and uncurled his toes and weaved his fingers; still looking down onto the floor. "Yes" he nodded.

"Shizu-chan... You're not any more okay than I am.."

"Of course I am. Just tell me what's on your mind, okay?"

Izaya took Shizuo's hand, and tangled their fingers. "It felt like she stabbed me through the heart" Shizuo nodded silently. "I feel like just running away. But I wanna be here for you much more than that" he explained.

"Thanks" Shizuo mumbled.

"Now tell me what's on your mind"

Shizuo sent Izaya a weak smile and then rose from the bed. "We'll miss the fireworks.." he went to his window and opened it.

"Tell me"

"Later" Shizuo popped his head out the window and looked down to find the flat part of the roof. He swooped his leg over the windowsill and then the other. He landed safely on the flat rooftop and turned around to look at Izaya who was standing and watching him. "Come on" Shizuo held his arms outstretched.

"Shizu-chan? What are you doing?"

"Don't ask.. Come on. You'll miss it" he smiled, waiting for Izaya to come out.

Izaya went to Shizuo, crawling out the window. "Miss it?"

"Yeah.. come on" Shizuo grabbed Izaya's hand and went to the built-in-ladder in the tilted roof-part. "Ladies first" Shizuo chuckled and gestured for Izaya to go first.

He didn't really give a damn about the joke and just started climbing the ladder. Shizuo followed short after. "Hm? It's tilted up here, Shizu-chan"

"Yup! Just sit on the top, so you won't slide down" Shizuo said and Izaya did so. Shizuo sat down beside Izaya and looked over the horizon. "Pretty cool, huh?"

"Yeah.. It's pretty" he admitted. It was darker at the top. The only light came from the street light, but as they had climbed up the latter, it got darker and darker. They could barely see the roof they sat on at first, but their visions got better as the seconds passed as their eyes got used to the dark. And soon, they would be able to clarify each others faces too.

In the horizon they could clearly see the city lights shine up. "Right over there, at the tall building they'll be shooting the fireworks" Shizuo pointed over towards a tall building. "Which should be soon anyway"

"Okay"

"Still a bit upset?"

"Yeah... But I wanna know what's on your mind too"

"I'll tell you later" Shizuo smiled at him.

"No, you'll tell me right now" he snapped.

Shizuo sighed. "I really want to wait a bit.. it's not quite right to say it yet"

"Why?"

"Don't freak out on me"

"Then tell me what it is!" His eyes became watery.

"Don't be like that.." Shizuo moved closer to Izaya, gently hugging him.

"Tell me..."

Shizuo looked over towards the buildings and a loud bang was heard. A huge, beautiful and colourful sparkling firework had been shot into the air; letting some light shine above the city, but it disappeared again. Only to be followed by another loud bang and firework.

"Pretty" Izaya mumbled as he too, saw the pretty colours explode in the sky, only to fade short after. Tears ran down his cheeks, but he had calmed down since Shizuo still had an arm around him. The fireworks somehow managed to calm him down too.

Shizuo quickly sent Izaya a smile and then looked back up towards the sky. "It's amazing every damn year.." he chuckled.

"It's only my second time" he sniffled.

"Hm?"

"I have only seen this once before. But the view is much better here" he said, not taking his gaze of the colourful sky.

"Yeah.." Shizuo agreed.

"Shizu-chan?"

"Hm?"

Izaya turned his head and looked at the blonde. As Izaya didn't respond, Shizuo looked at the other. "What?"

Izaya's ruby eyes looked deeply and passionately into Shizuo's caramel ones. Izaya's eyes still had a faint look of hurt but right now, that didn't matter to Izaya himself.

"What's the matter?"

Izaya slowly moved his head a bit closer to Shizuo's. Shizuo chuckled a bit, knowing what Izaya wanted. He too moved closer to Izaya and they soon locked lips in a deep, passionate kiss. They had the beautiful colours of the firework in the background as they sat silently on the roof top, sharing their long needed kiss.

Shizuo pulled back, their lips barely touching. "I think it's about time I said it then" Shizuo's eyes moved from Izaya's lips to his eyes.

"Thank you"

Shizuo stared silently into Izaya's eyes; his lips slightly parted. "Izaya.." he mumbled into the other's lips.

"Yes?"

"I.." he gulped. [Three simple fucking words, come on!]. He pulled Izaya in for another kiss, as to buy some more time before he would say the three words he'd never said to Izaya.

Izaya closed his eyes and kissed back at first, but then pulled back to look into those beautiful eyes. "Yes, Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo quickly looked towards the fireworks but then looked back. "I.." he paused. "Goddamn it.. come on!" he hissed under his breath, as he looked down on the roof tiles.

"It's okay, Shizu-chan. If you're mad about something, just say so. I told you too, ne?"

"It's not.. that" Shizuo sighed and looked back up at Izaya. He took in a deep breath and exhaled it short after. He opened his mouth, only to close it again.

"It's.. not?"

"I'm such an idiot... come on!" he tugged at his blond locks and looked away, once again.

"Just say it, Shizu-chan" he mumbled, getting slightly annoyed.

"Just say it" he repeated and chuckled a bit. "Okay.." he paused. "I.. always. No wait.. I've.. no" he frowned.

"Shizu-chan!"

"Uhh.." Shizuo looked away, making sure that Izaya couldn't see his face. "I.. love you" he mumbled.

"Hm? What?" Izaya couldn't hear what Shizuo said.

"I'm not repeating it!" Shizuo felt a bit embarrassed.

"Tell me what you wanted to say!" he exclaimed, feeling frustrated.

Shizuo quickly turned around "I love you!" he spat out and looked at Izaya. His heart was beating like hell. [Why am I acting like this? Damn it!] He gulped and looked away.

A few silent minutes passed. Did Shizuo really just tell him he loved him? Izaya bust further into tears and began wiping his eyes with his sleeves.

As Shizuo didn't get a response from Izaya he turned back around to look at him. He blinked rapidly as he saw Izaya rubbing his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just.." he whimpered. "I love you too" he said and hugged Shizuo tightly.

Shizuo let out a relieved sigh as he hugged Izaya back. "How can you say it so easily!" Shizuo whined.

"It's always hardest to be the first one to say it, ne?"

"Probably right about that.." Shizuo murmured.

"I love you... So much"

"I totally ruined it.." he sighed.

"No. You didn't" he paused. "Shizu-chan. I'm gaining more confidence in this relationship and... Please don't ever leave me" he said, tightening his grip on the blonde.

"Why would I leave you..?" Shizuo frowned.

"Because... I might start teasing you a bit. As I gain more confidence, ne?"

"Shit.."

"What?"

"I'm not looking forward to that"

"Don't worry. It won't ever be like it was before" he chuckled and moved back a bit. He didn't want to make Shizuo's shirt soaking wet after all.

"But you'll probably be a pain in the ass at some point" he sighed

"No. I won't. And if it turns out that way, I'll make sure to make up for it, ne?"

"Make up for it?" Shizuo snorted. "You must be kidding me" he chuckled. "If I know you, you definitely would _never _make up for anything"

"You're ruining the moment" he pouted.

"No, now I have something to laugh about" Shizuo chuckled.

"How is this funny?"

"I'd like to see you make up for something" he raised a brow,

"Ah, that... Well for now that's not a problem. Anyway, you still haven't told me what was on your mind, ne?"

"Actually.. I just did"

"That was it?"

"It was important for me, damn it" Shizuo rolled his eyes.

"I see.. It's important to me too... But, what should we do?" he asked as he noticed the fireworks had stopped.

"What do you mean?"

"Your family.."

"Not today..." Shizuo sighed. That was the last thing he wanted to think about right now.

"We have to talk to your mother about me moving in too" he said, changing the subject.

"So many problems.. I don't feel like dealing with it" he sighed.

"I'm sorry"

"We have to at some point.. it's just annoying"

"It's not like I like it either.. There's no helping it.."

"Nope" Shizuo looked back out over the horizon. Some fireworks were still showing here and there.

"Should we go back in? It's getting cold"

"Really? I think it's great out here"

"Then share some of that heat" he said and moved closer to Shizuo.

Shizuo pushed Izaya closer to his body, holding him tightly.

"Mm.. Much warmer"

A cold breeze hit both of them, causing Izaya to shiver a bit. "Maybe we should go inside.. I don't want you to catch a cold" Shizuo stroke Izaya's upper arm.

"You decide" he smiled. The tears had faded away some time ago but his cheeks were still a bit wet which made the cold breeze feel cooler.

"I think we should" Shizuo removed his arm from Izaya and turned around to climb down the ladder. "Coming?"

Izaya nodded and both climbed down the ladder too. As they stood before the window, which was a bit too high up for Izaya to crawl in, Shizuo bent down behind him and lifted him up.

"Ah, thank you" he smiled and crawled in where he lay himself down on the bed.

Shizuo placed both hands on the windowsill and hoisted himself up and crawled in through the window. He swooped his leg over the edge and placed it on the floor, and the other followed short after.

"Do you think your mother is alright?" Izaya suddenly asked.

"Alright?" Shizuo asked as he closed the window. He headed over to the bed and sat down. The bowtie was a bit annoying, so he decided to loosen it up a bit and unbutton the top of his shirt.

"Yeah.. She has to deal with your grandmother after all.. No offence"

"I'm sure she's fine" Shizuo smiled and let himself fall down onto the bed.

Izaya's body bounced on the bed when Shizuo fell down beside him. "I love you"

Shizuo looked over at him. "You did it again"

"And you didn't" he pouted.

Shizuo smiled and placed both his hands behind his head. "Love you _more_"

* * *

><p>Signe: Awww.. Shizuo was so romantic! I really loved it! Good job, Christine!<p>

- It sounds like I'm reviewing a story that I was part of making… Weird…  
>Christine: Freak~ but thank you! REVIEWS, please~ :D<p> 


	44. Losing It

"Nnn..." Izaya mumbled as he woke up to see he was sleeping on the blonde's stomach.

"Slept alright?" Shizuo smiled at the other.

"Mm? Yeah.. You're already awake? Did you wait long for me to wake up?"

"Just woke up"

"Okay" he chuckled. "Did you have a good nights sleep?" he asked, lifting his head to look at the other.

"I've slept better.." he sighed. "I seriously need a new bed.."

"Hm? Does it hurt anywhere?"

"It's because we can't lie two in this bed"

"It won't be a problem once we get my bed in here instead" he smiled.

"Oh, yeah.. that reminds me" he paused. "My mom may have said yes about you moving in.. but she'll probably have a talk with you about that at some point. I don't know if she'll do it today.." he shrugged.

"Yeah... I know..."

"You're gonna tell her about... your mom?"

"I don't know.. But it's not fair for your mom not to know why I'm moving either, ne? I don't know what I'll do" he smiled weakly.

"It's probably best to tell her.."

"I know... I'm just not sure if I can..."

"I'll help you if you want"

"Please do.."

"I will then"

"Thank you" he smiled. "Let's not talk about that until it's time, ne?"

"Alright" Shizuo smiled and caressed Izaya's skin at his waist. He let his fingers be dragged across the soft skin, as he closed his eyes again.

Izaya snuggled his face into Shizuo's shoulder and enjoyed the gently sensation. "Mmm"

Shizuo continued to draw circles on Izaya's skin.

"We'll have to figure out how to get my bed in here" Izaya said lazily, closing his eyes.

"Don't worry about that now.." Shizuo replied, continuing his motions.

"Mmm.. I just thought we... should talk a bit... Ne? Mm"

Shizuo moved his hands up to Izaya's upper back and started nuzzling his skin there. "Yeah, but not about that" he whispered lazily, as if he didn't bother using his voice to speak. Shizuo started feeling more relaxed too.

"Nnmmm.. Then what?"

"Dunno" he mumbled.

"Mhmm.."

They were both interrupted by a knock on the door, which made Shizuo stop his motions. "Yeah?" he asked lazily. Miyase stepped into the room and closed the door behind her.

"Sorry, if I intrude on you two.."

Izaya felt a little embarrassed, but decided to just get over it and turned his head to look at Miyase. He smiled lazily at her.

"What's wrong?" Shizuo didn't seem to care about his mother standing there, but he decided to move his hands behind his head.

"Well, umm. If you both could get dressed and come downstairs then that'd be lovely" she tried to smile.

"Sure... Did something.. Go wrong after we left yesterday?"

"We'll talk about it when you come downstairs, okay?" with that she left the room. Shizuo sighed as he gently rolled Izaya down beside him and sat up in the bed.

"That.. Didn't sound too good.."

Shizuo shrugged. "Probably not" he rose from the bed and took the pyjama trousers from the chair, which they were lying on. He pulled them on and stretched his body. Izaya also left the bed and put on his knee length shorts and a white T-shirt.

Shizuo opened the door to his room and sighed as he went down the stairs. In the kitchen Miyase was sitting at the table with a cup of tea. "Would you like anything to drink?" she smiled.

"No thanks" the blond mumbled as he sat down on one of the chairs. Izaya came down soon after and sat down on the chair beside Shizuo.

"How about you, Izaya? Anything to drink?" her smile never disappearing.

"No thanks, I'm good" he smiled.

"Alright" she nodded and took a sip from her tea. Shizuo leaned back in the chair and observed his mother; arms crossed and a foot tapping on the floor. "Ah" she smiled and stroke the fine porcelain with her thumb, only focusing on that. There was a long silence before she looked back up at Shizuo. "Umm, I don't know how to say this. But.." she paused. "Your grandmother.." she gulped. "She's.. furious" Miyase looked deeply into Shizuo's eyes, trying to read his expression. He simply shrugged.

"And?"

"Shizuo, please don't be so carefree.." the weak smile which was there before was completely gone by now.

"It can't be true that she can control my life.." Shizuo sighed.

"I know, honey.. I know. I'm trying to tell her that. But she won't listen to me" Miyase stayed calm.

"What did she say?" Shizuo asked a bit annoyed.

"She told me.. that" Miyase looked away for awhile, trying to hold back those beginning tears. "Damn it" she cursed under her breath and exhaled. "Alright. She told me that.. I didn't know how to raise a child properly" she buried her face in her hands, trying to wipe away the frustration.

"So Kasuka's suddenly involved in this too?" Shizuo frowned.

"No.. She loves Kasuka. And it hurts when she favours one more than the other" Miyase slowly started crying silently. Shizuo somehow knew it from the start but he didn't want to hear it. He wanted it to be a lie; something he had made himself believe. The blond couldn't do anything about it, he had made a choice and he would stick to that choice. Besides, his grandmother never gave a damn about him anyway.

Izaya didn't really know what to do. He was slightly shocked by the whole situation. "Shizu-chan" he said in a low voice.

Shizuo shrugged. "Fine, if that's what she thinks.. then that's how it's going to be" he didn't want to face the fact that he felt a little hurt.

"Shizu-" Miyase was interrupted by her son.

"No, I don't give a shit. If she wants to be like that then there's nothing I can do about it. If she comes here again, I won't be here" Shizuo growled and left the kitchen in a hurry; completely forgetting about his mother and Izaya. He really didn't intend to hurt his mother's feelings, but he just didn't want to deal with his grandmother. She was being a downright _idiot_. He took heavy steps up the stairs, went into his room and slammed the door behind him. He sat down on his bed and buried his face in his hands, not because he was sad but because he was mad. He felt how all the blood rushed to his head as he became more and more angry.

Izaya flinched slightly as he heard the door slam shut. "Miyase... Are you gonna be alright?"

She wiped her eyes. "Don't worry about me. I knew it would end like this" she faked a perfectly happy smile.

Izaya saw right through the fake smile. "You don't have to hide it" he told her carefully. He rose from his chair. "Listen... You are a _great _mother. I've never seen a good mother such as yourself, don't ever question that, ne?"

"You don't have to be a psychologist, Izaya. But thank you" she smiled. "But I don't think you should go up to him right now" she tried.

"I'm not. I just want you to know that. And I _know _that was what Shizu-chan was gonna say too. I'll take care of Shizu-chan now. Don't worry, ne?"

"Be careful.. his temper is awful at some times"

"Trust me... I know. I know all about his temper" he said and left the room. He knocked on the door to Shizuo's room. "Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo didn't answer; his breathing became heavier although he tried to relax.

Izaya carefully opened the door and closed it behind him. Shizuo seemed very angry. And somehow sad too. He went over to the blonde and sat down on his knees before him, looking up at his buried face. "Shizu-chan?"

"Not. Now" he growled through gritted teeth.

"It's alright. You don't have to talk." he paused. "I'm sorry, Shizu-chan. If you want to cry, just cry, ne? If you want to scream, just scream"

Shizuo's body was tense from pure anger. He knew that if he couldn't calm down soon he would hurt Izaya; the last thing he wanted to do. "Just. Don't talk" he managed without freaking out completely.

Most people would probably be scared by now. Izaya knew that. And if Shizuo snapped, he would hurt him. He knew that too. But he wasn't the least scared. He just wanted to help Shizuo calm down. Relax. But he did take what Shizuo said to heart and decided to keep silent. Instead, he stood on his knees and hugged Shizuo's head.

Shizuo placed two shaking hands on Izaya's shoulders and tried as gently as he could to push Izaya away. "Don't" he breathed out, still tense.

"It's okay, Shizu-chan" he said calmly, truly wanting to calm the blonde down. Instead he crawled on the bed, up behind Shizuo and hugged him, placing both hands on his stomach, rubbing gently.

Shizuo clenched his fists and without thinking he twisted his back and pushed Izaya aside, using his left arm. "I said _don't_" he hissed as he looked at Izaya, who was lying on the bed; a bit away from him.

Izaya slowly sat up and rubbed the back of his head which had hit the backboard of the bed.

Shizuo sat still on the edge of the bed, cursing under his breath.

It hurt but Izaya decided to try again, calming Shizuo down. He sat up beside him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, gently stroking his upper arm.

Shizuo pushed Izaya away again. Giving him another chance to leave him alone before he'd go berserk. "Don't you get what I'm fucking telling you?" he hissed, not looking at Izaya. Shizuo focused on the same spot in the wall, trying to calm down, but that annoying spot wasn't helping at all. And neither was Izaya.

"I'm trying to help you" he said carefully and moved closer to Shizuo. "I want to help you"

"Leave me _alone_" Shizuo hissed again.

"Shizu-chan... Try and calm down. I just wanna help you"

"That's fucking it" he snarled and grabbed the back of Izaya's t-shirt's collar and tossed him to the floor. "Don't!"

"Hn!" he exclaimed as he landed on the floor on his stomach.

Shizuo hid his face in his hands. He didn't need to see that, it wasn't even on purpose. His body had simply moved on its own.

Izaya pushed himself up, sitting on his knees. He looked over his shoulder, seeing Shizuo. "I'm trying to help you" he said again.

"Shut up!"

He turned around and crawled to Shizuo, sitting down before him.

Shizuo slid his hands down to his thighs and glared at Izaya. He felt how his body became hotter and hotter of anger. His body was tense, his fingers curling and uncurling. Veins at his temples were slowly starting to show, and his eyes were sending daggers towards Izaya.

"Shizu-chan..." he said, not at all scared at the obviously furious blonde. He put a calming hand on the blonde's cheek and gently stroke it with his thumb.

Shizuo quickly pushed it aside, grabbing Izaya's arm and pulled him closer. As he did so he placed his other clenched fist in Izaya's stomach, emptying his lungs for air. Shizuo let go of Izaya's arm and pushed him away.

Izaya fell down on his side and rolled into a ball, holding his arms around his stomach, gasping for air.

Shizuo looked away again. He was trying so hard not to freak out. He was fighting a mental war with himself; and the calm side was far from winning.

When Izaya had caught his breath he sat back up again. [I'm not giving up.. Ah, ouch.. I have to help him] he thought. His stomach and the back of his head _hurt_. But he had to try and calm Shizuo down. He got on his knees, holding an arm across his stomach; he crawled to the blonde and kissed his lips gently. "I love you"

Shizuo was so close to placing a punch right in Izaya's face at that moment, but he couldn't. Instead he slammed his forehead onto Izaya's shoulder and wrapped his arms around Izaya. He placed both his hands on the other's back, gently pulling the shirt a bit up. His breathing didn't become calmer, and his hands were so rough. As the shirt was pulled up, he calmly placed both hands on the bare skin. He snuggled his face into Izaya's neck and slowly pierced his nails into Izaya's skin. He dragged his tense fingers up to Izaya's upper back, leaving eight blood red stripes on the other's back.

"Hnn! Shizu-chan!" Izaya exclaimed, arching his back in pain.

Shizuo tried to seek calmness in Izaya, as he dug his nails even deeper. He breathed into Izaya's neck, trying to calm himself down by Izaya's scent.

"Shiiii... Nnn.." he hissed quietly in pain. But instead of pushing him away, he placed a hand on the back of Shizuo's head, rubbing calmly. His eyes were shut tightly and he still held onto his aching stomach. He knew Shizuo had blacked out and didn't know what he was doing.

Shizuo repeated the same movements; starting at the lower back and dragging his fingers all the way up to Izaya's upper back. He inhaled Izaya's scent from his neck, each time calming him a bit more down although his body was still tense.

"I.. Love you, Shizu-chan" he tried. "Please, calm down and sto-Nnn, stop, ne?" he gently ran his fingers through the others hair.

Shizuo exhaled into Izaya's neck, after holding his breath for awhile. He calmed down and stopped what he was doing, placing both hands softly on Izaya's back.

"That's good. It's okay, Shizu-chan. Everything will be alright"

"Don't talk to me like that" he hissed.

Izaya stopped his motions at the words but began soon again. "It's gonna be okay, Shizu-chan. I love you"

"Shut up"

Izaya kept silent. He kept nuzzling the other's hair, hoping he would calm down soon. His stomach and the back of his head were sore, while the skin on his back stung in sharp pain.

Shizuo closed his eyes, and hopefully he would calm down before something else would annoy him.

Minutes passed where they just sat there in silence, both waiting for Shizuo to calm down.

Shizuo pulled away from Izaya and gently pushed the raven aside.

Izaya pulled his shirt back down. "Are you... Alright?"

Shizuo didn't answer but rose from the bed and went over to the door. He opened it, stepped out of the room and closed the door behind him.

As Shizuo left Izaya hissed at the pain he felt. "What did he do to my back? Nn.." he hissed.

Shizuo was on his way downstairs only to meet his mother standing at the end of the staircase. "Shizuo?" she asked a bit confused. "Are you alright, dear?" Miyase could see from the look on Shizuo's face that he definitely wasn't okay. "Whe-" she was interrupted by Shizuo.

"Upstairs" he hissed, annoyed. He went into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. Miyase nervously went up the stairs. She hadn't heard any kind of violent fighting or yelling or anything, so she was dead-nervous about Izaya. She opened the door to Shizuo's room and found Izaya kneeling before the bed.

"Izaya.. Are you alright?" she asked, concerned and went over to the raven.

* * *

><p>Signe: Oh noes! Izaya is hurt! What might happen next? *gulp*<br>Izaya: Signe.. you're being overdramatic and you're exaggerating.  
>Christine: I actually hated myself for writing this chapter.. poor Izaya!<br>Shizuo: *sits in the corner and draws circles in the ground*

Christine: Anyways… REVIEWS are much, much appreciated! :D


	45. Bandages And Apologies

"Yeah.." he said trying to hide his pained expression.

Miyase looked at Izaya's back and then at his face, but her gaze swiftly turned to Izaya's back. Small red dots were forming on the t-shirt. She kneeled down and tugged at the shirt, taking a good look at it. "What.. is this?" she frowned.

" What?"

She snuck her hand under the shirt to nuzzle the soft material in between her fingers. She frowned again. "Is it a part of the design of your t-shirt? These red dots.."

"Red dots?" [He dug through my skin? Well... It hurt like hell... No wonder he cut through...]

"Yes, red dots" she frowned and pulled the shirt a bit up to take a look at Izaya's back but quickly pulled it down again. "What happened to you?" she exclaimed, letting go of the shirt.

"Shizu-chan was mad. I'm not sure what he did. Is it... bad?"

"My.. God" she whispered into her hand, which she held over her mouth. "I-Izaya.. you shouldn't be so calm about this! I'll go get some disinfectant!" she said as she quickly left the room to get what she needed for Izaya.

"It can't be that bad.." he told himself. "But it really hurts" he hissed.

Miyase returned short after with a cloth and a bottle of disinfectant. She kneeled down behind Izaya and placed both the bottle and the cloth on the floor. "Please, lift up in your shirt" she asked.

Izaya pulled his shirt all the way off, hissing quietly under his breath. "Is it bad?"

Miyase blinked a couple of times before she answered. "He has... oh my.. I'm so sorry Izaya!" she exclaimed and opened the bottle to the liquid. She held the cloth over the top and tilted the bottle, soaking the cloth a bit.

"Wha-? What?"

"I'm sorry he did this to you" she gulped. "Now.. this is going to sting a bit" she gently placed the cloth on Izaya's back; on one of the open wounds.

"Ah!" he exclaimed and quickly stood up from the floor, gritting his teeth.

"S-Sorry! Please sit down again.." she looked up at the younger male.

"What was that? Nn"

"Disinfectant.. I don't want your wounds to be infected"

Izaya forced himself to sit back down and waited for it. "I understand" he managed.

"Okay.." Miyase placed the cloth on Izaya's skin again, gently dabbing the cloth on the wounds.

Izaya hissed in pain, closing his eyes tightly. He moved a bit forward and folded his arms on the edge of the bed to lean forward and lay his head on his arms.

"Sorry.." she apologized and continued dabbing the skin with the cloth.

"Arh.. Shit.. You didn't answer my question.. Does it look bad?"

"Honey.. it looks like you've been attacked by a tiger"

"What?" he said surprised. "Hnn.."

"I told you that you shouldn't have gone up to him" she mumbled, concentrating on what she was doing.

"I had to. If we're going to stay together, I need to know how t-nnn.. How to calm him down"

"I think it's best to leave him alone.."

"He doesn't have to deal with it alone"

"I must admit that you're very brave.."

"I'm not"

"Hm?" she paused. "I couldn't do it.. and I'm his mother. Yes you are.." she smiled.

"I don't think I am. Hah!" he sat up straight and arched his back away from the touch. She had hit a deeper wound and it stung like hell.

"I'm sorry! So sorry!" she apologized as she pulled her hand back.

"No, no! It's not your fault" he assured her as he lay back down on his arms. He took in a deep breath and exhaled.

She folded the cloth and poured some more of the liquid out on it. She gently placed it on Izaya's back, dabbing the wounds.

When the deeper wound was touched he grabbed the sheets and released them as she moved on. "How long are the wounds?" he asked as she kept dabbing the wounds. She was now at his mid-back, just below his shoulder blades and was moving down ever so slowly.

"Uhh.. from your lower back to your upper back.. they're quite long..."

"Okay... Will it take long?"

"Just a few more minutes.." she mumbled.

"Okay.." It stung like crazy and Izaya just wanted to get it over with. But she still had to reach all the way down to his lower back where Shizuo had dug his fingernails in deep. [It's gonna hurt like hell] Izaya thought.

"I'm sorry for putting you through this" she sighed as she dabbed the skin.

Shizuo was on his way back up the stairs and was headed for his room. He sighed as he grabbed the door handle and pushed the door open. As he saw Miyase attending to Izaya's wounds, he felt awfully sad.

"It's alright, don't worry about i-hnn.. it" Izaya hadn't heard the door open. He was too focused on Miyase and the pain he felt, while he tried to just focus on what Miyase said instead of how much his open wounds stung.

Shizuo stared at Izaya and Miyase. He caught a glimpse of the wounds on Izaya's back and gulped. Miyase turned to look at her son and stopped her motions. She was speechless over what had happened. Shizuo shoved his hands in his pockets and watched Izaya.

"What's wrong?" Izaya asked as Miyase's hand stilled.

Miyase looked back at Izaya's back. "Oh, nothing, dear" she smiled and continued dabbing the skin.

"Okay" he paused. "Do you think Shizu-chan is alright? He was pretty upset about all that has happened"

Miyase looked back at Shizuo. "I think he'll be fine" she said with a rather disappointed look. "Are you.. alright, Izaya?" Shizuo mumbled, not looking back at his mother.

"Eh? Shizu-chan?" he kept his face hiding in his folded arms.

"Are you alright?" Shizuo asked again.

"I'm fine. Are yo-nnn… Are you?"

Shizuo didn't answer but went over to Izaya and sat down on the bed beside the raven. He stared at his mother. "Izaya, dear. I'll be done soon and then I'll wash some of the blood away, okay?" Miyase asked as she focused on what she was doing.

"Yeah…" He moved one of his hands a bit, waving it slightly for Shizuo to hold.

Shizuo noticed Izaya's moving hand but ignored it. "Is it really bad?" he asked Miyase.

Disappointed, Izaya let his hand fall back down on the bed and grabbed the sheets instead.

"Yes, it is, Shizuo" she said irritated. "You need to control your temper". Shizuo looked away and twiddled his thumbs.

"Sorry.." he mumbled.

"We'll work on it"

Miyase placed the cloth over the wounds, where they had started; at Izaya's lower back.

"Ah, fuck!" he exclaimed as he sat up properly, arching his back away from the touch; eyes closed tightly, he hissed.

"Sorry" she didn't move the cloth though. "I'll just get it over with, okay?" she gently rubbed the sore skin, knowing it might hurt Izaya way too much.

"Hnnn!" he hissed through gritted teeth. He gripped the covers tighter and waited impatiently for Miyase to finish. He threw himself back on the bed, with his arms folded and face hidden. He didn't let go of the sheets though.

Miyase quickly cleaned the wounds and removed the cloth. She smiled a bit. "Alright.. I'm done" she said and put the cloth down on the floor while she closed the bottle. "I'll go find another cloth to clean the wounds, okay?" she said as she rose from the floor and left the room. Shizuo looked down at Izaya.

"I'm sorry" Shizuo mumbled quietly.

"Fuck that hurt" Izaya hissed, obviously still in pain.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"It just hurts" he moved his head and looked at Shizuo. Izaya wasn't crying, but he was pretty sure he had some tears in his eyes from how bad it hurt.

"I told you to stop.."

"You should know by now I won't listen to everything you say. I want to help you, Shizu-chan. You don't have to deal with it on your own"

"If you would've stopped you wouldn't have those wounds on your back.."

"That's not what matters right now. The point is… Geez" he hissed and buried his face back in the sheets. Taking a few deep breaths before he continued: "The point is that I want to help you with your anger issues. _And _other problems as well, ne?"

"So, you don't worry about yourself?" he raised a brow. "Izaya.. when I washed my hands I had blood on them.." he paused. "Not what I wanted to see…"

"I let my guard down. Shouldn't have done that. But the only thing I had in mind was to make you feel better"

"I don't want to hurt you like that again" Shizuo sighed.

"Good. Then we'll work on your temper, ne?"

"Firstly. When I tell you to leave me alone, you do so. Alright?" Shizuo growled.

"Calm down. I'll do that next time. Stupid brute" he said slightly annoyed. "I just wanna help you. You must understand that"

"And I'm just trying to keep you from getting hurt!"

"And that's why we'll work on your temper. I don't mind, Shizu-chan. I won't let my guard down the next time. We'll figure this out. But not right now, ne?"

Shizuo kept silent and soon after Miyase entered the room. "I brought some bandages" she said as she kneeled down behind Izaya. "I'll just wash the blood off" she said as she soaked a cloth in the bowl and twisted the cloth to get some of the water off. The cloth was placed on Izaya's back and she gently rubbed at the skin, washing the old blood away; although new blood trickled out from the open, deep wounds.

"Ah…" he moaned quietly in pain. "Are they deep?"

"Very deep" she removed the cloth and quickly started wrapping the bandages around Izaya's upper body.

"Oh… Isn't bandages a little too much?" he asked and sat up properly.

"We can't have you bleeding through your clothes, can we?"

"That deep, huh?"

"Yes" she nodded and attached a little clip to the end of the bandage and then attached it to the rest of the white elastic material. "You'll have to wear this for a week or so" she gently patted Izaya's shoulder.

"A whole week? Well, guess it can't be helped. Anyway, about all this whole moving thing…"

"Izaya, you really shouldn't be worrying about that" she lightly chuckled.

"Yes I should" he said and looked up at Shizuo who looked sad. He placed a hand on Shizuo's thigh and leaned up to kiss his cheek, completely ignoring the fact that Miyase was there watching them.

Shizuo looked at Izaya but then away again.

"It's my own fault, Shizu-chan" he whispered in his ear. "I should have known better, ne?" he said and kissed his ear.

"I can't believe you can be this calm about it" Miyase interrupted.

"Well… I am. But let's just talk about the moving, ne? I really wanna get it over with" He had to move out in about one and a half week. He had to figure out something soon.

"But I-" she was interrupted by Izaya.

"Let's get started, shall we?"

Miyase kept quiet for awhile. "Alright" she surrendered. Izaya turned around to look at Miyase, sitting with his back to the bed, though he didn't lean back.

"Uhm.. Why did you two want to move together?"

"Oh… Well…" he said and looked at the floor.

"I'd like to have you here, no doubt about that, but I don't think we have room for you" she sighed as she looked up at Shizuo.

"We'll share this room" Shizuo joined the conversation.

"Yeah.. And I have a bigger bed; we can get that in here instead of Shizu-chan's"

"That's nice of you.." she paused. "Umm, but I can't let you move in before I've had a word with your mother" Miyase smiled carefully. "Even though I really want you to move in, I have to speak with your mother".

"Um, is that really necessary?" Shizuo asked quietly. "I'm sure she won't mind anyway" he shrugged.

"Shizuo, I can't just let Izaya move in, if his mother doesn't approve of it" Miyase sighed.

Shizuo looked nervously down at Izaya. [I wonder if we should tell her] he asked himself. Shizuo was still a bit sad over the whole hurting Izaya thing, and about his grandmother, so he definitely didn't need another thing tossed onto the list of things he would be either mad or sad about.

"Is there a reason why I shouldn't be speaking with your mother, Izaya?" Miyase asked as she looked at Izaya.

"Well.." he said sadly and looked up at Shizuo.

"Do you want to..?" he asked.

"I'm not sure if I can, Shizu-chan… Could you… help me?"

Shizuo slowly nodded.

Izaya looked back at Miyase. "You see… My mother is… Well.." he said turning his gaze to the floor.

"She's… not a nice person" Shizuo tried to keep himself calm, once again. Talking about Izaya's mother didn't calm him down at all though.

"I guess that's a good way of putting it" he put a hand on Shizuo's knee and nuzzled it with his thumb.

"Hm? You're having problems with your mother?" Miyase frowned.

"You could say that…"

"Major problems" Shizuo added.

"Like what?" she chuckled a bit.

"Like she hit me last time she saw me" He said it fast as to get it out before regretting it or get it stuck in his throat.

Miyase's half-smile faded away "Excuse me?" she blinked.

"She hit him.." Shizuo repeated, feeling a bit annoyed.

"It can't be true.." she frowned.

"It is… She.. doesn't quite _like _me"

"I.. I'm sure she likes you in some way, Izaya. But I don't understand why she'd hit you"

"Because she hates me!" he exclaimed. It hurt to talk about.

Miyase was a bit surprised at the outburst. "I.. umm.." she gulped.

Izaya had forgotten all about the pain in his back and leaned back only to quickly sit back up and hiss at the pain.

"Relax.." she tried. "I'm sorry. Alright. I'll listen to what you want to say" she sat still and waited for Izaya to speak again.

"I don't _want _to say anything…" he choked, looking up at Shizuo for help.

"I'm sorry.. but I don't want to cause more trouble between you and your mother" Miyase apologized as she fiddled with her apron.

"You're not.. She's the one causing problems…" he paused. "Shizu-chan.." he tried again, asking for help. He could feel some tears coming.

"Izaya.. we had to talk about this at some point" Shizuo sighed. "Mom… I think it's best if _we_talked about it"

"This is Izaya's mother.. I have to speak with him, Shizuo" Miyase tried.

"He.. can't"

Izaya turned his gaze back to the floor.

"What's the problem? I won't be mad or anything.. I'll only try to help you"

"I'm afraid you can't do anything" he tried.

"But you can still tell me"

"She hates me. That's all"

"Why would she hate you?"

Izaya looked up at Shizuo, hoping for some help.

Shizuo didn't really know what to say.

"I'm only asking.. why can't _you _answer me, Izaya?" she looked at Izaya, not in a harsh way but in caring way.

"It's not that easy, okay?" he said a bit loudly. "Sorry..." he apologized. "She.. My father died about a year ago." he started.

Shizuo was about to tell Izaya off, but stopped as he started telling his mother what happened. Miyase nodded, understanding.

"My father and I got into a car accident and he didn't survive the night at the hospital" tears started forming in his eyes though he managed to maintain a somewhat calm expression.

"I.. see" she said nervously.

"To make it short, my mother blamed his death on me and started hating me" he said as tears began running down his cheeks, though he tried to wipe them away.

A sad expression formed on Miyase's face. "I'm.. really sorry" her eyes flickered back and forth between Izaya's eyes, seeing how hurt he felt. Shizuo placed a calming hand on Izaya's head, as to comfort him a bit.

"It's.. Okay" he said wiping tears off his cheeks. It was easier to say than it had been the last time. Maybe it really had helped to talk to Shizuo about it.

"Do you still speak with her at home?" Miyase asked.

"Izaya lives by himself.. She wants him to move back home, although he doesn't want to" Shizuo added. "That's why I asked if he could move in" the blonde sighed.

"Oh. I see" Miyase frowned. "But I.. I would love to have Izaya here. But I think it'll make it worse between Izaya and his mother" Miyase gulped.

"I don't think it can get any worse. She already knows about Shizu-chan and me. She was furious"

"I see" she nodded. "If I were to let you move in.. we have to have a financial talk" Miyase said. "I'm not happy about this though. Not at all" she paused. "I don't want to cause more trouble between you and your mother" she said as she fiddled with her apron.

"I know. But I'm not gonna talk to her. I can't do that"

"No, but who knows if she might come here?"

"Then I'm done for. What do you want me to do?" he said, frustrated with the whole situation he was in.

"I don't know. I mean. I'd love to have you here.. but I don't want your mother to argue with me about it. This is your choice, okay?"

"I don't wanna cause trouble either. I should just tell her, I know that. I still have a week or so to figure out how to say it"

"Then I hope it'll go smoothly for you" she smiled. "You're welcome to stay here"

"It'll be fine" he said and rose from the floor. "I'll be back in a minute" he said and left the room.

Miyase watched as Izaya left the room but then looked back at Shizuo. "He just needs some time alone.." Shizuo tried to smile. "Anyway, thanks mom".

"You're welcome. But as you know.. he has to, well, pay a price for staying here" Miyase placed a hand on Shizuo's knee.

"Yeah, I know that. We'll figure it out" Shizuo nodded.

"I'll talk to him later about that" she paused. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright"

"Ah, okay. That's good. But you must know that I am _very _disappointed in you" she frowned.

Shizuo nodded and looked down on the floor.

"I want nothing but the best for Izaya and you" she continued. "I hope you know that. But some things are harder than others. I'll try to figure this out with your.. boyfriend" Miyase choked on the last word. She found it extremely hard to say it, since it was her son, who was gay.

"Thanks.. You're the best" Shizuo lit a bit up at the remark.

"You're welcome, dear" Miyase rose and placed a soft kiss in Shizuo's hair. "Love you" she whispered and stroke the back of Shizuo's hair.

* * *

><p>Izaya went to the bathroom and locked the door behind him. He leaned on the sink and looked at his reflection in the mirror. Damn, he was still crying. But it wasn't as bad as last time when he had told Shizuo. "Come on… Everything will be fine. You'll figure this out. Shizu-chan will help you and Miyase is too nice to you. It's not a problem, ne?" His little pep talk helped a bit and he wiped his tears away and just stared at his reflection while he tried to figure out what to do next.<p>

A few minutes later Izaya came back into the room and saw the cute mother and son moment. He smiled at them as he thought it seemed nice and kinda cute that Miyase rubbed the back of her son's head.

"Oh, you're back, dear" Miyase smiled and stopped rubbing Shizuo's head.

"Yeah. The financial thing, ne?"

"We can talk later if you don't want to right now"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Tonight, alright?"

"Thank you"

Miyase nodded. "I'll leave you two then.." she said as she left the room.

"Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked as Miyase closed the door behind her.

"Yes?" Shizuo looked up at Izaya.

"Are you alright?" he said and approached the blonde.

"Yeah.. don't worry about me. How are you feeling?"

"A bit messed up" he smiled wryly. "But I'll survive, ne?"

"Want me to nuzzle you as an apology?"

Izaya chuckled a bit, finding what Shizuo said very cute. "That sounds nice"

"You can lie down on me.. okay?"

"Chest to chest?" he smiled and crawled on the bed.

Shizuo nodded and laid himself down on the bed, waiting for Izaya to lie down too. "Just be careful, okay?"

"I will. Relax" he said and lay himself down on top of Shizuo, nuzzling his face into Shizuo's chest.

Shizuo placed a hand on Izaya's head and started nuzzling. "I'm sorry about earlier.." Shizuo finally said after a couple of minutes.

"It's alright. I love you after all, ne?"

"You keep saying it so easy! I envy you.. but I.. love you _more_"

"Not possible" he chuckled. "Ah.."

Shizuo removed his hand from Izaya's head. "Was that me?"

"Yeah"

"Sorry" he mumbled and gently placed the hand back in the hair. "I'll be gentler"

"No, it's not because you're too harsh. It's something else. Can you feel something there?" he asked.

"You have a swelling here.." Shizuo gently rubbed at the spot.

"Damn.. Well, doesn't matter, ne?"

"Sorry.." Shizuo apologized once again.

"It's okay, Shizu-chan. You'll just have to help me out, ne? I probably need to change the bandages and wash them and wash the wounds again."

"Uh.. Yeah" Shizuo gulped.

"Ah, you don't know how to do it?" he mocked.

"Tch" he snorted. "I'm sure my mom will help with that…" Shizuo sighed.

"I'm sure _you _will help too. If I really want it you'll do it, right?"

"Yeah.. but I don't know how to do it…."

"You'll figure it out. Your mom can show you, ne? It's not like I can reach there myself" he chuckled.

"Fine.. I'll let my mother show me then.." he sighed.

"Shizu-chan… You're making it sound like it's the greatest pain in the ass to take care of me when you keep sighing like that"

"Uhh.."

"That's so mean!" he pouted.

"You know I'm kidding right?"

"No I don't"

"Aww.."

"You're lucky I still love you"

* * *

><p>Signe: Awww, see? They're good friends again! Well… They didn't really fight or anything xD Wasn't it cute how Shizuo nuzzled Izaya? I think it was.. *kyaa-mode*<br>Izaya: Shizu-chan can be so caring and cute when he feels guilty *smirk*  
>Christine: Cute chapter somehow! :D *chuckles* leave a review~ thanks! Love you guys! *kisses*<br>- Oh, and we're sorry.. but we won't be updating for a couple of days… hope you guys'll survive! We're terribly sorry!


	46. Wanting It

Today it was Sunday. Yesterday, Izaya had gone back home. Miyase and he had talked about the financial stuff and came to an agreement which meant that he would pay a bit in return for food and for living at their house. He still had to talk to his mother about it all, but that would have to wait a bit longer. Well, he only had about eight days left before she would either both stop paying the rent and make him come to her, or come straight to his house to make him pack his things. He would have to go meet her a few days before that and if he could make himself ask, he would ask Shizuo to come with him. But right now that didn't matter.

Miyase had told him to disinfect and wash the wounds on his back properly once a day but he couldn't do that himself. So he and Shizuo had made a deal. Today, Shizuo would come to his house and help him clean the wounds on his back. Miyase had already told the blonde how to do it so he wouldn't mess it up or possibly make it any worse than it already was.

Izaya was currently lying on his stomach on the couch, still wearing last morning's bandages which Shizuo had put on him - after he had miserably tried to get them on by himself a hundred times and failed. He would have to do it himself sooner or later since Shizuo wouldn't always be there to change the bandages for him. By all means, that meant he was still in his nightwear and hadn't taken a shower yet. It hurt crazy to shower. Only at first, until the wounds got used to it. But he had only showered once. Yesterday, which was the day after Shizuo had... hurt him.

* * *

><p>Shizuo sighed as he walked down the somewhat crowded streets. He had been thinking a lot about this whole moving-thing. It would be a bit weird to have Izaya near him all the time. He definitely had to get used to it. Time flew by and Shizuo was suddenly at Izaya's doorstep. He entered, knowing the door would be unlocked. "Hey" he yelled as he closed the door and left his shoes in the entrance.<p>

"Hi, Shizu-chan~" Izaya yelled back from the living room.

"Comfortable?" Shizuo chuckled as he saw Izaya lying on the couch, head buried into the cushions.

"Yeah" he chuckled.

"Well.. Let's get this over with then.." Shizuo sighed.

"Sure" he agreed and pushed himself up and rose from the couch. "Let's do it in the bed, ne?"

"Alright" Shizuo nodded and went to the bedroom. "So, are you doing fine?"

"Yeah.. Though I feel them open a bit once in a while"

"Really? That's not good"

"Well, I'll just have to move more carefully, ne?" he smiled and pulled his shirt off.

Shizuo smiled. "Sit down then".

Izaya sat down on the edge of the bed right in front of Shizuo and looked up at him with lust in his eyes.

Shizuo raised a brow. "Weird look you're giving me there"

"I love you" he said, no change in expression. It had been a while since last time they had sex. No wonder Izaya wanted it.

Shizuo chuckled. "Love you more" he smiled, crawled behind Izaya and sat down.

Izaya gracefully swung around on the bed to sit on his knees before Shizuo, who also sat on his knees.

"Eh?"

He placed both hands on Shizuo's thighs and leaned up closer, lips almost touching. It would be nice to have a little fun. And surely Shizuo wouldn't mind, would he? Izaya leaned in fully, lips softly meeting; he closed his eyes.

Shizuo smiled against the soft lips and kissed Izaya back, closing his eyes to fully to enjoy the sensation.

While they kissed each other deeply, Izaya's hands went from Shizuo's thighs to his chest to gently push the blonde down on the bed. Being on top, he rested his weight on his arms and released Shizuo's lips from his own. He looked deeply into the caramel eyes and a blush fell on Izaya's cheeks. He then began kissing his jaw line and moved down his neck until he reached his shirt.

"What're you..?" Shizuo frowned, his arms at Izaya's shoulder.

"You don't like it?" he asked as he sat up on Shizuo's stomach.

"I didn't say that.. you just.. surprised me that's all" Shizuo shrugged.

"Then enjoy it, ne?" he said and silenced Shizuo by kissing his lips. "Shirt off" he said as he pulled back.

Shizuo blinked in confusion but did as told and started unbuttoning his shirt. He had never seen this side of Izaya before. "What's up with you?"

"Just... just enjoy it" he said, blush deepening a bit, but he had a confident and determined look on his face.

"Alright, alright.. I will" he chuckled and pulled the almost unbuttoned shirt over his head and left it on the bed.

Izaya leaned down and licked from his bellybutton to one of his nipples. As he reached the nipple, he began sucking on it and played with it with his tongue.

"Mmh.." Shizuo moaned, with a smile on his lips.

While his mouth took care of one nipple, his hand took care of the other, rolling it between his thumb and index finger. "Mmm" he moaned as he carefully bit the nipple between his teeth.

"Izaya.." Shizuo breathed.

He licked from the nipple, to his neck and back to his lips, kissing him deeply while his hand went from Shizuo's nipple to his cock, squeezing gently through the fabric of his jeans.

Shizuo moaned into the kiss. His arms gripping Izaya's waist. "Mmnn"

He pulled back and looked Shizuo in the eyes, giving his cock another squeeze. They had a line of saliva connecting their lips.

Shizuo broke the line by tilting his head. "Hnn..." he moved his hands up to Izaya's shoulders.

Izaya moved down a bit and began unzipping Shizuo's pants, pulling them down on his thighs.

"Izaya.. are you sure?" Shizuo frowned and pushed himself up to rest on his upper weight on his elbows.

"Yeah" he smiled and squeezed Shizuo's erection through the thin fabric of his boxers.

"Tell me if it starts hurting, okay?" Shizuo moaned the last word.

"Sure" he said and leaned down to kiss his lips. [It hurts every time I move Shizu-chan] he chuckled a bit at the thought.

Shizuo kissed Izaya back, growing harder for each second that passed.

He moved back and pulled Shizuo's boxers down a bit. Feeling it wasn't enough he moved off of Shizuo and pulled his pants and boxers off completely, leaving them on the floor. Shizuo was already pretty hard. He would only need a bit more. Izaya sat down on Shizuo's thighs and took a hold on his member, stroking it. He leaned down and sucked on a spot on Shizuo's neck.

"Mmh.." Shizuo bit his lower lip and closed his eyes. He placed both hands back on Izaya's waist.

Izaya's lips left the spot with a 'pop' and looked at the beautiful hickey he had made only to lean back down and make another one. About four hickeys later Shizuo had become fully hard. "Ready?"

"Arh.." he breathed. "Yeah.."

Izaya moved off of Shizuo and stood up and the bed unzipping his pants and pulling them down only to let them fall to the floor. He still wore the bandages but Izaya figured that was for the best. He sat back down on the bed and kissed Shizuo's lips again.

"Mmh.." Shizuo smiled as he kissed Izaya.

He pulled back and pulled his boxers down and threw them away. Izaya then crawled on top of Shizuo, grabbing his cock and placed the tip at his opening.

Shizuo sat up too and placed both his hands on Izaya's butt cheeks. He placed a soft kiss on the other's neck.

"Mm" he moaned softly as he sat down a bit, feeling Shizuo's tip enter him bit by bit. He slid more and more down, slowly being filled. It hurt though, since he hadn't been properly prepared. Therefore, he had to move up and down to get Shizuo deeper inside him. "Ah.. Mhnn"

"Easy" Shizuo calmed Izaya, helping him to adjust himself.

"But I want it so bad" he admitted but did as told and went on slower.

"Of course you do" he kissed Izaya's neck again. "Mmhh.." He closed his eyes as Izaya went further down on him and then back up. "Ahh.. good" Shizuo breathed.

"Arhngg.. Yeah.." he agreed and kept going until Shizuo was fully inside. "Ah!" he exclaimed as Shizuo's cock hit his prostate. "Ah, ahn.." he kept moving up and down, making Shizuo's cock hit his good spot over and over again.

Shizuo desperately tried to keep himself from stroking Izaya's back. He wanted to so badly but couldn't because of the wounds. "Ha.. ahh.." he looked up at Izaya, seeing a light red blush across his cheeks.

Izaya increased the pace and went faster and faster. Both panted at the speed until he slowed down again only to pace up short after. Izaya put his hands on Shizuo's shoulders to keep his balance. "Ahnn.." he moaned loudly. It was harder for him to breath because of the bandages but he managed to keep up the paces as he increased and decreased.

"Ah.. ha.. ha" Shizuo panted. He wrapped his fingers around Izaya's hardened cock and starting stroking, making it fit perfectly with Izaya's rhythm.

"Ah.. Shizu-chan.." he moaned at the touch.

Shizuo leaned a bit back, resting his upper weight on his left arm. He continued stroking while feeling how he slowly neared his climax. "Ah.. hnn.."

Izaya speed up the pace and squeezed his hole together just a bit without meaning to, making Shizuo moan in pleasure.

"Ahh.." Shizuo felt it tickle in his abdomen, sending chills up his spine and then back down. "Arh.." he let go of Izaya's cock and placed the hand beside himself. He held his breath as he released into Izaya. He panted heavily at the feeling. "Nnhhaah.. ha.."

"Arhh.." Izaya moaned as Shizuo filled him. Izaya came right onto Shizuo's stomach and his own bandaged stomach at the feeling of being filled. He slowly slid off Shizuo's cock and sat down on his thighs. The wounds on his back had begun hurting worse from how he had arched his back but right now he didn't really care as he sat on the bed, panting with Shizuo.

Shizuo let himself fall down onto the bed and continued panting. "That.. was amazing" he managed to say in between gasps of air.

"Yeah.." Izaya said and lay himself down on top of Shizuo.

"Exhausted..?" Shizuo asked, smirking.

"Yeah… Ow.. My back hurts a bit…" he admitted. He had promised to tell Shizuo if it hurt, so he might as well do as promised.

"Alright.. just relax a bit"

"Yeah… Let's take a nap together. I feel comfortable here" he said and nuzzled his face into Shizuo's chest.

"Are you sure?"

"Sure? Why are you asking that?" he chuckled.

"It might just be a bit uncomfortable for you at some point" Shizuo frowned. "Maybe we should just clean those wounds"

"Yeah.." he said and frowned as he lifted himself from Shizuo.

"It's not because I don't want to.. I just think it's better to clean the wounds.." Shizuo sat up too.

"I know" he smiled.

* * *

><p>Christine: Great comeback, huh? :D sorry for the wait though. Anyway. Thanks for being patient and not spamming us for not updating, ha. Leave a review and we shall adore you guys like gods! :D<br>Signe: Agreed! :D


	47. Are You Rejecting Me?

It was Monday morning and the bell had just rung. As Izaya walked down the hallway a lot of the other students whispered and looked his way as he walked past them. It was annoying. And what was even more annoying was that he knew exactly _what _they were whispering about. It was about Shizuo and him. They knew. Or, they _thought _they knew. They probably thought that Shizuo and he were good friends now. Well, they were partly right, except for that they weren't just friends but lovers.

Still, he wondered what Shizuo would do. Would he still want to keep it a secret or would he compromise with Izaya and just act like lovers, making the others know that way? He really hoped he wouldn't mind the school knowing... To Izaya, it didn't really matter as long as he got to be with _his _Shizuo. He didn't care what others thought.

* * *

><p>Shizuo ran down the street, trying to get to school on time. He had woken up pretty late and had missed the train. "Damn it, damn it!" he hissed to himself. If he could make it to school on time he'd be damn lucky. The blonde accidently ran into a younger boy, quickly said sorry and ran again.<p>

As the blonde reached the school gates he noticed that the schoolyard was completely empty. "Arh! I don't need another detention!" he exclaimed and ran towards the entrance of the enormous building. He changed into his indoor shoes and took hasty steps down the hallway. Okay, if he ran down the hallway he'd be getting a detention and if he was late for class he'd be getting a detention. What a drag. He sped up and was standing in front of his classroom in no time. He gulped and slid the door open.

"Sorry I'm late" he apologized and slid the door closed behind him.

"Ah, Shizuo-kun. Missed the train again?" The teacher mocked. Shizuo slowly nodded and went over to his seat.

"Oh, well. Another detention for you" the teacher said as he wrote something down on a piece of paper and handed it to Shizuo. The blonde sighed as he took the paper and sat down.

* * *

><p>After what felt like years of torture having to listen to a boring math teacher and not being able to lean back in his chair due to the wounds on his back, the bell finally rang. "Finally" Izaya sighed and stood up from his chair to leave the classroom. He heard a faint 'I-Izaya-kun' as he walked out the door but chose to ignore it and continued walking down the hallway. Taking out his phone, he decided to text Shizuo.<p>

"_Roof top?_" he typed and sent it to Shizuo.

Shizuo checked his phone and saw Izaya's text. "_Miss me that much?"_ Shizuo chuckled a bit but rose from his seat and went out of the classroom.

_"I hate you… *heart*" _Izaya replied and sat down on the tiles on the roof top. He sat down by the fence and mistakable leaned back only to flinch in pain and lean forward instead. "Stupid wounds" he whined.

"_Sexy~"_ Shizuo replied to the text. He went up the stairs leading to the roof. He opened the doors and went outside, seeing Izaya by the fence.

"Hi, Shizu-chan~" he smiled. "You sure text dirty"

"Hm? Did it turn you on?"

"Nope" he paused, expression turning serious. "I think we have to talk a bit about things at school, Shizu-chan"

"Aw, I failed" Shizuo paused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean.. I don't mind if people know about us"

"Oh, right.. that" he paused. "Umm.."

"Would you mind if we actually act like we normally do? You know… We _do _love each other, ne?"

"I'm not following.."

"I'm saying that I don't want to hide our relationship" he said bluntly.

"Ah, yeah.. hmm"

"Just tell me what you're thinking, Shizu-chan"

"I guess… it's…" he paused. "Maybe we should just tell people.." Shizuo shrugged.

"Really?" Izaya said surprised.

"They're already noticing, right?"

"They are. So you wouldn't mind acting like a couple?"

"Kissing and all that'll probably be a bit too much though"

"That's too bad. But I'm glad you agree" he smiled and rose from the tiles, walking towards the blonde.

"What? You want to snog in front of everyone?"

"Sure!" he said happily and wrapped his arms around Shizuo's neck.

"Hmm.." Shizuo frowned. "Want a kiss now?"

"Pretty much" he said and leaned up, standing on his toes to kiss Shizuo's lips.

Shizuo pulled back. "How are your wounds by the way?"

"I guess they're okay. But I haven't checked since you helped me disinfect them yesterday"

"Alright.. sorry" he sighed.

"Hm? Why? You _helped _me, ne?"

"Sorry about the whole hurting you thing.."

"It's alright" he smiled. "I should have let you be, ne? It's my own fault. I really should know better"

"Okay.." they were interrupted by the bell ringing. "Better go.. got a detention this morning for being late.." he smiled sheepishly.

"Seriously?" he chuckled.

"It's your fault"

"Eh? How is it my fault?"

"Couldn't fall asleep last night because I kept thinking about you" he smirked.

"Wha-?" he blushed slightly. "Then you should learn how to dream of me instead of just thinking, ne? That's how I do" he said and headed to the door.

"I don't want to wake up with a boner" Shizuo chuckled and followed Izaya.

"Dirty.." Izaya mumbled and took Shizuo's hand as they walked down the hallway.

"Always.." Shizuo smiled at the other, trying to ignore the stares from the other people. Their jaws dropped down to the floor as they saw the two of them walk past them.

Izaya chuckled at the students. Their expressions were just priceless! [Ah, you look funny! Oh, and you too. I've never seen a jaw drop that low! Did he just jump in surprise?] Izaya thought amused.

"Having fun?"

"Yeah, I mean look at them! It's hilarious!"

"If you say so" Shizuo smiled.

"I'm just glad we're holding hands in public" he chuckled.

"Hm?" Shizuo let go of Izaya's hand teasingly.

"Eh? No!" Izaya exclaimed and took Shizuo's hand, only to be tickled in the palm which made him let go of the hand, which he did. He then took the hand again only for the same thing to repeat. Again and again. "Shizu-chan!"

"Haha.. sorry" Shizuo held onto Izaya's hand again. "You really are like a little child"

"You really are a teasing protozoan. Or should I say lout?"

"You really are a little child. You make me look like a paedophile" he chuckled.

"Maybe you are a paedophile"

"How old are you again?"

"17 and you're obviously 30" he mocked.

"30? Isn't that a bit too much?"

"It's not my fault you're old"

"Tch.." he snorted. "I'll see you later, 'kay?" Shizuo said as he stopped in front of his classroom.

"Sure" he waved and ran off to his classroom.

* * *

><p>Izaya was waiting outside Shizuo's classroom where he and a few other males were at detention. He wanted to walk Shizuo to the station just to spend some time with him even if they weren't gonna hang out after that. "Come on, Shizu-chan…"<p>

"Izaya?"

"Hm? Ah, hello Shinra."

"So… How is it going? You know, between Shizuo and you?" he said excitedly. "Celty and I wanna know!"

"Eh? Oh, that's right, Shizu-chan told you. Well, I guess it's going well"

"I'm glad! But why are you still here? Didn't classes already end?"

"I'm waiting for Shizu-chan. He's got detention" he chuckled.

"I guess that makes sense"

"But why are _you _here?"

"I had club activities. Biology sure is fantastic"

"Typical Shinra"

"Anyway, it's about time I went home. Celty is probably waiting eagerly for me to return home an-"

"Okay, okay, Shinra. Just go home" he chuckled.

"Haha, see you tomorrow then!" Shinra said and waved as he walked down the hallway.

"He's crazy as always I see. Anyway, it can't be long before Shizu-chan get's out now. Ahaha, I make it sound like he's in prison! Well, he might as well be" he said to himself and chuckled.

* * *

><p>The teacher glared at each and every one of the boys. Shizuo sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Alright, boys. You can leave now. Detention's over" the teacher said and rose from his chair.<p>

"Finally!" Shizuo exclaimed as he rose from his chair and went out of the classroom. "Eh? Izaya?" he blinked.

"Hey, finally they let you out"

"Hm.. I think the teacher was in a bad mood.." he frowned.

"That's too bad. But now you're with me, so it should be fine, ne?" he said and took Shizuo by the hand.

"Whatever.." Shizuo shrugged.

"How mean. Aren't you happy to see me?"

"No?" he teased.

"You're so mean. And I even waited for you" he smiled. "In a bad mood?"

"Nope.. well.. I guess.." he shrugged. "I'm not a paedophile…"

"You're 17 just like me, Shizu-chan"

"I know.. I'm joking" he chuckled.

"You're a strange guy. But I still love you. Anyway, I'm following you to the station"

"What? Why?"

"Because I want to be with you, obviously" he said matter-of-fact.

"What if I don't want to be with you right now?" he asked, teasing the other.

"I know you want to. And if not I don't really care"

"You won't leave me, will you?"

"Nope~" he said happily as he changed his indoors shoes to outdoor shoes.

"Aha.." Shizuo raised a brow and he too changed his shoes to outdoor shoes.

"You seem quite teasing today"

"Does it bother you?"

"If you keep rejecting me then yeah. A bit."

"Rejecting you?" Shizuo looked confused at Izaya.

"Yeah. Like you don't want to be with me. I hope you're just messing with me" he said and headed towards the gate.

"Uh, touchy~" Shizuo mocked.

"You wanna have sex again?"

"Right here?"

"Wha-, no! That's not what I meant at all! I was trying to threat you, you idiot!" he exclaimed with a blush on his cheeks.

"Threat me?" he smirked.

"Well yeah, but you ruined it. It doesn't matter! Let's just get you hom-…"

"What?"

"I just remembered. I still have to tell my mother" he said and stopped dead on the pavement. He had forgotten all about it. And he didn't have long.

"That you're moving in at my place?"

"Yeah. I was actually wondering.. If you would mind going with me?"

"Go.. with you?"

"Yeah.. To my mother's place. To tell her, ne?" he paused. "It's alright if you don't want to"

"If.. you think it's really necessary that I join you?"

"I would like you to accompany me. But I can do it by myself if you don't want to"

"Then I'll come along"

"Thank you" he said and took Shizuo's hand. They walked down the street hand in hand until they reached the station. They kissed each other and parted their ways, eager to meet each other again.

* * *

><p>Christine: New chappie~ reviews please!<br>Signe: Hope you like it~ REVIEW! :D


	48. Teasing Questions

It was Saturday afternoon and Shizuo sat in class, bored to death. Through the entire third period he had been hearing a lot of mumbling from the classmates. The teacher had been scolding them over and over again for being so noisy. The blonde played with his pencil as he stared at the blank piece of paper. Once in awhile he would glare out of the window and then look back down at the paper. He was eager to get home and enjoy the weekend. As the bell rang he quickly packed his things in his bag, only concentrating about that. When he looked up he was surrounded by his classmates.

"What?" Shizuo raised a brow.

"Ehh, Shizuo-kun, is it true that you and Izaya are _dating~_" one of the persons asked.

Shizuo frowned and sighed as he rose from his seat.

"Have you kissed?" another asked. "Do you _love~ _him?" A third asked, causing everyone to chuckle a bit.

"Urh, just leave me alone" Shizuo sighed and glared around at everyone.

"Who would've known that you two would get together" a fourth said.

Everyone was trying to talk louder than each other, causing Shizuo to not hear a single word they said. "It doesn't matter, geez" he sighed.

"Oh, did we upset you? We're just curious!"

"That's enough!" Shinra pushed his way through the crowd of people and stood beside Shizuo. "Shinra.." Shizuo sighed annoyed. "No, I think you should all just mind your own businesses!" the boy exclaimed.

"Easy, easy! Are you gay too, Shinra?" They all started giggling again.

"Whatever.. I'm out of here!" Shizuo marched out through the crowd, ignoring all the things the others said to him. He quickly went out of the door and walked faster and faster down the hallway.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!" Shizuo cursed to himself.

* * *

><p>Biology was as boring as ever. At least it was Saturday and there were only a few minutes left before the bell would ring, allowing the students to go home and enjoy the weekend. Oh, Izaya was going to enjoy this weekend. He was going to Shizuo's place and stay for the night. But, next Monday he would have to approach his mother and talk about all the moving he was gonna do. But there was no helping it if he wanted to live with Shizuo, away from his awful mother. The bell rang and as Izaya was about to stand, his classmates had already surrounded him.<p>

"Umm.. Izaya, we've heard rumours about you and Shizuo holding hands this Monday!"

"So?" Izaya replied bluntly.

"Is it true?"

"And if it is?" he smirked.

"So it is true! Are you dating?" another one asked.

"Have you kissed?"

"For how long have you been together?"

"Wait, that means you're gay!"

"I would never have thought Izaya was gay!"

"Me neither!"

They all asked crazy questions that Izaya didn't want to answer. Besides, they all asked at once, so he could hardly understand half of what any of them said. How annoying… He just wanted to get out of there and meet Shizuo by the school gate!

"Do your parents know?"

"I'm out of here" Izaya said and opened the window next to his seat.

"Ah, Izaya, what are you doing?"

"Leaving" he grinned at them and took his school bag along with another bag in which he had his clothes and other stuff for the weekend.

"Eh?" all the classmates exclaimed.

"Bye bye!" he said as he climbed out the window and down the wall, causing some students to look surprised at him as he climbed down past their windows. When there were only four meters to the ground he jumped, landing perfectly on his feet. Like a cat.

"Ah, Shizu-chan~!" Izaya yelled and waved at Shizuo.

Shizuo had stopped dead in his tracks the moment he saw the window on the top floor open and Izaya jumped out of said window. "Oh boy.." Shizuo watched as the raven made he's way down the building. His jaw dropped the moment he landed on his feet and acted like nothing had happened.

"Flea?"

Izaya ran towards Shizuo. "Yes?"

"What was that?"

"Hm?" he questioned him as he stopped before Shizuo.

"Don't give me that… you just jumped out of the window… on the top floor!"

"Yeah, so?" he smiled.

"So? How the hell…?" Shizuo looked back up at the window.

Students from Izaya's class were looking at them, shouting things like: "Kiss, kiss, kiss!" they mocked. Shizuo rolled his eyes and looked back down at Izaya.

"They were after you too?"

"Yup! Oh well, I don't really care. But I need to change into outdoors shoes. Wait here, ne?" he said as he left his bags by Shizuo and ran back inside to change his shoes.

"Wha- hey!" Shizuo sighed heavily as he stood there, waiting for Izaya to come back.

"I'm ready now" Izaya said when he came back and took his bags. "I'm guessing your classmates were after you too then?"

"Uh, yeah.. they were a pain in the ass" Shizuo snorted.

"Don't worry. It doesn't matter. Besides, you're with me now so everything should be fine, ne?" he smiled and took Shizuo's hand.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss!" someone from Shizuo's class yelled at them. Shizuo's eyebrow was twitching from annoyance.

"They're pissing me off" he said through gritted teeth.

"Relax" he told him and rubbed Shizuo's hand with his thumb. "Don't mind them"

"If they keep yelling that I'll bury them in the ground, head first!" Shizuo growled.

"Shizu-_chan~_ why don't you kiss your _boyfriend_?" a boy mocked.

"Hey there!" Izaya yelled cheerfully. "If you're tired of living then keep yelling that! If not, you're digging your own grave with that!" he grinned.

"Aww.. are you the 'male' in that relationship, Izaya?"

"Last time I checked we were both males. How about you?"

"Easy, easy" he backed away a bit. The boy smirked again. "What are you guys doing for the weekend? Maybe have some _fun~_"

At that Izaya clenched his fist and felt like cutting the guy's throat open with the flick blade in his pocket. "Why? Are you interested in such things? What a pervert! Maybe you're jealous? Could it be that you like Shizu-chan too?"

"Whatever, Izaya" the boy shrugged and walked away.

"Urgh.. I can't wait to beat him up on Monday" Shizuo growled.

"Normally I would tell you not to, but right now I couldn't care any less" he said and tugged in Shizuo's hand; they began walking down the street.

Shizuo sighed heavily. "I really can't stand that guy.."

"He's an idiot. Let's just forget him and get to your house"

"Yeah, yeah.."

* * *

><p>"Finally home.." Shizuo sighed in relief and walked in through the entrance to their front garden. He opened the door to his house and announced his presence. "I'm home.." he sighed and put his shoes aside but stopped his actions when he saw a different pair of shoes. The blonde frowned and the moment he looked up into the house a tall man stood in front of him.<p>

"Hello, Shizuo"

* * *

><p>Signe: Short chapter is short… BELIEVE IT! Okay it's not that short xD But it's a bit shorter than usual. BUT! We had to get the story to fit in the chapters xD HOPE YOU LIKE IT!<br>Christine: Oh, dear. What an interesting ending! Short chapters are good to read once in awhile. Leave a review anyway!


	49. Unchangeable Decisions

Izaya was behind Shizuo and had just put his shoes aside when he heard the unfamiliar male voice.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Shizuo sighed and walked past the male, while Izaya kept still.

"That's a weird way to greet your father, Shizuo" the male said, whom apparently was the blonde's father.

[Eh? His father?] Izaya thought.

"Just on your way out to drink?" Shizuo said, mockingly.

"Shizuo…"

"Mhmm? Come on, Izaya" Shizuo said and pulled Izaya with him, past the blonde's father.

"Not to be rude. My name is Nakashi" he smiled gently at Izaya. Shizuo flinched.

"Don't answer"

"Ahh, Shizuo behave yourself!" the male said.

"Eh? Izaya" he was a bit confused and ended up answering Nakashi.

"Nice to meet you" Nakashi smiled.

"Come on, Izaya" Shizuo growled and pulled Izaya with him upstairs.

"What was that?"

"_That _was my father… idiot" Shizuo sighed. "I don't know why he's here"

"Is he that bad?"

"I couldn't give a shit about that idiot"

"Oh.." he paused and sat down on the bed, motioning Shizuo to come sit beside him.

"Yeah, yeah.." Shizuo sighed as he sat down beside Izaya.

"Tell me what's on your mind" he said, placing a reassuring hand on the other's knee.

"What? Anger? Annoyance?" he growled.

"Yeah. Everything, ne?"

"Yup, just said it"

"You're angry with him? Because he's hardly here and drinks a lot?"

"Furious" Shizuo corrected.

"I'm sorry. Just let it out, ne? If you wanna scream, then scream. If you wanna yell curses or cry just do so. I'm here to listen"

"Uhh, no… It doesn't matter" Shizuo sighed. "I don't wanna talk about it. I just hope he'll be out by tomorrow"

"It's best to let it out. But if you don't wanna talk about it now, I'll always be here to hear you out"

"Just forget it"

"Shizuo.. Izaya" Miyase suddenly called.

"Yes?" Izaya answered.

"Could you come down-stairs?"

Shizuo sighed and rose from the bed and went downstairs; Izaya followed.

"What?" he blonde asked angrily as he saw his mother and father sitting in the kitchen, drinking tea.

"Come sit down" Miyase smiled. "Would you like anything to drink?" She continued.

"No thanks" Izaya said and sat down on the chair opposite Miyase while Shizuo sat down beside him.

"What is it?" Shizuo growled.

"Oi, stop it!" Nakashi slammed his hand down on the table, causing Miyase to jump in surprise.

[What the?] Izaya thought surprised.

"Calm down, both of you" Miyase tried.

"When are you gonna leave?" Shizuo asked, giving his father a displeased glare.

"I don't know" Nakashi shrugged.

"Hopefully tomorrow"

Nakashi sighed. "I'm losing my temper over here, Shizuo"

"Like I care" Shizuo shrugged.

Izaya placed a calming hand on Shizuo's knee; under the table so no one would see.

"Please calm down, Shizuo" Miyase pleaded.

"What's going on?" Izaya asked calmly, with a fake smile on his lips.

"Shizuo is being ridiculous" Nakashi explained as calm as he could.

"I'm not ridiculous!" Shizuo exclaimed.

"Calm down, boy" Nakashi said, annoyed.

"I can't be calm when you're around!"

"Shizuo" Nakashi paused. "I don't know what your problem is-"

"You're my problem! I don't want you here!" Shizuo yelled.

"Oi! Who do you think pays for your food, clothes… everything?" Nakashi fired back. Shizuo glared at him in silence. "Show some gratitude" Nakashi added.

Izaya was rather surprised at the outbursts. Shizuo's father sure was being an ass right now. He gently squeezed Shizuo's knee underneath the table, trying to calm him down a bit.

"Was there anything you wanted to talk about?" Izaya tried.

"Actually-"

"No, right now, I want to get this straight" Nakura interrupted.

"What is this about _you _moving in?" Nakashi stared at Izaya.

"Eh? It's something personal" he said confused. He would have thought Miyase would at least have talked to Nakashi about it.

"You won't interfere. He's moving in no matter what!" Shizuo snapped.

"I'm not talking to you" Nakashi turned his attention to Izaya again. "Well? Personal? What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't want to talk about it" Izaya was starting to grow angry at him.

"You think you can just move in here?"

"No. I didn't. I was given permission"

"Aha" he looked at Miyase.

"I already spoke to him about paying for staying here…" Miyase carefully said.

"Yes" Izaya nodded.

"There's no room for him"

"Of course there's room for him! He's staying in my room!" Shizuo exclaimed.

"We have talked about it and Shizuo agreed that he will share his room with me.."

Nakashi scowled at Shizuo. "What's that supposed to mean? This so sudden and, weird" He frowned.

"You shouldn't even care about it.. you're never here anyway!" Shizuo growled.

"Shizu-chan.." Izaya said carefully.

"This is _my _house and _my _rules. Even though I'm never here I still make decisions!"

"Too bad, it's happening! You can't change it!" Shizuo had ignored Izaya, only focussing on his father.

"Can't you two please calm down?" Miyase tried, causing both males to glare at each other, annoyed.

"I agree with Miyase. We will figure this out, ne?"

Nakashi was the first to calm down a bit. Shizuo, however, was still rather tense and annoyed. "I want a reason as to why you're moving in here, Izaya"

[Should I just tell him?] Izaya thought. "Family problems"

"Family problems?" Nakashi raised a brow. "Why choose to live here then? Hm? I'm sure you could've come up with something else. Besides, I've never heard about you until recently" he paused. "Are you special to Shizuo?"

"It's not like I just came by and asked if I could move in. Shizu-chan and I just talked about it and then it happened." he paused. "I guess we're very close friends"

"You guess you're very close friends? Even you two should know that this is quite abnormal" Nakashi frowned.

"Dad, just leave it. You can't do anything abou-"

"Oh, why are you so eager for him to move in, Shizuo?" Nakashi glanced over at Shizuo.

"Because.. I know what he's been through, okay?" he yelled.

"It's okay, Shizu-chan" Izaya assured him, rubbing the other's knee. He was grateful for Shizuo protecting him but he didn't want to make things worse between the blonde and his father.

"I think you two are hiding something important here"

"Hm?" Izaya let out.

"Tell me, right now" The male ordered. Shizuo glared down at the table, silently. Miyase looked at her son, while fiddling with her cup.

Izaya didn't want to say anything and the other two didn't look like they wanted to say it either. "Well.." Izaya started and looked up at Shizuo who looked at Izaya through the corner of his eye.

"Well?" Nakashi waited impatiently.

"Okay?" Izaya half whispered to Shizuo.

"Fine.." Shizuo sighed.

"What are you whispering about?"

"Never mind" Izaya said turning to Nakashi. "We're dating" he said bluntly.

"Excuse me?" Nakashi blinked in confusion. Shizuo looked up at his father.

"He's my boyfriend" Shizuo glared at his father, waiting for his next move. Nakashi rose from his seat.

"Out" he told Izaya. Shizuo too rose from his seat.

"He's staying" he growled.

"Wha-?" Izaya let out confused and ended up rising from his chair as well.

"Out" Nakashi hissed through gritted teeth.

"Dear, calm down.." Miyase tried but was overheard.

"You can't throw him out!" Shizuo exclaimed.

Nakashi ignored Shizuo. "Are you deaf? I said out!" Nakashi hissed at Izaya.

Izaya took a step back making his chair fall behind him. "Eh?"

Nakashi went over to Izaya and grabbed the back of his shirt, pulling him towards the front door. "No, you don't!" Shizuo exclaimed as he grabbed his father's wrist which held onto Izaya's shirt. "Let him go!"

"He's not staying here!" Nakashi snarled and ripped his wrist free and continued to push Izaya towards the door, even though the raven-haired tried to fight against it.

"Dad, you can't!"

"Ah" he let out as the shirt slightly smothered him.

Nakashi opened the front door and practically threw Izaya out of the house. Shizuo ran out to Izaya, helping him to his feet. "Shizuo, get back in here. You're not helping that boy!" Nakashi exclaimed angrily.

"I don't care what you say! He's staying here with me!" Shizuo yelled back.

Izaya was very confused and now he had a few bruises on his hands and one on his cheek bone. Great. But everything happened too fast. So fast that even the great Izaya Orihara couldn't keep up with it as Shizuo helped him to his feet.

Miyase soon hurried to her husband's side. "Nakashi, you can't do this!" she said worried as she looked at the two boys outside.

"Yes I can, and I will not allow that boy to come back in. Go get Shizuo" he ordered and left the scene. Miyase watched him as he left. She slowly went outside.

"Come.. Izaya, you should just hurry upstairs, okay?" Miyase told Izaya. "Shizuo, it'd be best if you could calm down a bit too"

"Yeah, yeah.. I'll try" Shizuo mumbled and helped Izaya inside. Nakashi appeared again.

"What, he's still here?" he scowled at the raven-haired. Shizuo let go of Izaya and went over to his father to push him backwards.

"You won't touch him again!" Shizuo hissed angrily.

"Shi-Shizu-chan, don't mind it. Come, let's go for a walk" he said as he tugged Shizuo's hand.

"Go upstairs, Izaya" Shizuo said, not looking back at the other.

"How dare you, Shizuo!" Nakashi growled.

"Shizu-chan.."

"Go. Upstairs" Shizuo repeated, a bit angrier than before. Miyase started pulling Izaya towards the stairs.

"But..."

"Izaya.. come on" Miyase pleaded.

"He's staying right there, Miyase" Nakashi said as he grabbed both of Shizuo's arms and slung him to the wall. "You will listen to me" he growled.

"Stop it both of you!" Izaya exclaimed. "It's enough" he added calmly.

"Shut up! You have nothing to say in this! You should get out of my house right now!" Nakashi snarled, looking at Izaya while holding Shizuo in place. Shizuo was obviously holding back his strength, he didn't want to damage the house or hurt anyone of the people who surrounded him.

"Just go upstairs Izaya, damn it!" Shizuo hissed, trying to push his father away.

"Nakashi-san. Please stop" Izaya said seriously.

"Not until you're out of my house"

Izaya got away from Miyase's grip and went towards Shizuo's father, placing a hand on his arm. "Let him go, ne?"

Nakashi let go of Shizuo's arm and glared at Izaya. "Who do you think you are? huh?"

"A good friend trying to solve things out. I don't want you to hurt him." he said removing his hand.

Shizuo stared at Izaya. Nakashi let go of Shizuo's other arm short after, growled something to himself and went to the kitchen.

"Are you alright?" Izaya asked him, a worried expression on his face. He was a bit surprised it had been so easy to make Nakashi obey but didn't question it any further.

"I'm fine.. don't worry about me.." Shizuo sighed. "I'm kinda surprised that went so smoothly.." Shizuo frowned a bit.

"I can't help but worry about you" he assured him. "But I agree. That was a bit... too easy, ne?"

"Hah, don't think I'd let you off so easily" Nakashi hissed and grabbed Izaya's arm, yanking him away from Shizuo and towards the front door. Before Shizuo even got to realize what just happened, Nakashi had thrown Izaya out once again and closed the door behind him, locking it.

"What the hell? Stop it!" Shizuo exclaimed as he approached his father.

"Kitchen" Nakashi ordered, holding Shizuo in a firm grip.

"Ow..." Izaya hissed as he had hit the hard concrete face first, falling right onto his stomach. He pushed himself up into a sitting position and held a hand over a sore spot on his cheek. "Fuck…"

* * *

><p>Signe: Ooooh… Bad daddy-o!<br>Christine: *Sniffles* ~ *Silence*  
>- Leave a review peepz! :D<p> 


	50. Finding A Way

"Let go!" Shizuo squirmed around. Nakashi had a hard time pushing him towards the kitchen but somehow he managed.

"Miyase, you come in here too!" Nakashi called for his wife. Miyase hesitated but followed her husband into the kitchen, feeling extremely helpless.

"I'm telling you to let go!" Shizuo hissed as he tried to get free from his father's grip.

"Sit down!" Nakashi ordered. He forcefully pushed Shizuo down onto the chair. He kept his hands on his son's shoulders just in case.

"Honey, don't be too harsh on him" Miyase said nervously as she entered the kitchen.

Nakashi rolled his eyes and glared down at Shizuo. "Relax, boy!"

Shizuo gritted his teeth and looked up at his father "Not until you let him in!"

"Please calm down both of you. I think Shizuo _should _go take a look at Izaya. It was rude of you to kick him out like that, honey" She tried, placing a nervous hand on her husband's shoulder.

"Don't tell me what to do! I don't want that boy in the house!"

Miyase flinched and pulled her hand back. "It's my house too. Let's just talk about it, okay? I'm sure we can figure something out" she said, trying to force a weak smile.

"There's nothing to talk about! He's not coming back in!" Nakashi snapped.

"C-calm down, honey" Miyase tried.

"No! He's caused enough trouble here!"

"He hasn't done anything wrong, dear" Miyase said nervously, fingers fiddling with her sleeves.

"Let me go, dad!" Shizuo squirmed and pushed his father's hands away. "He's done nothing wrong!" Shizuo yelled.

"I don't want you to be with him, Shizuo!" Nakashi yelled back.

"I don't care what you think! If I want to be with him then that's how it is!" Shizuo exclaimed, leaving his father stunned. Shizuo marched out to the front door and unlocked it. He stepped outside and went over to Izaya. The raven looked over his shoulder and saw a furious Shizuo. He still held a hand over his cheek because his cheek bone hurt a bit.

"Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo kneeled down beside Izaya. "I'm sorry.. are you hurt?"

"I don't think so"

"Okay.." Shizuo sighed and gently placed his hand on Izaya's cheek, stroking the skin.

"Are you alright?" he asked, taking note of the shade of red in Shizuo's face.

Shizuo sighed heavily. "Yea, I'm fine.. let's go for a walk..."

"That's probably for the best, ne? And then we'll calm you down a bit too" he smiled weakly and stood from the ground, removing his hand from his sore cheek.

"I'm sorry about... him" Shizuo choked on the last word as he rose from the ground.

"It's not your fault" he assured him and leaned up to place a soft kiss on his cheek.

Shizuo smiled weakly at the other. "I know.. it's just. Arh, I just wish that he could've just stayed away from our home.." Shizuo sighed as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I'm sorry you feel that way" he said, grabbing Shizuo's arm, making them look like a couple as they began walking down the quiet street.

"He shouldn't have treated you like that!"

"It was quite rude, yes. But let's just wait and see if he and your mother find some solution, ne? Who knows? Maybe he will calm down and accept it" he said, trying to cheer the blonde up a bit.

"I fucking hope so!"

"It'll be alright. I'm sure it will" No he wasn't. He was nervous as hell. But right now all that mattered was to cheer Shizuo up and calm him down. The blonde was furious and he didn't want him to suddenly grab a street sign and throw it at some innocent by-passer who accidently would bump into him.

"Yeah yeah. He'll probably be easier to persuade than my grandma..."

"Yeah.. Have you heard anything from her? Did she call or something?"

"Not a word..."

"I'm sorry to hear that" Izaya noticed a small park and tugged Shizuo's arm to change direction towards that.  
>They both went to the park and sat down at the nearest bench.<p>

"Yeah, well.. I don't care"

"It's okay if it makes you sad, Shizu-chan. You can tell me" Izaya said, smiling gently at the blonde.

The blonde shrugged. "I'm serious. I don't care. Besides.. she doesn't care that much about me since Kasuka is her favourite..."

"Yeah.. You're not too happy about that, are you? It hurts, ne?"

"What? No?" Shizuo faked a chuckle.

"You're lying" He wasn't a 100 percent positive, but he was pretty sure he was right. Shizuo was always good at being unbelievably unpredictable so he might as well not be right.

"Pff.. No I'm not" he shrugged, looking away.

"Shizu-chan..." Izaya placed a caring hand on Shizuo's thigh, stroking gently with his thumb.

"Yeah?" Shizuo turned to look at Izaya, smiling weakly at him.

Now he was sure Shizuo wasn't telling the truth. "You're lying to me. Tell me what's on your mind. Tell me what you're sad about. What you're angry about. Everything"

"But I'm alright.. really" he raised his brows while looking Izaya in the eyes. Obviously he didn't want Izaya to know about his feelings at all, and he intended to keep these feelings to himself.

"Shizu-chan, it's just me hearing. I won't tell anyone else. Tell me"

"It's nothing... would you just leave it?"

"No"

"Leave it.."

"Then promise to tell me when you're ready"

"Whatever.." Shizuo said as he looked the other way.

"Look at me"

"What?" the blonde stared back at the other.

Izaya smiled gently at him. "A kiss to calm you down?"

"Goddamn it" Shizuo chuckled and leaned down for a kiss. Their soft, warm lips met each other for a quick kiss. They moved a bit away from each other, ruby eyes staring into caramel ones. "Why are you always this calm?"

"I'm not always calm" Izaya chuckled. "But I guess that's just how I am, ne?"

"You've gotta teach me how to do that!"

"Of course. I will. But it's gonna be tough for you"

"I'll probably give up halfway through.."

"I won't let you. I'll help you relax and calm down, ne?"

"Yeah" The blonde sighed.

"It'll be fine. I'm sure"

"You're probably right.."

"I am" he assured him. "But we should probably head back. Or is there anywhere you wish to go?"

"No.. I guess we have to go back" they both rose from the bench and found their way back to Shizuo's house. As they stood in front of the front door, Shizuo hesitated before opening the door. Izaya placed a calming hand on Shizuo's shoulder and smiled at him when Shizuo turned his head to look at him.

"You just go get your cheek washed.. it's covered in dust.." Shizuo chuckled as he pointed at the other's cheek. "I'll go talk to my parents.."

"Sure. You don't want me to go with you?"

"Nah, I'll be alright" with that Shizuo entered the kitchen, seeing his mother and father sitting at the table.

"Shizuo, honey" Miyase smiled, caringly. Nakashi turned to look at the blonde.

"Come sit"

"Why should I?" the blonde shrugged.

"Because. We've been talking and I want you to hear the decision" Nakashi said, frowning. The blonde sighed as he took a seat.

"Yeah, what?" he was still mad at his father for treating Izaya the way he'd treated him.

"Well.. first of all" Nakashi cleared his throat. "I'm leaving tonight. It's important business" he took a sip of his coffee.

"Yeah and?" Shizuo waited for the man to apologize for his bad behaviour.

"Secondly. I'm sorry for treating your friend like that" he mumbled.

"You should be" Shizuo backfired.

"Ah, Shizuo. Calm down" Miyase scolded.

"Whatever" the blonde shrugged and looked away. Nakashi completely ignored the remark and continued.

"I heard about your grandmother" he raised a brow.

"So what?" Shizuo turned to look at his father.

"Well. You want to push her aside and welcome this boy, Izaya?"

"What the hell are you talking about? She never favoured me anyway" Shizuo said, annoyed.

"Just give her time to get used to this, alright? She would never hate a family member" Nakashi guaranteed.

"Obviously, you wouldn't know anything about it, because you're never here!" Shizuo growled.

"I admit that, yes. But I do know your grandmother enough to say that it'll never happen, even after what she said or did"

"We'll just have to wait and see" Miyase added. "She wasn't happy at all, Nakashi" Miyase said to her husband, staring at him.

"You don't believe in your own mother, Miyase?" Nakashi raised a brow.

"I do.. but"

"But what? Of course she'll lighten up. Everybody does" Nakashi sighed.

"Why do you care in the first place?" Shizuo suddenly spoke.

"Shizuo, you're my son. Of course I care about you and everyone else in this house. It's just hard to hear that you've chosen... _That _path. Sorry, I never expected that" Nakashi admitted. "That's why I freaked out, okay?"

"If you say so" Shizuo relaxed a bit more now, knowing the truth. "Well.. I guess it was good seeing you again" Shizuo shrugged and rose from his seat.

"Yeah, I hope I'll be able to come home more often" Nakashi smiled. The blonde said nothing to his father and left the kitchen and went over towards the staircase, seeing Izaya sitting there.

"How did it go?"

"I guess it went alright" Shizuo shrugged and went up the stairs, Izaya following.

"Alright? What did they say?"

"Hm? You want to know?" Shizuo chuckled as he stepped into his room and sat down on his bed.

"Of course I do" he smiled and sat down on the blonde's lap, looking into his eyes.

"Aha, well. I won't tell you" Shizuo teased.

"Shizu-chan..."

"Yes?" he smiled at the other.

"Just tell me already" he said slightly frustrated. He was a bit nervous but Shizuo seemed somewhat happy and it calmed him down.

"Tell you what. For each word, I want a kiss. Deal?" Shizuo smirked.

"Sure sure"

"Well.." Shizuo started.

"Hm? Oh" Izaya leaned in and kissed his lips. "What more?"

"He's.." he paused and received another kiss. "Sorry" he smirked.

Izaya sighed in relief and kissed his lips again. "I'm glad"

Shizuo pulled Izaya in for another kiss, immediately parting his lips to lick at Izaya's lips. Izaya did the same, smiling when Shizuo's tongue entered his mouth. The blonde slid his hand up to Izaya's neck, keeping him from pulling back from the kiss. His tongue exploring the other's mouth and muscle.

"Mmm" Izaya moaned into the kiss. God he wanted Shizuo right now. Wanted him _inside him_. But he knew they couldn't do anything like that right now. After all, they weren't the only ones in the house. Miyase and Nakashi were downstairs, though Kasuka was out with some friends.

The blonde chuckled at the moan and slipped his other hand down to Izaya's pants, lightly tugging at the material.

"Mnn.. Shizzz.." he mumbled trying to pull away.

Shizuo let the other pull back by removing his hand. "Hm?"

"We can't do.. _that_, ne?"

"It doesn't have to be that" Shizuo smiled gently, still looking at the other. His hand fiddling with Izaya's pants trying to undo the button and unzip his pants.

"Then what would you like to do?" his cheeks became flustered.

"Touch you" Shizuo whispered.

"Okay"

Shizuo didn't look away from the blushing raven. His hand slipped down into the other's boxers, feeling the warm flesh down there. His other hand moved down to Izaya's lower back.

"Nn.." Izaya moaned quietly at the touch. Shizuo chuckled at the sound coming from his boyfriend. With his index finger he stroke Izaya's member gently. "Nnn.. Shizu-chan.. Are you sure about this? Your parents are just downstairs.."

"They won't hear.. Unless" he gave Izaya a quick smirk. "You decide to moan loudly"

"I can't help it.."

"Heh.." Shizuo smiled and continued brushing his index finger over the member.

"You're teasing.. Mmm.." he moaned closing his eyes tightly, trying to resist the urge to yell at Shizuo and tell him to just fuck him right there.

Shizuo pulled the member out of its hiding place and wrapped his fingers around it, starting to stroke him gently. His other hand made its way down under his boxers, letting a finger poke at Izaya's ring of muscles.

"Nnn.. No fair" he moaned and leaned forward to rest his head against Shizuo's collarbone.

"You like it?" Shizuo whispered as he pushed his finger inside Izaya.

"Arh.. Mhmm..." he gently bit down on his lower lip.

The blonde pushed the finger deeper inside, feeling Izaya's tight insides around his finger. Izaya tensed his body and wrapped his arms around Shizuo's neck. "Nn.. You're fingering me too?"

"Feels good, huh?" Shizuo smiled and pulled his finger out, only to push it back in.

"Hnnn..." he moaned. "Y-yeah.." he said and bit his lip to try and suppress the upcoming moan. Shizuo started stroking Izaya a bit faster while thrusting his finger into the raven-haired.

"Hnn.." Izaya tensed his legs, curling his toes until he got used to the feeling and relaxed a bit more. Shizuo added another finger and pushed them deep in, curling his fingers upwards and rubbed the insides.

"Rhnnn.. Easy.." he moaned, taking a deep, shaky breath. He grabbed Shizuo's shoulders.

"Can't help it" Shizuo chuckled, gently rubbing at the same spot; his other hand still working on the hardened member.

"N-noouuu... No fair-rahnn.." he moaned silently, tightening his grip on the other's shoulders.

Shizuo placed his thumb on the tip of Izaya's cock, gently pressing down. The member was already leaking its precum. "Come here" Shizuo whispered, wanting Izaya to kiss him as he continued to thrust his fingers into Izaya's ass.

Izaya bit down hard one last time on his lip and leaned up to kiss Shizuo's lips. "Nnn"

While they snogged Shizuo's hands worked on Izaya's body; his fingers feeling his insides and rubbing against his prostate, his other hand stroking the other's member faster and faster.

"Ah... Nn.." he let out as Shizuo rubbed against his good spot.

"Kiss me again" Shizuo demanded.

Izaya smashed their lips back together. As Izaya kissed Shizuo more violently Shizuo turned more forceful, making Shizuo be the one in control the whole time. Izaya _loved _that. "Hnn.." He curled his toes tightly as Shizuo hit his prostate _just _the right way. "Ah.." he let out into the kiss. The moan was rather loud, but he just couldn't help it.

Shizuo repeated his movements, hitting Izaya's prostate again and again, earning muffled moans as they continued kissing.

"Mnnh.." Izaya was close to coming. The pleasure he was feeling from both the harsh yet gentle strokes on his member and the finger teasing and rubbing against his prostate sent waves of pleasures up his spine. The blonde rubbed against the raven's prostate a few more times and the hand stroke the member a last couple of times before white strings of sticky cum came out of Izaya's cock. "Arhnn.." Izaya moaned a little too loud for his own liking and blushed.

"Mm.." Shizuo smiled teasingly and pulled his fingers out of Izaya. He kissed Izaya's lips again and then looked down at himself. His clothes were covered with cum here and there, his hand too. "Ah, what a mess" Shizuo grinned.

"Shut... Up.." Izaya panted.

"Heh.. cute" Shizuo chuckled.

"Nnn.." Izaya complained. "Our uniforms are a mess" he ended up agreeing.

"Who's fault was that?"

"Yours"

"Impossible" Shizuo smirked.

"You know how to please me" he blushed looking down at the white cum spread around their uniforms.

"Lucky me" Shizuo chuckled. "Oh well. Maybe we should clean this up before my mom or dad sees this"

"Good idea. But could you.. Put _that _back into my boxers?"

"Huh? Why me? It's yours"

"Because you took it out"

"Oh, well. I don't want you to come again if I touch it" Shizuo whispered.

"Dirty..."

"I'm just saying it" Shizuo shrugged. "But I do think it's kinda cute" he tilted his head as he looked at it.

"W-what? It's not 'cute'!" He blushed and put his member back into his boxers, zipping his pants.

"Aww, I like it"

"Another time. Hopefully soon we can have s-sex, ne? But for now.. I was thinking if your parents would mind if we took a shower?"

"Take a shower with me?" Shizuo raised a brow. "Who knows what might happen?"

"If you don't want your father and mother to hear, then you won't do anything"

"Aww, disappointed" Shizuo pouted. "I couldn't help but get a little turned on at your moans" he licked his lower lip teasingly.

"Damn... I guess there's no helping it then?"

"Well..-" Shizuo was interrupted by Miyase calling his name.

"We're going to buy some groceries, we'll be back in half an hour!"

"Alright mom" Shizuo yelled back, smirking a bit. "Lucky, huh?"

* * *

><p>Signe: Anyone who can guess what happens next? *smirk*<br>Christine: I know I know! :D Are we gonna love it? YES! :D leave some reviews and find out next time.. in Clumsy Little Heart chapter 51! :D  
>Signe: TV-show-style, haha! xD 50 chapters? Really? Will this story ever end? *GASP*<br>Christine: Omg! 50 chapters! This must be celebrated! :D  
>Signe: *Finds cookies and a movie*<p> 


	51. Steaming Hot

"Yeah" Izaya chuckled.

"Well.. shall we?" the blonde chuckled and kissed Izaya once again.

"Well.. It's something new, ne? Might as well try doing it other places than in the bed"

"Yeah, I think you'll like it" Shizuo winked and gently pushed Izaya aside.

"You'll have to carry me down there"

"Huh? You can't walk? Too much pleasure?" Shizuo mocked.

"No!" he exclaimed. "I'm just telling you what I want..."

"Touchy, alright, I will" Shizuo rose from the bed and lifted Izaya up bridal style. "Where did you put your clothes?"

"In a bag downstairs" he chuckled and wrapped his arms around Shizuo's neck and shoulders.

"Okay then" Shizuo nodded and they both went downstairs to pick Izaya things up and then head straight to the bathroom. Shizuo put Izaya down and locked the door. He unbuttoned his shirt, which was all sticky, and left it on the floor. His pants following short after. Izaya took his clothes off as well, leaving his boxers on. Shizuo stripped himself for all clothing and turned the water on in the shower cabin. "Ready?"

"Sure" Izaya said and took his boxers off as well.

Shizuo stepped inside the shower cabin and waited for Izaya to join him. "Come on" he chuckled.

Izaya hesitated but stepped in the shower cabin and slid the door closed behind him. "So... Should we do it?"

"Eager, huh?" Shizuo leaned down to place a kiss upon Izaya's lips. "If you want to"

"I do" he admitted. Oh, _yes_, how he wanted this. He couldn't wait for Shizuo to fill him. It had been a while since last time...

"Okay then" Shizuo smiled and pushed Izaya closer to him, feeling his body against his own.

"Oh... You were right. You _are _getting a bit hard" he chuckled and wrapped his arms around Shizuo's neck.

"I can't help it. Your moans are so.. lovely~" he smirked and dragged a hand down to Izaya's ass. Izaya smiled and stood on his toes to reach up and kiss Shizuo's lips. It was getting rather hot in the shower cabin because of the warm water, rinsing their bodies and the pleasured feelings, heating their bodies up.

"Nnn.. Shizu-chan" Izaya moaned into the kiss and opened his mouth.

Shizuo frowned as he broke the kiss. "Eh? Where are the bandages?"

"Took them off this morning. I've been wearing them for a week today, ne?"

"They've healed?"

"There's still a bit scab on them"

"Alright.. but it's getting better, right?"

"Of course it is" he chuckled. "You can take a look yourself if you're that worried about me~" he smiled, feeling happy that Shizuo worried about him.

"I guess so.. turn around then" the blonde smiled. Izaya did as told and turned around, being careful not to slip.

"Ah, yeah.. it looks a lot better" Shizuo confirmed and placed both his hands on Izaya's waist. He slipped his hand down to Izaya's ass, poking at the opening with his index finger.

"Nn.. See?"

"It's looking good, yeah" Shizuo slipped the tip of the finger inside while his other hand playfully pinched Izaya's nipple. He buried his face in the other's neck, gently kissing the skin.

"Hnn.." Izaya moaned silently and placed both hands on the wall before him, titling his head to give Shizuo better access to his neck.

The finger went deeper inside, feeling the curves of Izaya's insides. "Hmm.." Shizuo hummed and licked the raven's neck.

"Ahh... Shizu-chan.."

The blonde dug his finger in deeper and inserted another curious finger, they both stretched the ring of muscles.

"Nhnnm... Ah! There!" he moaned, throwing his head back as Shizuo hit his good spot.

Shizuo chuckled at the moaning boy and rubbed his fingers against his prostate to please him.

"Ah.. Hnn.." he moaned at the pleasured feeling.

"Heh.. cute" he whispered into the raven's neck.

"No.. Ah.." he curled his fingers.

Shizuo smiled and asked: "So, what position would you like?"

"Rrnnh... Not standing"

"What else then?" he said as he thrust his fingers in and out of the other.

"Arrh.. I just want you inside me.. Nn.."

Those words sent pleased feelings down Shizuo's spine. "Ah, but you'll have to tell me how you want it then"

"Your cock. Up my ass" he said bluntly, blushing a bit, only to moan in pleasure right after.

"Alright, alright.." Shizuo chuckled and pulled his fingers out. He turned Izaya around and gently pushed him towards the wall. "I hold you up while we do it then" he mumbled and grabbed the hollow of Izaya's knees, pulling them up to his waist. The blonde pushed himself against the wall and held Izaya by the thighs.

"Nice position" Izaya moaned and wrapped his arms around Shizuo's neck, pulling him in for a kiss. "Nnn" he moaned as he felt Shizuo's erection against his butt cheeks.

Shizuo dragged his tongue over Izaya's bottom lip as he adjusted himself before pushing the tip of his cock inside Izaya. "Ah, you're getting used to it now. You're not as tight as before" Shizuo grinned, pushing himself deeper in. The water made it easier to slip inside too.

"Ahnn.. _And_, you prepared me befo-ooh-re in your room, ne?"

"Still.. arh.. Your pleasure-face is so cute" Shizuo smiled as he pushed himself deeper in, finally stopping at the hilt of his cock.

"Ah! Ahhhnn.." he moaned loudly as Shizuo hit his prostate. "Fuck.. Hnn.." he moved his hands to Shizuo's shoulders and grabbed them tightly.

"Hnn" Shizuo slowly began thrusting in and out of the other, earning obscene moans from Izaya.

"Hnnnhn.." he whined softly in pleasure. "Harder~"

"Ha.. easy" the blonde placed a kiss on the raven-haired's chest. "Ah.." Shizuo moaned as he thrust harder and deeper into Izaya. He still had a firm grip on Izaya's thighs keeping him in place, making his biceps show.

"Ahh.. Ah.." Izaya opened his eyes, unsure when he had closed them. He bowed his head in pleasure, looking down at his own erection and Shizuo's showing stomach muscles. [Oh, yeah, we talked about that] he thought at the sight. They had talked about changing positions so that Izaya would be able to see Shizuo's muscles in action. He turned his head to the side and saw the strong muscles in Shizuo's arms. But to him, his stomach muscles were much more interesting, so his gaze fell back upon them. "Arrhhhh... Mmn.." Izaya moaned and slid a hand down Shizuo's chest to feel the muscles in his stomach. They sure seemed strong. "Ah.. I finally got to, hnn.. see these in action"

Shizuo was so busy with pleasing Izaya that he was surprised to see Izaya's hand on his chest. He looked up at the other. "You like what you're seeing then?"

"I sure do" he smiled. "Ah.. hah.."

"Thought so" he chuckled and placed a kiss on Izaya's bare chest. "Mmm.. ah.."

"Nnn.. Faster, Shizu-chan"

"So demanding.." he chuckled but did as told.

"Ahhh.." Izaya moaned loudly and curled his toes.

"Faster?" Shizuo moaned, while snuggled his face into the other's chest. "ahh.."

"Yes!" Izaya moaned and slid his hand from Shizuo's stomach to the back of his head, gently rubbing there.

Shizuo started panting as he thrust into Izaya. "Fuck.. ahh" he moaned.

"Nhnnah.." He was almost coming himself just from the pleasure of Shizuo slamming his cock into Izaya. He wanted to arch his back in pleasure but couldn't since he was sent almost flat against the wall. "Ah... Ah.. " he groaned. Then he suddenly came all over his and Shizuo's stomach and chest; fingers curling, grabbing Shizuo's hair while his toes also curled and his whole body tensed in pleasure, making his ass tighten around Shizuo arousal.

Shizuo came too, filling Izaya up. "Ahhh.." he breathed out on the other's chest. He slammed his hand on the tiles behind Izaya, feeling out of balance for a second. "Damn.. ahh.." Shizuo moaned in pleasure as he rested his head against the wet chest.

Izaya too was panting. "Arrhhhhh.. ah..." he moaned at the incredible feeling of being filled. "It's.. okay, just.. We can sit down"

Shizuo pulled out and backed away a bit for Izaya to set his feet on the slippery tiles in the shower cabin. Shizuo sat down, still panting.

Izaya sat down before Shizuo, wrapping his arms around his chest, hugging him. "I love you" he whispered into Shizuo's chest. He felt how Shizuo's chest heaved and sunk and heard the sound of his fast heartbeat mixed with the sound of both him and Shizuo panting and the water from the shower, running over them.

"Love you more..." Shizuo managed in between pants.

"Equally"

"No, more" Shizuo corrected, chuckling. Izaya smiled and pulled back a bit to look up at Shizuo. But then his hair got in the way and he ran a hand from his forehead to the top of his head, removing the pangs from his eyes.

Shizuo leaned back and sighed in relief. "Damn, that was great..."

"It was. And it's getting better and better" Izaya said, blushing a bit.

"So, it wasn't great the first time?" Shizuo asked, teasingly.

"It was" he pouted.

Shizuo raised a brow. "Oh, well.. let's finish up in here before my parents come back"

"Yeah"

* * *

><p>"We're back!" Miyase yelled. Shizuo and Izaya had just gotten out of the shower when his parents announced their presence. Miyase and Nakashi both went to the kitchen with the groceries and that was where they bumped into Shizuo and Izaya.<p>

"What are we having for dinner?" Shizuo asked, acting like nothing was wrong. He and Izaya were both standing in the kitchen with nothing else but baggy pants on.

"Shizuo, get at least dressed" Miyase chuckled as she shooed the two boys away from the counter.

"Alright, alright! But not until you tell me what we're having for dinner" Shizuo chuckled.

Miyase sighed. "That's a surprise, now go"

"Oh, wait. Before you go. Izaya, how's your back?" she smiled, looking at the raven-haired, who seemed to be a bit embarrassed of standing in front of Miyase and Nakashi, only attired in those baggy pants.

"It's healing just fine" He smiled a smile of slightly embarrassment.

"I'm glad to hear that" she smiled that happy, caring smile.

"What?" Nakashi frowned, looking at Miyase in question.

"Oh, um.." Miyase sent Izaya a glance.

"I hurt my back a bit last week" Izaya explained.

"I see.." Nakashi felt a bit bad about what he had done to Izaya. "I hope I didn't make it worse.. from earlier" Nakashi tried to smile.

"Eh? Oh, no, I didn't hurt it that way." he said and turned around to show his back to Nakashi. "Just a scratch"

"Looks a bit more than just a scratch" Nakashi frowned.

"Doesn't matter as long as it's healing, ne?" he said and looked at Shizuo, smiling at him.

"Right, okay.. we'll go upstairs then!" Shizuo tried to avoid any more questions from his father and pushed Izaya towards the stairs.

Izaya went up the stairs with Shizuo following close behind. They closed the door behind them and Izaya sat down on Shizuo's swivel chair. Shizuo sighed as he leaned against the door before pushing himself towards the bed.

"A good thing he didn't ask any further about it, ne?" Izaya started.

"That's because I broke the conversation just now.."

"Good thing you did then. But are you alright?"

"Yeah.. I'm fine"

"Good" Izaya smiled. He rose from the chair, feeling some pains in his butt and lower back.

"What's that expression for?"

"Hm? A smile?"

"Does it hurt again?" Shizuo had noticed the little eyebrow twitch Izaya made.

"Wha-? It does. How did you know?"

"Well.. Your eyebrow twitched the moment you rose from the chair" Shizuo explained.

"You sure are observant..."

"Yes, I am!" he answered with a smile.

Izaya chuckled lightly and lay himself down on Shizuo's bed without feeling too much pain. He moved a bit to make himself comfortable.

"Tired?"

"Yeah... Aren't you?"

"Just a bit.." he yawned.

"We could cuddle up and take a nap before dinner?"

"Sounds boring.." Shizuo sighed. "Can't we do something else?"

"Hm? What would you like to do?"

"No idea" the blonde shrugged.

"I'll just lie here and wait for you to make up your mind then" he chuckled.

"What about I beat your ass in a videogame?" Shizuo raised a brow, turning to look at the boy cuddling with his pillow.

"Seriously? I never thought you were the type to play video games"

"Of course I do... I'm just not very good at losing..." he chuckled.

"Ah, figured that much" he chuckled. "But I really don't wanna move... Can't we play later?"

Shizuo lay down next to Izaya, pouting. "Please.." he snuggled his face close to Izaya's, their noses almost touching.

"Noou... I'm sore, leave me alone" he pouted wrapping an arm around Shizuo's shoulder as to not fall off the edge of the bed.

"Izaya.. please" Shizuo begged, trying to use his puppy-eyes to persuade him.

"I'm not walking down there"

"You have to go down there sooner or later"

"Then I'll take later"

"Aww, you're such a meany.. I made up my mind about doing something but you don't want to" Shizuo pouted and fake-sniffled.

"So out of character" he chuckled.

"Tch, thought it might work on you" Shizuo sighed and sat up in his bed.

"Didn't~" Izaya chuckled. "What games do you have?"

"Stupid.. flea" Shizuo mumbled to himself. "Nothing works on you.." he sighed.

"You'll know what works sooner or later" he chuckled yet again. "Gaaaames~?"

"Why should I tell you now, huh?" Shizuo mumbled, slightly annoyed that Izaya didn't want to play a videogame with him.

"That's my way of saying I'll play with you"

"Bullshit.."

"Nope" he chuckled and sat up on the bed, rubbing a bit at his lower back. "See? Sitting upright" he smiled.

"Hm? Maybe I don't want to play now.."

"Alright then" he said and lay himself back down. "Nap time"

"No no no!" Shizuo exclaimed, turning around to stop Izaya from closing his eyes.

"What games do you have?" Izaya asked again, sitting back up. He stuck his tongue out playfully.

"Damn you" Shizuo chuckled. "Well.. Tekken 3, Fifa 2011.. ehh.." Shizuo stopped to think.

"And some other games you don't remember?"

"Yeah.. I mostly play Tekken" Shizuo smiled.

"Then let's play that" he said and rose from the bed, stretching.

* * *

><p>Signe: Who wins the game? Will Izaya be too lazy to make it downstairs? What <em>are <em>they having for dinner? Find out in the next chapter of: Clumsy Little Heart!  
>Shizuo: Izaya! You're going down!<br>Christine: Shizuo, behave! ~Review! Thank you! :D


	52. The Winner Takes It All

Shizuo and Izaya had both put on a shirt and headed downstairs to play the game. Shizuo had put the disc into the game console and started it. They both sat before the TV. "Do you play games often?"

"Not really.. It's boring to play on your own.. but I have completed all the games though" he shrugged.

"I see. We can play once in a while then" Izaya smiled.

"If you want to?" Shizuo raised a brow.

"Sure. I haven't really played any console games before but I'm sure it'll be fun, ne? You just have to tell me how to do tricks and such"

"Eh, you can try tutorial-mode first then.. I'm not good at explaining.." Shizuo admitted, scratching the back of his head.

"Okay" Shizuo pressed some buttons and told Izaya to pick a character. He picked a girl. "Ah, can I move her now?"

"A girl, are you serious?" he chuckled.

"Well why not?" he said and moved his character a bit, jumping and dodging.

"Well.. okay.. your funeral"

"Don't judge people by gender" he chuckled. "Give me five minutes and I'll be ready" he found the pause button and found some instructions on tricks.

"Hehe.. alright" Shizuo leaned back and watched Izaya doing some special tricks with his character.

He did a few simple tricks too and then just read the last of them, memorizing all of them. "Got it"

"Ready to get beaten?" Shizuo chuckled.

"Sure, sure" he chuckled. "Hey, how about we make a bet?"

"Bet?" Shizuo repeated.

"Yeah. If you win I'll... Be your slave for a day?"

"Hmm.. I've already had you as my slave for a day... and back then I just took advantage of the situation" he chuckled.

"Then what do you want if you win?"

"Ehh.." Shizuo looked up into the ceiling as if it had an answer.

"If you win you want? An hour of nuzzling? Me scratching your back?"

"It's got to be some kind of punishment for you..." he chuckled.

"Then I won't give you ideas"

"Damn it.. I can't come up with anything.."

"Come on. There must be something you want" he smiled.

"Hmm... If I win then you're going to wear a thong for a day.. at school too"

"What?" he said bluntly.

"Serious, I'll buy one for you too"

"Pervert" he continued in the same blunt tone.

"Tch, I think you'll like wearing a thong.." Shizuo grinned.

"No. But alright" he agreed. "If I win you're quitting sweets for a week" he smirked.

"What? You can't be serious!" Shizuo gaped at the other.

"I am~"

"Are you trying to kill me?"

"Maybe"

"Hrrrnn..." Shizuo growled and turned his gaze towards the TV. "Fine.."

"Great! Let's start"

Shizuo started feeling a little nervous. He definitely didn't want to lose to Izaya; no way was he quitting sweets for a whole fucking week. No way! He chose a character to play as and he started the game.

As the game started, Izaya thought about all the tricks he had read about and what each trick did. Just as the woman said 'start' Izaya pressed about six buttons quickly one after another and his character picked up Shizuo's and threw him into the air, only to kick it in the back as it fell back down, sending it flying across the screen and into the wall.

"Wha- oi!" Shizuo exclaimed and his character ran towards Izaya's character and lashed out at her.

Izaya dodged and quickly pressed three buttons, throwing the other's character in the opposite direction.

"Damn it! What the hell!" Shizuo growled and cursed as his character was about to die. "Not fair!" the character ran towards the other and managed to place a kick in her stomach.

Izaya jumped back and glided on the ground, making Shizuo's character fall. The second the male was down Izaya pressed seven buttons and his character jumped into the air, making a somersault and landing with both feet hard in the other's stomach. "WINNER" the game said.

"Hm? I won?"

"What!" Shizuo exclaimed as he rose from the floor and smashed the controller into the wooden floor. "That doesn't count!" Shizuo really was a bad loser, he knew that but he just couldn't help but freak out a little if he lost a game.

"So I actually won!" Izaya started laughing. "I actually beat you! And it didn't take long either! Hahaha!"

"No you didn't! That doesn't count! I-I wasn't ready!" Shizuo came up with several of excuses just to try and beat the flea again.

"You're such a bad loser, Shizu-chan! _You _started the game! I won, you're quitting sweets for a week!" he laughed.

"No way! That wasn't fair!"

"How is it not fair?"

"You didn't even give me a chance to defend myself!"

"Well why would I? I wanted to win, ne?" he said in a happy tone.

"You didn't win! No way!" Shizuo wanted Izaya to give up, but that didn't go that well.

"Nope! I won fair and square!"

"N-no way!"

"Stop being a bad loser and admit you lost" he chuckled.

"I'm not going a whole week without sweets!"

"Ah, yes you are! We made a deal"

"No way…" Shizuo mumbled, annoyed.

"You have to. There's no backing out now" he chuckled, amused and eager to see how the blonde would react after the first day. Maybe he would freak out and throw a table at Izaya? Or maybe he would throw a sign into a window in a candy store and take as much as he could carry? No matter what, it would be fun! But unlike a few months back, where he probably would have mocked Shizuo and teased him with candy, he now wanted to help him. Make him _not _want the candy. Maybe he could even offer something else that Shizuo would be happier about receiving. Like Izaya's body…. Sex…

"I don't want to.." the blonde crossed his arms and started sulking.

"You can do it. I'm sure" he smiled.

"No I can't and I don't want to"

"You have to. It was part of the deal"

"I don't want to!" Shizuo growled.

"But you have to. Come on, I'll give you a kiss then?" he tried.

Shizuo turned around to look at Izaya. "A kiss?"

"Mhmm~"

"Well.." Shizuo let his arms fall to his sides and sat down in front of Izaya, placing both his knees on either side of the other's thighs. "Then you can give me that now" he smiled and gently pushed Izaya down onto the floor.

Izaya looked up at the blonde as he towered over him. Izaya smiled and wrapped his arms around the other's neck.

The blonde leaned down and locked their lips.

"Mmm" Izaya purred and let a hand glide up to the back of Shizuo's scalp where he gently rubbed against the blonde locks. Izaya playfully parted his lips when Shizuo did and played with the tongue that entered his mouth.

The kiss turned into a passionate one, both of them licking and kissing each other.

"Nnn" Izaya moaned into the kiss. He grabbed Shizuo's shirt at his upper back while his other hand moved up to the back of his head, rubbing softly.

Miyase stood in the doorway with her hand up to her mouth. She couldn't help but giggle at the sight. Nakashi followed short after and froze at the sight. "Shizuo!" he exclaimed rather surprised. The blonde pulled back and stared up at his parents, a string of saliva hanging down his chin.

"Shit.." Shizuo mumbled and crawled off Izaya and wiped the saliva away, using the back of his hand. "Uhh.." he started out.

"It's alright" Miyase giggled again.

Izaya immediately blushed and sat up too, his back turned towards Shizuo's parents. He looked over his shoulder, smiling weakly at them, extremely embarrassed that they had seen.

"Just wanted to tell you two that dinner's ready" Miyase chuckled.

"Uh, right.. uhm.." Shizuo scratched the back of his head.

"Well, that was awkward" Nakashi raised his brows and turned around to go to the kitchen.

"We need to get used to this" Izaya chuckled awkwardly as he turned back to Shizuo.

"Well yeah but my parents just saw us two share our spit…. That was kinda awkward" Shizuo sighed.

"Oh, don't worry about it, honey. We've all been there" Miyase smiled.

"Yeah, but it's still embarrassing" Izaya said, agreeing with Shizuo.

"Teenagers" Miyase rolled her eyes and left the living room. "Dinner's ready, boys"

Izaya painfully rose from the floor. "Let's go, ne?"

"Yeah, yeah" Shizuo sighed and turned the console and TV off.

* * *

><p>Christine: Awww…<br>Signe: Awww…


	53. Childhood Home

Izaya was waiting for Shizuo by the school gate. They were going to his mother's place sometime after school today to tell her that Izaya was moving in with Shizuo. It was about time since it was Monday and Izaya was supposed to move out tomorrow.

"Goddamn.. stupid.. shitheads.. fucktards.." Shizuo growled to himself as he headed over towards the school gate. He had shoved his hands in his pockets, angrily cursing at his schoolmates, for being downright idiots today.

"Hi~ Shizu-chan~!" Izaya yelled and waved at the blonde as he saw him come towards him. [Ah, he seems a bit angry?]

"Hey.." the blonde mumbled, still a bit angry.

"Hm? What's wrong?"

"My classmates have just been a pain in the ass like always… but today they went too far."

"What did they do?" he asked curiously.

"Drawing me and you kissing on the blackboard all day long." Shizuo growled and pulled Izaya with him down the street.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, stupid idiots."

"I'm sorry they did that. But don't mind them. They just think they're cool but they're really not. Actually, I can't believe they have the guts to do it. They must think you've turned soft since you started dating me."

"Well.. maybe. It's just really annoying." Shizuo sighed.

"Understandable. But next time, just leave the room, ne? Or call me. If we start making out in front of them I'm sure they'll leave."

"Tch, whatever.. anyway.. are you ready for this with your mom?"

Izaya looked down at the pavement at that. "As ready as I will ever be." he mumbled.

"Don't worry.. she won't be able to hurt you.. I'll be right behind you, all the way." With that said, Shizuo placed a hand on Izaya's shoulder, trying to calm him down.

Izaya turned his head and looked up at the calm blonde and Izaya smiled at the sight. "Thanks. That means a lot."

"You'll do fine."

"Probably.. It'll be fine, ne?"

"Of course it will." Shizuo assured the other.

Before any of them noticed they were before the rather large house. Izaya stopped before the gate and stared at it. "This is it."

"Holy shit.." Shizuo glared at the house, gawking.

"Hm? What is it?"

"It's fucking huge.."

"Guess so." Izaya shrugged.

Shizuo was amazed of how calm Izaya was about it. "Oh, well. Better get it over with, huh?"

"Yeah…" He hesitated but opened the gate and both stepped inside, closing the gate behind them. Izaya carefully knocked on the door and waited for someone to open. The house was a traditional Japanese styled house with a small yard at the front with some beautiful flowers. In the back there was a garden too. A huge one with some trees and flowers. For a moment there, Izaya wondered if he still had a room in the house or if his mother had made it into another room the second he had left. Oh well, it didn't matter much but he would be pretty sad if his room wasn't there anymore.

A minute or two passed before the door opened. It was a middle aged woman who opened the door. "Oh, Izaya-chan! You're home! How have you been?" the lady said happily.

"Hi Tsunara-san. I've been fine. How about you?" he said politely.

"Me too. And who is your little friend? Oh, maybe not _little._" she chuckled.

"Hey, my name's Shizuo." the blonde scratched the back of his head.

"Oh, interesting. Shika-san!" the lady suddenly called and another lady, probably in the 30's, came to the door.

"Izaya-chan! It's been such a long time!" she smiled and gave the boy a quick hug. "Is this a friend of yours?" she looked at Shizuo, smiling.

"I'm Shizuo." the blonde smiled weakly.

"Actually… He's my boyfriend."

"Oh…" Tsunara started. Both then looked at each other and then nodded before turning back to Izaya. "Well, that's great then! I'm glad you finally found someone to be with."

"Thank you." Izaya smiled.

"But why are you here, Izaya-chan?" Tsunara questioned him.

"I'm here to… talk to my mother."

"What?" Shika blinked in surprise. "We're sorry but she's not here at the moment. She had an important meeting."

"Not surprising." Izaya said slightly angry.

"You can come in and wait for her if you want to of course." Tsunara smiled.

"That would be nice." The two ladies moved aside and let Shizuo and Izaya enter the traditional house. Izaya took off his shoes and placed them neatly to the side.

Shizuo did the same as Izaya, and followed him and the two ladies to the living room, a rather large living room. The blonde looked around, scanning the house from the inside. Apparently, Izaya's mother loved paintings for some reasons.

"Would you like some tea?" Shika offered, standing beside Shizuo and Izaya. Both the boys were sitting at a classic Japanese table. Shizuo was sitting cross-legged and so was Izaya.

"Uh, no thanks.. I don't drink tea." Shizuo tried to smile but was too caught up with the old-styled Japanese furniture in the living room.

"I would like the usual." Izaya smiled. "What would you like, Shizu-chan?" The two ladies chuckled lightly at the unusual nickname.

"Um, just uh.." he paused. He had gotten used to the nickname so he didn't think that much of it. "Do you have a coke?"

"Sure." she smiled.

"Ah, you can't have a coke, Shizu-chan."

"What? Why not?"

"The sweets deal, remember? Coke is filled with sugar and therefore you can't have it." he mocked.

Shizuo sighed heavily. "You're killing me over here." he paused. "Alright, a glass of water then…" Shizuo mumbled, annoyed.

Shika started giggling. "What was that? Anyway, a glass of water for you then."

"I won a bet. Now he has to go without sweets and treats for a whole week"

"I see." Tsunara chuckled and both women left for the kitchen.

Izaya was starting to feel nervous again and began curling and uncurling his fingers while looking at the table.

"Are you alright?"

"Of course," he said smiling wryly not taking his gaze off the table. "I'm fine." he added.

"Hmm.. if you say so. Anyway.. who are those two? I mean.. I don't recall you telling me that your mom has.. uhh, house-maids."

"Since the house is big and my parents had work plus three children to take care of they hired two maids and a gardener."

"Shit.. your mom must be making a lot of money." Shizuo blinked in surprise.

"Yeah. Kinda, ne?"

"Yup." Shizuo agreed.

"How is it going with the bet by the way? I mean… You seriously asked for a coke just now. Have you been keeping your promise?"

Shizuo coughed in his hand. "I accidently bought a coke yesterday.." he said as he twiddled his thumbs.

"Ah! That calls for a punishment!"

"P-punishment? What?" Shizuo frowned.

"Yes! How about…" Izaya started, thinking what he should make Shizuo do.

Shizuo couldn't help but smile at the other. Izaya seemed much happier than before.

"I'll come up with something later." he chuckled, smiling at the blonde. Tsunara came back in with a cup of tea and a glass of water. She put them down on the table. "Here you go," she smiled. "I better get back to work. Can't have your mother all mad, now can we?" she chuckled.

"Oh, of course." he smiled. Great, she just _had _to remind him of his mother and the reason as to why he was here. "We might take a look around in the house, since Shizu-chan has never been here, ne?"

"Sure. Oh, your sisters won't come home today. They'll be at some friend's house the whole day and eat dinner there as well." Izaya nodded and Tsunara left the room, leaving Shizuo and Izaya alone.

Shizuo took the glass of water and took a sip of the drink. "Water is so boring.." he complained.

"Then try my tea."

"Yuck! No way. Tea's for girls." Shizuo mocked.

"Tea is for _adults._" Izaya corrected in a mocking tone and took a sip of his bitter tea.

"Tch. It's still for girls." Shizuo wrinkled his nose at the tea and took another sip of the water. "A coke would've been much better…"

"Too bad. You're not allowed to have any."

"But Izaya.." Shizuo pouted and leaned up against the boy, snuggling his face into Izaya's neck.

"No."

"But.." he breathed out onto Izaya's neck. He placed his hand on Izaya's chest, gently rubbing the fabric. A kiss was placed on the raven-haired's neck.

"Shizu-chan… What are you doing?" he asked, titling his head to give Shizuo better access.

Shizuo didn't answer but continued kissing the other's neck, licking it once in awhile.

"Not here, Shizu-chan…"

"I'm just trying to persuade you." Shizuo pouted and pulled back, disappointed.

"It's not working." he said and leaned up against Shizuo.

"Oh well," Shizuo sighed. "Worth a try."

"See who is back at his old 'home'."

* * *

><p>Christine: DUN DUN DUUUUN~ :D<br>Signe: U MAD? *trollface*


	54. Heartbreaking

That voice sent shivers down Izaya's spine and made him sit back upright, body tense. "Why are you here, Izaya? Moving back in?" she said harshly and sat down on the pillow opposite Izaya, giving Shizuo a short glare before turning back to Izaya.

Shizuo coughed in his hand and looked down onto the table. He started twiddling his thumbs.

"Actually, I came to tell you that… I'm.. not moving back in.."

"Yes you are." she started harshly. "Tomorrow, you are to start packing your things. You're lucky I will give you until Sunday to finish packing." she snorted.

"I'm moving in with Shizu-chan." he said it quickly to just get it out before he would get too nervous and not say anything at all. His mother stared angrily at him and it made him nervous and slightly scared.

"You are _not _moving in with him. You are coming back to live here!"

"I don't think it's a good idea if I move back home."

"Home? I know I called it that the last time we met but this is _not _your home. Don't ever consider this a 'home' for you to come to." she snorted.

Shizuo had been silent through the whole conversation so far but decided to say something now: "You can't make him move in here.."

"You better stay out of this."

Izaya was tense from how much those words had hurt. He shouldn't consider this a home? Then why the hell would she want him to move back in? Oh, right, she didn't want to seem like a bad mother. But no matter how you looked at it she _was_. "I-"

"_You_, young man, are moving back in. End of discussion."

"I won't stay out of it. He's moving in with me." Shizuo said, feeling confident.

"Listen. He is moving in here again. Understood?" she hissed.

"You don't care about him at all? If you force him to move in here, he'll just try to run away from this 'home'."

"He won't." she growled. Even though Izaya already knew, he felt bad that she didn't deny that she didn't care about him.

"Oh, he will. He's staying at my place. I'll be able to take much better care of him than you ever did." Shizuo hissed.

Izaya felt happy about what Shizuo said. It really helped him a lot since his mother was acting all high and mighty like a bitch on her period. Though his expression didn't change he placed a nervous hand on Shizuo's thigh, gently nuzzling the fabric with his thumb.

"You barely know him, boy! I've known him since the day he was born!"

"You've never been there for him when he needed you! I have!" Shizuo exclaimed.

"Oh really? When?"

"When you were being a bitch to him for example!" Shizuo blurted out but then quickly fell silent. He gulped and looked down at the table.

"Excuse me?" she hissed. "Being a what?"

Shizuo coughed, not saying anything.

"I'm staying with Shizu-chan." Izaya suddenly said.

"Don't you understand anything at all? You are moving in here!"

"No, he's not!"

She glared at both of them for a couple of minutes. "Do as you please then! Get out of my house!" she yelled and Izaya flinched.

"Fine. Don't expect to see your son again. He'll do a lot better without you bugging him!" Shizuo exclaimed and grabbed Izaya's hand, pulling him towards the front door of the house.

Izaya let Shizuo pull him out and the blonde let go of his hand as they both put on their shoes. His mother followed. "Good! I don't wish to see you ever again, Izaya! Finally I got rid of you!" she hissed.

"M-mrs. Orihara!" Shika ran to Izaya's mother, feeling extremely surprised.

"And finally he got rid of you!" Shizuo yelled back, defending Izaya.

"He will regret it!" she yelled, completely ignoring Shika.

"Why should he regret it? You're a horrible mother! You weren't ever supposed to be a mother!" Shizuo yelled, tightening his grip on Izaya's hand.

"Shizu-chan…" Izaya said tugging Shizuo's hand.

"Leave my house right now!"

Shizuo pulled Izaya out of the door and slammed it shut after them.

"Mrs. Orihara." Shika nervously said and moved closer to the lady and gently placed a hand on her upper arm.

"No. Leave me alone" she said as she turned and walked towards her bedroom. Shika could see that she rubbed away a stray tear from the corner of her eye as she angrily turned and walked away.

Shika gulped and fiddled with her apron, looking after Izaya's mother but then turned to look at the front door. She couldn't do anything about it and just decided to go back to the kitchen, finishing her job their. The look on Mrs. Orihara's face was stuck in her mind the rest of the day. She was obviously hurt, somewhere deep down.

* * *

><p>The furious blonde took large steps out of the front garden, almost running out to the street. "Fucking hell!" Shizuo growled as he tightened his grip on Izaya's hand.<p>

Izaya followed behind, almost stumbling at the speed. He felt crushed. His mother had just taken the final blow and destroyed his heart completely. Or what was left of what Shizuo had been building the last couple of months.

Shizuo practically ran down the street, almost bumping into every person there. Izaya had a hard time keeping up with the speed but Shizuo had a tight grip on his hand.

"Hey, watch it!"

"Watch where you're going!"

People would say this the moment Shizuo stormed past them, bumping into them. The blonde was too caught up in his thoughts to react to their annoyance. As they passed the people Izaya would quickly say a 'sorry' and then be dragged with the blonde.

Shizuo slammed the door open and smashed it closed behind them. The blonde loosened his shoes by the heels and then kicked them off. He pulled in Izaya's arm but the other didn't seem to move. "What the.." Shizuo turned around to see Izaya kneeling on the floor, staring blindly into the air.

He was devastated. Sad beyond comprehension. Nothing seemed to work out anymore and he couldn't think straight. Hell, he could hardly think one thought at a time! Thousands of thoughts flew through his head until everything disappeared. He didn't think. He just stared into the blue. Not seeing a thing.

Shizuo kneeled down before the raven-haired. "Oi, Izaya.."

That was Shizuo's voice, wasn't it? Ah, it was. Shizuo was kneeling before him. But that's when it all crashed down for him. He broke into uncontrollable tears. He couldn't hold it back. Not at all. It just all came out in a violent cry. He cried out loud not able to control it.

"Izaya..." Shizuo whispered pulling the dear boy in for a hug. Shizuo buried his face in Izaya's neck, trying to comfort him. He rubbed the boy's back, telling him it would be alright. But they both knew it wouldn't be alright. Shizuo's anger immediately disappeared when he saw his boyfriend crying like that. He shouldn't have yelled at Izaya's mother; that wasn't his job. He was just there to support Izaya. Nothing else. He let his anger go too far, again.

Izaya couldn't help but cry and buried his face into Shizuo's shoulder. He hugged Shizuo and held onto the other's shirt tightly.

Miyase suddenly appeared in the doorway seeing the two hugging each other. She noticed how the tears ran down Izaya's cheeks. "What's going on here?" she moved closer to the two boys and kneeled down beside Izaya, placing a calming hand on the boy's shoulder, stroking it with her thumb. Shizuo wanted to answer but just couldn't. He was speechless of how much Izaya was crying.

Izaya hid his face into Shizuo's shoulder and kept crying. Sobbing. He couldn't seem to stop. "Shizu-chan." he managed to mumble but it sounded more like a whine and his grip on Shizuo's shirt tightened.

Shizuo kept still. He didn't care if his shirt got soaking wet. As long as Izaya would cheer up; that was all that mattered. "I'm here.." he whispered into the raven-haired's neck.

"Thank you." he cried.

[Don't thank me. I didn't help you at all.. on the contrary: I made it all worse] Shizuo blamed himself for causing this much trouble between Izaya's mother and her son. Shizuo simply kept quiet and kept comforting his boyfriend.

Izaya's hands began shaking lightly and he nuzzled his face deeper into the other's shoulder.

"Shizuo, Izaya. What's going on?" Miyase asked, seriously.

"It's nothing.. just leave us alone for a bit okay?" Shizuo sighed, not looking her way. She kept quiet and stayed put.

After a while Izaya calmed more down and had stopped sobbing. He was sniffling and the tears kept coming but he pulled back a bit, eyes closed; he rubbed them with his sleeve and grabbed the front of Shizuo's shirt with his other hand.

"Are you alright, Izaya?" Miyase asked as she started nuzzling Izaya's shoulder. Shizuo kept quiet and only looked at the other boy.

Both Izaya's hands held onto Shizuo's shirt and the raven-haired looked down at his hands as he gently shook his head. Even though he had just rubbed his eyes, new tears ran down his cheeks from his red eyes.

Miyase leaned in closer and dried a tear away from Izaya's cheek with her index finger. She gently grabbed Izaya's chin, forcing him to look at her. "Dear boy.. what happened?" she felt sad the moment she saw Izaya's already red and watery eyes.

"Mom." he mumbled and gently pushed her hand away. He slid closer to Shizuo and hugged him tightly, while resting his cheek against Shizuo's shoulder. He didn't feel like talking about it. He _couldn't_.

Miyase flinched at the word. "Wha-"

"Mom, just.. leave us." Shizuo interrupted, giving her a sad look. She slowly nodded.

"I'll be in the living room.. if you need me." she murmured as she left the scene.

"Okay. Let's take you somewhere else." Shizuo mumbled and lifted Izaya up into his arms; carrying him bridal style. They went directly towards the stairs and up to his room.

* * *

><p>Signe: *Sob* I feel so sorry for Izaya… And once again, I ruined his life xD Anyway, today Christine left for a trip to France with her French class! Wish her a good trip! ;D<br>- Unfortunately, this is the only chapter of CLH we managed to finish before she left earlier today.. So, we won't update until.. maybe Monday? :P

Please review! And thanks for all the lovely reviews so far! ;D

And one more thing! Yes... They somehow (in Shizuo's moment of anger) walked all the way home to Shizuo xD


	55. Tears Of Agony

Izaya helplessly clung to Shizuo and buried his face into the other's neck as he was carried upstairs.

Shizuo gently put Izaya down on his bed. "I'll just take your shoes off.." Shizuo mumbled and pulled Izaya's shoes off. "I'll be right back..." he said as he went to the door.

As he was left in the room Izaya stared at the door but then turned his gaze to his lap. He saw how a tear fell down on his thigh. And then one more. And one more. Damn, he had cried hard but it still didn't feel like enough. And now that Shizuo had left him, it felt even worse even if the blonde would be back in a minute.

Shizuo came back into the room, seeing Izaya was still crying. He sat down beside the raven-haired and nuzzled his hair. "I'm sorry.."

"Thank you."

Shizuo shook his head and moved his hand down to Izaya's shoulder, stroking it with his thumb.

"I wouldn't know what to.." he paused to bite his lower lip as to not cry out again. "To do if I didn't have you." he sniffled and leaned up against Shizuo.

"Izaya.." Shizuo whispered. "I shouldn't have said all that.."

"Yes you should!" he exclaimed. "I couldn't. So thank you." he cried silently.

Shizuo frowned, starting to feel that lump in his throat. He coughed to try to make it disappear. "I wasn't supposed to, alright?" Shizuo sighed.

"I'm glad you did.."

Shizuo looked Izaya in the eyes. "You don't seem happy to me at all."

"That's not your fault." he sniffled, rubbing his sleeve over his eyes but he couldn't stop the tears from coming though it was getting better. The blonde remained silent. He had no idea what to say or do. "Shizu-chan?"

"Yes?"

"You won't ever leave me, right?"

Shizuo gave Izaya a weak smile. "No, and you know that. I already told you."

"Just one more thing then... Tell me it'll be alright."

The blonde leaned in and placed a kiss on the other's lips and whispered in his ear: "It'll be alright. Don't worry.. we'll work this out."

"Thank you." he sniffled.

"Want me to nuzzle you?" Izaya slowly nodded in response. Shizuo lay down on his back and Izaya crawled on top of him, resting his head against the blonde's chest. "Don't bother staying awake.. I think you should get some sleep." Shizuo said as he started nuzzling Izaya's hair and upper back.

Izaya noticed how wet Shizuo's shirt was on his shoulder because it could be seen on the fabric, but he didn't bother with it and just closed his eyes, enjoyed the gently sensation of Shizuo's hands caressing his scalp and upper back. Tears still fell down his cheeks and onto Shizuo's chest, but they were fading. A few minutes later Izaya fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Mm.." Izaya mumbled and slowly opened his eyes. There was something warm beneath him. It felt good and comforting so he couldn't help but snuggled his cheek into the warmth.<p>

Shizuo hadn't been able to sleep because of Izaya, who had been twitching a bit too much for the blonde to ignore. He looked down at the other, only to see the black, soft hair, nuzzling into his chest. Shizuo had no idea what the time was and it was annoying him a bit. He couldn't go downstairs or move around; he didn't want to wake the sleeping raven-haired.

"Shizu-chan?" he said as his vision cleared and he could see the fabric of Shizuo's shirt.

"Hm? Izaya?" Shizuo asked.

"Mhmm.."

"Are you okay?"

"I think so."

Shizuo started nuzzling Izaya's hair again. "Great," he paused. "I've been dying to know what time it is." the blonde sighed. Izaya sat up on Shizuo's lap and looked at the blonde. Shizuo stretched and sat up too. He found his phone in his pocket and looked at the screen. "5.54pm." Shizuo mumbled and put the phone on the night table beside the bed. "We'll probably be eating soon."

"Yeah.."

Shizuo looked Izaya in the eyes and noticed how red they were; more than usual. "Your eyes are totally red." the blonde grabbed Izaya's chin and forced him to look properly at the blonde.

"Hm?"

"I think you managed to cry your eyes out."

"Yeah… I cried pretty hard…"

"But you feel better now, right?"

"A bit I think."

"Want to talk about it?" Shizuo frowned. Even if the other decided he wanted to talk, Shizuo didn't know what to say at all.

"Not really…"

"Alright.." Shizuo looked down at his lap, fiddling with the fabric of his jeans.

"But I would like another hug." he smiled wryly.

"Don't ask for that.. just do it." the blonde chuckled and pulled the other in for a hug.

Izaya hugged the blonde tightly and nuzzled his face into his neck. "I'll do that from now on then."

"Heh." Shizuo smiled and stroke the boy's back.

"I really do love you." he chuckled lightly.

"Silly. You know I love you more.." Shizuo teased.

"Not possible."

"It can't be discussed." A few minutes passed and a knock on the door was heard. Miyase stepped in and smiled at the cute moment.

"I brought you some water and biscuits." she said as she walked in the room with a tray.

"Aren't we eating soon?" Shizuo frowned.

"Oh, well. I still haven't figured out what we should have for dinner.." she admitted.

"Hm? It's getting a bit late, mom."

"I know, I know. Your father left some money. So I thought we maybe should go out for dinner. But I don't know." she shrugged. "Maybe Izaya isn't alright with that.." she smiled at the boys.

"Sorry." Izaya mumbled. He moved his head from its buried position on Shizuo's neck and smiled wryly at Miyase; he rested his cheek against Shizuo's chest.

"Can't we just order a pizza?" Shizuo chuckled.

Miyase sighed. "You and your pizza. Alright, if Izaya wants a pizza too."

"That's fine."

"Alright, I'll bring you the folder and then let me know what you want." she said as she left the room.

"I'll cheer up soon. Don't worry, ne?" he told Shizuo.

"Pizza will cheer you up, for sure."

"No. But you will." he chuckled lightly.

"What? Pizza's the best. Even better than me." Shizuo chuckled.

"No. I like you much better, silly."

"You're the silly one. Everyone knows that pizza's the best." Shizuo nuzzled Izaya's hair.

"Nope." He gently leaned forward making Shizuo fall down on the bed. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the gentle feeling of Shizuo's fingers running through his hair, gently brushing his scalp.

"Stop being so healthy."

"No way, I don't wanna get fat."

"Pff, you'll never get fat. You could eat ten pizzas on one day without gaining weight at all." Shizuo chuckled.

"I can't." he chuckled. "I don't like pizza _that _much. Besides, I like being skinny. Don't wanna gain weight."

"Don't get anorexia." Shizuo frowned.

"I won't. It's not like I'm all bones, ne?"

"Yes you are. You're as light as a feather."

"I'm much heavier than a feather." he chuckled.

"Bullshit," he paused. "To me you look like a feather and weigh as much as a feather."

"That's just because you're strong."

"Tch, how much do you weigh then?"

"56,3 kilos."

"_What_?"

"56,3." he repeated.

"I heard you the first time. I mean… only 56,3? You're skin and bones!"

"I'm not…" he pouted.

"You are! And you're probably underweight too."

"Maybe. I don't know."

".. don't be stupid. You are underweight."

"It doesn't matter anyway."

"It does.." A knock on the door was heard again and Miyase entered. "I brought the folder." she smiled and handed Shizuo said folder.

"Great, thanks." Shizuo took the folder and opened it. "Well, I know what I'm having. How about you, Izaya?" Shizuo handed the other the folder.

Izaya pushed himself up to sit on Shizuo's lap and opened the folder. "Salad? I'll take number 61." he smiled weakly at Miyase and handed her the folder.

Shizuo placed his hands behind his head and looked up at Izaya, smiling.

"Alright then. I'll order that for you, then." Miyase smiled and turned around, walking towards the door.

"Thank you. And umm.. I'm sorry for causing so much trouble."

"Oh, don't worry about it. As long as you get to feel better, right?" she quickly turned around to say that and then left the room.

Izaya rubbed a hand over his face and into his hair and looked at Shizuo. "What are you smiling about?" he chuckled.

"Well, you obviously." Shizuo raised a brow.

"Why?" he smiled gently.

"Because I'm lucky to have you." Izaya blushed at that and didn't know what to say. But he felt happy that Shizuo felt that way. "Oh, I made you blush again." Shizuo poked Izaya's nose, teasingly.

"Because you're saying embarrassing things... But thank you.. And, I feel the same way."

"I'm not saying embarrassing things.." Shizuo pouted, childishly.

"Yes you are... Anyway... Did you sleep alright?"

"Pff, avoiding the subject like that.. Tch. But no. I didn't get to sleep at all.."

"Hm? I thought you slept as well.. Weren't you tired?"

"I couldn't sleep because you kept twitching and sobbing in your sleep.."

"Eh? Oh... I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. You needed rest, more than I did."

Izaya smiled weakly at the blonde and leaned down to place a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Oh, well. Since I'm the tired one now. You'll be sleeping on the floor." Shizuo shrugged, teasing the other.

"Actually... We have school tomorrow so I probably should be going home." He didn't want to but he knew he couldn't stay when they had school the next day. Shizuo didn't sleep all that well when Izaya was there too.

"Actually.." Shizuo repeated, teasingly. "You're staying here. You need a day away from school. Maybe it'll make you feel better."

"What about you? You have school tomorrow too, ne?"

"Yeah.. I'll probably stay home too." Shizuo shrugged.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure.." Shizuo rolled his eyes.

"Thank you."

"Stop thanking me." Shizuo chuckled.

"Can't help it." he chuckled.

The blonde smiled at the other and caressed his cheek.

"I hope my sisters are alright."

"Hm? I'm sure they're fine.."

"Yeah.. But my mother was furious when we left, ne? I hope she treats them like normally."

"Yeah.. You got their numbers?"

"I do."

"Great. So you can always contact them." Shizuo smiled.

"Yeah.. I can. I could just text them and ask how it's going."

"Exactly." the blonde nodded in agreement.

Izaya took out his phone and began typing and sent the text to both sisters. "There." he said and leaned over Shizuo to put the phone on Shizuo's night table.

"The food is here!" Miyase suddenly yelled from downstairs.

* * *

><p>Christine: I'm back~ xD France isn't <em>that <em>scary... only a bit xD


	56. City Lights

"Let's go." Izaya said and both boys went downstairs and sat down at the table. "It actually looks good," Izaya smiled. "And it smells good too."

"I told you that pizza is the best!" Shizuo exclaimed and said his 'itadakimasu' and started eating.

"Of course you did," he chuckled. "Oh, and Shizu-chan? You can take a coke today if you want."

"Really?" Shizuo's eyes lit up in awe, they sparkled from happiness. "Hurray!" he sang as he went to the kitchen to get himself a coke, he went back and stood in the doorway. "Do you two want something?" he raised a brow.

"Water, please." he smiled weakly. He was still upset about the commotion with his mother. It still hurt quite a bit.

"Ah, yes. You can fill a jug with water and bring in two glasses for me and Izaya then." Miyase smiled

"Alright."

"Are you feeling any better?" Miyase turned her attention to Izaya.

"Yeah... A bit. I'll manage, ne?"

"I'm sorry that it went that badly.." Miyase looked down at the table.

"It's alright. I just don't wanna talk about it."

"Sure." Miyase forced a smile on her lips. She figured she'd better stop asking, since Izaya seemed rather annoyed and angry. It was clear to her that the boy had no interest in telling her anything. But why should he? Miyase wasn't his mother, so he shouldn't feel obliged to tell her what was going on in his life.

"Thank you.. Just.. not now, ne?" he said looking the other way.

"You don't have to tell me. It's up to you of course." she smiled gently at him.

"Thank you." he choked. Why was it so hard?

It was rather tense and awkward between the two of them but then Shizuo came and somehow saved both of them in having a breakdown. "Here's your water." he mocked and placed the jug and the two glasses on the table. He had had his coke under his arm and it was rather cold, so he quickly placed it on the table too.

"Ah, thanks."

"Thank you, Shizuo." Miyase chuckled and poured Izaya a glass of water and then one for herself.

"Miyase, we were wondering if it would be alright with you if I stayed over tonight." Izaya asked.

"Oh, no need to ask for that. Of course you can."

"Alright, thank you."

"Anyway. I was wondering. I don't think it'd be too good if you went to school tomorrow, Izaya. It'd be best for you to take a day off." she smiled, almost starting to feel like his mother. "Oh, um.. I mean if you want to, that is." she quickly added.

"Shizu-chan said the very same." he smiled wryly.

"Oh, well. If two say it's for the best, then that's probably the best thing to do." she smiled.

"I guess you're right..." he admitted.

"I'm staying home with Izaya tomorrow by the way." Shizuo mumbled as he finished a pizza-slice.

"Are you now?" Miyase raised a brow. "You think that's a good idea?"

"I would be happy if you'd let him," Izaya interrupted. "I... I need him right now, ne?" he tried, looking down at the pizza slice he was eating.

Miyase smiled weakly at them. "Alright then, although I'm against all this bunking off from school-thing." Miyase sighed. "But I guess, it'll be fine for just once."

"Thanks." Shizuo mumbled and took a sip of his drink.

"It won't happen again. And we can always help each other with the exams." he thanked.

"Oh, yes. That reminds me. Won't you be getting your marks for the year's work soon?" she asked, taking a sip of her water.

"Yeah.." Shizuo sighed heavily. "I don't even get why we need them." he shrugged.

"To give us a last chance to make our grades better before the final grades." Izaya said without really thinking about it as he took another bite of his second slice.

"I don't care about all that.."

"You need to pass, ne?"

"Of course I'll pass the exams.. pff." Shizuo said, feeling confident.

"Math." Izaya coughed to tease him.

Shizuo's eye started twitching from annoyance. "Stupid math." he murmured and lowered his head.

"Don't worry. I'll help you if you want, ne?"

"Nah.. I don't think I'll need math for anything when I'm done with school." he shrugged.

"Might not." Izaya had finished his second slice and he was pretty much full already. He hadn't even eaten half of it. "Thanks for the food."

"You're done already?" Miyase asked, surprised.

"Yeah..."

"Oh, well... you're welcome then." she smiled. "Do you want me to save it for you?"

"Yeah, unless you or Shizu-chan would like some more."

"Hell no. I'm not eating the salad!" Shizuo exclaimed.

"Hm? You don't like salad?"

"No.." Shizuo mumbled.

Izaya took out another slice and held it to Shizuo. "Take a bite."

The blonde moved away from the pizza-slice, "No thanks." he wrinkled his nose.

"Oh yes. It's your punishment for the coke the other day." he said with a weak smile. He was trying to cheer up. He really was. But even this didn't seem to help him much.

"Oh, come on... that's unfair!" Shizuo pouted.

"Just a bite."

Shizuo looked at the slice. "It looks so.. disgusting."

"Just one bite, Shizu-chan~"

The blonde shook his head childishly. "I won't."

"It's your own fault. Try it."

"No." he pouted.

"I'll just stay out of it." Miyase giggled, rose from her seat and took her plate and other used silverware to the kitchen.

"Come on... You're such a meanie..." Izaya tried to smile wider but he didn't seem to accomplish.

"You're being the mean one.. can't you make me do something else?"

"No."

"I'm not doing it!"

"Fine.." he mumbled and put the slice away.

"Phew.." Shizuo heaved a sigh of relief.

Izaya smiled slightly at the blonde and Miyase came back into the kitchen and sat down on the chair she had sat on before. "Are you done eating too?"

"Yeah.." Shizuo stroke his own stomach. "I'm full.."

"Of course you are.. you just ate an entire pizza, Shizuo." Miyase giggled.

"Okay. I'll be leaving first then." he smiled and rose from his chair. He just needed to get away for a bit.

"Alright then." Miyase smiled and took Izaya's plate to the fridge and placed it on the top shelf. She went back to gather the silverware and Shizuo's plate, and the remaining glasses.

Izaya left the kitchen and went up stairs. He thought Shizuo would probably be there in a couple of minutes, so he opened the window and crawled out and up to the roof top where him and Shizuo had sat before. It was dark outside and he couldn't see much on the roof. But he could see the lights from other buildings. It was quite beautiful but it didn't make him feel any better. "Tomorrow it'll be better." he said to himself. "Tomorrow everything will be fine, ne?"

As Izaya predicted, Shizuo entered his room, only to find the window open, so he figured that Izaya probably was outside; on the rooftop. He crawled out of the window and landed on the plain rooftop and looked up towards the tilted part of the roof. It was rather dark but he could see Izaya's outline. He crawled up to him and sat down beside him. The blonde didn't say anything, only moved closer to Izaya to wrap an arm around him.

Izaya kept quiet too. He was crying a bit again and wasn't sure whether Shizuo could see or not, but just in case he couldn't, he wouldn't want to talk and let his voice reveal the truth.

"I'll do anything for you... besides eating salad." Shizuo suddenly said, breaking the silence.

Okay, so Shizuo probably couldn't see. Good. Izaya slowly nodded in reply and leaned up against Shizuo.

"What do you want me to do...?"

[I don't want to say anything, Shizu-chan. You're already worried as it is.] He thought and shrugged.

Shizuo sighed. "I don't really know what to say."

[Don't say anything... This is good enough]

As Shizuo didn't get a reply he just kept quiet.

Izaya felt like he had to say something. Maybe Shizuo thought Izaya was mad at him because he didn't taste the salad pizza. But that really wasn't it. It didn't matter at all. It was all because of his bitch of a mother. Nothing else.

Shizuo started drawing patterns on his jeans, still not saying a word.

He pulled himself together before finally saying something, hoping his voice would sound normal. "I'm not mad at you for not eating the pizza, Shizu-chan."

"Okay." Shizuo nodded, still drawing circles on the material of his jeans.

"I just.. you know?" he said biting his lip.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure. I understand." Izaya placed a hand on Shizuo's and held it. "You don't want me to draw circles anymore? I was getting quite good at it." he tried to cheer the other up.

"I really do love you." he said in a half chuckling half sobbing giggle.

"Love you more." Shizuo said. He'd been saying that every time Izaya had said that he loved him. The reason is because he really _did _love Izaya more than he could imagine.

He dragged his sleeve over his eyes, thinking he probably didn't cry anymore. "Maybe we should go back inside?" he asked. He was starting to get a headache from crying so much. How annoying.

"Are you freezing?"

"Not really."

"Then why go inside?"

"I don't know." tears fell down his cheeks again so he decided it was probably best to stay out in the dark for a little longer. He really wanted to stop crying soon so his forming headache wouldn't get much force. But the cold breeze wasn't really helping him either.

"Then let's stay out here a bit more, hm? Just look at the view.. you'll feel much better."

"Mmm." he mumbled and slid a bit closer to Shizuo.

"Good boy." Shizuo stroke Izaya's upper arm.

They sat in silence, staring at the lights from the busy city. Izaya was still crying. Not anything that could be heard since he bit his lip. Tears just ran down his cheeks and his headache got worse. He wanted to go inside but then Shizuo would see and he didn't feel like he could stop anytime soon. [Dammit...] he thought and brought a hand up to rub at his temples.

Shizuo noticed Izaya moving around a bit. "What's wrong?"

"Hm? Ah, I'm just getting a headache."

"Oh, alright.. maybe we should go back inside."

"Umm.. Yeah..." he rubbed his eyes again but tears kept coming. [Well, damn...]

Shizuo rose from the roof and climbed down the ladder, waiting for Izaya at the bottom. Izaya followed, shivering lightly. Shizuo grabbed Izaya by the waist and hoisted him up towards the open window. Izaya went inside and lay down on the bed, face first, burying his face into the pillow; he sighed softly. Shizuo joined Izaya short after. "Tired?"

"I don't know." he mumbled into the pillow, not wanting to show his teary eyes to the blonde.

"Maybe you should just go to bed.. get some sleep." Shizuo shrugged.

"Yeah... How about you?" he choked. [Concentrate, concentrate!] He told himself.

"I'm not tired.. but I'll stay with you until you sleep if that's what you want."

"I don't know what I want." he groaned softly. Controlling his voice only made his headache worse and crying wasn't helping either. Typical.

"Izaya.. just get some sleep."

That's it. He didn't bother to hide it anymore. "Okay." he sniffled.

"Wow.. I didn't mean it like that." Shizuo blinked in surprise.

"I know." he grabbed the pillow and held it tightly.

"Izaya.." Shizuo began stroking his back.

Izaya slowly began to relax a bit into the gentle touch. "Mm..." he sniffled a bit. Shizuo leaned down and snuggled his face into Izaya's neck, still stroking the boy's back. "Maybe I should get ready for bed." he squeezed out, not really wanting to go from the caring blonde.

"Yeah, good idea." the blonde pulled away again and stopped stroking the raven's back.

Izaya slowly crawled off the bed, not showing his face to the blonde and went down stairs. His bag was still in the entrance from when he had broken into tears earlier that day. He took it and went into the bathroom to brush his teeth. He looked himself in the mirror and damn he looked awful. His eyes were all red and a bit swollen too. Only slightly but it could be seen. And his headache was getting worse since he couldn't stop crying. Perfect.

Shizuo sat quietly on his bed, twiddling his thumbs. He didn't really know what to do about Izaya. He had no idea how he should cheer the other boy up.

After brushing his teeth Izaya went back up stairs. He wasn't really crying anymore though a tear fell here and there but he just rubbed it off. He went into Shizuo's room and put his bag on the floor.

"Alright?"

"I don't know." he sighed softly and pulled his shirt off.

"I'm sorry.." Shizuo shrugged. He _still _didn't know what to say. It was rather ridiculous.

"Don't be." His pants were removed too and he sat down on the bed, hugging Shizuo from behind.

"But I am.." Shizuo turned around to look Izaya in the eyes. "You know it hurts to see you like this, right?"

"I do... But I really can't help it no matter how hard I try to stop crying." he said, biting his lip.

"It's alright.. as long as you know it'll all be fine, okay?" Shizuo smiled and cupped Izaya's cheek.

"But I don't know that, Shizu-chan." he cried, rubbing his eyes.

"I'm telling you it's going to be okay.." Shizuo whispered, stroking Izaya's cheek.

Izaya looked at Shizuo for a few seconds before leaning in for a kiss. "Thank you."

"Just.. try to cheer up."

"I will." he sniffled and kissed Shizuo again.

The blonde didn't pull away from the other; he only deepened the kiss, trying to make Izaya think about that instead. Izaya closed his eyes and focused on the coke, pizza tasting lips. They felt sweet compared to Izaya's which were salty from crying. Shizuo dragged his hand behind Izaya's neck, nuzzling his hair.

"Nnn." Izaya let out.

The kiss became more passionate; Shizuo parted his lips and teasingly licked at the other's lips, begging for entrance. Izaya opened his moth as well, giving Shizuo permission to enter. It took his mind off things he would rather not think about. This was helping Izaya. Shizuo gently pushed Izaya down towards the pillows, not breaking the kiss.

"Nnn.. Shimm.."

The blonde pulled back, gently panting. He leaned back down to gently kiss the moist lips.

"Nnn.. Sh..im.."

Shizuo lay himself close up to Izaya and whispered in his ear. "Get some sleep.."

Izaya rolled to his side to make more room for Shizuo and snuggled in close, nodding his head. His headache was worse and it was really annoying. He placed a hand on the back of his head and rubbed in annoyance.

"What's wrong? Does your neck hurt?"

"No. My head does."

"Oh, you want some water or something?"

"Yeah..."

"Alright.. I'll be right back." Shizuo said as he got up from the bed.

"Mm.." he agreed closing his eyes.

Shizuo went downstairs to get a jug of water and a glass for Izaya. His mother had already gone to bed, so the house was dark and awfully quiet. He went back up to his room and placed the jug and glass on the night table. "Here.."

Izaya sat up and took the glass, emptying it. He put the glass back down and looked at his worried boyfriend. "Sleep with me?"

Shizuo frowned for a second. "S-sure.." he pulled his clothes off and sat down on the bed. "I'm not going all the way downstairs to brush my teeth." the blonde sighed heavily.

"Okay, then come." he sniffled and then sent a weak smile to the blonde.

Shizuo chuckled, went to switch the lights off and then made his way back to the bed. He lay himself down beside Izaya and pulled the covers up to their chests. "Izaya.. you're taking up the entire bed.." Shizuo mumbled.

"Oh, and I am _so _not doing it on purpose." he said sarcastically. Or as sarcastically as he could sound that time. But Shizuo did make him feel a bit better.

"Hm? Maybe you're better off on the floor. There are lots and lots of room on the floor." Shizuo teased.

"You wouldn't dare. Besides you like to have me in your bed, ne?" he sniffled a bit but he was feeling a bit better. He rolled to lie on his side and made some room for Shizuo.

"Much better.." Shizuo moved around, almost making Izaya fall out of the bed.

"Ah, Shizu-chan! I'm falling off!"

"Are you? Oh, that's not good." he said, not making any movements to help Izaya or such.

"Shizu-chan!" he said again and clung to Shizuo.

"It can't be that bad." Shizuo chuckled and moved a bit aside to make room for Izaya.

"It is..." he mumbled and closed his eyes, trying to relax a bit to make his headache better. Shizuo turned to lie on his side, facing Izaya. He started nuzzling the other's hair. "Mmm.. Not too harsh, ne?"

"I won't.." Shizuo smiled, although he knew Izaya wouldn't be able to see his smile. It was getting late after all. Luckily they had their day off tomorrow, so they could do whatever they liked tomorrow. "Say, Izaya..." Shizuo waited for a response.

"Mhmm?"

"What do you want to do tomorrow?"

"Hmm... I don't know... Maybe... watch a movie or something. You?"

"Sorry to bring this up.. but maybe we should pick up your stuff."

Izaya tensed. "Y-yeah." he said and sighed as he relaxed again. "You're right. I haven't finished packing though. And we still need to figure out how to get my bed in here. Might as well get it in the day we've got it here, ne?"

"Yeah, of course.. we'll figure something out.. but when we're done.. I'm sure we can go see a movie." Shizuo chuckled. "If that's what you really want."

"I don't know... We could just watch one at home and cuddle up on the couch." he said sounding happier than before.

"We could do that.." Shizuo agreed.

"Mmm.. If we feel like it." he yawned.

"Yeah.." Shizuo placed a kiss on Izaya's forehead, gently rubbing at his scalp. "Night.."

"Mmm," he moaned lightly. "Good night."


	57. Watching a Film

The two lovers woke up early next morning. Izaya was still feeling sad though but he managed to somehow stay normal in his behaviour. The two of them had asked Miyase to drive them over to Izaya's place. Luckily, she had a trailer which she could attach to the car. They had been driving back and forth five times that day and Shizuo and Izaya had spent two hours on getting Shizuo's bed out of the room to replace it with Izaya's. The plates and other kitchen stuff was put in boxes and placed underneath their bed since they might come in handy later on.

"I'm so exhausted!" Shizuo sighed as he let himself fall down onto the bed.

"You carried the heaviest boxes and the heaviest parts of the bed. Of course you'd be tired." Izaya smiled weakly and sat down beside the blonde. "At least there's room for both of us in the bed now."

"Really?" Shizuo mocked.

"Yeah." he moved a bit closer and nuzzled the blonde's hair.

"Mmm." Shizuo smiled and closed his eyes.

"Enjoying yourself?"

"Yup!" he nodded.

"Oh well, should we watch a movie?"

"Which film would you like to watch?"

"Umm.. I don't know... Which movies do you have?"

"Go look in that cabinet over there.." Shizuo pointed towards an oblong cabinet.

"Alright." The raven said and rose from the bed, causing him to stop nuzzling the other's hair. "Hmm... How about a... Disney movie?" he asked slightly shyly.

"Do I really have a Disney film?"

"Yeah. The Lion King."

Shizuo quickly sat up in the bed and coughed. "I.. like that film." he looked away, shyly.

Izaya chuckled at that. "It _is _a good movie. I like it too."

"Really?" Shizuo looked back at the raven-haired and raised a brow.

"I do." he said, turning to the blonde.

"Then.. you wanna watch that?"

"Mhmm." he replied and took the DVD from the cabinet.

"Great.. it's been a while since the last time I saw it." Shizuo chuckled lightly.

"Then let's do this." The raven put the movie on Shizuo's desk and pulled his shirt over his head.

Shizuo blinked in surprise? "What? Do what?"

"Watch the movie of course" he said and turned to Shizuo. "What did you think?" he questioned.

"You took off your shirt right in front of me. Obviously I was thinking abo-" he was interrupted by Izaya.

"Pervert..." he mocked. "I thought you wanted me to be able to take off my clothes in front of you..."

"Well.. yeah.. but you never know." Shizuo shrugged. "But.. why are you taking your clothes off?" he frowned.

"To change into something more comfortable. Nightwear, ne? I'm living here now after all."

"Aha, so you can't watch a film if you're not wearing your nightwear?"

"I don't want your mom to see me in my underwear.."

Shizuo rolled his eyes. "I meant keeping your normal clothes on now, smartass." he mocked.

"But my nightwear is much looser and feels more comfortable, ne?"

"You're weird.."

"You're my boyfriend."

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"It's merely a fact." Izaya said and took his pants off.

Shizuo's eyebrow started twitching. "Anyway.. how are you feeling?"

"Better than yesterday." he said and went to the closet where most of his clothes were. He was only wearing his boxers.

"Well, that's good." the blonde smiled.

"Yeah. I'm just glad I have you, ne?" he found a white shirt in the closet and pulled it on. The size was too big and it was too long. It reached down and covered his butt. "Eh?"

"Hm? I think you took my shirt.."

"Must be it. I look stupid." he chuckled.

"Yeah, you do. Now put it back." Shizuo chuckled too.

"You're not supposed to tell me that." Izaya chuckled. "You should say I look good in everything." he chuckled and turned to Shizuo.

"I don't want to lie though.."

"Touché. But I do agree. I look _really _stupid. And I must admit I would rather have you telling me that than lying." He pulled the shirt off and put it back into the closet and found another white shirt which fit perfectly. With that he put on some loose pants. "You wanna get changed before we go downstairs?"

"Nah.. I'm good." Shizuo said as he rose from the bed.

They both went downstairs and Shizuo put the movie on. Izaya sat down on the couch.

"Ready to experience some Disney-fun?" Shizuo chuckled and went to sit down next to Izaya. "Oh, would you like something to eat or..?"

"Nah, I'm good. Unless it's your way of saying 'I want some sweets'." He chuckled.

"Well I want some!" Shizuo smiled and rose from the couch again. "Chips? Coke?"

"No thanks. I'm good."

"Alright then." The blonde left the raven-haired to get some chips and coke.

Izaya just stared at the TV as the movie began. It hadn't really begun yet, it was just the.. well, he guessed it could be called the opening. With the animals gathering and all that. He pulled his legs to his chest and folded his arms on his knees.

"I'm back~." Shizuo sang as he sat down beside Izaya. "Hm? What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He smiled wryly at the blonde. "I just missed my protozoan."

"I was gone… for two minutes." Shizuo mumbled and placed the chips and coke on the table.

"Two _long _minutes." He joked.

"Oh, dear." Shizuo pouted and wrapped his arm around Izaya's shoulders. "Let's just watch the film. I won't go anywhere." Shizuo chuckled.

Izaya leaned up against the blonde and the film finally began for real. Scar and Mufasa were talking. After a while, Izaya adjusted himself on the couch and lay down on Shizuo's lap.

"Hm? Tired?" Shizuo mumbled and looked down at Izaya.

"Just a bit. But I actually just felt like lying here." He chuckled lightly.

"Well, that's alright." Shizuo smiled and ran his fingers through Izaya's hair. The blonde ate of the chips once in a while and took sips of his coke too.

"Mm.." Izaya purred at the gentle feeling. It didn't take long before he grew tired because of Shizuo's gentle rubbing and closed his eyes only to fall asleep soon after.

Miyase then came into the living room, seeing Shizuo sitting on the couch, watching The Lion King.

"Oh, hey mom." Shizuo mumbled as he noticed she entered the room. He turned his gaze back to the TV and continued nuzzling Izaya's hair.

"Hello, sweety. I think Izaya has fallen asleep." Miyase chuckled as she sat down next to Shizuo.

The blonde leaned over Izaya's head and noticed that his eyes were closed. "Yeah, looks like it." He shrugged and leaned back again.

Miyase smiled and fiddled with her apron. "So, how is he feeling?".

"Um, I guess he's alright… he seems a bit happier than before." Shizuo smiled weakly.

"Right. Of course. That's good." Miyase smiled. "Are you alright?" she asked as she nuzzled Shizuo's shoulder with her thumb.

"Um, yeah.. I guess. It was a bit hard to see Izaya like that though." Shizuo shrugged.

"Of course." His mother chuckled. "As long as he's feeling better." She smiled as she looked down at the sleeping raven.

"Yeah." The blonde mumbled.

The phone in another room started ringing and Miyase excused herself, leaving Shizuo and Izaya to watch the film. Or mostly Shizuo, since Izaya had fallen asleep.

When the movie was done and Izaya still was sleeping, Shizuo decided to carry Izaya upstairs. He supported his head and lifted his upper body and somehow managed to lift him bridal style.

"Nn.." Izaya mumbled.

"Don't wake up.." Shizuo whispered.

Izaya mumbled something incoherent and nuzzled his face into Shizuo's shoulder. Obviously, he was still sleeping.

"Good." Shizuo smiled and gently lay the other on the bed.

The raven moved a bit around on the bed in his sleep and found a pillow which he nuzzled his head in to.

Shizuo chuckled and left the raven for some minutes to finish up downstairs. He went back up to his room, seeing Izaya all cuddled up under the covers.

"Ready to sleep?" Izaya mumbled, his eyes still closed.

"Huh? You're awake?" Shizuo mumbled and took off his clothes.

"Yeah… You're only sleeping in your underwear, right?"

"Or, I can sleep naked, if you want that." Shizuo smirked as he stuck his hands down under the sides of his boxers, ready to pull them off.

"I don't mind." He smiled.

"Alright." Shizuo mumbled and pulled his boxers off, letting them fall to the floor. He crawled under the covers and snuggled his face into his pillow.

"You can take my clothes off too if you'd like." Izaya said, blushing a bit.

Shizuo chuckled and moved closer to Izaya, gently tugging at his t-shirt. "Not so tired after all?"

* * *

><p>Signe: I wonder what they're going to do. *smirks*<br>Christine: Oh, we are so mean! :D ~

So.. we've decided to take a break from writing this fanfic. We'll probably write the next chapter soon but then it'll probably take some time. We know how it's gonna end but we don't feel like writing it ^^ Hope you won't kill us! xD


End file.
